Welcome Back to the Asylum
by Minyadagniriel
Summary: The sequel to 'Your Cell is Ready' and continues years after the collapse of the warehouse and Joker was recaptured. Will be Heavy Rated M. If you did not read 'Cell' you will be lost.
1. Prologue

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Prologue

"Come on, come on, push! You can do this!"

There was a lot of screaming this day...

Gabriel was holding Willow's hand and cringing as she nearly busted a few of his fingers. It happened so suddenly; her water broke that morning and Gabriel insisted they go to the hospital right away. She agreed and the two of them called for a cab to take them to Gotham General Hospital. The cab ride was long and hard on her while her body moved through the birth process. She must have been pretty far along by the time they arrived to check in. A nurse brought a wheel chair and Gabe rushed alongside them until they made it to the delivery room. He threw down their suitcase of supplies and was instantly by her side. So here he was, coaching his girlfriend and trying his damnedest not to pass out from the nervousness.

"Ah! Oh my god! Get her out!" Willow cried as another contraction ripped through her body.

"Just relax Willow, you're doing fine," the doctor said and he began maneuvering his fingers along her perineum to help with the stretching. "The head is near, just bear down on the next contraction."

Willow groaned and tried her best to relax against the cushions waiting for the next burst of massive pressure. She slowed her breathing and tried to use some of her techniques from lamaze classes. She would have taken up the epidural if she had arrived at the hospital earlier, but doctors told her it was too late and she was ready to push. Another wave of pressure started up and she started pushing once again, at this point ignoring any coaching. "Burning!" she screamed.

"Head's out," the doctor commented. Nurses behind him were rushing around preparing for the delivery and to clean up the infant.

Gabe's nerves flared up when he watched the doctor take a bulb and begin clearing out the baby's nose and mouth.

"One more push should do it Willow," the doctor said and he carefully held the bottom of the baby's skull and waited.

Once she felt that familiar pain again, Willow pushed incredibly hard and finally gasped when she felt the infant leave her body. The baby girl was immediately placed onto her belly and she gently touched the little one's head.

Gabe grinned at the sight and he also put his hand down on the still wet baby's back, stroking gently. They had a minute with the baby before the nurses took her to clean her and make sure she was breathing alright. The doctor began to work on Willow's afterbirth delivery while nurses prepared to clean her up as well.

"You did so good," Gabe said into her ear and left a kiss on her temple.

"I'm so tired," she replied.

"You deserve to rest now."

"I'm starving. I hope they have chicken sandwiches in the cafeteria."

Gabe smiled, "I'll get you one when you're all comfortable again."

Ten minutes went by and the nurses felt the baby was okay enough to be given to the parents. One of them brought the bundled baby over to Gabe and placed her in his arms before all but one nurse left the room. It couldn't be helped, a tear formed in Gabe's eye, but it didn't fall.

"Amelia Rose..." Gabriel said and left a small kiss on Amelia's forehead.

"Amelia Rose Johnston," Willow corrected, "Can't forget her last name can we?"

"Right, I can't forget her last name." He peered down at the little girl, "My little Amelia, my baby daughter..." Gabe smiled again and then handed off Amelia to Willow. "I'll go get you that sandwich now, my love." He kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

Willow relaxed back into her pillows and examined her new daughter's features. The baby had very dark hair and bright blue eyes. It was hard to tell at this age which parent she looked more like and Willow was hoping her bloodline would shine through more than the other. She had a chance to cuddle with the baby for a few minutes in silence until Amelia started to fuss. Willow rocked her a bit but the infant still cried. "Oh this is going to take some getting used to," she said and tried shifting the baby into another position only to have more cries emit from her.

Gabriel returned with a large tray of food, "Got a couple things. I guess I was a little hungry too. Oh, I see we have the first of many sleepless nights upon us."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what's wrong," Willow said and she touched the baby's cheek to gently caress it. The baby's head turned and immediately her little mouth opened. Willow's finger slipped into Amelia's mouth and she felt the baby suckling. "Okay I guess she wants to eat." Willow then sat up, with help from Gabe and adjusted her pillows. She slipped off the hospital gown since it was in the way and positioned Amelia next to her left breast. It was hard at first and Amelia kept slipping off the nipple. With the help of a hospital lactation consultant, Willow was able to get Amelia to latch properly.

Gabe had already eaten half of his meal by the time Willow was ready to eat hers. "This is pretty good for hospital food," Gabe said as he watched Willow plow through her sandwich. His eyes fell on the nursing infant, "She's got quite an appetite. Been hanging on there for a while."

"I know and this is not the most comfortable thing I've ever done. I think she's bruising me!" Willow said, amused. Once Amelia appeared to be finished, Willow separated the baby's mouth from her skin and held the little one up on her shoulder to burp her. It took quite some time and an exchanging of parents. Gabe managed to get Amelia to do it.

It was a long first night as well. Both parents tried their hardest to sleep, but the infant in the bassinet did exactly what all babies did...cry at every hour, on the hour.

But they loved every moment of it...

* * *

17 years later...

The asylum lights had been shut down for the night and all inmates were comfortably housed in their respective cells. Orderlies made the rounds and the doctors went home for the evening.

All was quiet in the high security wing...except for cell 343. There was lot of groaning and growling coming from the cell as a very angry clown was ready to rip his hair out if he was trapped within his cell any longer. He'd just been given his daily dose of medicines and as usual, it made him queasy. When he was first returned to the asylum after the death of his arch nemesis Seven, the orderlies began injecting him with a special serum to prevent his use of plant based attacks. It took him about a month to figure out it was the medicine. Apparently this serum was developed by Wayne industries and provided to the head Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Blaze, protege to Dr. Strange who has since passed away after years of being ill.

He rolled around in his cell and decided that the time to leave the high security prison was close. He'd been waiting a very long time and studied every inch of the hospital when he was taken out of his cell. These days the doctors thought they were making a lot of progress with him so they would never expect for him to concoct an escape plan, especially for someone his age.

Joker was pushing near 70, but he remained youthful from the lazarus pit. He could easily resemble a man in his mid thirties. He also had no intention of giving up his youth and once he escaped, he would go on a world search for a new pit to extend his life force again.

There was also the question of going after Ra's Al Ghul and possibly his son Gabriel. Joker still held a grudge against Ghul for the horrible situation the bastard put him in so long ago. As for his son, Joker was annoyed with how well the kid's life turned out. Gabe, try as he might, could not avoid the tv cameras in the beginning and there was a lot of coverage on Gotham tv news regarding the boy's hard life. After about a year of seeing his son on tv, Gabe suddenly went into hiding and that was the end of it.

As for Joker's assets, Sera's money, it was untouched and kept frozen until Gabe finally managed to straighten things out with the police department and Gotham City Bank. Gabe threatened to destroy all connections Joker had to Sera if he stepped out of line. Joker behaved in the asylum, but still Gabe erased the clown's claim to Sera's fortune...and it pissed him off.

Joker growled. He would get back at his son and take back his inheritance, but first...the lazarus pit...


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Chapter 1

Home Coming

The crowds were cheering and giving a standing ovation to the graduates as they threw their caps in the air. The football stadium was decorated in silver and navy, the colors of the school and fireworks shot off into the sky. The seniors on the turf were scrambling to gather their diplomas and caps before joining their folks.

Amelia had graduated with high honors and was seated towards the center of the crowd, so getting through the other students was a chore. She could see her excited parents climbing down the bleachers and passing through the waves of rushing students. She smiled when her father embraced her first.

"I'm so proud of you Mia!" Gabe said and held his daughter tightly. Nearby, a very pregnant Willow stood waiting for her turn to kiss her daughter's cheek. Gabe finally let go and Amelia hugged her mother before showing them the diploma she was holding.

"Isn't it nice daddy? I can hang this is my room too since it comes with a little tassel on the back." Amelia pushed the diploma into her father's hand, "I'm gonna say bye to my friends before we go to dinner, kay?"

"Alright, meet us at the car. I need to collect your brother, wherever he went," Willow said.

Amelia bounded away and found a group of her little girlfriends. They were screaming and hugging, making Gabe chuckle. "And just think, we get to do this two more times..." he said as he touched Willow's belly.

"Yup, and it's not far away. The next, oh...seven years and Ryder will graduate. Then little Elijah has seventeen years ahead of him." Willow clasped her hand around Gabriel's, "It's a lot to look forward to."

Gabe placed an arm around her shoulders and took her hand from her belly. He kissed her knuckles and the small gold band wrapped around her ring finger, one that matched the larger band on his. As they watched their daughter celebrate with her friends, they were shaken out of their short lived bliss when someone leapt onto Gabe's back. He nearly stumbled forward but managed to catch the legs of a ten year old boy and hiked him up for a piggy back.

"Hi dad!" the boy shouted excitedly.

"Hi Ryder," Gabe greeted his son and started carrying him towards the stadium exit with Willow in tow. "Where'd you run off to?"

"I went to the bathroom and then I saw Michael from class here. He's watching his brother graduate too. Can Michael sleep over this weekend?"

"We'll see. Everyone's going to be having graduation parties this weekend so Michael may be busy with his brother's."

"Awe..." Ryder whined.

"You're going to be busy too young man," Willow said. "Your sister's party is Saturday night and there's going to be a lot of people coming to our house. If Michael wants to stop by he can. You can bring some of your other friends over too if they want to come."

"Yup," Gabe agreed, "Daddy'll be bringing some co-workers over too. It's gonna be a huge barbecue and lasts all night."

"Can I stay up all night? Please?" Ryder begged.

"Since it's a special occasion, you can try. But I doubt you'll make it through the night," Gabe teased.

The three of them reached the mini van and Gabe helped his wife into the passenger side while Ryder piled into the back. Then they waited a few minutes for Amelia to join them. She was jogging to the car, waving to her friends and former teachers and finally climbed in.

"Ready!" Amelia said and took off her cap and laid it on the seat. Ryder picked it up and put it on to laugh at her.

"Ryder, you're such a pain! Gimme back my cap you little worm!" she shouted and attempted to reach for the hat but the boy climbed over the middle seat and to the back and played 'keep away'.

Willow groaned and looked at her husband, "You sure you want to have a third child?"

"Too late to return him," Gabe said chuckling and patted her belly gently.

There was a bit of shuffling in the back seat as Amelia whisked away her cap from Ryder's head and she stuffed it into her gown to keep him from taking it again, "Mom, are we going to Red Sky for dinner?"

"Yup. We figured you'd like that."  
"Yes! Some of the other students will be going there too! Can I sit with my friends?"

"Sure, but we can't stay there all night. We have to put together the finishing touches for your party tomorrow and I'm going to need you to go with your father to pick up the cake."

"Alright, does that mean I'm driving?"

"We'll see," Gabe said and peeked at her in the rear view mirror, "Remember what happened last time you drove?"

"I didn't mean to run over that mailbox..." Amelia muttered and crossed her arms. She leaned back against the seat and started grumbling about how everyone still teased her about her bad driving skills.

Within the following hour, the family had arrived at the restaurant and Amelia caught sight of some of her friends. She rushed over to sit with them and it just so happened that Ryder's friend Michael was there too. So the kids were occupied with their school buddies and Gabe and Willow settled into a large table, seated alongside Michael's parents, Dominic and Jackie. The two families had been friends for years.

"I can't believe how quickly they grow up. It seems like only yesterday that Jackie here delivered Jason." Dominic commented while sipping his glass of wine, "And it's only a few years until Michael graduates next."

Gabe nodded his head, "I hear ya. I remember holding Amelia and having her fit inside the crook of my arm."

"Won't be long until you experience that again, Gabe," Dominic said and grinned at his friend before turning his attention to Willow, "So, three more weeks is it?"

"Five, but you were close. I'm looking forward to not being pregnant anymore."

Jackie chimed in, "I feel your pain!" she laughed. "I didn't enjoy pregnancy during the last month either. So are you having a get together before the baby arrives?"

"No, we haven't really planned anything because of the graduation and Gabe's promotion at work."

"Oh right, congratulations Gabe! Contracting supervisor! You and Dominic will be working together more often now."

"I even get a corner office," Gabe said proudly and grinned.

"Why is it when you smile like that, I get freaked out?" Dominic teased and patted Gabe on the back.

"Yeah, yeah...demon face, I know." Gabe shook his head and picked up his glass of coke to drink. "I tried to cover a lot of it up with makeup and put in contacts, but doing it everyday gets tedious. Anyways, the city knows who I am and I don't have to worry about scaring anyone anymore so I forgo makeup. Most of the kids think I'm cool anyways and I don't even want to repeat what some of the women have said about my body," he laughed.

"You gotta show me your workout routine my friend," Dominic said and smiled.

There was a sudden commotion coming from the kid's table, catching the attention of other customers. All the graduates were cheering as waiters were bringing around free desserts and placing them on the table. Even Ryder and Michael received one because the staff was kind. The two youngsters gobbled up their treats and continued chattering while the graduates talked about their future plans.

After an hour or so, the grads started to disperse with their families and Amelia strolled over to the table, "Dad, Jason says that his grad party isn't until next weekend so can he come by tomorrow night for mine?"

Gabe looked at Dominic, "Really, no party this weekend?"

Dominic nodded, "Our family couldn't make it out this weekend so we scheduled it for next week. Jason can go party hopping if he wants to."

"Why don't you all come over then?" Willow asked, "Ryder already asked if Michael could spend the night anyways."

"Sounds like a plan. We should be able to get there by four. I'll bring my famous banana bread!" Jackie said.

"It's a date," Willow replied cheerfully. "Gabe and I also invited some of our other friends and coworkers. You'll get a chance to meet some of the other nurses from Georgia general hospital."

"All right. I look forward to it then. Dominic, why don't you grab Jason and Michael and we'll head home. I have some baking to do."

Dominic pulled himself out of the booth, "Yeah, it's about time we get going. We'll see you all tomorrow then." He then shook Gabe's hand and waved to Willow.

Jackie followed her husband after bidding them all farewell, "Congratulations Amelia! We'll see you at the party tomorrow!"

"Thank you Mrs. Angleton!" Amelia replied.

Gabe and Willow scooted out of the booth as well and waved for Ryder. "Let's get home, it's getting late," Gabe said.

* * *

"We are making unbelievable progress Joker. In the last seven years, you've shown quite an improvement and at this pace, you could potentially be transferred to a regular state penitentiary," Dr. Blaze said. He was staring at the clown, who remained somber in his seat. "We also decided that we can reduce the amount of medication again except for the chryofreeze of course."

"Mm..." was all Joker responded with. He didn't particularly care.

"On another note, our session today is nearly over. I'll go fetch the orderlies and they will unchain you and escort you to the rec room for activities."

Joker just sat in his chair, peering down at the floor and counting the tiles. Once Dr. Blaze exited the office, Joker smiled. Two orderlies had entered the office and they began unlocking his chains. Then they coaxed him to get up and escorted him towards the recreation center. There the orderlies would remove his straight jacket, not that he couldn't do it himself, but he wanted to avoid drawing attention. Once the double doors to the activities center opened, the jacket came off...

He casually walked across the room and settled down at a card table. There lay a deck of playing cards before him and he carelessly picked them up and started a game of pyramids. He glanced around the room and saw that there were several orderlies strolling casually around the room, keeping an eye on the patients. Every doctor had a different pattern of traveling around the hospital. Joker learned all of them over the course of a month. When the lights went out tonight, he would start his escape...

Three hours later...

Joker had eaten the chicken parmesan and spaghetti meal provided for dinner. It wasn't spectacular food, but it would give him the energy he needed to get out. The orderly that took empty dishes would be coming around soon, and alone. He hoped it wasn't the large blonde brute that typically collected the trays. He waited patiently, his back up against the cushioned wall of his room.

Then he eventually heard a gentle set of footsteps coming down the hallways. It wasn't the blonde guy, that's for sure. Joker rolled onto his side, adjusting his position and crossing his arms to the best of his ability. He was wearing a pair of thick steel handcuffs. It allowed his arms some freedom of movement at night and because he had such good behavior the last ten years, he was finally allowed to be free of the straight jacket when he slept. He closed his eyes and waited...

Eventually the lock on his cell made the familiar clink and the door slowly opened. The orderly stepped inside and slowly tiptoed past Joker towards the table. The man was about 5'7' and 160 lbs, not the largest orderly. He picked up the tray and was about to turn and exit the cell like he did other nights, but he was greeted by a shadow covered, happy face.

"Joker...you surprised me," the orderly said, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm full of surprises aren't I?" Joker replied and he took a step closer towards the orderly, "I have lots of tricks up my sleeve my good man..."

"Back off clown, I'm not looking for any entertainment. It's after ten and all the inmates should be asleep."

"So should the orderlies!" Joker shouted and lunged at the man, tackling the guy to the ground. Joker had his hands cuffed together but he was still able to use them to his advantage and he grasped the orderly by the throat and pushed him into the cushioned floor. He pressed hard on the windpipe, causing the poor guy to suffocate. Joker smiled throughout the entire process and once the orderly stopped moving, he let go and tapped the guy on the face to ensure he was dead. "Wakey, wakey!" Joker said after slapping the orderly across the face. Satisfied, Joker dug through the man's pockets and fished out a set of keys. He tested all of them until he figured out which one would remove his cuffs. They separated from his wrists and he quickly went to work. This was the simplest plan in the world to execute; it was just a matter of not getting caught. He's also used it before in the past, but since he hasn't made an escape attempt in years, he was sure nobody would ever suspect he'd do it now.

Joker stripped off all his clothes and then the corpse's. He would swap them and put on the orderly's white overcoat and hat while dressing the body in inmate clothing. He tucked his long hair into the back of the coat. Then for a finishing touch, he put the cuffs on the orderly and quickly peeked out into the hall. With the keys in hand, he locked the cell door. Joker pocketed them and began strolling casually through the asylum, passing several other employees, but he did not bother them.

It was a breeze getting out after he passed through the security doors to the exit. It was his first breath of freedom in a long time and he couldn't decide what he wanted to do first.

"Hm...definitely need cash and I can use a good workout. Stretching out the ole muscles again! Hah!" He ran across the Asylum bridge connecting to the city and finally caught sight of a small convenience shop. Joker clapped his hands together excitedly and walked across the street. Looks like they had some clothes inside and lots of junk food. He hadn't tasted a chocolate bar in years. Inmate never received any treats. It was all healthy food or nothing. He pushed open the shop door and ignored the cashier for now, even though she greeted him.

He went straight for the clothing and ripped a tshirt off the racks and took a pair of jeans. There was also a few baseball hats and he took a dark blue Yankees cap. Then he took it upon himself to head towards the back of the shop and find the restroom.

The cashier was steadily growing curious of her odd customer and began wondering if she should phone her manager to come in. She saw the man take the clothes and go to the back, probably to change, and expected he'd pay for them when he came out. For now, she waited for the customer to return to the front and continued reading from her magazine. It was getting close to one in the morning. Her replacement wouldn't arrive until three, so she just kept calm.

Once Joker finished dressing, he rolled up the orderly garment and carried them out with him. Next on his list was to stuff his face full of junk food. He skimmed the aisles after grabbing a basket and pushed candy and popcorn into it. Then he took fruit bars, peanuts, slimjims, and several bottles of soda. His basket was overloaded when he brought it up to the cashier. He had no cash to pay for it, but that would come next.

"Hello princess. A fine evening, wouldn't you say..." Joker said to the blonde girl. She couldn't have been older than twenty and he peered at her name tag, "Megan?"

"Yes, sir. Very quiet, will this be...everything?" She eyed the pile of convenience food on the counter.

"Do you have any swiss army knives by chance?" he asked, "I'm gonna need one to open all this junk!" he laughed.

Her nerves settled a bit and even his odd appearance was less threatening. "Not swiss army knives, just basic pocket knives. Is that okay?" Megan asked and she fetched a key in her pocket to open the glass case behind the counter. It had lighters and small knives lining the case. "Any special color?"

"How about purple?"

"I have a violet one here," she said as she pulled the small knife out. She scanned it then handed it over to him, "They're small, but I've seen customers use them for years if they keep them sharp. Megan started scanning each of the items and racking up the total. Slowly the numbers crept up to eighty dollars, not including the clothes he wore. "Would you mind if I scanned the tags on your clothes?"

"Hm? Oh right, um..." Joker said and he smiled. He was playing with the pocket knife, deciding it would have to do for now. He then took off the hat and handed it to her.

She scanned the tag and held it back out to him...but she found that the customer grasped onto her wrist and yanked her forward. She dropped the scanner and gasped as she was pulled over the counter into the stranger's arms.

Joker held the struggling girl tightly and she began screaming. He put an end to that quickly by pressing the knife to her neck, "Shut up princess!" he said harshly into her ear, "Or I will slice that pretty neck clean open..."

Megan quieted down, but her tears were pouring down her cheeks and she didn't like how tightly he was holding her.

"So princess, what's in the register? Tens, Fifties?"

"Two-hundred...in twenties mostly," she hiccuped.

"How about the back safe?"

"I don't know, maybe a thousand..."

Joker then started pushing her forward, "Walk. I want that safe open." He held her arm firmly behind her back and kept the knife at her throat as they moved. Megan opened the back office and Joker finally dropped his hands, "Open the safe." He reached for a small knapsack and tossed it to her, "Load it up."

Megan did as he told her and put everything into the bag and handed it to him, hoping he would spare her and leave. She watched as he slipped the bag over his arms and adjusted the straps to fit.

After he finished, he looked at the girl for a moment and then spotted a large roll of duct tape on the desk nearby, "Well I suppose I should tie you up so I can get a head start..." He picked up the tape, "Turn around, face the wall, hands behind back," he ordered.

She slowly turned and did as he said. She felt him grab her wrists and the sticky tape was quickly being wrapped around them until they were tight. Then he forced her around again and stuck a long piece across her lips before pushing her into the desk. She hit the edge with so much force that the wind was nearly knocked out of her. She slumped over the table in pain and cried out, voice muffled by the tape. It wasn't over though, as she'd hoped...  
Joker scratched his chin and grinned. He was really liking his new found freedom and wanted to take full advantage of everything. "Eh...what the hell..." he commented before grabbing the back of the girl's blouse and running the knife along the cotton, splitting it up her back. He did the same to her bra and the elastic snapped apart. At this point, the girl was thrashing against the desk and trying to scream, but it didn't stop him. He wound up reaching around her front and attempted to undo her jeans, but her squirming made it impossible. So to stop her, he yanked on her hair and pressed the knife against her neck once again, "Stop it!" It didn't work immediately and he tried shouting at her again to no avail. So this time, he dragged the blade of the knife across her collar, making her bleed and she let out a muffled scream before falling silent and growing still. "That's better princess. This'll be so much quicker and easier for you if you just relax..." He then let go of her hair and pushed her back down onto the desk to continue undoing her pants.

Once the button separated, he was able to tug the jeans down and forced her to lift a foot so he could remove them from one leg. He then pushed apart her legs using his foot while he quickly undid his own pants. His length stood at full mast as it sprang out and he stroked it a few times, "Been a long, long time...hasn't it?" Joker amusingly said to his cock. He then touch the girl's rear and ran his fingers along her black panties until they settled against her center. Shortly after he took the blade and cut the satin fabric away from her skin, exposing her warm center to the cold air. He drove two fingers into her folds, making her cry again, and began swirling them around until he could feel traces of moisture. He didn't need to work a lot, especially when his thumb connected with her clitoris and began pressing on it. She was sniffling and from what he could tell, begging, likely pleading for him to stop. Her body was shaking and her eyes puffy from crying. He had no sympathy...

After her folds started to moisten up, Joker removed his fingers and placed the fluid on his length to make entry simpler. Then with a quick thrust, he buried his length into the poor girl.

"Sure beats jerking off," he said happily as he began pounding away at her. He would have to make this quick because it wouldn't be very long before the orderlies at the asylum noticed one of their colleagues was missing. He picked up the pace and leaned forward, crushing her body with his own. Her stomach was squashed against the cold desk and her head uncomfortably turned to the side. She could only see a part of his face and hair, but was grateful that she was facing away from him, so he couldn't see her shame. Eventually he leaned back, bringing her with him and put her down on her knees while he continued to fuck from behind. His dirty hands wandered up over her belly and to her breasts, squishing and kneading them. He played with her nipples and tweaked them painfully.

For ten long minutes he fucked her until she nearly passed out.

Joker groaned and squeezed her breasts harshly before feeling the warm release of orgasm strike him. "Ah..." he moaned as he shot his load up into her and continued to thrust lightly until he ran on empty. Then he slowly withdrew and fell back against the wall while the girl slumped forward to the ground. She did not move, likely having fainted.

"Holy shit...that was amazing." He peered at the half naked girl, "Well, at least for me it was!" He laughed and climbed to his feet. He took the girl's keys from her pocket after zipping up his pants and finally left her alone in the office.

His basket of junk food was still right where he left it and he picked that up before toting it outside. So far it was a good night. He managed to find an old hotel still in operation a few blocks away and he rented himself a room for the night, under the old guise Nathaniel Douglas. He relaxed on the lumpy bed and stuffed himself full of chocolate and popcorn while watching tv and some old science fiction film. He drank two bottles of cherry coke and chewed up an entire bag of beef jerky. It was the best night he'd had since...probably that formal dinner with Sera.

Joker was exhausted by three am and decided it was time to crash for the night. He would lay low for a day or two and then begin his search for the lazarus pit.


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 2

Celebrate

"Like I said, you need to take a defensive driver's class girl. I swear one of these days you're going to kill me," Gabe said as he carried the large cake into the house while Amelia held the door open for him. "Couldn't we have ordered a bigger cake?" He asked sarcastically.

"Daddy, we're gonna have like, a million people here tonight!"

"Oh I hope not...I didn't buy enough meat for that many."

"It's gonna be fun! I can't wait till Krysta arrives. She's bringing her violin so maybe we can play together for a bit before the party starts."

"Unplanned rehearsal?" Gabe asked as he set the enormous navy and silver cake on the counter.

"Kinda. We wanna make sure we're ready for the audition. Getting into the label means so much to us. Two weeks!" She then helped her father push the cake back gently and centered it.

Gabe sighed, "I really wish you'd consider college first. I'm not keen on you going into the entertainment business."

"Daddy, why are you so against my getting into the spot light?"

"It's so...exposed. You won't have any privacy and there's the potential of stalkers."

As father and daughter spoke, Willow entered the kitchen with Ryder in tow and they were carrying presents and decorations. She didn't interrupt the conversation, but heard every word that Gabe just said. "Put the decorations on the table sweet pea," she said to Ryder.

"Okay. Mom my friends will be here soon. Can I make pizza rolls?"

"Ryder, dad's going to be barbecuing soon. You'll spoil your dinner."

Ryder moped but instantly forgot about the rolls when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" he cried and ran for the door to answer it. On the other side of the door stood the Angleton family. "Hi!" Ryder greeted them and opened the door wide to let them all in. "Mom! Michael's here! And Jason and their mom and dad!"

"Okay, let them settle in Ryder!" Willow called and then told her daughter to go greet her guests. Once she and Gabe were alone in the kitchen, Willow approached him and placed her arms around his shoulders, "You know, we can't keep her sheltered forever. She needs to go out and find her own career."

"I was hoping the career didn't revolve around show biz. I don't want her name getting out there," Gabe admitted.

"The chances of her getting to that level is slim. As much as I hate to admit that, I want her to be successful." She looked at her husband's worried face. "You're worried that your father might try to interfere in her life aren't you?"

Gabe didn't say a word, but he couldn't deny the thought crossed his mind several times in the last year.

"Honey, he's in Arkham. He's not going anywhere. It's a high security prison and we haven't heard a peep out of him since you turned him over to the police."

"That's what frightens me. I know my father well enough to realize that he won't sit still for very long and he will wait for an opportune moment to escape. Maximum security or not, he always figured a way out under the radar."

"It's been almost eighteen years and he doesn't know where we are. We're safe from him my love." She kissed his lips gently and embraced him, "Now try to enjoy your daughter's party tonight. She's been looking forward to it for weeks. Put on a smile..."

Gabe humored his wife and gave her a small smile before separating from her, "I'll get started on the meat. Guests will be arriving soon." Willow smiled at him and then went out in the foyer to greet Jackie and her family.

One hour later...

The house was bustling with people and the backyard filled with guests. Luckily Gabe owned a large tudor home with an enormous backyard. They had a lot of space to work with and set up tables on one half of the yard for people to sit and eat and the other half of the yard was cleared out and made available for dancing. Willow insisted they hire a disc jockey for the party for the kids. He wasn't keen on the idea because it felt like they were organizing a wedding, but eventually he caved and hired one.

Currently Gabe was throwing on the last of the chicken and hot dogs on the grill with assistance from Dominic. They were chatting it up and having a beer. They were watching all the kids having a blast out on the dance floor. The dj mixed up the music and played a lot of familiar songs from the last sixty years; Madonna, Aerosmith, Lady Gaga, Queen, Christina Aguilera, a lot of current pop music, and then a little for the older audience. There was also the traditional party music of the electric slide, macarena, cupid shuffle, and other cheesy music. A couple of the adults actually jumped onto the floor to show the kids how to dance to some of these older songs.

Willow was busy carrying around trays of cheese platters and gossiping with her colleagues who managed to make it tonight. Jackie helped with cleaning up any messes, saving Willow back pain.

Amelia was having a blast and dancing out with her friends, especially her best friend Krysta and her close male friend Jason, Dominic's son. They were doing the steps to the old pop hit Gangnam Style and laughing as they danced. Jason was a particularly good dancer and he was really showing off to the ladies.

Gabe rolled his eyes, "To be young again...your boy is quite the ladies man Dom."

"I try," Dominic replied and they both focused on his son while the boy was break dancing to Pitbull's 'Pause'. Amelia, Krysta and the other teenage girls were busy cheering from the sidelines and whistling.

After the song had ended, all the girls surrounded Jason begging him for a dance as the next song was a slow number.

"Ladies, ladies!" Jason said, "I can only dance with one at a time, heh! But since it's Amelia's party, I should probably dance with her first."

All the girls moaned their disappointment, but they were good sports about it and let Amelia have him while they all claimed other boys. Gabriel watched as Jason took Amelia's hand and started an old fashioned waltz to Whitney Houston's 'I will always love you'.

The adults were slowly starting to join in on the number, including Gabe and Willow. Dom took over grill duties for the time being. Poor Willow had to turn her body slightly in order to dance, otherwise her belly was in the way.

"Aren't they cute together?" Willow asked.

"Hm? Er, what?" Gabe replied, his mind was wandering a bit.

"Your daughter and Jason, I was saying how much of a cute couple they'd make." Willow laughed, "Are you feeling okay? Did you drink too many beers?"

"No, sorry...just mind overloading. There's a lot going on and I'm a little preoccupied tonight," he replied. He peered over at his daughter, who now was embracing Jason as the two danced, her head on his chest. "Yeah, they are cute together. I could see Jason as a potential son-in-law."

"We've known him since he was two. He's such a good kid," Willow commented.

Gabe smiled and hugged his wife while they continued to dance. During the later hours, the smaller children including Ryder were growing tired so the parents agreed to let their teens stay at the house with Gabe's permission to crash for the night and to continue partying while they brought the little ones home. Willow and Jackie sent Ryder and Michael upstairs to go to bed, as it was nearing midnight. The dj would be packing up at one, so the kids had time to dance for a while longer and eat leftovers lying about. There was cake everywhere and some of the kids were smashing it in each other's faces, much to Willow's dismay as it would be a pain to clean, but the kids insisted they would do it.

As Willow began picking up paper plates, Amelia came up to her and asked if it would be okay if she tried some wine coolers.

"The other parents may not like that sweetheart. You may have one. But please don't tell your father, he'll kill me," Willow whispered.

Amelia giggled and quickly shot over to the cooler and fetched a raspberry blitz and popped it open. Willow shook her head, but remembered that she was a teen once too and that she occasionally swiped liquor from her old lady's cabinet.

By the time two a.m came, the teens were danced out and all piled inside the house. All parents had gone home for the night and would pick up their kids the next day. They were all camped out in the family room, sitting in the dark while watching a movie. A couple of them had fallen asleep and some made it to the end of the film before Gabe finally shut it off and glanced over the kids scattered all over the chairs and couches, asleep. Amelia was curled up next to Jason, his arm around her shoulders. It didn't bother Gabe much since they were in a room full of kids. He trusted Jason to behave with his daughter. He then stepped over several pairs of arms and legs to go upstairs and join Willow in bed. She was probably out cold after doing so much walking and cooking today.

As he suspected, she was in bed and sleeping. He was too tired to do anything himself besides brush his teeth and he piled into bed and curled up next to Willow, draping his arm around her and he closed his eyes. Sleep found him quickly, but it wouldn't last...

Around two hours later, Gabe found himself being violently shaken awake. He groggily sat up and suddenly a lot of light flashed into his eyes from the desk lamp.

"Gabe! Gabe! Wake up!" Willow was screaming at him and shaking him again.

He sat up abruptly and quickly rubbed his tired eyes so he could see clearly, "What is it? What's wrong?" He watched as Willow kicked down the comforter and revealed her legs. Her pajamas were soaked with blood stemming from her inner thighs down to her calves and a huge stain was present under her rear. "Oh fuck!" Gabe shouted and he rolled off the mattress to run around to the other side of the bed and he attempted to move her.

"No! Don't move me...please! It hurts..." she cried, tears trickling down her face. Her hands were now holding the underside of her belly and rubbing vigorously, "Something's wrong..."

"Okay, okay. Just sit tight, I'm gonna call an ambulance." He didn't say another word as he ran out of the bedroom and rushed down the stairs to find his cell phone on the kitchen counter. While he was dialing for help, he rushed out into the family room to wake Amelia. She slowly came to and saw her father standing over her in a panic.

"Daddy?" She rubbed her eyes and accidentally awoke Jason in the process.

"Amelia, I need you to get up. It's an emergency."

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked and shook off Jason's arm.

"Your mother's in trouble. I'm calling an ambulance. I need you to stay here and watch your brother."

"What kind of trouble? What's happening?" Amelia cried, voice laced with panic.

Jason overheard Gabriel and quickly stood up, "Is there anything I can do sir?"

"Just the two of you look after the other kids and when I find out what's going on, I'll call you."

* * *

The ride in the ambulance was frightening for Gabe as he watched his wife suffer in pain. She was bleeding profusely and needed to be given a blood transfusion once she arrived at the hospital. The doctors took her into the emergency room and immediately began with an ultrasound.

Gabe stayed in the waiting room until a nurse arrived to bring him back to critical care. On the way she explained to him about his wife's complications. Apparently Willow was experiencing placental abruption, a separation of the placenta from the uterus and could cause serious damage or death to the infant and mother. The nurse provided him with a set of scrubs and a mask before taking him to surgery. Willow needed to have an emergency c-section to save both her and baby.

Once he entered the delivery room, he saw a frightened Willow laying across a table with sheets blocking her view of the doctors. Gabe rushed to her side, "I'm here. You're going to be fine."

"Gabe...the baby," Willow mumbled and sniffed.

"He's gonna be okay, I promise." Gabe took her hand and kissed it. He squeezed her fingers gently.

"Elijah," she whispered.

"Yes, baby Elijah. He's going to be a handsome boy."

"Just like his father..."

Gabe smiled and placed his other hand on her forehead to brush away a loose strand of hair. He continuously stared into her eyes, showing her his confidence and to keep her calm. She was sniffling. It was impossible for her to stop her tears even with Gabriel offering her comfort.

A few minutes later, there was the cry of an infant and the head surgeon told Gabe and Willow to look up. When they did, they saw the very small baby being held carefully in the arms of the surgeon.

Willow gasped and her tears streamed down her cheeks. Hearing the baby cry made her heart leap and she smiled up at Gabe, whom looked at the infant and back at her.

"He's all right..." Gabe said softly.

"He is..." she replied.

The surgeon handed the infant off to a nurse and they quickly wrapped an identification bracelet on the baby's foot before wrapping him in a blanket.

"The baby will need to be taken to the neonatal intensive care unit since he's still showing signs of distress," the surgeon said.

"Okay, what about Willow?" Gabe asked.

"We're removing the placenta now. It was a complete abruption so once we remove it, we'll put her on strong medications to stop the bleeding and control her pain. She won't need any additional surgery."

Gabe's eyes closed and he breathed a sigh of relief. His attention was pulled away from the surgeon when Willow stroked his cheek. "What is it my love?"

"Go to the NICU, see what they're doing with Elijah. I'm okay now..." Willow muttered.

Gabe nodded and left a kiss on her forehead before getting up and asking a nurse to escort him to the NICU. He would only be able to view from outside a window, but it was enough for now. Once down there, he watched as the nurses attached a series of tubes to Elijah so he could breathe easy and they put a small diaper on him. He was also put inside an incubator and a little blue hat covered his head.

* * *

The kids had been up all night, waiting for word on Willow and the baby. Amelia had been crying all night and needed to move about the house. She let Ryder and Michael sleep through it all. She would tell them when they woke up. To keep herself occupied, she started cleaning up the house, picking up paper plates and plastic silverware and throwing away left over scraps. Her friends who stayed the night weren't able to sleep after being abruptly awakened by Gabe and they too began helping Amelia clean the house. They finished the entire inside by five a.m and eventually went outside to start breaking down the tables and collect the chairs. Only the cake and grilled leftovers were kept on the counters, waiting to be refrigerated. The kids picked at the food after they cleaned, eating up a chunk of it for breakfast.

Amelia's eyes were red and puffy and she wouldn't eat anything no matter how much Jason tried to coax her into it. She was waiting to hear the ringing of her cell phone, which sat on the table nearby. She was so tired that she almost passed out in her chair.

But then the phone finally rang...

She grabbed that cell quickly and pounded her thumb on the touch screen to answer it, "Hello? Dad?"

Her friends gathered around her, hoping for good news. They listened intently to Amelia's conversation.

"Yeah dad...mom's okay? Oh thank god!" Amelia said, relieved. Her friends started cheering around her and she had to wave at them to quiet back down. "What's that? I have a brother? He's ok!"

It couldn't be helped, all her friends were in an excited frenzy with the news and Amelia had to plug her ear so she could hear.

"He's in the NICU. For how long? Oh. Well okay, as long as he's doing better. I'll tell Ryder. No he isn't up yet, I let the boys sleep. Ok, will do. Tell mom I love her! Bye..." and Amelia hung up her phone. Her friends immediately tackled her in hugs. She was piled under fifteen friends.

"So what'd your dad say?" Krysta asked.

"Baby Elijah is in intensive care for now. He had some distress from something called placental abruption. I think that's what he said. So the baby will be in the NICU until he is stable and gains some weight. Mom's out of surgery and they were able to control the bleeding. She'll be in the hospital for at least a week. But they're both going to be okay. The doctors said they're pleased with the turnout."

Jason smiled and took Amelia's hand. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "I knew she'd be all right."

Amelia blushed, "Thanks."

* * *

Gotham...

Joker had spent the last few days hiding out. It was odd though. Typically when he escaped in the past, Gotham police department warned the city to be cautious, but he never saw a thing on the news or in the papers. Gotham must not see Joker as much of a threat and it irked him. Still, he could take advantage of this and leave the city limits without a problem. The more he thought about it, the better the situation seemed. Everyone must have thought of him as an old man, besides the people who treated him at Arkham. To the outside world, he was near 70 years old, but only a tight knit group knew the truth about his slow rate of aging.

Another good perk was that the chryofreeze that ran through his system finally absorbed into his body and he was able to produce his spores and plant control abilities again, though, he would need to practice. He tested himself out on a few small robberies. He managed to steal right under the noses of clerks and managers in broad daylight. Vines were just as useful as they were before.

The number of places he robbed was not very large, but he accumulated well over twenty-thousand. Enough to last him a few months if need be. He also began hopping hotels so he couldn't be tracked by the Batman, if old Batsy still existed. He hasn't heard anything from the dark knight in years.

Still, there was the fact that his fortune was taken from him and he wanted to deal with it right away. His son, the little shit, managed to rip from his grasp and he wasn't about to let that slide. So in order for Joker to find a new lazarus pit, he was going to need some serious funding to travel the world and what better way to get it than to hunt down his offspring and return the favor...

First things first, he needed to locate his son, who likely would have moved his little girlfriend out of the city and far away. There had to be some information in the public records somewhere and he figured he would hit up a local library to do some searches.

That evening...

It was quite difficult to get inside the library and he had to laugh at how much easier it was for him to break into a bank. The building was empty save for a security guard, but Joker easily put the guy into a coma using spores and shut down the security system. Then he wandered throughout the building until he found the computer lab and seated himself before one. It took a while but Joker was able to trace back around sixteen to seventeen years ago and he found hundreds of articles about his son, but nothing on his little girlfriend. What was her name?

"Willow sounds right..." he said and typed in her name along side Gabriel's. Not a thing came up.

Why would Gabriel go to the lengths to keep Willow out of the news? Perhaps just to protect her identity. He did witness that night on the roof of the warehouse. Seven was holding Willow and threatening to slice her throat but then she struck Willow in the gut, likely killing the embryo he implanted in her. Unless...the embryo miraculously survived. That would be a good enough reason to sever any ties.

"Maybe I'm looking up the wrong name. If my righteous son did what any sap would do, he'd marry the girl and keep a close watch on her." He then typed 'Willow Johnston' in the search bar of google. Thousands of women with the last name Johnston appeared, but he needed to look for the girl's picture. It would take hours, but he was a patient man.

It was dawn by the time Joker narrowed down a bunch of locations and decided it was time to leave. He would be making lots of phone calls today. He began his work from the confines of his hotel and must have wasted hours calling random people with the last name Johnston. So far, none were matches. He had a few left on his list but decided he would have to call later as he was dead tired and falling asleep. He slammed the phone down and rolled over on the bed, closing his eyes.

Nine hours later, Joker awoke at dusk and decided he would get started making calls. The first number was a dud and some man shouted at him and hung up, annoyed about being bothered. The second one actually had something promising. Joker called a medical office and he spoke with a woman in the pediatrics department. She seemed to recognize the name Johnston and connected Joker to the triage department. He spoke with a nurse and apparently this woman worked directly with a Willow Johnston. It was a stroke of luck...

"May I have the address to the hospital?" Joker asked and he picked up a pen and began scribbling down the nurse's directions. "Let's see, Kennestone Hospital, 677 Church street, Marietta Georgia, 30060. May I also have the extension of Miss Johnston? Thank you ma'am!"

He hung up quickly and chuckled. It was the best lead he's gotten and it was a completely random state.

"Why Georgia of all places?" he questioned and read over the address several times and hopefully the Willow Johnston they had on staff was the one he was looking for. He picked up the phone once again and dialed the hospital one more time. When the directory was available, he entered 53779 and waited for the phone to ring. He was grinning from ear to ear, hoping she would actually pick up, but as expected at a nurse's station, the call went through to voicemail.

_"You have reached R.N. Willow Johnston. I am away from my desk right now, but if you can leave your name, phone number, and a brief message, I'll return your call at my earliest convenience. Have a good day."_

He didn't leave a message but the voicemail confirmed it. It was definitely Gabe's Willow and Joker started laughing maniacally, "It's ridiculously easy to find anyone these days! Social networking, I could kiss you!"

Now he needed to steal himself a car and get a head start south to Georgia. If he left today he should be there by Saturday and he could start tailing Willow. He also began to develop a plan...one that would rip Gabe from his perfect life...

* * *

One week later...

Gabe had managed to take some time off of work so he could help Willow and her transition home. Amelia did what she could to help by keeping Ryder out of the way and fetching things for her mother.

Little Elijah remained in the hospital; still in the NICU. He was making incredible progress and the doctors specified he would be able to go home in a few days since he was only born four weeks premature.

By Willow's request, she sent Gabe out to fetch her some much wanted junk food and to purchase a medela pump. She would need it while her baby was absent to keep her breast milk from drying up. A very embarrassed Gabe dragged his daughter with to purchase that item.

It was nice to have three people to wait on her. Willow had to relax for at least a month and then she could extend her maternity leave if she wanted, which she likely would do to bond with her new son.

By the time Elijah was able to come home, a small welcoming party with close friends was thrown and the baby was presented in a blue basinet and wearing a little yellow jumper. He was tiny, but very healthy and Gabriel couldn't be prouder. He held the little boy throughout the entire afternoon and only passed him off to Willow when it was time for a feeding.

Jason and Amelia were spending time together in the backyard, away from the adults who cooed over the infant. The pair were looking over the fence and out over the suburb.

"It's a big change for you," Jason said, running his fingers through his black hair.

Amelia smiled, "Yeah, a new brother and my audition next weekend. Krysta is excited too. I really hope we make it. And you, college?"

"Yeah, I've been accepted into my degree program. Engineering. When I get out, I could be making almost as much as a doctor. That still won't compare to what you make when you're famous."

"I have to get a deal first," she replied.

"Is your dad still giving you a hard time about it?"

Amelia sighed, "Yeah. He's worried." She started rubbing her arm nervously.

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure. He always mentions privacy and how I'll never have it. Then there's the potential stalkers."

"It's rare to have a stalker. Maybe he's over thinking things?"

"Possibly, but my dad did live with some sort of fame surrounding his life. My grandmother was a classical singer and starred in Broadway. She died doing what she loved and my dad witnessed it. I think that may have something to do with it. He's just covering it up with the stalker excuse."

"That's sad. Do you know how she died?"

"No, my mom and dad won't tell me. They always ignore the topic." Amelia groaned, "But it's not going to stop me from pursuing my dream. I intend to go to the audition with Krysta and we'll do our act and hope for the best."  
Jason smiled and he turned towards her, "I think you will be successful. I've heard you two play. You're brilliant."

"Flatterer," she chuckled.

"So what if I am?" Jason teased.

She couldn't answer right away, only stare at her childhood friend and her cheeks flushed a bit. "You really don't have to..."

"Have to what?" he asked, and patiently waited for her reply.

She really didn't know where she was taking this conversation but her eyes just wouldn't leave his. Her blue and his deep brown...

Jason cracked a very small smile, "Still, your dad is a cool guy."

"He is..." she said softly.

"So if I try to kiss you. Would he rush out here with a shot gun?"

She really wanted to laugh. The sight of her father chasing Jason, threatening him would be entertaining, but she didn't want to ruin the tender moment, "My dad likes you..." she whispered and saw that his face was slowly pressing closer to hers. She couldn't stop herself and found she was also leaning in.

Their lips brushed and finally, Jason enclosed his mouth over hers in a sweet and loving kiss.

Amelia's eyes closed as she accepted Jason's advance and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck while his encircled her waist. When they finally broke apart, Amelia leaned her head against his chest and they stood there for several minutes embracing one another.

From inside the house, Gabriel peered through the back window and watched as Jason wrapped his arms around his daughter, and he smiled...


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Chapter 3

Seek and Destroy

The drive was long but it would all be worth it. Joker must have made several pit stops along the way just so he could swap vehicles. He went through at least seven different cars to help cover his trail. No word had gotten out from Arkham. It was supposed to be high security, but Joker could only laugh at how pitiful the staff still was. Once he reached Georgia, he began mapping out the area of Marietta and selected a hotel that would provide him with decent lodgings for the time being. He located the hospital on the map and circled it in red ink. He would begin his search there in the next few days.

His first step was to hire some help...

He scoured the local bars and clubs, keeping an eye out for thugs who could meet the same standards as his old goons, Punch and Judy. So far it seemed as though only teenagers and drunks hung around these places, at least until he visited a place located beneath the city level. He waited until nightfall because that's when the scummiest of thugs would appear to plan their activities. There was a group of people who looked questionable and Joker was certain he'd found the right types when they appeared to be moving to a back room for some sort of meeting. He slowly strolled in behind them so they wouldn't notice the extra person and backed himself into a dark corner. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall to scan everyone. There were some potential candidates in the room and others were a joke.

Joker couldn't help but smirk during the meeting. These guys were all about drugs and sex trafficking. It was such a ridiculously line of work and rarely paid well unless they traveled. Joker had just about enough of hearing their small time schemes. He burst out laughing, drawing the ire of the thugs.

"Something funny bud?" one burly man asked.

It was now that Joker was truly busting a gut, "You people and your small time crimes. They don't compare to the shit I've done in my lifetime!"

"You think you got something better? I'm running a multimillion dollar business!" the man shouted across the table.

Joker managed to contain his laughter and slowly stepped forward, "Drugs...prostitution...it's a joke."

Another thug shut up from the table, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"The legendary Joker, as kids would so eloquently put it today." Joker said and he stepped out clearly into the light. Of course, he was met with a room full of laughter. The thugs were holding their bellies and snorting.

"Oh yeah right! Joker would be an old man by now!" another man said.

Joker grinned and joined in on the laughter, "You're right. I should be an old man by now. But alas! I am youthful..." He began strolling around to the burly man who led the operations. "I have taken on the Batman. Faced off against the villain Ra's Al Ghul. Killed members of the League of Shadows..."

The men laughed even harder. However there was one woman in the room as well and she was seated with a tablet in her lap and she was tapping away at the keyboard, obviously researching something. She and a man seated next to her were the only ones not laughing.

Joker neared the burly man, "I have seen things that'll turn your skin white..."

"Couldn't get any whiter than yours, clown-wannabe!" the man laughed.

Joker chuckled and in a flash, he grasped onto the man's head, "Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" His eyes bore into the leader's and seconds later, Joker twisted harshly, snapping the man's neck while the gang around the table were momentarily shocked. A few seconds later, several guns were pointed in Joker's direction, but he didn't panic. Instead he silently began summoning a series of vines to intertwine around the legs of the thugs who held weapons. When they started shouting and fighting against the vines, Joker cackled and began maneuvering around the men and towards the two people who sat quietly in the corner, "You two appear to be the intelligent ones. I prefer the silent types who can follow orders." He glanced over the woman. She had obviously dyed bright red shoulder length hair and contact lenses that were black and red. She held a computer in her lap and she was tapping away at the keys as he observed. "Computer hacker?"

"Yes," she replied, not really paying him much attention.

"Good...good. You'll be useful." Joker then looked over at the gentleman seated next to her, "And you kiddo?"

The man didn't respond, just nodded.

"He doesn't talk much. Talking never accomplishes anything in his opinion, just leads to disagreement. He prefers to get the work done," the woman said.

"I like him already. So...I have a proposition for you two." Joker scratched his chin and briefly looked at the men around him, they were fighting against the vines which were now strangling them. A few had already passed out from asphyxiation and would be dead shortly. He chuckled and continued, "I have a rather large agenda ahead of me and I'm looking for associates who have the smarts and the strength to assist me in completing it. Whoever joins my little operation will be paid generously."

"What sort of payment?" the girl asked.

"Several million a piece and the opportunity to be let in on my little secret of everlasting life and youth."

That seemed to catch the girl's attention and she peered briefly at her associate. He rose an eyebrow at her, also curious about the offer.

"I actually am in need of a computer hacker to locate someone and I'll need muscle to settle a score. What do you say?" Joker awaited their responses. By this point, all the thugs were lying on the ground, dead, and Joker let his vines shrivel away. He watched as the girl continued typing on her computer and then finally stopped to read something. She tilted the tablet to her partner.

"He is who he says he is," she said. "Joker..."

The man's eyes widened slightly and nodded.

"What is that?" Joker asked.

She turned the tablet towards the clown, "I dug up some extremely personal files from the old police station and I've intercepted your FBI file. According to this, you obtained the power of plant manipulation in a very similar sense to the villain Poison Ivy. Your vine slinging just now confirmed that and I believe you are who you say you are. Plus there are some very strict comments about your slow aging process and you're supposed to be what? Seventy? You don't look a day over forty. Hell you could pass for mid thirties. Also says here you have a son and that he is hauled up here in Georgia. Is that why you're here? You're son and his millions? Is that how we'll be getting paid if we accept your offer?"

Joker's mouth would have fallen to the floor if it had not been hinged to his skull, "You're good...I can see why all these losers kept you around. So how about it my dear? Would you like to work for me?"

"I can see how we'll mutually benefit from this offer. You have acquired my services." She turned to her associate and he nodded. "You have also his favor."

"Great! We start tomorrow. I also make it a point to know my co-workers by name," Joker said.

"Lily and you can call my brother Tank. He prefers not to be referred to by name," she said.

"Ah, siblings. Meaning I won't have a problem with you two getting along. What more can I ask for? Joker said and he readied to leave the back room, "Let's go. We'll be crashing at a hotel." He looked at all the bodies on the floor, "We'll leave the mess to the janitor."

Lily and Tank pulled themselves out of their chairs and followed their new boss out of the club and into the suburb.

"What are the details of your plot," Lily asked.

"I'll explain them to you when we arrive at our temporary home."

* * *

The following day Joker filled his new associates in on his plan and they just nodded and accepted their roles. During this time, he was able to examine them and see where their strengths lie. Lily's fell on her intellect and computer skills. She was petite in stature and likely relied on her brother for protection. Tank was a large man who obviously lifted heavy weights. His biceps were wider than Joker's neck and he was pretty intimidating with that black hair and deep brown eyes. Both of them had tanned skin, probably from working a lot in the field with those gangs. They should work well and he could kill them in the future if they didn't meet his expectations.

Lily had been working all morning on hacking the CIA database in search of Gabe's address. She said it would be a piece of cake once she overrides the security system, but her window would be short because the CIA picked up hacker traces fast and could pinpoint their location if she wasn't careful.

Tank stayed close to her, keeping an eye out. He didn't quite trust the new boss yet, but would do as Joker instructed if need be.

"There's a couple places I need to hit tonight. Lily, while you're cracking that code, look up the hours of a nearby dental practice and see who's running the late shift."

"A dental practice sir?" Lily's brow furrowed with confusion but she did as he asked and minimized her screen to open another. She quickly typed a search, "There's a practice two blocks from here and they run until eight pm. There's two dentists in office at all times and six dental hygienists on staff. But why do you need a dentist office?" She closed the window and continued her code breaking.

"There's work to be done my dear. It's gonna be a long night. I'll be back by morning," Joker said and he left the hotel room, a confused Lily and Tank remaining behind.

Joker trudged along the streets, roasting in his overcoat to keep his identity a secret and he pulled his hat down tightly to hide his hair. At least it was nearing dusk. By the time he found the dental office, the practitioners were beginning to lockup and the assistants were already in their cars, leaving. Joker slowly approached and waited for only one dentist to remain behind.

The dentist had the key in the door by the time Joker snuck up behind and tapped the guy on the shoulder. Once the man turned around, Joker quickly grasped him by the neck and shoved him into the glass door. He quickly blew a dark green cloud of spores into the man's face and waited for him to breathe it in. Once the dentist's eyes glazed over, Joker knew he hadn't lost his touch and he peered at the doctor's name badge. "Doctor Mendoza, pleased to meet you. I'm in need of a favor and it's going to be hours worth of work. Think you can handle it?"

Doctor Mendoza hesitated for a moment but his head slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Well then, let's go inside and have a little chat." Joker waited for Mendoza to reopen the door and made sure to lock it behind them.

Four thirty in the morning...

Lily was still hard at work digging through information while her brother slept on one of the beds. She managed to save a lot of data and figured Joker would be incredibly happy with her findings. She was going to get some sleep herself when her brother awoke to keep watch, but her concentration was broken when Joker finally returned to the room. He stumbled inside, a bit drowsy and looked as though he was going to pass out from exhaustion. She was going to offer him help, but he shooed her away.

"Sir, where did you go?" she asked.

Joker composed himself and sat down on the other bed. He then grinned at her and she gasped.

"Oh shit...you got, your entire mouth..."

Staring back at her was a really nice and perfect set of teeth in Joker's mouth to replace his jagged yellow smile. "Veneers sweetheart. I'll be needing them to pull off my next stunt."

"Are those permanent?" she asked.

"Yup. Doctor Mendoza was kind enough to cover every tooth right before I knocked him unconscious."

"That's a kind of crazy thing to do. That dentist is going to report you to the police!" Lily said and she rushed back over to the table, "That was risky!" She picked up her computer tablet and prepared to wake Tank. "We need to leave..."

"Hold your horses sweetheart! I'm not that stupid. You knew about my plant manipulation, I'm surprised you didn't learn of my spore production." He then approached her and breathed heavily into her face, letting a cloud of pink surround her. He watched as the cloud faded and she wobbled slightly. "Feeling light headed?"

"Yeah...kinda," she admitted and nearly dropped her computer.

"I gave the doctor a hefty dose of my knock out gas, a lovely purple cloud, after my procedure was complete of course. He won't remember a thing in a couple hours. Now sit and tell me what you've dug up."

Lily took her chair and shook her head a few times to shake off the spores before refocusing on her computer. "The good news is I managed to get into the CIA's database and I found a lot of classified files. I've located your son and have extensive information on his family life."

"Family life? So the misses did pump out a few kids..." Joker commented.

"Yup, three according to hospital records. The oldest is a 17 year old daughter, Amelia. The middle child, a boy, Ryder. He's 10. According to this last record, the third child Elijah is about 2 weeks old. The mother had some complications and the baby was born about 4 weeks premature."

"My son has been a busy body, hah!"

"He sure has. Besides family life, he's a very successful contracting supervisor and recently had a promotion. He's going to supervise the safety regulations of newly built homes and businesses."

"The CIA provided all this information?"

"No. I started at the CIA and got out of there quickly after I discovered your son's identity and the articles from Gotham's newspaper and then I traced him to his workplace and found this job description. I hacked into his company's database and found his address. There was a little bit on his medical records and I managed to trace his wife's records. She's working for the hospital."

"That I know..."

"Well, she takes her kids to the same hospital, so I have a complete file on each child's medical history and emergency contacts. So I also have the names of their schools. Their extracurricular activities are listed on doctor recorded files. Looks like Ryder fractured his shin playing soccer and Amelia is apparently a gifted violinist. I researched local events in my spare time..."

"Spare time? Shit girl, do you even have spare time?" Joker teased.

"Yes I do, I'm a computer genius. Anyways, I looked up some local fiddle fests and other events. Apparently there's going to be a record company audition in the local theatre."

Joker groaned, "A theatre...a theatre, why's it always a theatre?"

"Well, the audition is going to be held in front of a live audience. Technically this classifies as a show and the talent scouts will be watching. It's the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre. That's a big theatre."

After Lily spilled all this information, Joker had to think about his situation for a few minutes and he finally had a light bulb go off in his head. "The theatre is where I'm going to make my move, discreetly this time. I've had way too many jinxes placed on my head when it comes to theatres. When is the performance?"

"A few short days. Friday night." She put her tablet on the table, "I've saved every document to my tablet. Let me know if you need to retrieve anything and I'll pull it up."

Impressed with the level of this girl's dedication, Joker smiled at her with his brand new grin, "Sweetheart, you have got to be the best associate I've ever hired. I'm thinking about giving you a little something extra for your efforts."

"Oh really? And what might that be?" she asked, folding her hands on her lap.

Joker's grin widened, "A bonus. Something greater than you can imagine."

For the first time, he saw Lily smile, "I can imagine an awful lot."

"I have a lot to offer," Joker said and winked at her.

"You better not be lying to me. I don't like it when people lie."

"How about I give you a taste of what I have can provide?" Joker then got up off the bed and strolled over towards her.

"Now's not a good time," she said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Why not my dear?"

"My period."

"Doesn't bother me. Think of it as extra lube," he said.

"Fine, but you're doing it on my terms which means..." She leaned over and reached her fingers into the side of her boot and pulled out a condom, "you wear one of these."

"I don't do rubbers sweetheart. They interfere with the overall pleasure."

"Then no. I know your reputation and from the information I gathered, you have bastards running all over the country. Why add one more to the list?"

"How many bastards is that?"

"That information is classified," she said and stuffed the condom back into her boot.

"I've had women say no to me before. Do you know what happened to them shortly after?"

Lily showed Joker no fear and her voice remained calm, "Those women didn't have their brother nearby to protect them."

Joker suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Tank wide awake and a menacing look on his face. He truly didn't want to lose the assistance of Lily nor him, so he avoided a confrontation. "Very well then, your bonus will be done on your terms. It's still a win-win situation for the both of us." Joker chuckled.

Lily smiled again, "It sure is."

"Fine then, name your time and place and I'll happily oblige. You provide the rubber strait jacket." Joker then shooed away Tank's hand, "Down boy." He brushed off his jacket and decided he would go out and continue gathering the materials he would need to pull off his stunt. "By the way Lily, did you say the teenage daughter was 17?"

"Yup and fresh out of high school."

"When's the daughter's birthday?"

"It was November something."

Joker paused to think about the time gap while he was in prison and then eve further to the time he captured Willow and bedded her multiple times. He started cackling, "Oh this is just too good...so the numbers do work out." He peered over at Lily, whom was returning his smile and nodded. "So the embryo did survive...Amelia is mine."


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Chapter 4

Dueling Violins

"Oh my god I'm so nervous!" Amelia cried as she sat in the chair and let her mother finish curling her hair.

"Don't worry honey, you'll be fine and you'll have Krysta with you. You always do so well together," Willow said and finished with her daughter's last tendril. "There, it's all done. You have thirty minutes until your performance. I need to join your father and brothers on the pit floor. We special assigned seating."

A blonde teenager carrying a violin case pushed through the dressing room door, "You almost ready?"

"Hi Krysta! Yes, she's done. Just needs to grab her violin and tune it," Willow said.

"We need to be backstage in ten minutes. The opening number is playing and we've been assigned act five. So we'll be coming up fast." Krysta pushed a lock of hair out of her face and set down her case on the vanity. She popped open the tabs and lifted a shiny blue violin and bow. She quickly placed the instrument to her collar and strummed the strings to produce a lovely sound. "Mine's in tune."

Amelia pulled herself out of her chair and crouched down to the floor where her case lie. She opened it and removed her purple violin. She tested the strings as well and then to warm up, both girls played an excerpt of their performance piece while Willow listened for a moment. Once the girls stopped, Willow clapped.

"Okay girls, I need to get back out into the audience. You'll see all of us in the third row behind the pit. Break a leg!" Willow smiled at them both and took her leave.

"Now I'm more nervous than ever!" Amelia said and she lowered her violin.

"Me too, but we have to get out there, we have twenty minutes," Krysta said and began shooing Amelia out the door. They were both preparing for this for months. They spent a great deal practicing with their teacher and and spent weeks looking for the perfect costumes and violin. Amelia settled for a purple knee length dress to match her violin and Krysta went with blue to match hers. They wore simple black shoes that were easy to move in and decided to wear their hair in partial updos with curls.

They jogged backstage towards the theatre and could hear the current act playing. It was a jazz dance performance and apparently it was a good act because the audience was cheering and clapping.

* * *

Gabriel was smiling as he watched the jazz act. Ryder was cheering in his seat and little Elijah was squirming in his father's arms. The infant was starting to fuss a little bit and Gabe shifted the baby to try an calm him. He peered around the audience and finally spotted Willow coming down the aisle. She excused herself down the row and rejoined her family.

"Glad you made it back, he's getting hungry," Gabe said and he waited for Willow to get comfortable in her seat.

Grateful she wore a zippered top and carried a shawl, Willow discreetly covered herself and took Elijah for a feeding. She then looked over at her husband, he looked nervous.

She leaned in, "Are you still worried?"

Gabe didn't respond, just sighed.

"Don't. He's not here. He's in jail, never to get out again," Willow said, referring to his father. She placed her hand on his back and rubbed through his thick suit. "Everything will be fine, trust me."

"I can't help but feel something may be out of place." Gabe ran his hand across his cheek and covered his eyes with his palm, rubbing his temples.

"You're over thinking it my love."

He sighed and looked at her for a minute, "I'm gonna hit the restroom before our daughter's act," Gabe said.

"But you'll miss the other acts."

"I'm only here for hers."

Willow watched as Gabe got up and slowly made his way across the aisle. Ryder scooted over into his father's seat, "Mom, what's wrong with daddy?"

"Dad's going through a phase. He's stressed a bit. Don't worry honey, lots of parents go through this and come out of it eventually. Your dad needs some time to think."  
"Oh."

"Now when daddy gets back, you have to get back in your seat."

While the family stayed behind in the theatre, Gabe walked through the barren lobby and towards the bathroom. Everyone was in the theatre watching act three. He could hear the music playing and the multiple claps during the number. The bathroom was just down the hall. He passed another gentleman on the way, accidentally bumping shoulders. They nodded their apologies and continued on their way. Gabe entered the restroom and quickly did his business. Afterwards, he washed up and glanced into the mirror at his reflection. He wanted to smash it. Every time he looked in a mirror, all he could see was his father. He'd never spoken to Willow about this image related issue. The last thing he wanted was her to stress over him as she was already dealing with a lot. He groaned and splashed a little bit of water in his face.

The bathroom door opened and in came the very same man who he bumped shoulders with, but Gabe ignored him. He was too busy deciding if he was going to return to the auditorium for the next act before his daughter's. His hands settled on the edge of the marble sink and he closed his eyes to meditate for a minute.

Of course, Gabe did not expect something to strike him hard in the back of his head and he slumped forward, knocking his temple against the sink. He collapsed to the floor, head spinning and limbs incredibly heavy. His vision was massively blurry and he could barely see his attacker leaning over him, however he could hear more than one voice speaking. Gabe listened as best he could but all he could translate through the mumbles was 'search his pockets' and 'remove his clothes'. It was obvious to him, he was being mugged. Then he was dragged into a bathroom stall and stripped of everything before passing out.

* * *

Willow was looking around the theatre in a panic. Where was Gabe? He was going to miss Amelia and Krysta's performance as they were next. She dug through her purse and pulled out her cell phone and dialed for her husband.

He didn't pick up and she was about to ask an usher to go search for him. However after standing up and briefly looking around, she finally spotted Gabe jogging down the aisle. She waved to him, urging him to hurry up. Once he reached them, he piled down in his seat.

"Thank goodness you made it back. You know Amelia would've killed you if you missed her performance. What took you so long? Fall in?" she questioned.

"Yeah daddy, did you fall in?" Ryder laughed.

Gabe responded with, "There was a line to the men's room."

Willow laughed, "Seriously? Usually that's the women's room." She adjusted Elijah in her lap, who was now resting peacefully. "Well anyways, the act is starting." She took Gabe's hand and squeezed it, receiving a gentle squeeze in return.

Gabe looked over at his wife and then at the infant cradled in her arm and his attention returned to the stage. The lights were dimming except for two spotlights on either end of the stage and both Amelia and Krysta stood in their own light. Then Krysta started first with a few gentle strokes of her violin to begin the number while Amelia countered with the next portion. They continued that way for another line each before suddenly the band behind them burst out into song and they fiddled their way into a celtic number of dueling violins. The audience was cheering loudly as the girls danced their way across the stage to the beat of the drums and circled each other, smiling broadly.

"Aren't they amazing Gabe?" Willow had to shout over the music so Gabe could hear them.

"Yeah, they're doing a great job," Gabe said.

Ryder was getting excited and he got out of his seat to begin jumping up and down and clapping loudly for his sister as the number came to a close. The entire audience gave a standing ovation to the girls and their backup players. Amelia and Krysta took their bows and headed off stage right with excitement.

There was another four acts before the show ended and soon enough, the audience cleared out of the theatre save for the families of the performers. Gabe, Willow, Ryder, and the baby were waiting outside the dressing rooms for Amelia to come out. Eventually the door popped open and a very pleased Amelia and Krysta appeared.

"Yay sis!" Ryder screeched and charged his sister.

"Thanks little worm..." Amelia said happily and hugged her brother. Then Ryder hugged Krysta.

"You did so good Krysta!" Ryder cheered.

"Thanks little man!" Krysta replied and ruffled Ryder's hair.

Then Willow embraced each girl with one arm so not to wake the baby, "I'm so proud of you both! So when will you hear back from the talent scouts?"

"The stage manager said it could be two to four months before a company could contact us. So all we do now is cross our fingers and try to burn time," Krysta said.

"We'll be burning time at your birthday next month, 18!" Amelia said.

"I know! It's gonna be fun! Anyways, my parents are waiting for me at the car, I gotta go. See ya!" Krysta jogged away, violin case in hand leaving the family to their own volition.

"So daddy, did you like it?" Amelia asked.

Gabe grinned, "Of course I did." He then extended his arms out as she embraced him. "You played well, as usual. I think you have a real shot at that contract."

"Really? Earlier you were more concerned about me having stalkers. I'm so happy you changed your mind!" Amelia squeezed her father even tighter. She let go after a few minutes.

"All right, it's time to get home. It's way past the baby's bed time and it's late for Ryder too," Willow said.

"No...I don't wanna go to bed!" Ryder complained.

"Too bad, you're tired. Let's get going." Willow then led the way out of the theatre and into the parking lot towards the car.

"Dad...please don't let mom make me go to bed!" Ryder begged.

"Listen to your mother kiddo," Gabe said and he then picked up his son around the waist and carried him towards their van.

"No!" Ryder cried as Gabe stuffed the boy into the car.

Willow placed Elijah into the carseat and buckled him in before getting in the passenger seat. On the way home, Willow noticed that Gabe seemed to be more solemn than normal and she would ask about it later. However she did want to ask him why he was driving in the direction he was. This was the longer way home, "Taking the scenic route dear?"

"Hm? Uh yeah."

"Well don't go too far off, we need to get the baby to bed."

They did eventually get home and by then, Ryder wasn't complaining as much, having nearly passed out onto his sister's lap. Gabe had to collect the boy and carry him while Amelia took her own house key out to let them all inside. Willow went straight upstairs to put the baby down and Gabe directed Ryder to his room. Amelia took it upon herself to go on her own after kissing her dad goodnight and setting her violin down on the kitchen counter.

Gabe slowly went up the staircase, looking at his surroundings until he reached the master bedroom. Willow had already changed into a pair of flannel pants and a tank top. She was tending to the infant who was yawning and cooing lightly as he settled into the bassinet. Then she slowly moved to the bed, looking as though she was in some pain.

"You okay my love?" Gabe asked.

"My belly is really sore around the scar. My skin's been slightly red and burning too. If it stays this way I'm going to call my ob in the morning and make an appointment. I don't think the scar should be burning at this point." She lie down on the bed and pulled down the waistband of her flannels to reveal the scar, "Does it look odd to you?"

Gabe peered at her lower belly, just above her pubic bone and examined the fresh scar, "It does look a little raw."

"I don't want to worry too much just yet. The doctors said it might flare up every now and again, but if it drains then I should go to my ob right away. I'm gonna take an aspirin." She rolled off the bed and headed into the bathroom, followed by Gabe. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled down the bottle of advil. "By the way Gabe, I was just wondering. You seemed so tense early in the evening and now you're incredibly relaxed. What made you calm down so much?"

"I guess worrying was pointless. I'm done stressing."

Willow watched as Gabe cracked a small smile at him and she was reassured that he wasn't hiding anything. She watched as he went over to his designated side of the sink and inspected his toothbrush, "Time for a new one," he said. He tossed the old brush into the can under the sink, "Do have we have a few spares?"

"Of course, they're in the drawer. We always have spares," she said and started brushing her own teeth.

He pulled open the drawer to his left and found a stash of new brushes. He opened a green brush and started his nightly hygienic routine. "By the way, I have a couple errands to run tomorrow," he said.

Willow rinsed her mouth out and wiped her face with a cloth, "All right. Pick up some milk while you're out too okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

That night, Gabe had a hell of a time getting to sleep and he rolled over to face his wife. She was sleeping peacefully. The silence didn't last very long and he heard small cries coming from the bassinet. The baby had awakened and was shifting around. The cries grew louder until he couldn't ignore it anymore. His legs slipped over the side of the bed and he slowly tiptoed across the room towards the bassinet. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he looked at the little one. Elijah's little mouth was opening and closing, suggesting he wanted to eat. He hesitated for a moment and looked back at Willow. She was still out, likely from the medicine kick. He shrugged and carefully scooped up the infant and carried him over to the bed. He sat down on Willow's side of the bed and gently caressed her arm. She stirred briefly but didn't awaken so he tried again.

"Willow..." he said softly and shook her again.

This time, she groaned and her eyes fluttered open, "Hm?"

"The baby."

"Oh." Willow then sat herself up, groggy and exhausted, "One second..." she said and she reached over towards her lamp on the nightstand. The light flickered on and they all had to adjust their eyes for a minute. Then she slipped her tank top over her head, letting her overly large breasts spill out. She tossed the shirt aside, "Here..."

Gabe handed off the infant and watched as she brought the baby to her breast and tickled his lip with the nipple. The baby's mouth opened wide and he clamped down on her breast, sucking vigorously. She then leaned back against the pillows to relax while Gabe reclaimed his spot on the bed and touched the infant's feet while he ate.

Eventually all three of them passed out with the light on, baby lying between them, satiated and content.

The following morning, Gabe was up first and getting himself ready to leave on his errands. He showered and brushed out his long black locks and cleaned his teeth. He slipped out of the bedroom before Willow would have the chance to catch him. His son was already awake and eating a bowl of cereal and watching tv, but the boy ignored him. After grabbing a piece of fruit and taking a small protein shake from the fridge, Gabe check the percentage of milk they typically drank and grabbed his car keys. He headed for the door.

Once in the car, he started it up and quickly backed out of the driveway, he sighed and leaned back against the seat. It was going to be tough to get through this but he knew he'd make it work...

* * *

There was a musky scent of dirt and old wood wafting in the air and he finally stirred himself awake. His head throbbed and he found a matching pain in his wrists and around his neck. He peered up at his hands only to see them shackled to a brick wall. It must have been the same with his neck and the cold steel of the metal kept brushing against his flesh. He only had enough length of chain to allow himself a few feet away from the wall.

He could hear voices coming from the downstairs...a female and a male, but he couldn't tell what they were discussing. This gave him the chance to look at his surroundings. He was being held captive in an old building; maybe an old school? He saw a table several feet away that had a bunch of packages on it, but he couldn't see what they were from his distance.

The voices downstairs raised again and this time a third voice was added to the mix, a male one. He could only guess at who was speaking, but they sounded like they were coming closer, along with the voices from earlier. Their footsteps were thumping along the stairwell as they ascended and then along the hallway.

Soon enough, he closed his eyes and listened as the door to his room creaked open and two pairs of feet entered. Then he felt a powerful strike across his face. His eyes burst open and he tasted blood beginning to collect in his mouth.

"Hello Gabriel Johnston," the female voice said.

Gabe spit out a mouthful of blood and peered up at his captors. There was a woman standing before him with bright red hair and an odd set of contacts. There was a tall dark haired muscle-man behind her. "What do you want and how do you know my name?" Gabriel demanded.

"Oh we know quite a bit about you my friend," the woman said.

"We're not friends. Why have you taken me hostage?" Gabe growled.

"It's a job Gabriel. I'm only in this for the money, like my brother here. Anyways, I suppose you should know a little about your captors. My name is Lily and this is Tank." she pointed to her brother. "Tank doesn't speak, so please direct all your conversations to me or my boss."

"Are you after my fortune?"

"You could say that. But at this time, I'm not concerned with the cash, just impressing the boss."

"You're dedicated, so...who's your boss?" Gabe asked sternly.

Lily smiled and backed away from him and she directed her brother to stand aside as well. Gabe's attention moved towards the door once again when he saw movement from it. The door slowly opened and Gabe wanted to be sick when he saw what stood behind it. It was like looking at a reflection of himself. Everything was a perfect match from the hair, eyes, to the build of his body. It was a perfect impostor.

"No...can't be..." Gabe muttered, shocked.

The impostor came closer as Gabe slowly pushed himself to his feet until they were nearly face to face.

"Been a long time my son..."

Gabe's worst nightmare had come to fruition, "Dad..."

"Glad you remember me, even under this getup," Joker replied and touched his son's shoulder.

"How can I forget? You're a master of disguise, but you can never fool me."

"I'm touched you think so highly of me my boy!" Joker laughed and he turned to his associates, "You are both excused. I'd like a little one-on-one time with my son."

"Yes sir," Lily replied and the two of them disappeared out the door.

Once they were gone, Joker turned his attention back to Gabe and in a flash, punched the young man hard in the gut. Gabe keeled over, but didn't lose his footing. "You seriously pissed me off Gabriel. First you hand me over to the police, then I go back to Arkham for 17 years, I suffered under a series of moronic doctors and their bad therapy, then you go and remove my name from all of your mother's accounts, and you've left me with nothing."

"That's how it should be! None of that money should have ever gone to you to begin with! Besides, you and I had a deal!" Gabe shouted.

"A contract that you broke first!" Joker yelled back and smacked his son across the face, "In your own words, if I left you alone, you wouldn't search for your mother's old records and use them to strip me of my marriage rights! You went against your own contract and in by doing so, it's null and void. So here I am sonny-boy! I'm going to reclaim my spousal rights and do what I can to destroy your life in return! I won't kill you son...but I'm going to see you writhing in poverty and when you've gone berserk from being penniless, I'll put you in an asylum! And then, I'll make off with your family..."

"You stay away from my family!" Gabe tried to charge at Joker, but the chains kept him from reaching the clown.

"Too late my boy, it appears I've already fit in with them. Your wife is still the angel I remember her to be and thanks to your adorable baby son, she's still got amazing tits. I look forward to our nights together. As for your ten year old, he might not be beyond training."

"Don't you dare put my son up to a life of crime! You keep your fucking hands off my wife!"

Joker continued, "As for your daughter...or should I say, _my_ daughter, she won't like it when I finally get around to telling her the truth. If she manages to get that contract with a recording label, I'll manipulate her into sharing the wealth! My bank account will be ridiculously fat!"

"My family will figure you out! This won't last long you bastard!"

Joker chuckled and happily skipped over to the table across the room. "You know, putting on my costume was really difficult, especially the teeth. I actually had to get veneers put on." Joker smiled at his son to show off his sparkling smile. "After I got those done, I had to dye my hair black and it's nice and permanent. Unfortunately I'll have to touch up my roots every month or so."

Gabe groaned his frustration as Joker continued to sift around the materials on the table.

"You know, getting all black contacts was easier than I thought. I think I might have put the optometrist in a coma though after he fitted me for the lenses. And I gotta remember to take them out every other night. The technology of today is pretty amazing isn't it?" He stuffed some of the small packages into his jeans. "Almost forgot to bring my lens solution with me. I won't forget this time." He then focused on a pile of makeup. "I love today's stage makeup. They have such good formulas compared to 15 years ago." He picked up a long tube and removed the lid. "These pens are stains. Meaning they last days!" He pressed the red makeup pencil to his eyelid and rubbed a little on. He then touched the streak running down his cheek and pressed on it, "No matter how much I rub, the stain doesn't come off unless I apply an oil based remover. Pretty neat huh? So I can kiss your wife all I want without my lovely lipstick smudging on her! Hah!"

Gabe was so angry, he wanted to strangle his father until there was nothing left.

"So my son, Lily and Tank will keep you company while I'm busy screwing around with your family. They'll take good care of you. Enjoy your vacation my boy! I'm off to the supermarket to buy some milk!" Joker said cheerfully as he exited the door and slammed it closed.

Gabe hung his head, how was he going to figure a way out of this? His family was truly in danger...


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Chapter 5

Family Man

Joker had nearly forgotten the reason why he confronted his son to begin with and had to go back upstairs to retrieve the gold wedding band around Gabe's finger. The boy struggled but eventually Tank helped hold him down and Joker wrenched the ring from his hand and placed it on his own. Gabe shouted and threatened him numerous times but Joker didn't give him the time of day and left the old school building, intending to complete his wife's request and make a pit stop to the supermarket.

He grabbed a couple gallons of one percent and eventually grabbed a protein bar from the snack aisle before taking his purchases to the registers. It appeared a lot of people knew Gabe here. The cashier greeted him and he could see how much the woman was blushing. Nobody was afraid of his son for his looks. After the woman scanned his milk and bagged it up, he paid and winked at her, making the poor kid go redder. He returned to the car and headed for home to see if he could get some time in for himself.

That wasn't happening...

Ryder was running around the house, screaming and chasing around a remote control car. Amelia could be heard playing her violin in her room in addition to blasting pop music. It was a nightmare. Willow was busy in the kitchen with Elijah sitting in a bouncer nearby, resting peacefully. Something smelled really good.

"I'm making french toast. Ryder requested it for lunch," Willow said and she flipped a piece of bread into the egg and cinnamon mixture. "You hungry?"

"I'll have a slice," Joker said, not capable of ignoring the sweet smell. He passed his wife to put away the gallons in the fridge. He knew he needed to keep up his act and sound convincing so he would put forth a lot of effort to be a 'good spouse and father', "How's your belly?"

"Better today. I called my doctor to let him know I've been swelling. He says as long as there's no drainage, I'm fine." She dropped a few more slices of bread on the griddle to cook and scooped the done pieces onto a plate, "Ryder! Yours are done sweetheart!"

The little boy bounded into the kitchen and fetched himself a fork before claiming his dish, "Thank you!" he cried and rushed over to the fridge for syrup. He scampered off to the dining room to eat.

"And keep your toys off the table!" Willow shouted.

Ryder shouted from the other room, "Awe mom!"

"Ryder..." Willow groaned.

"Okay, okay!" Ryder moaned and the sound of several toys plinking to the floor emanated from the dining room.

Willow chuckled and finished with a fresh dish and handed it to her husband, "Can you take those upstairs to Mia? She probably won't hear me through that creepy music of hers."

Without question, Joker took the dish and grabbed another bottle of syrup and a fork. He moved towards the stairwell and in the direction of the horrible mainstream music. He tried knocking on the door, but the kid didn't answer. He knocked louder but still nothing, so he decided to just crack the door open and hope she didn't kill him.

Amelia was dancing around her room in her pajamas, holding her violin like a guitar and singing, quite badly actually. Joker actually found this amusing and watched for a minute until his daughter spotted him.

"Daddy!" Amelia cried and dropped her violin on the bed. She rushed over to her computer and stopped the music, "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"

"I did. You didn't answer." He held the plate out to her, "Lunch, or in your case, breakfast."

"Oh my favorite!" Amelia said, forgetting about her dad's rude entry. She took the plate and put it on her desk, "Thanks daddy." She sat down in her chair and started to eat, while he set foot inside to scope out her room. The walls were lavender and covered in posters of various boy bands. If anything had been scarier than himself, this room was it. However she did have a bookshelf filled with trophies, medals, certificates, and photographs. He peeked at the pictures. They were mostly of her playing her violin and family shots. There was a shot of her probably around seven, being presented with a medal from what looked like a judge.

"My first award, remember? I was so happy I took second place," Amelia said as she finished the last bite of her breakfast.

Joker nodded, "You certainly were." Having no knowledge of the event, he needed to watch what he said.

"Anyways, Krysta and I wanna celebrate our success. Can I go to the mall?"

"Uh sure, drive carefully."  
"You're gonna let me drive?" she questioned, "I've only got a learner's permit. Daddy are you feeling okay?"

Joker mentally slapped himself. He already made a mistake, "Yesterday I slipped in the bathroom at the theatre and hit my head."

"Did you tell mom?"

"No. She doesn't need to-"

"You should. I'll have mom drive me to the mall. Now then, I gotta get dressed. Thanks daddy!" she said and handed him her empty dish.

On the way back down the stairs, Joker berated himself for being such an idiot. He needed to get in touch with Lily immediately and have her dig up any information on the family's habits and interests, otherwise he will slip up really big one of these days and screw his whole operation. He returned to the kitchen and deposited the plate in the sink. Willow was now seated at the table with a nursing baby in her arms.

She looked up at him,"Darling, I have a lot of errands to run today and I need to go to the post office to pick up a package. I'm gonna leave the baby home with you to cut down my run time by an hour. I'll probably be gone until six. Ryder's gonna come with me to help carry the packages. I can use a break away from the baby for a little bit."

Joker looked at the clock over the stove, 12:43 and he tried to contain his dread. He'd never been left alone with an infant before.

"Okay, I'll be going in a few minutes, when he's finished. He shouldn't eat again for another two or three hours." Willow said and she coaxed Elijah away from her breast but the little guy wouldn't let go.

"Momma, are we going now?" Ryder asked as he jogged into the kitchen.

"Soon, go get your shoes on."

The boy rushed into the foyer, leaving his parents alone again, but it only lasted for a short time. Amelia came downstairs and went straight for the fridge. She withdrew one of the new gallons of milk and poured herself a glass before downing it quickly, "Mom can I have a lift to the mall? Dad hit his head last night and I don't think he should be driving."

"What? You hit your head last night?" Willow worriedly peered at Joker. "How did you do that? It certainly explains why you've been acting so funny."

Joker didn't know exactly what to say, however this situation could be taken advantage of. Hitting his head might prove to be useful...

He gave Amelia a little bit of a dirty look before answering, "I didn't want you to worry. I slipped in the bathroom last night and struck my head on the sink. I'm fine."

Elijah finally broke away from his mother and Willow was able to get up. She marched over to Joker and inspected his forehead, "Where did you hit your head? Does it hurt? Do you need a hospital?"

"Don't fuss, really I'm fine." Joker shooed her hands away, "It's just a bump."

"But you could have brain damage!"

"No more so than I've already got," he replied and smiled.

Amelia laughed and nearly dropped her glass, "Wow dad, you weren't nearly as funny before you hit your head."

"Then maybe I knocked some humor into myself." Joker took Willow's hand, which was still trying to search through his hair, looking for the lump. He placed a kiss on her palm, "I'm fine my love. Stop worrying. I'll put some ice on my head later."

"All right, whatever you say." Willow then put the baby up on her shoulder to burp him.

"So mom, can I have that ride?" Amelia asked again.

"Yeah. Go get your shoes on and I'll meet you two at the car."

Amelia smiled and rushed to go grab her purse while Willow placed Elijah in the bouncer and moved him into the family room.

"Will you be okay by yourself with the baby?"

Joker nodded, "Yes. Go do your thing. The two of us will have guy time together."

Willow smiled and gathered her keys from the table and took her purse, "I'll see you in a while then." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek before heading out the door.

After the car started and drove off, Joker let out a sigh. He could relax now and ripped out his cellphone from his pocket to quickly dial his associates. Lily was prompt about answering her phone and once she picked up, Joker began relaying instructions to send as much information about the family as she could to his email inbox. After hanging up with her, he dropped his attention to the infant in the bouncer, "Looks like it's you and me little man." He chuckled and plopped down on the couch to look over the baby. "Well, you got your dad's good looks and we all know where he got his!" The infant just stared at him blankly and made a gurgling sound. Then he started squirming to change positions and eventually the little one closed his eyes to sleep.

Joker got bored very quickly and eventually he was falling asleep...

He awoke to the baby crying around two pm. Joker jolted awake and looked down at the infant who was wailing and flinging his arms around. "Shit..." Not having much knowledge on infant care, he was guessing the baby wanted to eat and Willow wouldn't be home for a while. But she said he'd know where everything was, so he knew he wasn't left with nothing. Joker pulled himself up and stumbled into the kitchen to see if there was formula in the cabinets. He found bottles and nipples, but no signs of formula. There had to be something in the fridge and he popped it open to look. There was nothing in there even remotely close to infant milk. Frustrated he ripped open the freezer and saw typical freezer food.

The baby was whimpering and fussing, starting to annoy the clown. Still, he had to make the baby stop crying or he'd be dealing with it for hours. He was about to slam the door closed until he looked at the door and saw a row of packages. He picked one up and saw it was a frozen fluid and each had a label with a date. "Ah..smart woman. She freezes it." He took the packet over to the sink and began filling a glass with hot water and he shoved the bag inside to thaw. Then he had to do something in the meantime and approached the crying baby. He was uncomfortable with the idea but sucked it up and carefully picked up the baby and cradled the little one in one arm. Elijah quieted down a little when he felt secure in Joker's arms. However he still whined a bit, wanting to eat.

After just plainly walking around the kitchen for a few minutes, he tested the bag inside the glass and found it to be thawed out and ready to put in a bottle. With one hand, he used his teeth to rip open the pouch and poured its contents into a bottle. Then he picked it up, along with a clean nipple and carried the infant back to the family room. He sat down on the couch and got comfortable, adjusting Elijah so he was placed in his lap some. Then Joker could screw the cap on the bottle and he pressed it to the baby's mouth.

Elijah opened up and quickly began sucking. He had eaten a quarter of the bottle within minutes.

"Hungry little guy. You eat like me. Speaking of which, I'm starving." He would have to wait until Elijah was finished before he could go grab a snack. So he relaxed into the couch and waited for the infant to finish. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of an attachment to the baby. Of course, he was kicking himself for letting his instincts get the better of him.

Once Elijah downed the last of the bottle, Joker put the empty container aside and picked up the infant, sitting him up in his lap and patting him on the back. The baby let out a large burp.

"Wow kiddo, that's enough to make me proud!" Joker laughed and placed the baby back in his bouncer. He then lifted the kid and the seat and carried him upstairs. Lily hasn't sent anything yet so the least Joker could do while he was alone was search the house for any clues as to what the kids liked and some of Willow's interests. He started in Ryder's room and found that the boy loved soccer, hence the injury he got in the past. He also had a vast video game collection and some of the older game systems that Joker would recognize from the 80s and 90s.

"Vintage, nice..." He touched the Atari 2600, "That is really old." He moved about the room, keeping an eye on Elijah as he slept in the bouncer in the middle of the floor. He gathered up a lot of info about the kid and figured he was just like any other ten year old. Sports and video games.

Afterwards, he took Elijah and wandered into Amelia's room again. He didn't really learn anything new about her. The boy bands and violin awards were still there. He peeked into her closet, but didn't find much other than more pretty boy posters and her older violins in cases. He scooped up Elijah once again and moved into the master bedroom to dig through some of Willow's personal items. Elijah was getting antsy being in the bouncer, so Joker took the baby out and put him on a blanket on the floor to move a bit. He put some of the stuffed toys down with him so he'd have something to look at. He then rummaged through Willow's drawers in her nightstand, finding mostly books. Romance novels and mystery seemed to be her favorites.

"Typical woman." He tossed the books back and decided he might have better luck looking through her dresser drawers. He padded across the large room to her bureau and pulled open each drawer starting from the top and working his way down. Socks, bras, underwear...he lingered a bit through that drawer. "Oooh, black lace...and purple trim. I like it." He stuffed the lingerie back and closed the drawer to continue. Jeans and t-shirts, pajamas and then Joker found a wooden box underneath all the flannel pants. Curiosity made him pull the box free of the drawer and he carried it over to the bed. It opened easily with the pop of a latch and he lifted the lid. Inside was another box that was about as long as his forearm and next to it a small leather-bound book. He reached for the book first and opened it. It was a journal, obviously in Willow's handwriting.

He opened up the second to last entry and started to read...

_Feeling a little lost today. Gabe's been getting distant ever since I got pregnant with this baby. Amelia will be graduating this year. I think he's worried about the audition Amelia applied for. Whenever I ask him about it, he says he doesn't want her in the spotlight because of his father. I tell him not to worry and that Joker can't touch her. He doesn't believe me. He's been stressing about it for too long. We haven't even made love since the baby was conceived. I hope once Amelia is done with school and goes to the audition that Gabe will calm down._

Joker moved to the last entry, which appeared to be a bit more recent, maybe a week old...

_Been busy with the new baby. Gabe still stressed about the audition, which is in a few days. I really miss the Gabe from a year ago. He's been so tense and working a lot, trying to get his mind off his father. This past few weeks he's been home with me and it's been nice to have help with the baby. Still haven't made love...I'm beginning to miss his touch. But I can't do anything about it for another few weeks when my belly heals. Hopefully when the audition is over, Gabe will finally calm down. Though, I do wonder how he'd react if Amelia was offered a contract._

Joker closed the little book and put it back into the box, "So my son, haven't made love to the wifey in almost a year? Ya loser..." His eyes fixated on the small box next and he popped that open. "Oh my..." Joker reached inside and pulled out a seven inch white dildo. "You won't be needing this anymore angel-face!" He dropped it back into the box and sealed up everything before returning it to the bottom drawer.

Shortly after searching the room, Joker started to smell something slightly foul and then he stared at the infant on the floor and grimaced. "Oh no..."

* * *

That evening...

Willow finally returned home with Ryder in tow and armfuls of packages. They both deposited their things on the table. "Thank you Ryder, why don't you go greet your father. Mommy needs a break." She then strolled upstairs while her son scrambled into the family room. As she ascended she grimaced with ache and gently massaged her breasts. She rarely went more than four hours between feedings and her breasts were so full, they were painful. She could only hope that the baby was ready for a meal and called back down the stairs for Ryder to tell his dad to bring the baby up. She sat down on her bed and took off her shirt and bra and touched her chest. It throbbed when she attempted to express some milk.

"Ah!" she groaned and stopped touching her chest.

She saw the door creak open and Gabe stepped inside, carrying a sleeping infant.

"You called my love?" Joker asked.

"Yeah, please tell me he's hungry."

"He just ate twenty minutes ago, sorry love."

She closed her eyes and whined, "No..."

"What's wrong?" Joker asked and he carried the infant over to the bassinet to place Elijah inside.

"Engorged. Can you do me a favor and get my pump out from under the bathroom sink. I gotta express before my boobs explode."

Joker laughed and headed into the bathroom. He pulled open her side of the cabinets and found a medela box. That looked like it and he brought it out to her. She opened the box and began assembling some odd looking equipment. Once she had one of the pumps put together she applied it to her breast and started squeezing the handle. She did it for over a minute, but got no results.

"Oh come on..." she mumbled.

"Doesn't look like it's getting a good suction. You're too hard," Joker said and he gently touched the side of her left breast.

"Careful, I'm tender." She tried gently squeezing herself but it hurt too much. Tears started trickling down her cheeks, "Gosh this fucking hurts..."

"I have one idea that could help, but...it's a little weird," Joker said. He crawled off the bed and moved towards the door. "Kids won't disturb us I hope."

"No, I told Amelia she could spend the night at Krysta's and Ryder is probably playing games again." She watched as her husband locked their bedroom door and he returned to the bed. He climbed up next to her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his eyes all wide and puppy-like.

It made Willow giggle. "Of course, I've always trusted your judgement."

"Good, then lie back and just relax..." he said.

She adjusted her pillows and scooted down so she was slightly reclined. Then she saw that he was rolling onto his stomach and partially draping himself over her torso. Then he opened his mouth and latched onto her left breast and started sucking gently. She grimaced for a few minutes until the warmth of his mouth softened her areola. She could feel his tongue running over her nipple and even though this session was meant to relieve her pain, she felt small tingles traveling down her spine and into her groin. But she didn't plan on acting on it because of her healing scar. Still, she would enjoy the moment of intimacy as it's been a very long time.

Joker brought his hand up to the flesh by his mouth and started gently caressing and squeezing until he felt something trickle into his mouth. He'd succeeded and swallowed the bit of sweet fluid that filled his mouth and he pulled away. "There...try now."

"Oh finally!" she said and quickly brought the pump up to her breast again and spent the next twenty minutes expressing. She had the bottle half full by the time her breast emptied. "Relief...on one side."

"Then let's do the other," Joker said and smiled.

"Okay." She then leaned back once again and let him attach to her right side to start the process over again. She closed her eyes and relished in his gentle sucks and massaging hand. She actually groaned with pleasure. He was turning her on, but she resisted the urge to push him off and strip him down.

He could tell she was enjoying this more and more with each passing minute and he grinned against her slowly softening breast. Then he achieved the same result as the other side and the sweet taste of mother's milk hit his tongue again, but this time he didn't let up. He continued suckling and extracting more. When a small amount trickled from the corner of his mouth, Willow saw it and gently pressed on his forehead.

"Gabe, let me..."

But Joker wouldn't unlatch and she she started pleading with him. No matter how much she begged, he refused to disconnect and even increased the pressure on her breast. She was turned on and wanting so badly to be bedded. Her breast was finally softened and starting to empty. Every sound could be heard, his swallowing in particular.

She could see his adam's apple roll every time he drank a little more and she blushed. This had to be one of the most erotic things he's ever done and it just felt so natural.

Once the flow into his mouth slowed down, Joker backed away and sat up, "Feel better?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to remove the wetness from his lips.

"My soreness is gone if that's what you're asking." Her face was bright red. "I had no idea you were into that sort of thing."

"Neither did I," he lied. This had happened to him once before when he slept with a pregnant woman. Of course, he never spent so much time on that other woman's breast. "I guess I was hungry. I skipped dinner."

She laughed, "Well, I don't want any competition between my son and husband. So if you want it again, you'll just have to wait till after dark."

"I can do that." Joker winked at her.


	7. Chapter 6

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Chapter 6

Lapse

Gabe awakened from his very uncomfortable sleep and found his neck was extremely stiff. His rear was aching from being in a seated position for a few days now. He hasn't eaten anything since he was taken and his stomach roared with hunger. He was only able to get up and relieve himself in a nearby corner.

There were footsteps headed in his direction and he debated on trying to fight with them again. Last time he received a visit from his captors, he attempted to bite Lily and he got a massive blow to the face by Tank. The bruise lined his eye and forehead. The siblings tightened his chains and bindings so he couldn't move very much. Now he was paying dearly.

The door to his room opened slowly and in came Lily, followed by her brother.

"Good evening Gabriel. You look awful," Lily said and she approached.

Gabe looked up at her, "What do you want?"

"I think you've learned your lesson. Tank and I are here to clean you up and give you something to eat. The boss would kill us if something happened to his son. We were instructed to keep you in good condition. So, here we are..."

Tank passed his sister and grasped the chains on the wall, loosening them. He then attached another set of cuffs to Gabe's wrists and feet, ones not attached to walls. Then Tank proceeded to pulling Gabe to his feet and taking off the shackles keeping him chained to the wall.

"You attempt to escape and I'll shoot you," Lily said as she pulled a pistol from her waistband.

Tank pushed Gabe into walking forward and the three of them moved out of the room and into the halls.

"Take him to the showers. He needs one," she said; nose scrunched up from their prisoner's stench.

Gabriel felt disgusting, but he didn't let it bother him. There had been times as a teenager when he and his father went days without showers as they traveled long distances. He continued walking forward until Tank finally pushed him into the school's old locker rooms and then into the showers. His clothes were ripped off and Gabe's arms were forced in the air and the chains were hooked over the head of the shower. He couldn't get loose without assistance.

Tank stood in the corner of the shower stall, now holding a pistol aimed at Gabe's head. They both eyed each other, neither saying a word.

Lily entered the showers, wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts and a tank top. She held a bottle of shampoo and a washcloth. Slowly she approached, a broad grin across her lips and she was sizing him up. "I wonder if your dad is as cut as you are underneath."

Gabe didn't say anything, not caring about her compliments and hoping this will be over with quickly because she made him incredibly uncomfortable. She stepped around him and turned on the old taps, letting the cold water hit him before she pushed his head under the shower and soaked his hair thoroughly. Then she squirted a generous amount of shampoo in her hand and started with his scalp. He could tell she was purposely scraping her nails along his neck in an attempt to either irritate him or seduce.

"Let it be known now that I would never give you a second glance," Gabe said blandly.

"Awe...what's the matter? Am I not your type?" she asked as she began washing his hair length.

"I have a wife. Thought a genius like you would know that." His head thrust back harshly when she pulled his hair.

"So what? Aren't you getting bored with having the same woman?" Lily let go of his hair and she quickly poured more of the shampoo on the washcloth. She then started scrubbing his shoulders and steadily moved down towards his rear.

"Never," he replied sternly. He didn't like having her hands roaming all over his backside. He attempted to step away, but she only followed and continued to wash down his bare legs. Then she stepped around to his front, the water now hit her as well. He knew she did this on purpose because her tank top was soaked through and he had a clear view through the sheer white fabric. He was repulsed when she began washing down his chest and stomach and suddenly he felt her fingertips wrap around his flaccid length. She dragged the cloth around it.

"I'm really hoping you got your features from your dad's side. You have nice equipment." Lily smiled and slowly began stroking his length.

"Stop," Gabe demanded and he pulled away but she only followed. She wouldn't let go of his cock and continued trying to get him erected. "Enough!" Gabe shouted and he thrust his knee into her chest, sending her falling backwards.

Tank was on Gabe in an instant with and arm wrapped around his throat and the pistol pointed at his temple.

"Stop!" Lily cried as she pulled herself to her feet, "I'm fine. Just take him out and dry him off."

After all traces of suds washed away, Gabe's arms were released from the shower head and he was wrapped in a towel and escorted to a whole new room in the school. It was brightly lit and there was a bed in the center of the room and a pile of fresh clothes on it. A table sat by the back wall with a large bag and tall drink sitting upon it. Gabe figured it was a hot meal and couldn't help trying to charge for the table, however Tank stopped him and pointed towards the bed.

"Dress yourself," Lily said and she sat down on the bed, "Then you can eat."

Tank then pushed Gabe towards the bed and while Lily kept a gun on him, Gabe found her brother now removing his cuffs to allow him to dress. He couldn't attempt to do anything rash, otherwise his family's lives may be in jeopardy. He had no idea what kind of arrangement his father and these two lackeys had.

Once he had the sport pants on and the t-shirt, Gabe went straight for the bag on the table and pulled out a generic chicken sandwich and a bowl of mixed vegetable soup. He plowed through the food in no time and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You'll find a toothbrush and other hygiene products on the bed. At every meal, you'll have fifteen minutes to eat and relieve yourself. Morning and night, you have ten extra minutes to shower and brush your teeth. Use your time wisely..."

Gabe swallowed the last bit of his sandwich and finally asked, "So, how long are you planning on keeping me here?" He picked up the tall cup and started to drink the provided water.

"Until the boss finishes the job and who knows how long that will take," Lily said and she licked her lips, clearly enjoying the movement of Gabriel's throat as he swallowed.

Gabe finished the drink and found himself being shoved out of his chair and hands secured by Tank, "What is my father trying to do?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know we are being rewarded handsomely."

* * *

Joker growled as he tried to break the password blocking him from accessing Gabriel's personal records and accounts. It's been almost a month since he swapped his identity with his son's and the family never suspected a thing. He extended his leave of absence at work to avoid any suspicion. Gabe seemed to have a good repertoire with his co-workers so nobody gave him a problem. This was going to be extremely difficult and he couldn't utilize Lily's expertise to hack into the system for fear that Willow would notice and attempt to trace the transaction. It was the most secure system Joker's ever seen. Banks these days seemed more private than the FBI. He would have to get creative in figuring out Gabe's special codes. After two hours of guessing, Joker stopped and wandered downstairs where he heard Ryder playing outside with his little friend Michael. It was an awkward situation when Gabriel's friend Dominic arrived and asked if they could watch Michael for a couple hours.

Willow accepted immediately but she had to go to a doctor's appointment, so that left Joker. Amelia was out, having been forced into taking a driving class by her mother. She'd be gone for a few hours too.

Joker scratched his temple as he entered the downstairs bathroom to relieve himself. Then he stared at his reflection in the mirror and saw that his roots had covered up nicely. It didn't take him too long to do last night and he redid the stain on his face after thoroughly scrubbing off most of the old makeup. Every night he went to bed after Willow to remove his contacts because they were starting to irritate his eyes when he slept in them. He suffered occasionally from lack of sleep, having to get up early to put the contacts back in. He rubbed his eyes and left the bathroom, happy with the touchups.

Ryder and Michael were running around the counters in the kitchen, playing with a remote control airplane.

"Hey! Take that thing outside boys. I don't need your mom killing me," Joker barked.

"Sorry daddy..." Ryder quickly said.

"Yeah sorry, Mr. Johnston," Michael shouted as he followed his friend out the back door.

As the boys disappeared out the door, Joker heard the house phone ring and he quickly went into the kitchen to answer it, "Hello?"

_"Hi honey!"_

"Oh hey babe..." Joker replied to Willow's happy greeting.

_"I just finished my doctor's appointment. Good news! My scar is fully healed and the doctor cleared me for all normal activity. So I can go back to work when my extended leave is up."_

"Good, good. I'm glad that's all over with."

_"Me too. Now I just need to set up Elijah's daycare. I'll be home soon. I need to pick up Amelia from driving school. Do we need anything at the store?" _

Joker thought about it for a moment, "I don't think so."

_"Okay then, I'll see you shortly! Love you!"_

"Love you too."

Her end of the phone disconnected and Joker hung the phone back on the hook and grinned, "So...she's all healed. Well then, I won't be going dry for much longer." He chuckled and decided to go outside to watch the boys.

Michael had the remote and was steering the little plane into loops, while Ryder attempted to throw a ball through the circles it was making. They wound up breaking the toy after the third try.

"Ah crap!" Ryder cried and ran over to the toy lying on the ground. He picked it up and carried it over to the patio furniture and placed it on the table. "It's okay, we can throw the ball around instead!" Ryder picked up a nerf football and passed it to Michael.

Joker watched for a few minutes before Ryder begged for him to join in. The clown didn't really want to, but humored the boys and played keep away with the ball.

About twenty minutes into their game of catch, Willow arrived home with Elijah and Amelia in tow. Ryder and Michael darted into the house when they saw Amelia holding pizza boxes. Joker's stomach growled and he also went inside, glad to see some junk food. The family typically ate pretty healthy, so this was a breath of fresh air. The boys dove into the box of cheese while everyone else ate the veggie and pepperoni.

"Mom, I need to wrap Krysta's present, but I kind of suck at it," Amelia said as she bit into her dinner.

"I'll help you. When does the party start?" Willow asked.

"Six. Then the boys will probably leave around eleven. We're planning to watch a horror flick before we go to bed."

"You girls are all crazy. Watching scary movies at a slumber party." Willow chuckled and took her plate to the sink.

Elijah started to squirm in his bouncer seat and Willow scooped up the baby, "Oh Gabe, were you able to adjust the new crib?"  
"It's all set. Monitor too," Joker replied.

"It's gonna be a hard night having the baby sleep in his own room for the first time," Willow said sadly.

"He'll be alright, he's only one room away," Joker assured her.

Willow sighed and peered down at her infant son, "Yeah, I guess I'm just so used to having him nearby. It took me months to let Ryder sleep alone in his room for the first time. He cried whenever I put him in the crib."

"I remember that," Joker lied and he pushed his plate forward. He was content and ready to grab himself a drink."

Willow handed off Elijah to Amelia, "Take him upstairs for me. He needs a bath. I'll be right up after I clean up dinner."

After the table was wiped down and the leftovers put away, the doorbell rang and Ryder answered the door. Dominic had returned to pick up his son. "Hi!" Ryder greeted.

"Hey Ryder!" Dominic said and ruffled the boy's hair, "How you doin' kiddo! Where's your dad?"

"In the kitchen. We had pizza for dinner."

"Michael's favorite, lead the way short man!" Dominic said and followed Ryder inside.

Michael leapt up from his chair, "Hi dad!" He pushed his half eaten pizza aside and slipped off his chair to hug his father.

Dominic looked at Joker, "Thanks for feeding him dinner, Gabe."

Joker nodded and gave Dominic a small smile, "No problem." He got up from his chair and carried his dish to the sink.

"You know Gabe, you've been very distant these past few weeks. Jackie and I haven't been out with you two in a while."

"New baby's been a handful," Joker quickly said.

"I can imagine. Preemie's need a lot of attention. How's Willow? She recovered completely yet?"

"Yeah, she had her last appointment today. She got the green light to resume normal activities."

Michael and Ryder grew bored with their father's conversation. Michael quickly chimed in, "Dad, can Ryder spend the night this weekend?"

Dominic nodded, "As long as Gabe's okay with it."

"Amelia's going to a birthday saturday, so it'll be nice to get all the kids out of the house," Joker said.

The boys cheered and ran out of the kitchen so their dad's could resume.

"Ah so...normal activities? You're not planning for anymore kids are you?" Dominic teased.

Joker chuckled, "I don't think so. Never really did plan for them to begin with. I'll just let Willow decide how many she wants."

"You're still a stud bro!" Dominic laughed.

"Damn straight!" Joker replied happily and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look regal.

* * *

That night...

Willow had already fed Elijah and put the tired baby in his very own bedroom. She was nervous about leaving the infant alone for the first time and it showed. Joker watched her every move in the bedroom that night. She kept looking at the baby monitor for any sign of a distressed infant.

"Don't worry about him. The monitor will go off if anything does happen or we'll hear him cry," Joker reassured her, "Now come to bed."

Willow finally crawled into bed and turned off her desk lamp so she and her husband were in total darkness. Everyone else in the house was asleep. She couldn't get comfortable and fidgeted.

"Sweetheart...you're gonna keep me awake too you know," Joker said and he adjusted his pillow and pushed down the comforter.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," she whispered.

Joker sighed and quickly turned over onto his belly so he was partially facing her, "How can I help you relax and go to sleep."

"I don't think you can. My nerves are shot. The only time I feel calm these days is when my baby is near."

Joker grinned, "Maybe I can substitute for tonight..." He pushed down the blankets from her chest and placed his hand on her belly. His fingers scrunched her cotton tank top.

Willow sucked in a small breath, "Substitute..."

"Yes my love. Substitute. Remember what I did for you a couple weeks ago?"

If it had been light in the room, he would have clearly been able to see how red her face was. She could feel her shirt slowly being pushed up and his fingers trailed up her belly until they brushed against the underside of her breasts. Then his fingertips snuck over the curve and finally connected with the nipple. He tugged on the peaking bud gently and listened for her tiny mewls. It encouraged him to adjust his position and he crawled partially on top of her, his torso over her legs. His face was perfectly eye level with her breasts, though he could not see them. He brought both hands up to play with her soft mounds and he squeezed them.

"Don't squeeze too hard," she whispered and ran her fingers through his long hair. She took one long dread and twisted it around her finger while he started laying kisses on her upper belly. He then pushed her shirt up until her breasts were entirely exposed and he kissed his way up along her breastbone and back down her right mound before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking to his heart's content.

Her hands traveled down his shoulders and she slid them underneath the collar of his shirt to massage and knead the muscles.

Joker licked and continued applying a deep suction to her breast until it finally gave up its sweet nectar. The tasty fluid slid down his throat and dribbled down the corner of his mouth. A little bit trickled down over his fingers and he brought his moistened hand up to her face and tickled her bottom lip. She parted her lips enough to let two of his fingers slide in and he rubbed his digits all over her tongue, removing the opaque liquid. He could feel her mouth enclose around his fingers and she began returning the favor by sucking around his appendages. Her tongue ran between each finger and glided along the webbing, making Joker shudder.

He intensified his deep kisses and sucks and swallowed a great deal of fluid before he switched to the other side.

"Oh my god..." she moaned and began dragging her fingernails to the back of his neck. It was so erotic. She loved the sensations in her breasts and how they traveled down her spine and into her groin. Then she eventually felt one of his hands sliding down her belly and to the top of her waistband. It dipped beneath her pajama bottoms and slowly traced along her newest scar.

Once Joker felt he'd had enough to drink, he broke away from her breast and started to slide down her torso. His fingers traveled even lower towards her pussy, however Willow's hand quickly shot down to stop his. "Hm?" Joker uttered, somewhat surprised she halted him.

"N-not yet...I'm not feeling comfortable. I'm just...nervous to be t-touched there," she admitted.

Joker frowned, "Awe baby...the doctor gave you clearance for normal activity. I'd consider this normal activity."

"I know but...it's been so long. I feel nervous about it." Willow retrieved his hand from her pajamas and brought it up to her mouth to kiss his fingertips. She could hear him sighing and she really wanted to kick herself. She's been craving his affections for the longest time and now that he was giving them to her, she was pushing him away. She had to do something for him...

"All right sweetheart. We'll do things your way, when you're ready," Joker said, trying his hardest not to force himself on her. He didn't like being told no and to be honest, he was annoyed that she would refuse him after writing about being dry for so long. She and his son certainly had some marital issues to work out. He was about to roll back over and try to get some sleep, but he found himself being pushed over and Willow now sat up on his lap. "What are you up to?" he asked.

There was no word from her and she quickly began tugging down his boxer shorts. She threw them to the floor and Joker gasped when he felt her hand encircle his soft length. Then a very warm set of lips pressed down on the tip and she kissed the head several times before taking it into her mouth.

He rose to the occasion quickly and smiled, "I'll take this..." he said and relaxed into his pillow, enjoying her hot mouth surrounding his cock. He placed his hand on top of her head and assisted her with bobbing up and down. "Oh fuck...sweetheart." Joker closed his eyes and loved every second of the blow job. Her tongue ran along the underside of his cock while the ridged roof of her mouth rubbed his head. Her hands were all over his thighs, squeezing and scratching his flesh. Occasionally her fingers would cup his balls and she gently kneaded them. She increased the speed of her movement on his length and even brought her hand to join her mouth around his shaft.

"Baby doll...I'm getting close..." Joker said through heavy breaths.

She chuckled and continued sucking him off until she could feel his hand attempt to push her head away but she was determined to finish him off herself. She shooed away his hands and even interlocked her fingers with his to keep them busy. She loved that his fingers flexed and squeezed as his pleasure increased. Sometimes he would bring her hand up to his lips and kiss her knuckles.

"Honey! I'm...I'm..." Joker never finished his sentence and orgasm flew through his limbs and stirred up the extreme heat in his belly. Her mouth never left his length as he shot his load down her throat and she swallowed every drop. Joker sat up on his elbows and looked down at her, "Wow...didn't expect that."

Willow backed away and swallowed again to get rid of the remnants in her mouth and then wiped her hand across her mouth, "Wasn't as bad as I expected, actually. Always thought it'd be much more bitter."

"You gotta let me return the favor my love," Joker said.

"I'm just not ready to be touched down there yet. I know it's tempting for me too, but my nerves are getting to me. Maybe in a few days I'll be more comfortable with it," she said calmly and began straightening out her clothes.

"Okay sweetheart." Joker sat up on the bed and took her by the shoulders. He lay her down against the mattress and spent a moment fetching his boxers. After putting them on, he crawled back into bed and hooked his arms around her to bring her close. They kissed and cuddled until they fell asleep...


	8. Chapter 7

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch 7

Letters and Birthdays

Ryder scampered happily into the house with a pile of mail in his arms and he dropped it on the dining room table in a mess. He fished out his Game Informer magazine and ran out into the living room to read the latest game news and ratings. He flipped over the latest Super Mario game and was already begging his mother to reserve the game at a Gamestop. He stuffed the open magazine into her lap and she looked over the picture as she continued to feed Elijah.

"We'll see how your grades look when you go back to school young man," Willow said and she handed the magazine over to Joker. She gave him a look which stated 'You better agree with me on this'.

"Daddy..." Ryder whined and gave his father puppy-eyes, "Please?"

Joker rolled his eyes, "Like your mother said, we'll see."

"Awe..." Ryder slowly trudged away with his head hanging.

On the couch, Amelia was busy filling out a few applications for college while Willow finished up with Elijah. Joker sat there watching the remaining family members while they went about their daily business and he eyed the mail. Perhaps there would be some statement or something of Gabe's that could assist him in breaking the codes to the extremely tight security of the bank. He frowned at the pile of mail. No wonder the crime rates tanked, criminals couldn't touch valuables anymore. The security systems of all banks were ridiculously hard to break in to and nobody really carried much cash anymore. The country was slowly cycling out physical money in favor of credits and hand printing identification took the place of pin numbers. Being in Arkham for so long shielded him from the developing world. Cash was now used in small private businesses, like that convenience store he robbed over a month ago, but since then, he found that larger chains only accepted credits. Kids and teenagers were the only ones who really carried coins and a few bucks.

"Darling...darling?"

Joker snapped to attention and turned his head to look at Willow, "Erm...sorry what?"

"Here's your mail," Willow said, holding out a small stack to him.

Joker took the letters from her and he quickly scanned each one, nothing related to a bank and he dropped them on the coffee table beside the couch.

"Amelia, you've got a letter too," Willow said.

Amelia's ears perked up, "Really? Oh my god, I hope it's from the agents!" She leapt off the couch and took the letter from her mother's hand and quickly read the return address, "It is!"

In her excitement, Willow lifted herself and Elijah from the couch and quickly rushed to her daughter's side to listen to Amelia read aloud.

Amelia ripped open the envelope and unfolded the gold letter. She started to read, "Amelia Johnston, thank you very much for your participation in the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre auditions. While our agents found your performance to be exquisite and entertaining, we regret to inform you that..." Amelia's voice trailed off and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She lowered the letter, "I was rejected..."

Willow quickly put baby Elijah in the bouncer on the floor nearby and quickly embraced her daughter as the youngster broke down, "Oh honey, it's only one rejection. You have lots of opportunities to try again and I'm sure you'll find a company to endorse you."

Amelia choked back more tears, "I practiced so hard mom..."

"I know you did sweetheart." Willow held her daughter tightly and let the poor girl cry into her shoulder.

Joker felt incredibly uncomfortable yet again. He knew he should try to be supportive and act all fatherly before he screwed up again. He pulled himself up and approached the two women, attempting to embrace them both, however Amelia broke away from her mother and didn't even give him a glance. The teenager then ran out of the living room and immediately went straight for the stairwell. They heard the slamming of a door shortly thereafter.

"What was that all about?" Joker asked.

"How can you ask that? It's obvious she's not happy and she knows you got what you wanted," Willow replied, slightly annoyed by her husband's cluelessness. "You've been giving her a hard time about making it in the entertainment industry these last few months and suddenly you act as though you've got no idea of your previous statements. You told her so many times you didn't want that life for her. Now she's hurt and I don't know how long she'll give you the silent treatment."

Joker breathed heavily. Another screw up and he had no idea how to deal with teenage girls.

"I strongly suggest in a little while that you go upstairs and give her an apology and please try to be supportive..." Willow said, slightly annoyed.  
Not wanting to take things out of context and to avoid his laughing at the girl's disappointment, Joker just nodded plainly and took back his seat on the couch. The baby had fallen asleep in the bouncer and Willow carefully scooped him up.

"I'm putting him down," she whispered and slowly carried him towards the stairs.

Ryder ran past his mother and into the living room again. He leapt onto the couch and into his father's lap, begging for him to play. Joker figured it would suit his sour mood to get outside and just throw a ball around.

"All right, kiddo...go get your soccer ball," Joker said.

"Yay!" Ryder cried and he rolled off his father to rush upstairs.

Joker once again got up and slowly made his way towards the front door. He slipped on a pair of Gabe's sneakers and took the keys from the hook by the door. He saw a park on the way home from Amelia's recital a few blocks away. It'd be a good place to think about how he was going to deal with a whiny female teenager and he could vent his frustration out on his grandson's soccer ball.

* * *

Willow knocked on her daughter's door and was not greeted with a typical smile from her daughter. Instead she pressed her ear to the door and heard her daughter talking on the phone. Amelia was tearful and hiccuping every few seconds as she spoke. She was clearly talking with Krysta. Willow knocked again and this time her daughter answered.

Amelia was still talking tearfully to her friend and eventually she hung up her cell after saying goodbye to her friend. "Hey mom..." she said sadly.

"Honey, I know you're feeling really bad about the audition but I don't want you to be discouraged from ever auditioning for other agencies. Lot's of people attended the show. Maybe something will turn up out of this."

"That's not really why I'm even upset at this point mom..."

"Oh? Why are you crying so much more now?" Willow sat down on the bed next to Amelia and listened to the poor girl sob for a few minutes before she finally said the words...

"They accepted Krysta...but she turned it down. She said that we were a duo and she won't go into the spotlight without me. I'm mad Krysta didn't take the offer, but at the same time, relieved. Now I feel guilty for holding Krysta back. She doesn't need me. She's always been the better fiddler!" Amelia sobbed harder and collapsed into her mother's lap, staining the denim pants with her tears.

Willow peered up at the shelf of trophies and awards her daughter won the last decade. She remembered the very first award her daughter brought home. Second place, right after Krysta who took first then too. Krysta was extremely talented and Amelia always seemed to be standing in her friend's shadow. "Honey, you are an excellent fiddler. Most people would die to be able to play as well as you do. I know there will be several opportunities available to you, you just have to keep trying." She stroked her daughter's hair, pushing a few strands behind her ear. "Just give it some time. You just graduated high school and there's a long road ahead waiting to be explored. Anyways, we should take you out shopping to get Krysta a birthday present. I hope you haven't decided to stay home from the party tomorrow."

"No. I d-didn't cancel," Amelia said and she sat up to regain her bearings, "I'm still gonna go, but what should I get for her birthday? I don't want to get anything that will make her feel bad about my rejection. Nothing violin related."

"Well you shouldn't rule out one of her favorite pastimes. Instead of something having to do with her success, take her somewhere fun. I believe I saw a billboard advertising a Celtic Woman concert next month. Why don't you grab a couple tickets and take her to the show?"

"Celtic Woman is coming here?" Amelia's eyes lit up and she leapt off her bed, "I've always wanted to see them live too!"

"Then let's go downstairs and order some tickets," Willow said happily. She then followed her now excited daughter out into the hall.

* * *

Joker had a hell of a time keeping up with the rambunctious ten-year-old. That little monster was constantly stealing the ball from him and he has yet to score one goal.

"Daddy, you're so slow today! Normally you do all sorts of things to cheat and pick me up and stuff," Ryder shouted as he kicked himself another goal.

"Ah...you want me to cheat?" Joker replied as he jogged over to the kid.

"Yeah, you always cheat!" Ryder laughed.

"All right then!" Joker cried and he scooped up the boy and flung him over his shoulder while he began charging across the field with the ball.

"Ah! No daddy!" Ryder squealed as he was slowly sliding down his father's back into an upside down position, while Joker held tightly to his legs.

Joker kicked the ball into the goal and scored his first point. Then he put Ryder down on the grass and the boy started to attack his legs by wrapping his limbs around them and refusing to let go. "Oh you wanna wrestle? Do ya?" Joker crouched and took Ryder's legs. He wrenched them apart and pushed them aside. Then he rolled onto the ground and the two were nothing more than a pile of limbs and giggles.

They played until they were tired and finally Joker took Ryder to the nearby ice cream shop for a cone before they would head home. Ryder piled chocolate fudge all over his dish of vanilla and strawberry ice cream and Joker watched with amusement while he licked his cone of orange creamsicle.

"You're gonna make yourself sick if you eat that much chocolate kiddo," Joker said.

"You always say that! I eat it this way all the time!" Ryder said and he spooned another heaping scoop into his mouth.

"Your mother's gonna kill me for letting you have ice cream before dinner." He crunched on the cone as he drew near to the end of his treat. After finishing it up, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and waited for Ryder to finish, "We need to get home soon."

After a few more bites of his ice cream, Ryder pushed the cup aside, still having a little less than half a dish to eat, "I'm full."

"Great...now I know you won't eat your dinner."

"Nope!" Ryder replied and he picked up his ball from the floor before the pair exited the parlor.

During the ride home they chatted about Ryder's soccer games and Joker did his best to keep from talking about some of the fun things he did when he was younger. Most of his stories were violent and as tempting as it was, he avoided the subject. Upon their arrival home, Joker pulled the van into the driveway and before he could click the garage button on the visor, the door came up on its own. Once the door was fully ascended, the boys were greeted with the scowling face of Willow, standing in the center of the garage. She looked like she was ready to kill.

"Oh shit..." Joker said as he slowly pulled into the garage. Once he turned the car off and opened the driver's side door, Willow started laying into him.

"So you both take off and skip dinner? Thanks for letting me know before I throw a huge roast in the oven and you didn't bother speaking with nor apologizing to your daughter," Willow growled and crossed her arms.

"Relax honey, I just needed to get out and clear my head!" Joker replied and held up his hands in his defense.

She continued, "Well your daughter seems to think you don't care that she didn't get a contract. You know, even though you don't approve of her being in the spotlight doesn't mean you can't show a little support..."

Before he could get another word in, Willow ripped the keys out of his hands and called for Amelia. "Dinner's on the table and the baby is down for the night."

Both girls then climbed into the van and took off. Amelia never bothered looking at her father.

So that was that...

Joker and Ryder wound up sitting at the dining room table, neither speaking nor touching the cold meal before them. It gave Joker time to think about what to say to Amelia when she came home, if she would listen that is. He was beginning to see the downside of marriage. Was it really worth the trouble? Hell he married briefly for the money! Still, the stupid arguments and lovey-dovey crap was slowly getting on his nerves. It was now that he decided he was glad he never took a wife for more than a couple of weeks. Women are just not worth the trouble...

"Daddy, I don't wanna eat. I'm still full," Ryder said as he pushed a piece of broccoli across his plate.

"Me too shorty. Go upstairs and check on your brother. I'll clean up here." Joker collected his plate and his grandson's and carried them over to the counter while Ryder went upstairs. He figured he'd get back on Willow's good side by putting all the food away and cleaning up. He needed to keep his cover so he could continue researching Gabe's records. He was determined to claim that vast fortune of his son's.

It was nearly nine p.m before Willow and Amelia returned home to a silent house. Willow pushed open the front door and carried in several bags, her daughter following close behind with armfuls of packages. They deposited their purchases on the dining room table. Willow noticed that everything had been cleaned up and put away.

"Looks like daddy's been busy," Amelia said grudgingly. She was still frustrated with him.

"Looks like it," Willow agreed and she smiled slightly, glad to see that Gabe took care of everything. She stepped out of the dining room and slowly went upstairs to check on the baby and to see if Gabe was there. She peeked into Elijah's room and didn't see her husband so she quietly closed the door and moved to the master bedroom. She pushed open the door and spotted Gabe lying across the bed with baby Elijah draped over his chest, both asleep. All of her anger was lost and she couldn't help but smile. Gabe must have been exhausted from whatever it was that he and Ryder did this evening. She approached the bed and carefully picked up the infant, however Gabe stirred.

"Sh..." Willow said as she cradled Elijah.

Joker's eyes cracked open, "He whined a little, so I picked him up," he whispered.

"Okay. I'm gonna put him back in his room," she whispered back and carried the baby out of the room while Joker sat up momentarily and ripped off his shirt and jeans. He was ready to sleep and by the time Willow returned, he was comfortably under the quilt.

Willow stripped down to her undergarments and slipped on a thin nightgown before crawling into bed. She pulled the chain to her lamp on the nightstand and the room darkened. "I sent Ryder to bed early too. Amelia won't be sleeping right away. She's still upset. Will you talk to her tomorrow before the party? I don't want her going to a party all miserable."

Joker sighed. He really didn't want to deal with it, but replied with, "All right. I'll have a daddy-daughter chat and settle things." He rolled over onto his side, "So, since Mia is going over to her friend's place for a slumber party, why don't we arrange for Jackie and Dominic to take the other two for the night so you and I can go out on a date?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to get into a schedule with Elijah and-"

"Come on sweetheart. You need a break. You've been stressing since we brought the baby home," Joker insisted.

"I know, I've just been so busy with him. I feel like I'm abandoning him if I leave him with a sitter. I felt the same way with the other two, you know that..."

"Yes, but you will go crazy if you don't take some time for yourself or should I say, us." Joker leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead and another followed on the bridge of her knows. He continued down until his lips met hers and he let them linger there.

She was the one to break the kiss, "I'll call Jackie, but she might not have the night available. It's kind of short notice."

Joker smiled, but she wouldn't be able to see it in the darkness, "That's my girl. We'll have a great time tomorrow night my love."

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe she actually agreed to babysitting on a Friday night," Willow commented as she hung up her cell. She sat back down at the dining room table with her family while they finished up breakfast. Amelia was hauled up in her room, apparently the hard feelings still lingered overhead and she wouldn't answer her door to anyone except her mother. She already scared Ryder out of her room once.

Joker was seated across the table, staring off into space. He was thinking about how he could possibly use Willow to access the account for him. He could tell his patience was wearing thin and he might accidentally have an outburst. The money would guarantee his travels all over the world. Plus he needed cash to purchase materials for weapons or maybe he should just skip building them himself and use conventional weaponry. He was getting sick to death of building things, only for them to be destroyed before he got the opportunity to use them. Still, Willow might question why he would need her to open the account. There had to be another way. Perhaps he could use his daughter? Willow would never suspect her own daughter poking her nose into financial business. The topic would be coming up anyways when they discussed college in the coming weeks. He would just have to be patient for a while longer and enjoy his son's life. It was nice not having to be chased by the police.

"So..." Willow began, bringing her husband out of his thought processing, "Will you be bringing Amelia to her party? It starts at three."

Joker had no clue where Krysta lived, but he could call Lily and get that information fast, "Sure."

"It's a good opportunity to patch things up with her. Oh, Jackie agreed to come pick up the boys too because she doesn't have a carseat in case she needs to run out for something."

That afternoon...

Amelia waited by the van and waved goodbye to Jackie as she drove off with her little brothers. She tried to put on a happy face for her mother's best friend, but the events of yesterday depressed her. Still she kept her sadness to herself while she bid her mother goodbye and climbed into the front seat of the van and waited for her father. Willow waved through the passenger window and moved towards the house. Joker was already exiting the house and he stopped in front of her, insisting on a kiss. She didn't deny him one and pressed her lips to his but when she attempted to pull away, he captured her waist and pulled her closer, his hands slowly wandering down towards her rear.

Willow tried to back away again but he held her very tight, "Sweetheart..." she uttered between kisses, "You need to...take her...to her party..."

"In a minute...party's not goin' anywhere," he replied and dipped his fingers into the back pockets of her jeans and squeezed her rear. He kissed her lips and then moved along her cheek until he reached her ear and he whispered, "I'm gonna have you screaming my name tonight..."

She blushed, "It's been a while since I've done that. You've been so frisky this month. It's not like you."

"Well, I haven't been very attentive. I figure we'd rekindle our missing sex life. Just pure and raw fucking..." he muttered.

Her face must have been a hundred shades of red, "I rarely hear you talk like that. You could stand to do it more often."

Joker took her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles, "Anything for you my love." He then slipped away from her and headed for the van. Amelia didn't say a word as he climbed into the driver's side and slowly backed the van out of the driveway.

It was a good half hour before they would arrive at the house. Occasionally Joker peered over at his daughter. She was busy staring out the window and never once looked at him. He figured he would break the ice...

"I know you're pissed at me," he started off with. She didn't respond to him so he continued, "Look, I know how much that audition meant to you and I should have been a lot more supportive." He never apologized for anything, but sucked it up and dropped the words, "I'm sorry."

Amelia finally turned her head at looked at him, "I'm still frustrated."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet," she said blandly.

"Figure it out while you're at the party or I will do something on my own."

Amelia shifted in her seat and she sighed.

Joker turned right into a residential area of nice colonial style homes and pulled up in front of the correct household, "Look sweetheart, just try to have a good time. Daddy will make it up to you. Promise."

"Okay," she said solemnly and reached into the backseat to retrieve her duffel bag, "Thanks for dropping me off."

"What time do I pick you up tomorrow?"

"I'll call and let you know." Amelia pushed open the door and slid out. She didn't wave goodbye and proceeded to heading up to the front door. Once the van pulled out of sight, Amelia pushed the doorbell and moments later the door opened and Krysta greeted her. The girls embraced and Krysta welcomed her inside.

"The pizza just arrived, good timing girl!" Krysta said happily and she took Amelia's bag. The two girls moved into the kitchen where all the commotion was and an entire group of teenagers screamed and chattered once Amelia set foot inside. She hugged several friends and even Jason made it. She blushed when se saw him, having remembered the kiss they shared a while ago. She was growing more and more attracted to him and perhaps she would spend some time with him before the boys took off for the night.

Krysta's mother and father were the only adults present for the evening and they kept a close eye on the kids but allowed them to have their space to celebrate. They swam in the pool, shared pizza and wings, and when the cake was sliced, they all had a cake war and smashed it in each other's faces. Krysta of course got the most punishment since she was turning eighteen and had her whole face pushed into the top layer of the cake. Krysta's mother, although annoyed with the destruction of the cake, laughed it off and sprayed down all the teenagers with her gardening hose.

As night fell, the kids were all settled around the back yard sitting in front of a fire and exchanging stories about their senior year and graduation. Plus they talked about their colleges and future careers. Krysta was excited to talk about her future prospects with the violin and it just so happened that one of the other kids asked about the audition. Amelia dreaded talking about the topic but answered truthfully when her friends probed her for info. Krysta insisted that she and Amelia were a duo and she would never move on without her best friend.

Amelia smiled. It was the best she's felt since her dreaded letter arrived in the mail. She was about to help herself to another soda when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned her head to see Jason standing there and he was signaling her to follow. She wasn't sure if she should and looked at the large group of friends. All of them were chatting and eating roasted marshmallows. They wouldn't think much of it if she were to join Jason for a while. Plus she saw Krysta wink at her as she slowly stood up from her lawn chair and allowed Jason to take her hand.

The pair walked around to the side of the house of the house and decided to take a walk down the street. They opened up the gate lining the driveway and closed it behind them. Hand in hand, they walked along the pavement and talked about everything ranging from college to their families and what's in store for the near future.

"I really think you'll have your chance, even though you weren't selected. I don't want you to give up," Jason said. He squeezed her hand gently.

"It's my first rejection. I didn't think it would hurt so much, but I guess I was hoping too much," she replied.

"It's okay to have hopes, it's just important that you don't lose them so quickly. You'll get another audition in no time." He let go of her hand and brought his arm up to her shoulders to bring her closer. "I think you have what it takes."

Amelia blushed and finally let her smile emerge, "You're so nice to me."

He chuckled. "Well, I like to think of myself as a nice guy."

They reached the end of the street until they came upon a park with swings and a kiddie slide. Jason sat down on the first swing while she took the second.

"You don't think Krysta's parents will mind us being out here?"

"Nah, they're cool. I'm already eighteen and you will be in a few months. They know we're old enough to be out alone," Jason commented and he began swinging gently, dragging his sneakers along the sand. "We're just two crazy kids in lo-" he paused.

"In what?" she asked, wanting clarification.

For a few minutes he just dug his heels into the sand and finally slipped of the rubber swing and approached her. He took her hand and pulled her up into his chest. He held her tightly and through the dim lighting, he peered into her eyes, "I meant to say, well...ask..."

"Yes?" Amelia awaited his question.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he finally let out.

Amelia grinned, "Yes...I, well, yes!" Then she started giggling, "You almost sound like you're making a proposal!"

"It certainly feels like it." He joined her in laughter and embraced her, "I can only imagine how nerve-wracking a proposal must be! So...would you like to go out next week if you're not busy?"

"Yeah, I'll just make sure my mom doesn't have any plans for me first," she said.

"Great! I'll call you mid next week to make plans." He then touched her hair and pushed a piece behind her ear. "I'm so glad you didn't say no!" He started laughing again.

She couldn't help but burst out as well and she leaned into his chest to laugh. She buried her mouth in his shirt to muffle it.

After a moment they stopped and she found Jason's hand beneath her chin. He tilted her head upwards and captured her mouth in a tender kiss. She closed her eyes and accepted it, loving the feel of his soft lips and how his kiss felt so natural. He was insistent, yet gentle...so masculine and she realized that she probably loved him long before she admitted it. They'd known each other since childhood and now they were near adulthood, ready to move on with their lives. Amelia could feel the tip of his tongue tracing along her bottom lip and she allowed it to sneak into her mouth where their tongues met. They shared their first french kiss, so deep and erotic but he never pushed her any further than that.

Eventually Jason walked her back to Krysta's house and they were greeted by their friends who began questioning them and making them spill the beans. There was a small eruption of cheers when Amelia admitted that she and Jason were an official 'item' and her spirits lifted. The remainder of the night, the entire group watched a scary movie, Halloween the original from the 1970s and the boys were all sent home so the girls could start their little slumber party in private. Since it was Krysta's birthday, she suggested they all exchange dirty secrets and it was discovered that most of them all had already lost their virginity save for four of them, Amelia and Krysta included. A handful of them tried weed, but most didn't like it. It was a crazy night for all of them...


	9. Chapter 8

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 8

Relit

Joker relaxed into the booth, full and content from the delicious dinner that he and Willow shared. He took her out to the Seed Kitchen and Bar for hearty American cuisine. It was delicious and they shared a chocolate chunk skillet cookie for dessert. Willow was smiling the entire time and it made Joker very happy. He cracked an occasional joke to get her to laugh but he probably laughed even more than she did because half the jokes went over her head.

"You've certainly been reading a lot of those online comics lately. I don't remember the last time you told me so many silly jokes," she commented. Willow picked up her glass of fresh squeezed berry lemonade and took a sip. She pushed her empty plate aside for the waiter to pick up and began cleaning her hands with a wet nap. "That was so good, I feel like a pig for eating so much!"

"Good food will do that to ya," Joker said and chuckled. He was picking his teeth with a toothpick. "So, ready to head out?"

"Yes."

After the waiter returned with their receipt and gave them two pieces of mint candy, the couple headed out to their van and Joker began the drive for home.

"Why don't we go to the place we used to before Ryder was born? We can relax there until we digest some." Willow suggested.

Joker's eyes widened, "Uh..." He didn't expect that and he had no idea what she was talking about. He would need to get creative about this, "Oh? What place is that my love?" he teased.

She glanced over at her husband, "You dork, you know the place where we would escape when Amelia was little. Jackie took her every second saturday of the month so we could have a day to ourselves."

Joker grinned sheepishly, praying she would drop a hint otherwise the plan would be in jeopardy and she would suspect him.

"C'mon honey, you loved going to the river. I figured you'd enjoy hitting up our secret place," she said.

"Chattahoochee..." Joker blurted out. It was the only river he remembered seeing on that map when he was first researching the Georgia area. He mentally slapped himself as he though he'd given himself away but he looked at Willow and saw she was smiling.

"You do remember! Let's go then!" she said excitedly and patted him on the arm, "We haven't been to the recreational park in so long!"

Joker breathed a sigh of relief. She'd dropped enough information in order for him to play this by ear and he headed for the highway towards the river. He would have to pay close attention to the signs to get there without raising questions.

Within thirty minutes, they drew closer to their exit and pulled off towards the park. Joker parked the van in the lot, which was mostly vacant save for one or two other cars. Willow led the way towards the river's edge.

"I'm so glad I wore my sneakers," she said as she squeezed through a part of the perimeter fence, "C'mon, not scared are you?" she teased.

"No way!" Joker replied and grinned as he followed her to the other side. She took his hand and led him through the brush and trees until they heard the soft flow of water rushing. Willow brought him into a small clearing where a beautiful creek was located. Large rocks were stacked alongside the water's edge and the river was filled with rounded sandstone, formed from hundreds of years of erosion. The water was clear in most places except where the creek deepened.

"It's just like we remembered," Willow reminisced and she let go of her husband's hand to kneel down. She began removing her shoes and socks. Then she neatly placed everything on a rock and dropped her purse next to it before steadily walking along the slippery sandstone.

Joker smiled as she carefully climbed up on a large boulder and took a seat. He followed suit and removed his shoes as well and took his wallet and car keys out of his pocket to stuff into her purse. Once he did so, he climbed up the side of the rock to take a seat next to her.

It was nearing dusk, so the sun was slowly setting over the tops of the trees.

"I hope Amelia is having a good time," Willow said. She leaned back onto her elbows to peer up at the slowly darkening sky.

"I'm sure she is. We had a chat in the car and I promised I'd make it up to her," Joker said. He still had no idea what he was going to do to get on his daughter's good side, but he really didn't want to talk about that right now. "Let's talk about you and me. No negative chatter, hm?"

"Okay," she said and smiled back at him. She scooted closer to his warm body as he leaned back to relax next to her. His palm now rested on her stomach and he began tracing small circles with his fingers.

After a few seconds, she chuckled and stopped his hand, "That tickles..."

"Does it? How about this?" Joker whispered and he pushed his hand to the hem of her blouse. His fingers slipped underneath the fabric and he kneaded her skin.

"No, it doesn't." She then closed her eyes and allowed Gabe to continue massaging her belly.

Joker could feel the rough scars on her side and he remembered the story she told him about her ex-boyfriend. His fingertip traveled along the grooves and he pressed gently onto the skin making her whimper lightly. Then he shifted himself downwards so he could connect his lips with her soft skin. After covering her torso with a layer of kisses, he sat back up and peered down at the running water, "Hm..."

She sat up as well, "What is it?"

However Gabe didn't reply to her as he slid down the boulder and quickly stripped off his shirt. He threw it over to the bank by her purse.

Willow gasped as he started shoving his jeans and boxers down until he was nude. "Gabe! What are you doing?"

"Let's go for a swim honey!" Joker said and he tossed the last of his clothes aside. He then waded into the deepening water until his waist submerged, "C'mon!" He waved his arms at her, signaling for her to come in, "Water's warm from the sun."

Willow rolled her eyes and couldn't believe what she was about to do. She slid off the rock and wandered back over to her shoes. She nervously looked around the area.

"Don't worry, nobody will see you! Except me of course..." Joker teased.

After getting over her initial fear, Willow tugged her blouse over her head and folded the article neatly before sliding her jeans off and stacking them in a pile by her purse. She was about to go into the water when Gabe stopped her in her tracks.

"Everything off my dear," Joker instructed and smirked at her, "You tryin' to cheat?"

"Honey..." she whined.

"It's liberating! C'mon my love..." he encouraged and then he started cheering when she unhooked her bra and let it slide down her arms. He followed up with whistling at her when her breasts came into view. "Striptease!" he shouted.

"Stop it!" she cried as she slowly slipped off her panties. She quickly dropped her intimates and slid into the water. Her face was a ridiculous shade of red, "I'm gonna kill you if someone spots us!"

Joker laughed and he swam slowly towards her. He took her hands and pulled her out into the deeper water. Then he crushed her body to his, "Hold your breath now!"

Before she had a chance to protest, Joker dunked the two of them under the water and came back up a few seconds later. Willow took in a huge amount of air when they returned to the surface and spit out some river water. She rubbed water out of her eyes and pushed herself away from him, "Oh...you're in big trouble now!" she sputtered as she slowly started for the creek's edge.

Joker pushed a few of his strands out of his face and chuckled, "Am I? I like the sound of it!" He quickly took after her and grabbed onto her forearm to stop her from getting out.

"Big trouble..." she repeated and tried to push his hand away but he had quite a grip on her. She yelped as he pulled her back into the deep water and squashed her against his chest once again.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" he asked. They were now nose to nose and he was grinning madly.

"Stop it..." she murmured, but couldn't help but match his smile. His hands were snaking around her hips and squeezing her rear.

He backed into the wall of rock behind him and sat on a submerged boulder, bringing her with him. To get her to sit, he brought up one knee and parted her thighs before sliding her into his lap. Then without warning, he captured her lips and kissed her deeply. Willow didn't resist the advance and welcomed his tongue into her mouth. She let him take the lead and loved how aggressive he was being. It had been years since he'd shown such behavior...and she liked it. Joker's powerful hands roamed along her sides and towards her chest. When they reached her breasts, he fondled and cupped them, careful not to squeeze too much while she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

Their kiss ended and Joker let his tongue trail along her jaw until he reached her neck. He applied a bit of suction to her neck and didn't let up until there was a nice red splotch on her skin. He licked and kissed the fresh hickey before moving on towards her chest, dipping his tongue into the groove of her collarbone. She was moaning and whimpering, begging him to press on. He finally lowered down to her soft mounds and kissed the very tip of her left nipple and leaving fluttering kisses along the underside of her breast. After a few minutes of petting, Joker picked her up by the waist and carried her over to the creek edge and sat her up on the flat sandstone. He pushed gently on her chest and made her lay down while he crawled up and kneeled over her. It was much better access to her chest and he quickly returned to placing kisses along the fleshy mounds before taking the nipple into his mouth and suckling heartily. He really enjoyed the last time he did this and even though he had eaten not too long ago, he accepted every drop she had to offer.

"G-abe..." she uttered and tried to push him up but he was latched too well.

While his mouth was busy with one, his fingers pinched and squeezed her other nipple until he firmly grasped the entire mound and squeezed. Small amounts of her fluids trickled down his hand, but he paid it no mind and continued. Once the flow slowed down, he released her nipple and swallowed whatever was still in his mouth. "Refreshing..." he murmured and watched her blush madly. She attempted to sit up, but he halted her by keeping a palm to her chest, "I'm not done with you my love."

Joker slid back into the water enough so that his head was parallel to her hips and he began kissing her torso and the scar that now graced her lower belly. She was writhing and running her fingers through his hair, nails scratching his scalp and rubbing along his neck and shoulders. She could hear him groan every time she touched his hairline.

For a moment he stopped kissing, "I really like that. Please keep doing it and I'll reward you with something nice..."

Curious to know what he would give her, she kept her fingers right on the sensitive flesh on his neck and continued raking her nails. Then she felt his hands push her thighs apart and his arms curled around her legs to hold her steady. Willow cried out the moment she felt his tongue slither along the flesh surrounding her folds. He was spiraling and licking in vertical strokes along her labia, occasionally touching her steadily swelling clitoris. She was incredibly sensitive at this time so he avoided direct contact with her ailing pearl.

Her body was squirming and she was begging for him to stop, but he wouldn't let up and now he was ready to torture her by driving his tongue into her folds and licking the soft contours of her interior. Fluid dribbled down his neck but washed away in the river. He drank her sweet nectar the same way he guzzled down her breast milk. Both were incredibly delectable...

After several minutes of torment, Joker let go of one of her legs and brought his hand to her center, pushing three finger into her boiling core and swirling them around. It made her crazy having his fingers stroking her from the inside while his tongue massaged her clit from the outside. He had perfected his technique in sending women over the moon by terrorizing their g-spots but he didn't want to put her in space just yet and he withdrew his fingers and eased up on her pussy. Not bothering to wipe away any of the excess fluid, Joker climbed back up her body and reconnected his lips with hers, but it only lasted for a moment. Willow used every bit of her strength to push herself upright and force him to his back. She flipped the two of them so she was on top briefly and scooted down so she could catch a glimpse of his hardening length.

"My turn..." she growled, making Joker grin and lay back. He watched as she straddled his knees and leaned forward to slide her mouth down his vast length. Then he groaned and shut his eyes, enjoying every flick of her tongue and the gentle scraping of her teeth along the underside of his cock. His penis throbbed, aching to be engulfed in her boiling pussy.

"That's nice..." he mumbled as he felt her hand encircle the base of his cock. She brushed his testicles and she gently ran her fingers along the fleshy sack, making his spine tingle. The tip of her tongue swirled around the head of his shaft before she sunk her mouth down around him again. He breathed deeply when her mouth slid back up to the top and found his hand snaking up to her neck and assisting her with the pace. It was getting to the point where he wanted to impale her and he sat up, causing her to break concentration. He slid off the rock and brought her with him, carrying her across the shallow waters until he found a rock ledge that was partially submerged. He placed her down on it and she willingly parted her legs, her knees the only visible portion above the surface. Joker leaned over her and gripped onto himself. He guided his length to her vaginal opening and with a quick thrust, he buried himself inside her.

She yelped from the sensation, making him appear nervous.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah...but it's okay like the last two times. Doctor said it hurts even after having a c-section. Lacerations on the inside. Just go slow..."

It didn't really matter to him one way or the other, he just wanted to fuck, but he would rather have her as willing as she is now. So he would do as she asked and go slow. The pained look on her face said it all and there were times when he stopped moving, but she insisted she was fine.

"If we don't do this now, then we'll have to do it the next time. It's getting better, trust me," she assured him.

They stayed this way for about ten minutes and he was trying so hard not to up the pace, though he so desperately wanted to.

"Go faster..." she said seconds after the thought crossed his mind and he grinned.

"Your wish is my command my lady," Joker said and he sped up his thrusts and deepened them. The water around them was splashing and occasionally would splatter in their faces but they didn't care.

Joker leaned upwards, almost in a total standing position and he gripped her hips to aid in his thrusts. His fingernails dug into her skin and left small marks behind.

"Oh..." she moaned on occasion. Her hands slid down her torso and she wrapped her fingers around his wrists.

Her skin was growing warm to the touch and her body was slowly flushing. He could see the redness spreading along her cheeks and chest and he could feel the strength of her vaginal muscles squeezing him. The end was near and Joker bent himself forward to wrap his arms around her upper body. She automatically pressed her lips to his and they kissed passionately as he kept up his thrusts. Her ankles linked themselves around his waist, trying to bring him even deeper in penetration and her arms did the same around his shoulders.

Their tongues met and danced around each other in a loving fashion. Joker could tell she was going to burst any second. He fingers were flexing and pulling on his hair and her limbs were beginning to vibrate.

"H-harder!" she pleaded and not one to disappoint, Joker obliged.

He thrust savagely until he heard her cries. Orgasm ripped through her body and her mouth fell open, leaving Joker to do majority of the oral work. He listened to her wails and held her tightly until she calmed down. Then he sped up again until he burst into his own rapture; pushing himself onto his hands and knees while he poured every bit of his love into her. His hips continued thrusting slowly while he came down from his high and he gently let himself fall into her embrace.

"That was great..." he muttered and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"We should do this more often," she replied and gently caressed his back.

Joker grinned against her skin for a moment and he leaned back, "I agree. How about every Monday and Thursday night?"

"What about the kids?" she asked.

"They'll be in bed and we'll just have to keep our voices down. You especially my little banshee!" Joker laughed and he rolled off of her. "Oh man...I needed that."

Willow turned onto her side and placed her hand on his belly, "I'm a little achey. Why don't we go home now. It's also getting cold."

"I can tell," he said and peered down at her nipples.

"So can I," she replied, smirking at his testicles.

"Hey!"

* * *

For the millionth time it felt like, Gabe refused Lily's advances and insisted that she was a horse-face who could never land a decent man if she were the last woman on earth. This happened just that morning while Gabe was free to clean himself up and eat breakfast. Luckily, Tank was able to keep Gabe from attacking her and he wound up tied down tighter than ever as punishment for acting out.

Gabe's wrists were aching and his feet were going numb from being strapped. His torso was also tied down so he could barely move. It was now way past dinner time and his stomach was screaming for food plus he was extremely thirsty. He figured Lily was taking out her frustration on him by withholding his meals. There was shuffling from the other side of the door before it creaked open and in stepped Tank. Gabe scowled at the bastard's presence and he growled when he saw Lily following close behind. She shooed her brother away and closed the door behind him.

"Well, well...hungry my dear hostage?" she asked cruelly.

Gabe didn't say a word and watched as the wretched woman circled around the bed. She leaned over and placed her ear against his stomach to listen. She heard the growls from extreme hunger erupting in his gut.

"Get away from me!" he barked at her and tried to kick his feet up, but the cuffs locked them in place and the ropes kept his thighs restricted to the mattress. "You are such a fucking bitch!"

"Temper, temper! I was thinking about feeding you, but you've pissed me off for the last time so I'm gonna do something that will probably cause you to hate me even more." She crawled onto the bed next to him, "Since you aren't as willing as your father, I'll just take what I want." She yanked on the elastic of his track pants and quickly pulled them down, revealing his lower body to the open air.

"After I figure a way out of this, I'll break both of your arms you sick, twisted freak!" Gabe shouted and he tried squirming to loosen his bindings, but it was no good. Suddenly he felt a hand rip across his cheek and a stinging sensation followed shortly after. She'd bitch slapped him.

"My brother would break your neck if you tried. Anyways, I've had enough of your mouth." She produced a roll of duct tape and began unraveling a piece. She ripped it with her teeth and hopped into Gabe's lap. He fought to keep that tape away from his mouth but she hastily managed to cover part of his mouth. It took two pieces to silence him. "There we go! Now then, time to get back to business." She slid down his body and grasped onto his soft length and started stroking him, trying to get him to react. Only muffles and groans emanated from him, obviously from his displeasure. She had to work him for a while before there was only the slightest sign of an erection. "Oh finally! You're really stubborn!" she said as she continued stroking.

Gabe scowled at her and was thinking about how much pain he was going to cause her. At the same time he wondered why he was having these thoughts of violence. Was he more like his father than he cared to admit? No. He was nothing like his father! He didn't kill or rape people or cause years of damage to their lives. It was because of the situation causing him undo stress. He was hungry, exhausted, and worried about his family. He prayed that Willow or one of the kids would figure out that his alter ego was an impostor.

Shortly thereafter, Gabe was standing fully erect and Lily was sliding her panties down her legs, but kept her skirt and blouse on. He peered down at himself and saw that she was rolling a condom down his cock. At least she had the presence of mind to be smart about it and he didn't want to be responsible for her actions.

"If I can't sleep with a legend, then I'm going to have his son!" she muttered and climbed on top of him.

Gabe shut his eyes, annoyed that he couldn't push her off and the last thing he wanted to see was her writhing in passion. He could feel a massive heat slowly enveloping him and then a pause. Her hands slipped underneath his shirt and she gripped onto his skin before starting at her own pace. She glided along his shaft with ease and she began mewling and massaging his chest. He ignored her every cry and did nothing to encourage her to doing more. He lay there, taking the abuse like a man and hoping that Willow would forgive him. He pictured his wife and her beautiful face and smile. He missed her and his children so badly.

A few minutes later, he was brought out of his trance and felt his orgasm erupt. The guilt was overwhelming and he wanted to rip out his hair. He kept his voice down as the waves passed through him. A few seconds after he went, she was enjoying her own orgasmic frenzy and her body immobilized for a moment. When she returned to a more conscious state, she pulled his softened length from her folds and slid off him.

"That was nice. I haven't been laid in months. Though I'd really prefer if my partner was more accepting and take an active role. Oh well..." Lily picked up her panties and slid them back on. She removed the condom from Gabe and wiped down his entire lap, clearing away any leftover fluids before tugging his track pants back up. "I guarantee you that this is only the first of our encounters. I'll send Tank in so you can eat."

As Lily departed, Gabe started to devise a plan for getting out of this mess and there was no way he was going to let himself become emasculated by that wretched woman. He inspected his cuffs as best he could and the ropes were not exactly new, so they could be unraveled. He just needed to get a pin or something to pick the locks. At least his father was good for something, teaching him to escape even the trickiest of cuffs. There was only one thing he could think of. Lily must have worn some hair pins in that oddball red painted hair. This method would go against his marriage vows, but he knew he needed to save his family by any means necessary, including sacrificing some of his dignity.


	10. Chapter 9

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 9

To Make You Happy

The entire night was unbelievable. After the pair made love in the river, they departed to see a late movie and then went home for the night. The following morning, Willow found herself desperately holding on to the bedposts as Gabe roughly fucked her into oblivion. Her mouth hung open and her hair fell around her shoulders in a tangled mess, sticking to her hot skin. His lips were all over her throat, biting and sucking her delicate flesh, leaving marks in their wake. Her breasts were covered in red splotches and minor scratches, but she paid them no mind.

Joker grunted and tugged gently on her hair and he thrust into her once again. He balanced himself on one hand so he wouldn't crush her and he would be able to peer into her eyes when she managed to open them. She was so far into the moment that she could barely see straight when they popped open. He slid his tongue into her mouth when she gasped again and he dominated the kiss. The grip on her hair tightened and Joker tugged her head back, breaking their it and making her chest rise up slightly. He attacked her breasts, taking her left nipple into his mouth and spiraled the tip of his tongue around the stiff bud. He sucked heartily at the empty mound, having already drained it earlier. In fact, it was her leaking breasts that turned him on that morning. He'd attached himself to her while she still slept and it wasn't until halfway through that Willow awoke to her husband nursing off her again. He'd pinned down her arms and refused to let go until he was finished. Of course it was too late and he already grew a stiffy so he insisted on finishing up.

Willow couldn't refuse him...

She was now pushed up against the headboard, her arms pressed against the oak and he was pounding into her from behind. His hands were separated; one on her belly and the other rested on her hip, holding tightly as he pushed against her. His knees dug into the mattress, making the springs squeak under the pressure and her cries echoed through the house. His hand slipped down her lower belly until it settled on her clitoris and he rubbed it vigorously, trying to get her to take the plunge.

"Ah! Oh shit!" she screamed as her orgasm finally ripped through her loins. Her high pitched scream nearly destroyed his eardrums.

His fingers let up on her and slowly rubbed the area around her folds while he continued his fast pace. Then he groaned and came to a halt as he peaked and released his seed into her awaiting canal. "Oh...yeah..." he moaned as he slowly thrust back into her, loving how her soft contours felt around his length. He fell forward, chin connecting with her shoulder and they both collapsed onto the mattress. They were nothing more than a mass of tangled arms, legs, and blankets. Joker rolled off her and onto his back while she cuddled up against him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and another on his neck. One of his arms curled around her shoulders and he squeezed her gently, "That was fun."

"Mm...yeah," she agreed and scraped her nails along his belly, making him twitch and chuckle.

"That tickles," he whispered and he shooed her hand away but it only snaked up to his chest to settle on his sweaty skin. He clutched her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

"So what time do we pick up Amelia?"

Joker stretched and replied, "Said she'd call."

"Oh, well it's still early." Willow looked at the clock on the nightstand, "Almost eight. I should get up and make breakfast. Pancakes?"

"Yum!" Joker said and licked his lips, "Chocolate chip?"

She chuckled at his request, "You know sometimes I wonder if you're truly almost forty and not ten." She joined her husband in a fit of giggles and rolled off the bed, "You're too much dear..."

"Ain't it the truth?" Joker said and he slowly pulled himself up. "I think you're able to accommodate me though..." he said and winked at her.

Willow's face turned pink, "Yeah, yeah..." she said and headed towards the master bathroom. She had liked how much more active he's been the last few weeks.

Joker heard the shower taps turn on and dragged himself out of bed, intending to join her. He could use a hose down after their romp in the river yesterday and this morning's fuck fest.

Breakfast was delicious. They'd eaten while having friendly conversation and planning what they would do during their time away from the kids. Jackie said she'd keep the boys through dinner and who knew when Amelia would call. So, Joker insisted they go out and get some air.

"More fresh air? We got a hefty dose of that last night!" she laughed. "Why don't we hang around the house and-"

"No way! You are cooped up in the house all the time my lovely, at least since Elijah came into our lives. I'm dragging you out and spoiling you! And myself of course!" Joker said and he picked up his plate and took hers as well to deposit them in the sink.

Willow followed, carrying their glasses and silverware, "All right then, where to?"  
"I'm taking us to a spa to be pampered and then we're going mini golfing!"

"Golfing? We haven't done that in...oh gosh...um..." She couldn't think of the last time they did so much for themselves. Her husband smiled at her and she reciprocated. "Okay, I'll go get ready!"

* * *

Amelia stretched and yawned as she awakened. Some of the other girls were already up and munching on leftover pizza while chatting quietly.

"Morning Mia!" Krysta greeted from the couch as she bit down on a slice of pepperoni, "Wanna practice while we wait for the others to get up?"

"I don't have my violin," Amelia replied sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Borrow one of mine." Krysta jumped off the couch and straightened her shirt before bounding away to get the instruments.

Amelia pushed down her blankets and sat up. She joined into the others girl's conversation until Krysta returned with two violin cases and plopped one into Amelia's lap.

"I think we should choose another song for our next audition. Maybe something that's from a favorite television show or older?" Krysta suggested.

Amelia looked down at her case sadly, but the girls surrounding her were encouraging her to play it.

"C'mon Mia, don't let one audition get ya down. We got our whole lives ahead of us and lots of auditions to go to!" Krysta said as she tuned her instrument and began strumming with her bow.

With a lot of begging and pleading, the girls finally managed to get Amelia to play along with Krysta and they ran through a lot of celtic music and eventually a few movie soundtracks. Most of the music from the 1980s and 90s were the favorites, even though they were many decades old. Kids appreciated the movies and music from the last century and considered it the golden age of cinema. So there was a lot of laughter and excitement when Amelia led Krysta into playing the Star Wars theme and then the Lord of the Rings. Game of Thrones was another popular song in the early 2010s.

After the girls played for an hour, Krysta quickly put her violin away and thought they should consider their next audition. "You know, we seriously should choose a whole bunch of movie soundtracks and play a compilation for our next audition! It'll be great!"  
Amelia's eyes widened and she appeared starstruck, "That's a good idea. I bet we can pick some stuff from each decade and theme our audition as retro...oh my god...we gotta put something together!"

"I'm going to start researching as soon as the party's over. I'm so excited! There is no way the agents will turn either of us away this time!" Krysta shouted.

It was a much better morning for Amelia and she and the girls enjoyed a hot brunch made by Krysta's father, consisting of cinnamon pancakes and agave syrup with freshly sliced bananas and peaches. By the afternoon, most of the girls had already been picked up or drove themselves home, except for Amelia. Krysta allowed her to stay for as long as she wanted, knowing Amelia had some issues going on with her father. Eventually around evening, Krysta's mom convinced her to call her parents and just try to talk to her father. She told Amelia she could spend another night if she wanted to, but Amelia refused even though she really wanted to. She would have to come to terms with her dad sometime. After digging through her purse, she pulled out her cell phone and touched the screen. It flickered on and she scrolled through her favorites list until her dad's came up. She did say she'd call him to pick her up...

She pushed the little green 'call' button and waited. It rang three times before there was an answer and her father's familiar voice greeted her.

"Hi dad. I'm ready now, I guess," she said as she began stuffing all of her belongings into her duffel bag and awaited his reply.

"All right, I'll be there in about twenty minutes..."

It was a quick call and she ended it without saying goodbye. She dropped her phone back into her purse and looked at Krysta, "He still sounds far too happy."

"Maybe he had a good night with your mom?" Krysta suggested teasingly.

"Ugh! I don't even want to think about that! Gross!" Amelia cried and climbed to her feet to get away from her friend. She jogged into the kitchen while Krysta ran after her in laughter.

"It's only human nature!" Krysta shouted back.

"Stop it Krysta! Ew!"

Amelia never heard the end of it until she heard the mild squeaking of her parent's van pull up to the house. She thanked Krysta's family and gathered up her bags.

"I can't wait to go to the concert with you Mia! I've always wanted to see Celtic woman!" Krysta said and hugged her friend, "Make sure you select the music for our future auditions and we'll get together to practice soon."

Amelia smiled, "I will. Thanks for the good time." She slowly turned and opened the door. Krysta waved at the van, seeing Mr. Johnston return the gesture. "Bye Mia!"

From inside the car, Joker saw the saddened expression upon his daughter's face and he figured that tonight would be the night he starts patching things up with her, but first he needed to run a few 'errands' first. The drive home was silent, but once they arrived home, Joker instructed her to tell her mother that he would be out for a little while. Amelia just nodded and got out with her bags. As she went inside the house, Joker drove off again and headed towards the abandoned school. He needed to have a chat with his son and Lily...

It was near sunset when Joker arrived at the old school and he parked his van towards the back where nobody could see him. He entered the building through the back and trudged through the run down gymnasium. He was greeted by a large pistol in the face and Tank at the other end of the gun.

"Relax beast, it's only me," Joker growled and pushed the weapon out of his face.

When the gun barely lowered, Joker's patience grew thin and being the experienced thug that he was, grasped onto Tank's forearm and smashed the young man's arm against the heavy steel door. Tank howled in pain when the bones in his forearm shattered. He dropped the gun to the floor as his boss struck him in the gut with a knee. Joker laughed as his subordinate doubled over and he carelessly picked up the pistol and fired a few rounds into Tank's chest. The silencer provided cover for the shots and Lily would not come running. After Tank tumbled to the ground, dead, Joker pulled the corpse in a janitor's closet and cheerfully piled it inside. He then shoved the gun into his waistband and underneath his shirt before continuing on towards the stairwell. His shoulders relaxed and he let out a sigh. He could finally let his true persona shine through after going over a month without being himself. It was relieving. His next goal was to remove all the makeup he had on his face to give his skin a break for a few hours. He kept spare makeup and contacts upstairs in the small headquarters Lily created. The makeup remover was the first thing Joker reached for when he arrived.

Lily was seated in a chair at a table, looking glum and slightly irritated. She was tacking away on her laptop and briefly looked at her boss, hoping he would fixate his attention on her. When he passed by without a second glance, she pushed her laptop aside in frustration and followed Joker into the locker room.

"Boss, how long are we going to be stuck babysitting your son and when are we going to get paid?" she demanded angrily.

Joker ignored her in favor of pulling out his contacts and scrubbing his face free of the makeup with the special cleanser. It took him about thirty minutes to get it all off and he stare at the broken mirror fixed over the sink. "So much better. I can't tolerate wearing that much shit on my face for much longer!" He dried his face and rubbed his eyes vigorously. It wasn't visible, but Joker could feel the corners of his eyes stinging from wearing those contacts for longer than he should have. His eyelids were slightly swollen afterwards and he decided to relax for a bit to enjoy his makeup free face. He walked right by the pissed off Lily and settled down in a chair, leaning his head back and closing his sore eyes.

Lily knew she was already on Joker's good side so she figured, why start an argument with him now? He already promised to sleep with her on her terms. Still she wanted to get paid. She and Tank were running low on funds and the moment this deal was complete, the two of them were going to leave the country to live a richer and more fulfilling life. However, she was getting impatient. In an attempt to get Joker's attention, she put on a smile, partially unzipped her blouse so a tiny bit of cleavage popped out and slipped into the clown's lap. Sure enough, Joker opened his eyes and peered up at his associate. He didn't say a word to her, just stared.

"I thought we could fulfill one part of our contract with each other..." Lily said seductively and leaned in towards Joker's neck.

He just sat there, unmoving and feeling her lips brush along the sensitive skin of his throat. Her hands were snaking between and grasping onto his belt. Those fingers of hers were only inches away from Tank's pistol, but they never connected. Joker allowed her to withdraw his cock and begin stroking it. She wasn't paying any attention to his hands, which were now sliding up her thighs and over her skirt until he squeezed her hips.

Not an ounce of emotion could be detected from the clown and it only concerned her momentarily. His wandering hands had moved up to her blouse and he finished unzipping the fabric so her breasts spilled out. One of his powerful hands slid up her stomach and cupped the underside of her left mound while the other slid higher and gently wrapped around her throat. Then in a flash, he pushed her harshly.

Lily gasped as Joker slammed her down against the cold, hard concrete. Her head throbbed from the pain and she felt her airway being cut off as Joker squeezed her throat tightly. Her eyes widened with horror as he smiled down at her with a perfectly white smile. She tried to kick him off, but their position made it impossible. Her windpipe was being crushed and she couldn't produce a single sound.

Then finally, Joker began speaking...

"So sweetheart. A genius, a computer hacker? It's been over a month and you failed to produce results! A bank code more difficult to crack than the government? I refuse to fucking believe it! Not only that, but you barked at me. Nobody barks at the Joker! I like to consider that a bonafide brain-fart! I resent it when people fart in my hideouts! Like you said girly, I am a legend! Known for killing my own associates on a whim! Or did they not teach you that in grade school?" He peered down at the struggling girl and amusedly watched as she tried to take a breath. He leaned in, "I can't hear you!" Then he finally let go of her neck and she sputtered and coughed as the air rushed into her lungs.

A second later, Lily was screaming, "Tank!"

Joker started cackling and he readjusted his position. Lily tried to squeeze out from under him, but his hand stopped her by pressing down into her chest. Her fists were flying up at him and he grew tired of this game. He quickly reached for the pistol and pointed it at her, "Enough!" he shouted in her face and she immediately shut up. "Very good. At least you listen well. A fine trait in a woman I've always said. So back to business, you're right. We did have a deal and Joker never backs out of his promises." He kept the weapon pointed at her head while his other arm slid down her leg and reached inside of her boot. He pulled out a small gold package containing a condom. "On your terms right?" he said and tore open the packet with his teeth. He dropped the wrapper to the floor and watched as the look on Lily's face turned from fright to sheer panic.

"Don't! Not now! I'm not-"

Lily's pleas were cut off when Joker's hand covered her mouth, "Now, now my sweet and bright computer hacker...let's not avoid the inevitable!" He let go of her mouth and immediately reached down between her legs and firmly grasped onto her panties. He ripped them away from her flesh and threw them aside before sliding the condom down the length of his cock and repositioning his hips to match hers.

"Joker stop! I'm not ready for this!" she screamed.

"Awe but you've been wanting me for so long! I can't deny a woman a good time..." Joker said and he lined up his erection with her opening.

The blunt force of his initial thrust made her scream out in agony. She was too dry and the pain only intensified as he withdrew and forced himself back in. It was a workout for him, but one he was willing to endure to inflict as much torture on her as possible. Her hands flew up to his chest to attempt to push him off, but his heavy weight held her down. He also pointed the gun at her face to make her stop struggling. It worked and even managed to silence her except for the occasional moan and groan when she hurt. After a few minutes of fucking her totally dry, Joker felt the friction begin to lessen and he peered down at her now swollen and raw folds. Blood seeped out of her and stained his length. She was likely cut to ribbons on the inside.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as he continued to rape her and suddenly she regretted ever getting involved with him. Eventually, she was rubbed so raw that her nether region was beginning to go numb.  
Joker was getting very close to his end and picked up the pace until he blew his load. It was a fast and relatively plain orgasm, but he was pleased with the state of Lily's mental and physical state. She was stunned and obviously in serious pain. He withdrew himself from her battered and bleeding pussy and slid off the soiled condom. He tossed it to the floor. He replaced the gun into the waistband of his jeans.

"Not a speck of blood on me sweetheart. I like that!" he said as he buckled his belt. He peered down at her. She couldn't bring herself to move and so he knelt down, gathered her up and brought her over to the chair to sit her down. She was staring off into the distance it seemed, but he still dropped to his knees in front of her so he was face to face with her again, "So what did we learn sweetheart?"

More tears spilled down her cheeks and she sniffled and hiccuped.

He took one of her hands and stroked it, like an adult would to an upset child, "We learned that questioning the Joker's motives means owwies, right?"

She didn't respond.

"C'mon sweetheart, nod," he encouraged her and brought one hand up to her cheek. He caressed her wet skin, wiping away the tears.

Afraid he might do something else, Lily quickly nodded and hoped it was a good enough response.

"That's my girl..." Joker said and he let go of her hand. He stood up and took the edge of his shirt to her face to wipe away the rest of her tears. "When you listen to Mr. J you get rewarded. Don't question me ever again, okay? Can you say okay for me, my dear?"

Lily breathed heavily and opened her mouth. At first nothing came out, but she managed to finally squeak, "O...okay..."

He let the hem of his shirt go, "You might want to take a cool bath sweetheart. Soak for a bit and then get back to work and eventually I let you in on where your brother is."

"My brother?" Lily gasped, but fear stopped her from saying anything else. Joker was in charge now and if something happened to Tank, then there's no telling what the clown would do to her.

"That's right, your brother..." After those last words, Joker left Lily alone in the room with her thoughts while he walked along the corridors towards his son's room. It was time for a visit.


	11. Chapter 10

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch 10

Work Hard or Else...

Joker set foot into the old classroom and saw his son, still tied down to the bed and looking miserably uncomfortable.

Gabe's attention fell on his father, "What do you want?" he growled and pulled against his cuffs.

"The access code to your fortune. What is it?"

Gabe burst out laughing, "Ha! Oh wow! You haven't figured it out yet? What? Your skanky girlfriend downstairs couldn't even break it?"

Angry, Joker stomped over to the side of the bed and struck his son hard across the face with his fist, "Shut the fuck up! I admit my associate can be a dunce but I'm not turning away from this plan until I get back what is rightfully mine! The longer you hold out my son, the longer your family is exposed to me!"

"They'll figure you out!" Gabe shouted.

"Joker cracked a smile, "They haven't yet. Must be dim! Like you..."

Gabe groaned as his father sat down on the edge of the bed. He wanted to say something, but he figured he didn't want to cause his father to do anything rash towards Willow or the kids. He was dying to know how his family was and if they were safe. "Did you hurt them?"

"Course not! In fact, they love me! It's hilarious how well I'm filling in your shoes...and your wife," Joker added for good measure.

Gabe frowned, "Why am I not surprised?"

Joker's smile widened, "Gotta tell ya son, Willow's gotten a lot better since our first time together, heh heh!" He expected Gabe to be angry, but his son appeared relieved. Joker's brow furrowed, "Looking far too pleased for someone who's wife has been fucked by a criminal."

Gabe turned to look at his father, "It's not the worst thing you could put her through."

"Right...I haven't killed her yet." The clown smiled and started ruffling his son's hair. "But I'm not going to do that. I kinda like having a willing partner who practically begs me for it."  
Gabe shook his head, trying to get his father's fingers out from his hair. However Joker tugged hard, forcing Gabe's neck to arch back. "Guh!" Gabe groaned as he was now nose to nose with Joker.

Joker was trying out a new tactic, "I think your family likes the new 'Gabriel'. Maybe I should keep you locked away where nobody can find you and I'll be living the happy life. Lots of money, kids that love me, and all the sex I can get! Hmm...like a dream..." Joker let go of Gabe's hair.

Gabe shook his head in disbelief, "You are so full of shit!" he shouted and then cried out as his head turned to the left sharply, having been smacked across the face by his father's calloused palm.

"Always the little bastard..." Joker said and straightened out his shirt. He grinned at his son and looked him over, "So, how is my associate treating you?"

"You picked some twisted individuals...she's as bad as you are!" Gabe growled. Another strike to the face temporarily disoriented him.

"Don't compare that skanky bitch to me!" Joker shouted and he was about to hit his son again.

"She's exactly like you! Perverted, twisted, a sick freak!" Gabe's eyes bore into his father's and finally Joker lowered his hand and a wide grin replaced his grimace.

"I see, I see. Looks like I'll be having a little chat with my dear Lily. It was a lovely visit my son!"

"Stay away from my wife!" Gabe yelled as his father headed back towards the door, but the clown ignored him.

Joker slammed the door closed, still hearing his son shouting at him and laughed heartily. He was getting to the boy and loving it. Joker skipped down the stairwell and back into the room where he left Lily to her own devices. He pushed open the door forcefully, scaring the hell out of her and she cowered in her seat.

She prayed he wouldn't come near.

He laughed and approached her very slowly, raising his hand towards her, causing her to flinch and squeeze her eyes shut. He didn't strike her, only reached for her chin and gently lifted her jaw to make her look at him. "Open your eyes," he demanded.

Scared if she didn't, Lily cracked open her swollen lids and peered up at her boss. The whites of her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-streaked. She was sitting very awkwardly, still hurting from the rape. Tears were slowly welling up in her eyes again.

"Sweetheart," Joker began and he happily watched as tears poured over her cheek bones. He slowly brought his palm down towards her throat and once again grasped it tightly before raising his voice to shout at her. "Who the hell gave you permission to fuck my son? What the fuck were you thinking?" he screamed in her ear.

Lily's eyes squeezed shut and she pressed her palms against his chest to keep some distance. She could feel his hot breath on her face and his fingers tightened, nearly cutting off her air once again. She tried to mouth her apologies, but Joker only laughed in her face and suddenly she found herself on the floor holding her now throbbing cheek. Joker had hit her very hard across the face with a fist and blood trickled out of the corner of her lips. Then she curled up into a ball as his foot slammed into her stomach. "Please...stop..." she begged, holding her ailing belly and praying he wouldn't strike her again. "I'm sorry..." she sobbed. She cringed when the clown knelt down next to her and he shoved her onto her back. Then he crawled onto her, pressing his 192 pound frame against her already bruising stomach. He was facing towards her legs and her hands were wildly grabbing handfuls of his shirt and pulling.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you one more lesson in making decisions without consulting me first. You made a deal with me when we first started working together. I'd give you what you wanted and I'd happily pay you handsomely. You couldn't wait and went against our deal. I don't like it when my subordinates break promises!" Joker shouted and he quickly wrenched one of her legs underneath his in a very uncomfortable position. If she tried to move it, she'd bust her knee. Her other leg was outstretched and his heel dug into her ankle. Joker lifted Lily's skirt and peered down at her blood-stained nether region. "That doesn't look very good sweetheart. Why don't I..."

Lily screamed loudly when she felt a pair of fingers penetrate her folds and she began pounding her fists on Joker's back. He wasn't stopping. In fact he was pumping his fingers in and out of her body, causing her to bleed out even more.

"Awe, hurts doesn't it?" Joker said blissfully and he ripped his fingers from her core to study them. Blood seeped down his white digits and he grinned from ear to ear. "Makes my fingers resemble candy canes." He shoved them back into her folds and stroked harshly along the roof of her vagina; digging his nails into the soft contours until she screamed bloody murder.

* * *

Gabe rolled onto his side as best as he could, pulling against his cuffs. It had been several hours since he'd seen his father and Lily didn't show up to let him use the bathroom nor brush his teeth. He desperately needed to pee and would likely have an accident soon if she didn't come. He peered around the room to see if he could spot anything that may help him escape. Unfortunately he couldn't reach for anything and that last few hours he had contemplated his escape. Since Lily was so obsessed with him, he decided to use this infatuation to his advantage and attempt to seduce her enough to where she would remove his cuffs or even loosen them.

He didn't have a chance to really plan anything and his attention turned to the creaking door. It slowly opened and Gabe saw the disheveled figure of Lily limping through. She was moving in such a way that she resembled a hunchback with a gimpy leg. Her makeup was smudged terribly and her hair was a disaster. Gabe then noticed a massive splattering of blood on her legs, most of it saturating her skirt and staining her inner thighs. Every step was obviously painful for her and she attempted to sit down on the nearby chair. She grimaced when her rear connected with the wood and tears leaked down her face.

"What happened to you?" Gabe asked, but he received no response. Before he had the chance to ask again, his father burst through the door looking far too happy.

"Hello my son!" Joker greeted cheerfully and he sat down on the edge of the bed once again.

"What the hell happened to her?" Gabe quickly asked again and he shifted his position on the bed to try and move away from Joker.

Joker grinned at Gabe and then he briefly looked at Lily. "Oh well, you see my boy, I don't like it when my underlings break contracts with me and go behind my back to seek gratification for themselves and without my permission. You sign a contract with me, even a verbal one, you keep your word...or be punished."

"What did you do to her?" Gabe barked and he looked at the seriously injured Lily, almost feeling sorry for her.

"Oh...just had a little fun. She wanted to be fucked by a legend...and fuck her I did." Joker laughed at the girl's misfortune. "Was it legendary my dear? Exactly what you wanted?" Joker spat out at her.

From the other side of the room, Lily did not turn her head but slowly nodded and kept her face hidden behind her messy hair. Gabe could see her shoulders occasionally twitch and her stomach contract from sobbing. Now he truly felt for her because he used to endure some of Joker's brutal beatings but he could never experience what she must have been put through.

"You shredded her..." Gabe accused and frowned at his father.

"Indeed I did. But worry not my son. She'll heal and I guarantee she won't ever think to take advantage of you again." Joker reached for Gabe's cuffed wrist and began undoing it. "I'll be your escort for tonight." The clown then pulled a revolver from his waistband and pointed it at Gabe as he removed the last of his son's cuffs. Gabe silently made his way to the locker room and did his business for the night while his father kept throwing hints of what he planned to do to his wife the next time they made love. Gabe wanted to lash out at him but held his tongue and his fists in order to protect his family. He would have to remain calm until he could make his move and escape unbeknownst to Joker. The trip back to his room was slow and Gabe dealt with in depth descriptions of how his father pleasured his wife. It sickened him and he could only hope that Willow would figure it out. Then again, the sooner she figured it out, the quicker Joker may attempt to hurt her or the kids.

Joker strapped Gabe back down to the mattress and he slipped the gun back into his waistband. "So kiddo, I'll be heading back now. Just as soon as I put on my face. You be good and if Lily gives you any trouble again...be sure to tell me..." Joker grinned and he turned his attention to Lily, "No funny business sweetheart."

Afterwards, Joker left the room and returned downstairs to reapply his makeup and contacts. He also decided to touch up his roots since his hair was growing a bit fast for his liking.

Gabe's attention fell on Lily and he suddenly felt a surge of guilt. She looked so sad and pathetic sitting in her chair, barely moving and tacking away at her keyboard. Every sudden movement Gabe made caused her to flinch and shudder with agony. He finally felt the need to say something to her, "I'm sorry this happened to you; that you got involved..."

Lily didn't respond to him and continued her work while trying to ignore the shooting pain in her groin.

He tried again, "If you let me, I can help you. I have connections with a hospital and a wife who's a nurse. If you-"

"I know..." Lily groaned, trying to show that she was tougher than she looked but failing miserably.

"If you help me get out of this, I can guarantee you treatment. I can get you police protection."

"By putting me in jail, right?" Lily growled. "I can't go to the police for help. They'll throw me in prison for decades after all the embezzlement and fraud I've committed. Thanks but no thanks! I'm fine..."

"I doubt it. You're bleeding profusely. Lily, let me help you..."

"Shut up! I don't want your help!" she shouted and pounded her fists down on the table.  
Gabe stopped badgering her for a moment and suddenly realized that Tank was not there to hit him or make him stop, "Where's your brother?" he questioned.

Lily hiccuped and continued working.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Will you stop asking me? I don't know where he is!" she shouted and slammed shut her laptop, intending to leave the room. With a great deal of effort, Lily pulled herself to her feet and gathered up her computer and cables. She limped towards the door, but was stopped when she heard Gabe say...

"He's dead."

Lily shut her eyes and refused to believe him, "You're lying. Tank is strong and-"

"But not smart. I know my father Lily. If your brother didn't come to your aid when my father was raping you, then he's-"

"Shut up!"

But Gabe continued, "It's the truth. Joker had no real use for him and only kept him around for your sake."

With extreme anger Lily ignored her pain to march over to Gabe's bed and slap him hard across the face. The action took its toll on her and she dropped her computer to the floor while her body slumped over Gabe's torso.

His cheek stung for a moment and he finally had a closeup view of her. Her arms were bruised and he could see marks around her throat. A glimpse of her legs told him that the damage was incredibly severe. Her blood dried to her skin and her skirt was permanently stained. He could tell by her breathing that she was passed out and started looking amongst her clothes for anything he could use to escape. He adjusted his position a little and it resulted in Lily rolling slightly closer to his head. Now her hair was sprawled out over his chest and he peeked at the strands, seeing she had bobby pins.

* * *

Joker hummed and tapped on the steering wheel as he drove home. Now that his business concluded for the night, he would need to continue his facade and dedicate the remainder of the night figuring out how to reconnect with his daughter. He had something in mind, but it would require a lot of phone calls and probably a ton of money. It was pretty late when he returned, due to having to reapply makeup. His eyes were stinging from the contact lenses but he would have to make do with them.

Not a single light was on in the house by the time he arrived and parked the van. He quietly entered the house and wandered through the darkness until he arrived in the kitchen. A glass of orange juice was in order and he gulped it down quickly before putting the empty glass in the sink and heading for Gabe's office. It was a room he rarely used the past few weeks, but figured it would be the quietest room to begin his search.

Hours later...

Willow awakened to the sound of Elijah's cries and she rolled out of bed to turn off the monitor and sleepily walk down the hall to the nursery. Elijah was fussing and kicking his feet, mouth open wide and little hands finding their way inside. He was sucking on his fist. Willow scooped up the infant and took a seat in the nearby rocking chair. She parted her robe and immediately Elijah latched onto her, suckling greedily. She stroked the infant's head as he nursed and cooed at him until he fell asleep at the nipple. Finally it was safe to put him back into the crib and Willow was ready to go back to bed herself. However, a small glimmer of light coming from the downstairs caught her attention and she sought out the source of the light, figuring it was her husband. She tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing the light coming from the office. The door creaked open as she gently pushed it ajar. Willow smiled when she saw Gabe hunched over his desk, asleep.

"Gabe," she whispered but figured he wouldn't wake unless she touched him. She smiled and wandered over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing. "Sweetheart, come to bed."

Gabriel stirred and eventually opened his eyes to see who was touching him, but he found that his eyes were stinging terribly. "Ah! Shit..." he groaned and started rubbing them.

"Honey, your eyes are swollen!" Willow cried and she tried to get him to stop rubbing so she could look at them.

Joker quickly squished his eyes shut and shooed away her hands blindly, "I'm fine, really. It's just a little sore."

"A little? I'd say you've got a full blown eye infection in both eyes! You need to go to a doctor and get them looked at." Willow attempted to touch her husband's cheek and inspect the puffy skin above, but he stopped her.

"Stop. I'm fine."

"You're not. You can't even open your eyes! If you won't go to a doctor, then let me at least treat them." She grasped onto his arm and tugged him to his feet.

Joker couldn't really argue with her but panicked. She would discover the contacts if he wasn't careful. Still, he wanted the pain in his eyes to disperse and let her guide him upstairs and into the master bathroom. She sat him down at the vanity and quickly turned on the faucet to soak a washcloth.

"Put this over your eyes for a minute while I find the eye drops." Willow tilted his head back and draped the cold cloth over his eyes. She immediately went for the medicine cabinet and shuffled through the assorted medicines until she found a chloramphenicol gel. "You're gonna have to open your eyes as best you can so I can get this stuff inside."

Joker lowered the cloth and cracked open one eye while she carefully ran her fingers along his swelling lids and gently pulled back the skin.

"Wow. Your eyes are insanely red. Good thing we caught this early before you began looking like your father."

Joker chuckled and dropped his hands to her hips to hold himself steady, "It'll heal." She didn't suspect anything and that's exactly how he preferred it. He couldn't help but blink rapidly as she layered a coat of gel along his lower lids. It smeared along his contacts but enough of the medicine spread to the rims of his eyes where the pain was most prominent. After she applied the gel, Joker closed his eyes to ease the stinging and she dropped the medicine on the sink.

"Come to bed. You look awful," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck, intending to place a kiss on his forehead.

"I should really go to work tomorrow," Joker replied, attempting to throw her off again.

"Not with your eyes like that. Call out or extend your leave of absence." She pulled him up and kept hold of his hand to guide him into the bedroom while he slowly undressed himself and discarded his clothing on the floor, not caring about making a mess. Once he was stripped down to his boxers, Willow also undressed and pulled back the bedcovers. She climbed in and waited for him to join her.

"At this point I can't open my eyes," Joker said and brought his hands up to attempt to rub again.

"Don't touch. Try to resist the urge okay?" She patted the mattress so he could hear and finally he climbed into the bed next to her. She reached for her lamp and darkened the room to pitch black while his arms wrapped around her and they cuddled until they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 11

The Good News

Joker woke up that morning in dire pain; enough to make him need a dose of pain killers. Willow administered a fast acting prescription drug. It was one of her own and technically illegal to give to someone else, but she didn't want her hubby in pain. She also insisted on giving him more of the eye gel. His eyes would probably get worse before they got better and she knew this. After treating him, she draped a cool washcloth over his eyes and gently wrapped a bandage around his head to hold it in place. He would be totally blind for the day, but it would speed up his healing. After Willow went downstairs, Joker remained behind and had to work quickly.

He unwrapped the bandages and took off the cloth in order to take out the damn contacts. His eyes would thank him for it and he could just keep the blindfold on until they were totally healed over and nobody would ever know the difference. He painfully removed the lenses and deposited them in a case that he kept hidden in the bottom drawer of the vanity; his drawer. Then he quickly put the cloth back on and re-wrapped his head. He stumbled around the bathroom, hands pressed on the wall helping to guide him back to the bedroom and he finally felt okay enough to join the family downstairs for breakfast. Luckily his grandson joined him at the top of the staircase and after asking a multitude of questions, Joker let the little boy guide him down the steps. Ryder excitingly sat himself down to the table and began shoveling fruit loops into his mouth. Willow was busy making coffee and toasting bagels while Amelia helped herself to some tang and a toaster strudel. She sat down at the table, not giving her father a second glance about his appearance.

Joker could sense Amelia's annoyance though he could not see her and figured he ought to bring up what he was doing last night before he passed out on the desk. He figured doing it in front of the whole family would be a good way to patch things up with both women.

Willow deposited a plate in front of him and guided his hand to a warm mug, "It's hot so be careful." She then proceeded to getting her own breakfast on the table and situated Elijah into her lap for a nursing session.

After munching down half the bagel and sipping some hot coffee, Joker reached into his back pocket and removed a piece of paper with his scribblings all over it. He could only open it and he hesitated for a moment before finally muttering his daughter's name.

Amelia looked at her dad and the sheet of paper in his hand. It didn't seem like anything special, so she ignored him.

"Honey, your father is talking to you, don't be rude," Willow said as she adjusted the infant. "Talk to him." She urged her daughter to try and sort out their problem.

Amelia sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

Joker turned blindly towards the teenager, "I spent hours last night looking for a way to make it up to you and I think maybe I finally figured it out."

"How?" Amelia asked as she finished her strudel and pushed the plate aside.

"I searched online for some auditions in New York City. Carnegie Hall is holding a conference and a youth rising artist's competition. I submitted an application in your name and you will be getting a phone call for an interview any day this week. You just need to have an audition tape and call your friend if she wants to audition with you." Joker then held out the sheet of paper to her.

Amelia didn't immediately respond and Joker wondered why the room was so silent and suddenly he felt a set of arms wrap around his neck and his daughter began shouting gratefully in his ear.

"Oh daddy! You got me an audition in Carnegie Hall? Oh my god! I can't believe it! Krysta is gonna freak out! Thank you daddy!" Amelia cried and squeezed him harder.

Joker's voice strained a bit as she hugged him tightly, "Um sweetheart...daddy can't breathe..." he said and grinned as she let go. Amelia took the paper out of his hand and quickly read his awful handwriting.

"Wow daddy, you must have been up all night doing this. I can barely read the date and time on this paper."

"It had to be about four in the morning when I found your dad hunched over the desk," Willow mentioned as she began burping Elijah.

"Wow daddy, you gotta be tired!"

Joker nodded and leaned back in his chair, "What time is it?" He yawned shortly after.

"Only nine," Amelia replied after glancing at the clock on the microwave. She was smiling broadly and then she kissed her father on the cheek before grasping him and hugging him once again. "I'm so excited! I gotta call Krysta!" She then ran towards the stairwell and skipped every other step while racing for her room.

Still at the table, Ryder stuffed every last fruit loop into his mouth and began mumbling through chewed up cereal, "Is she going to get to go to New York?"

Willow smiled at her son. "Once she gets through the application process, yes and don't talk with your mouth full." She put Elijah in the bouncer on the floor and turned on the little toy dangling overhead to entertain him. The baby kicked his feet in amusement and Willow tickled his little feet and laughed. "So Amelia will probably get all of her paperwork in and once she's accepted, she'll be on a plane north to the city for the performance. Hopefully the scouts will notice her this time."

"Oh," Ryder replied, not really interested. However he got all wide eyed again and blurted out, "Can I go to New York too?"

Joker laughed, "I knew that was coming. We'll see. The audition takes place during the first week of school for you."

"Awe! Please? I'll do my homework on the plane!" the youngster begged and pushed his now empty bowl away.

Joker ruffled his son's hair, "Sure kiddo. Like I said, we'll see when the time comes."

Ryder grumbled for a moment, but picked up his bowl and carried it to the sink to deposit and left for his bedroom, leaving Willow, Joker, and the baby.

Willow was incredibly happy with what her husband did and she showed it by walking up behind his chair and dropping her hands on his shoulders to rub them. "Gabe that was a wonderful thing you did for her. I've never seen her so happy; even happier than the last audition. Carnegie Hall?"

"That's right." Joker sighed and relaxed into her loving caresses. He'd forgotten about how sore his eyes had been and truly felt relaxed. The last time this happened he was still a normal person...no perma-clown. Just a regular man with a day job and an apartment. Wait a second. How did he just remember that? An apartment? His old job? Joker flinched and tensed up.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Willow asked as she increased the pressure on his shoulders, thinking he was a little more stressed than normal. "Is it your eyes?"

"Yeah, I think it is," Joker lied and he slowly stood up, hand still on the back of the chair and he felt Willow take his arm to help guide him.

"Why don't you go lay down for a while. You must be sleepy." She urged him up the steps; no complaints from him and assisted him into bed where he passed out quickly.

* * *

_He stared at her as she passed by the beautiful refinished desk. It was his boss's secretary; a porcelain skinned brunette with hazel eyes and a lovely disposition. She always smiled at him as she dropped a new stack of envelopes and papers in his deposit bin. Then she would casually walk away; a little bit of a sway in her movements and it was all for him. He was too shy to go after her, let alone say hi when they crossed paths. He admired her from afar and appreciated everything she had to offer. Her locks were waist length and curled at the ends; bangs pulled back, held by a flower clip behind her ear. Her makeup was soft and brought out her features nicely. It was impossible not to notice the curve of her hips and the roundness of her breasts; though they were hidden beneath layers of work attire. If only he had a bit more courage to finally ask her out on that date._

_Perhaps tomorrow was the day?_

Joker bolted upright and almost tore away the cloth over his eyes, but realized that they were stinging again and he suddenly remembered the infection. He would need more medicine and painkillers. Willow was obviously not around, otherwise she would have been at his side in a heartbeat. He sat there, frozen in the bed and wondering what kind of a nightmare that was. He clearly could visualize the woman and the office in which he was watching her. Why did she look so familiar? Where was that place? For now, he would forget about the dream and focus on his next portion of the plan. He could hear Willow coming to the door as she must have put the baby down for a nap. The door creaked open and Joker heard her softly call his name and then the clicking of the door being shut again.

"Honey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Still sore." Joker touched his eyes and let his hand drop away when the tender flesh stung beneath the cloth.

Willow insisted on treating his eyes again but Joker refused and just asked for her to bring the medicine and try doing it himself. It was a messy process and after a few laughs from his wife he managed to get the medicine in his lids. Then he lay back against the fluffy pillows while she leaned into him to cuddle.

"Your daughter is happy you know? So excited in fact that I made her take her brother to the mall and gave them some money to spend. I just hope Ryder doesn't come home with ten video games." Willow sighed.

"You let Amelia drive?"

Willow chuckled, "No. Krysta came and picked them up. The girls promised to take Ryder out for some ice cream and to a movie. They'll be gone for a couple hours. Elijah is sleeping. You've been out for three hours my love."

Joker smiled and gently touched her shoulder, "I was tired, but now I'm pretty refreshed save for the eyes." Then he smirked. "But I don't need them to make love to my wife." He managed to grab her attention.

"I don't think you should be doing anything strenuous."

"I don't consider it strenuous." He chuckled and rolled over on top of her, taking her wrists and pushing them down into the mattress and pressing his lips to her cheek and searching around until he found her mouth. He drove his tongue deep inside and squeezed her wrists hard. He had to push the memory of the dream out of his head...

Joker's right hand slipped from her arm and slowly trailed down her belly and to the top of her yoga pants. He rolled off to the side so he could dip his fingers down the front of the cotton waistband and beneath the satin panties until they connected with the soft curls surrounding her sex. While he was busy exploring her, she was reciprocating by sliding her hand down his flannels and encircling his steadily growing length. She stroked him gently and brought her mouth to his throat, deeply kissing his flesh. It was the low growls and purrs that kept the other going.

Not a word was spoken as they pet one another. Willow kept up her heated strokes until he stood solid and warmed up. She could feel his fingers gliding easily on the outside of her pussy and then two of them dipped inside her folds and rubbed along the soft contours of her walls.

She could only manage a few mewls as she continued to lick and suck at his neck. However he was intent on moving forward and quickly withdrew his hand from her pants to lick his fingers clean. He stuffed them in his mouth and swallowed the trace amount of fluids clinging to the digits and felt her maneuver herself onto her knees. She then pushed him onto his back and yanked down his pajamas to reveal his erection. It sprang forth and she attacked it instantly, bringing the head to her lips and then accepting him into her mouth.

Joker groaned with pleasure and surprise. He hadn't anticipated her taking the lead and figured he'd just let her do what she wanted. Typically he would always put the woman in the submissive role but not having to do much work could suit his tastes once in a while. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about that dream and his thoughts moved to the brunette woman. Who was she and why is it that she seemed so familiar? He vividly remembered how the woman looked at him in the dream and how it appeared to be the same one that Willow gave him when she smiled. He was pulled back from his thought process when he felt an immense heat swallow him up and he could tell by the shift in body weight that Willow climbed on top of him and slid herself down his cock. His hands instinctively grasped her thighs and trailed up to her hips to steady her. She bounced up and down with a renewed vigor; the friction causing both of them immense pleasure. Blindly his hands ran all over her stomach and pushed up her shirt until he felt the swells of her breasts and squeezed them roughly.

"Careful..." Willow muttered and brought her hands up to join his. She gently massaged his fingers as he lessened his touch. "I don't want to leak."

Joker smiled and let go of her breasts, "My lady, then I'll just have to do this." He grabbed onto the headboard and pulled himself up into a seated position, bringing her with him. With her in his lap and his arms wrapped around her waist, he directed her to lean back while he supported her. With her breasts exposed and open for the taking, Joker latched onto one and started sucking.

Willow was growing used to this, but couldn't help but comment, "Every time you do this, they fill up more and my bras don't fit so well. I'm getting too big."

Joker disconnected from her, "Hehe...I know." He went right back to suckling in conjunction to her slowly grinding her hips. For several minutes he loaded up on her sweet nectar, but she stopped him before he could swap sides.

"I have to feed Elijah when he wakes up." Willow gently pushed her husband back against the headboard and she planted a kiss on his lips. Then she felt herself being picked up and turned over so now she was lying against the mattress and he was controlling all movement. He began thrusting into her and covered her mouth with his. Their bodies moved as one and the air became musky from the sex.

As he drew closer to release, another flash of memories ran through his mind and he saw that brunette woman again. She was smiling at him and running her fingers through her hair flirtatiously. Joker shook his head, trying to force her from memory but she was stubborn. Who was she and why couldn't he get her out of his head? Then the woman suddenly disappeared and Joker finally returned to the present. He felt his orgasm erupt and for a second he cursed himself for finishing too quickly and before Willow. He's never had that happen before, not with any woman that he wanted to orgasm as well. Sure he left some ladies reeling in the dust, but that was when he didn't give a damn about them entirely. Now his pride was injured as a man.

"Honey? Are you okay? You seem kind of distracted?" Willow whispered and kissed his jaw. "Are your eyes bothering you?"

"N-no. I just...you didn't orgasm." Joker knew he was flushed with frustration. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and wanted to rip out some of his hair.

"That's okay. I'm not upset about it. It's happened before. Anyways, there's still time." She grinned and reached up to touch his cheek.

She managed to get him to smile and he was catching the hint. He slowly pulled out of her, bringing an abundance of fluid and cum with his length. He quickly ripped off his shirt, careful not to remove his bandages and used it to wipe down her core. Then he knelt between her thighs and lay himself comfortably on the mattress. He hooked his arms around her legs and pulled her towards his face. His tongue was ready for her and he drove it into her folds, running it along the sides and around the outer labia. It was the first time he actually tasted himself and now could understand why so many women disliked swallowing. He ignored the unique taste in favor of redeeming himself for failing to bring her to orgasm.

"Oh my god," she moaned and entangled her fingers through his hair, gently pulling and scraping her nails along his scalp.

He had to hold her tightly because she was moving so much. Her hips squirmed and she was undulating against his face so he paused his movements and held his tongue steady to let her body do some of the work. After a couple minutes Joker pushed three fingers into her folds and began pressing them into the roof of her canal, looking for the g-spot. He knew once he found it that she would intensify her groans and cries and it wouldn't be long before she went off to the deep end.

"I'm really, really close..." she mumbled.

It encouraged him to place more pressure inside her and he accompanied it with settling his tongue on her clitoris and dragging its moist surface all over her. She was gasping and tightening her grip on his locks until she couldn't take the pressure anymore and suddenly her body stiffened up and she screamed her desire to the world. Shortly after, she calmed down and Joker slowly removed his sopping wet fingers from her body and crawled up her torso to cuddle and kiss.

Joker's jawline was slick with their fluids, but he didn't care and neither did she apparently. She welcomed his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him tightly while he kept his strong arms settled around her waist.

* * *

Later that evening...

Ryder was swinging around on the jungle gym while Krysta and Amelia chatted mostly about their upcoming audition.

"I filled out my portion of the application so you'll just need to submit yours asap so we can enter together. I've got a good feeling about this since my dad finally supports me." Amelia giggled and pushed her bare feet against the sandy ground to get her swing moving.

"I think we should definitely do the compilation of movie theme songs. But we'll need to get some backup players or music. I think we can find some accompanying music to go with our violins." Krysta began rocking in her swing as well. "Anyways, we can talk as soon as we get the application process done. It's in September right?"

"Yeah. The second."

Krysta smiled. "Sweet, I can't wait!" She hesitated for a moment and then her grin widened. "So are you and Jason an item now?"

Amelia shied away and stared at the ground, trying to avoid the question.

"I knew it! After the party and the amount of time that you were gone with him that night! So did you let him score or what?"

"Krysta!" Amelia shouted, partially laughing.

"What? He's hot! I would of let him score..." Krysta admitted and her laughing only increased.

"My little brother's right there!" Amelia said and peered over at the boy who was hanging upside-down from the monkey bars.

"So what? He doesn't know what we're discussing."

Amelia ground her feet into the sand to stop herself, "He's ten and like a recorder. He'll blow my cover!"

Krysta lowered her voice to a dull whisper, "Okay, okay sorry. So...are you going to let him?"

"Let him what?" Amelia replied, hoping she could get away from this topic.

"Have sex with you?"

"Krysta!" Amelia must have been five shades of red and gave her friend a pleading look.

"C'mon, most teenagers lose their virginity by fifteen."

Amelia sighed, "I don't want to be like those teenagers. I at least want to be an adult first."

"Ah, so November then?" Krysta said happily. "Right around your birthday."

"That's not what I meant!"

Both girls went back and forth like this for the next ten minutes, at least until Amelia's cellphone started to ring. She recognized the assigned ringtone as her mother's and decided she should answer it to avoid a problem.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Amelia greeted and listened. She never got a word in and expressed a lot of odd facial expressions and a several gasps of disappointment, followed up by a sigh of relief until she finally could speak again. "Oh good, you scared me there for a second mom. Krysta and I will be leaving shortly. See you in a bit." Amelia closed the phone and looked at her friend.

"What'd your mom say?"

"Mom says dad got a call from the administrators of Carnegie Hall. The show has been pushed back to December, so it's going to be a Christmas show!"

"Oh my god we should totally play select pieces from the old band Transiberian Orchestra! They had so many hits!" Krysta exclaimed. "I know a couple of songs that would make a great compilation! This is also gives us more than one month to practice."

"Sweet! When I get home, I'll get out my calendar and we'll set up some appointments with the music director of the local theatre so we can get some rehearsals." Amelia slid off her swing and gathered her sandals up nearby.

"You're still not off the hook about Jason!" Krysta teased and hopped off the swing.

"Ugh...Krysta stop!" Amelia groaned and she slipped on her sandals before marching over to the jungle gym to fetch her brother. "C'mon, time to go home!"

"No!" Ryder shouted and ran away from his sister to hide in one of the many plastic towers of the gym.

Amelia grumbled and sighed but Krysta stopped her.

"I'll get him," Krysta offered and began jogging up to the tower. She reached into the plastic roof and tickled the boy out.

"Ah! Stop it! Ha ha ha!" Ryder screamed and let go of the tower, allowing Krysta to pull him out. She dragged him down the steps kicking and screaming and up to her small toyota prius with Amelia following close behind. Krysta stuffed Ryder into the back seat and the girls climbed in after. They pulled out of the park and headed for Amelia's house.


	13. Chapter 12

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 12

Dreamscapes

_He peeked from around the water cooler and saw her again. His eyes followed her as she finished stirring her cup of tea and carried it over to her desk. She then sat down in her comfy leather chair behind the glass wall which separated her from all the other employees save for the boss. He peered at her. The pencil skirt she wore clung to her curves and showed off her lovely legs. One stilettoed foot slowly climbed up the slope of her calf and gently rubbed it, likely to relieve a stubborn itch and he was practically drooling when it lifted her hem to almost mid-thigh. For several minutes he watched her as she casually sipped on her drink and typed away at her computer. Occasionally their boss would appear from his office and hand a stack of papers to her for entry into the system. There was always new paperwork. Running the business operations of an asylum was all about documentation._

_His job was to finalize the patient confidentiality agreements between families and the facility. Sometimes he was requested to appear in court to aid in settlements of breach of contracts. It was a stressful job and there were times when he wished he'd chosen a different profession...one that derived in the comedy business. But he had little confidence in his skills as a performance artist. It never stopped him from dreaming._

_"Jack."_

_He turned his head to see who called him. It was her. She stood there smiling and he didn't even realize he'd been daydreaming again. There was a small stack of manila envelopes in her arms and after a second of staring he finally responded, "Sorry, I was just..."_

_"I have your next case Jack." She handed over the envelope and watched as he opened it to review the documents. "I hope it's all there. You'll be traveling for this case next month. Apparently there's been some fraudulent activity."_

_"Thank you Helena." Jack returned the smile and watched as she began her return to the office nearby. He mentally slapped himself for missing the opportunity to finally ask her out on that date and forced his attention back to his work. He spent the time leading up to his lunch break filing papers and prepping his newest case. It was a lengthy process and by the time he was ready to eat, his mind was exhausted from the quantity of reading he completed. He sat down in the lunchroom to eat his leftover piece of lasagna from last night's frozen dinner. It wasn't anything special and lacked the flavor of a home cooked meal. It was really all he could afford these days. When he saw Helena enter the cafeteria his thoughts immediately drifted to asking her, but he wasn't so sure now. He couldn't take her anywhere in the high end districts of Gotham and that was typically where most men took their dates to impress them. He groaned and stabbed his fork into his lunch as if the Italian knockoff dish was an insect needing to be squashed. His eyes dropped to the table. However he heard the scraping of a chair just across from him and he looked up to see Helena. She had taken a seat directly across from him._

_"I hope you don't mind. You looked a little lonely over here," she said and began spreading out her perfectly portioned lunch of a whole wheat turkey sandwich and sliced vegetables. She put aside a dish of yogurt and a protein shake. "So, why do you always sit alone?"_

_"I...I, well I guess I just never have anything interesting to say to anyone. I'm not really much of a talker as you've probably gathered from our encounters upstairs," Jack replied, cheeks slightly pink._

_Helena smiled, "That's okay. We just need to get you on the right topic. What kinds of things do you like?"_

_Jack's face lit up. It was very unusual for someone to take such an interest in him and he thought about it for only a split second. "I like comedy shows and science."_

_"Oh really? What sort of science? Physics?"_

_"I did well in chemistry and finished school with a degree in science and a minor in engineering."_

_Helena's eyes widened, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working for a place like Wayne Tech?"_

_"I applied there, but I've been wait listed until a position in the department I want opens up. So I needed something in the interim. This place isn't so bad."_

_"Oh god, yes it is! This place is so boring and there's no room for advancement. You seem to be way too smart to be working here."_

_Jack blushed and continued picking at his cold food. He was trying to figure out a way to impress her further, but she continued._

_"I would love to get to know you better. You seem much more interesting than the other people I spend my time with. How about you and I meet down at the local cafe at the corner of Twelfth and Van Buren? We can chat there after work."_

_His mouth nearly fell to the floor and he had to hold back his elation enough to avoid the stares of other people. Plus he didn't want others thinking of him as pathetic. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sure, that'd be nice. I get off at-"_

_"Four-thirty. I know, we get off at the same time remember?" She chuckled and took a bite of her sandwich._

_Jack turned even redder, "Uh, right. Heh, I forgot."_

_During the remainder of their lunch, they enjoyed all sorts of topics and she even seemed to share a love for comedy. Apparently she's been on a date in the past where the gentleman took her to see Robin Williams live. She said she laughed her heart out._

Joker woke up in another cold sweat and this time he shook awake Willow. He forgot about the cloth draped over his eyes and ripped it off. The stinging sensation in his eyes reduced but it still bothered him to keep his eyes open for any length of time.

"Honey?" Willow whispered and touched her husband's shoulder. She could barely see him in the darkness and the moment her hand connected with his bare shoulder, she gasped. "Oh my god, you're soaked!"

After wiping away the beads of sweat on his forehead, Joker reassured her that he was fine. "Just a bad dream. I'm okay."

"You need a towel or a bath. You're dripping wet." Willow rolled off the bed and quickly went to the bathroom to get a cool washcloth and a clean towel. She came back and pressed the cloth to his neck and chest.

The cloth felt incredibly good against his hot skin and he relaxed back into his pillows to allow her to clean him up. He wasn't sure why he was letting this woman take care of him. Normally he shunned being looked after. For the past month he noticed his persona changing and it bothered him. When he left the house he chastised himself for becoming too soft and blamed it on his son and Lily. His subordinate was taking far too long to break the codes for Gabriel's estate. His emotions were getting the best of him and these recent dreams were interfering with his plans. What was causing them? He thought about it while Willow rubbed the cloth on his belly...

_Jack left work on time in order to meet Helena at the cafe. He was very nervous as he pushed open the glass door. The little bell hanging above clang and one of the cashiers greeted him. He looked around the cafe and spotted Helena seated in a corner away from the other people. It was a quaint little shop; very intimate. She waved to him and he shyly waved back and joined her at the table._

_"Hello Jack," she greeted._

_"Hi." Jack settled down on the opposite side of the table. A small menu lay in front of him and he peered at the selection, instantly settling on hot chocolate and a raspberry scone. A waitress had taken their orders and the pair shared stories and Helena even managed to get him to talk about his interests in women. She certainly seemed to be interested in him as well._

_Jack noticed how her hands were slowly inching closer to his as she talked and couldn't help but do the same..._

"Gabriel!"

Joker once again awakened, but this time Willow was leaning over him with the lights on and a worried expression on her face. "Uh, what?"

"Honey I'm starting to worry! You blacked out and began hyperventilating. Jesus, your eyes are so red! I really think you should see a doctor." Willow wiped down his face to remove the freshly dripping sweat.

"I'm fine, really. I just think I've been having a lot of bad dreams. You know, from my childhood..."

Willow nodded. "I see. You must be suffering some repercussions from the abuse. Maybe we should consider hypnosis or take you to a psychotherapist to talk out your emotions. As for your eyes, I don't think the medicine I've been giving you is working. Your pupils are actually showing now. I think they are discolored from the infection and you're starting to remind me of your father."

Joker had his fair share of therapy and had no intention of going back. "No, I'll be fine. I've had episodes like this before. It'll pass."

"Yes, but not this bad. I've never seen you wake up sopping wet. I need to change the sheets. Can you stand?"

Joker threw his feet over the side of the bed, intending to get up. Willow began ripping the damp sheets off the mattress when she heard Elijah beginning to whimper over the monitor. Joker looked at her. "Go ahead. I'll change the sheets."

Willow dropped the linens and immediately went out into the hall for the baby's room while he finished pulling apart the bed. He went into the bathroom's linen closet and pulled out fresh sheets to put on the bed. Once he had everything situated he figured he'd let Willow know she could come to bed when she finished nursing. After depositing the dirty linens into the hamper, he quietly walked down the hall to Elijah's room and slowly opened the door. Willow was sitting in the rocking chair with the infant close to her chest and she was partially dazed. Her head was leaned back against the wood and a pillow helped to keep Elijah propped up against her breast. Joker entered the room and he glanced at her. She could have been asleep for all he knew. He studied her features. Willow had similar cheekbones to the woman in his dreams. Helena. They almost had the same hair color as well. Both had beautiful skin and vibrant personalities.

Then Joker suddenly felt an emotion that he hadn't had in a long time. Peacefulness. When he stared at Willow and the infant, his instincts told him to embrace his role as a lover and protector. Then he growled, angered by his lack of restraint in controlling his emotions like some dumb lunatic who was being treated for bi-polar disorder at the asylum. He shouldn't be feeling like this at all! He was the clown prince of crime! When he tried to regain control of himself, he failed miserably and wandered even closer to her. He leaned over to place a small kiss on her forehead, not knowing exactly why he would do such a thing. Then his attention fell on the nursing baby. Elijah was content to be at his mother's breast and his tiny hand was grasping onto her nightgown. Against his better judgement, Joker smiled at the little one and touched the baby's head, lightly pushing the fuzzy hair back behind his grandson's ear. He had no idea what came over him tonight.

Joker watched his grandson continue to nurse until the little one fell asleep at the breast. It appeared as though Willow had passed out as well, leaving it up to Joker to put the baby back in the crib. He carefully did so and draped a light blanket over Elijah before carefully pulling the strap of Willow's nightgown up over her shoulder and gathering her up in his arms. He carried her back to the master bedroom and put her down onto the freshly changed bed. She didn't wake up. Then he crawled back into bed and encircled his arms around her, never wanting to let her go again.

The remainder of the night he managed to sleep without the occurrence of the dream.

* * *

It had been a few days since Lily awoke and found herself sprawled all over the prisoner. She freaked out and rolled off Gabe in a panic, but then realized he was still tied down. She was frightened of the prisoner for some reason and realized it was because he looked so much like Joker and she was deathly afraid of being punished again if Joker should appear and see her lazing about. She was still in massive pain, though it toned down to an ache rather than a sharp stabbing sensation. She was limping around the building, unaware of Gabriel's planning upstairs.

During the time that Lily was out cold, Gabe managed to maneuver her enough to reach one of the pins in her hair with his teeth. It took some time, but he was able to withdraw a single bobby pin and he cheeked it to keep it hidden on his person. However, he was never once released from the bed in order to do any business and unfortunately he was forced to soil himself on several occasions. He felt disgusting, but he needed to be patient. The next time Lily checked on him, he needed to be prepared to subdue her. He had no idea if she had a gun or not.

When he was left alone in the room once again, he decided he could try to get the pin as close to his hand as possible so he could attempt to pick the lock on the cuff. His position was awkward and it would be hard, maybe even take days to accomplish. His stomach growled from hunger. She hasn't fed him or given him any water either.

Downstairs, Lily was trying desperately to break the code to the accounts and she cried many times over when the 'access denied' message sprawled across the board. She was tempted to go upstairs and threaten Gabe with a weapon in exchange for the code, but decided against it. Joker would surely kill her. After what must have been the hundredth attempt, she finally grew frustrated enough to throw a glass against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Fuck!" she screamed and tears began pouring down her cheeks. She's never had so much trouble cracking a code before. Gabriel must have been a super rich elite to have such protection on his estate. She slammed her head down on the table, leaving the beginnings of a bruise on her forehead. "What can I do? He's going to rape me again!" She spent several minutes crying and thinking. "I hate him so much! Why did I ever think to idolize him?" She berated herself for being so naive. She thought about the bargain they made and if it was truly worth the pain she was going through. The key to Joker's long lasting life was a reward that she was supposed to receive.

On a whim, Lily decided to do some research on youth and any product out there that could lead to any information regarding the extension of life. She spent nearly two hours digging through articles online and newspapers. She studied the Joker's history and then spanned out on the villains of legend. Poison Ivy, the Riddler, Penguin, etc. Then she stumbled across a lesser known villain by the name of Ra's Al Ghul and by sheer curiosity, she did a bit more research on him since his age was unknown. There was no date of birth either nor the mention of family history, which was odd. He had children though, but they didn't seem to have much interaction with their father. Then she found something of particular interest. There was mention of a greenish pool called the lazarus pit. She had to break into secret files from the FBI in order to gain any knowledge regarding the pools.

"Oh my..." Lily muttered when she read through the classified documents. "These pools are real." She read that Ghul protected these pools and it is said that he is several hundred years old. He was ancient! She needed to contact him somehow and have her questions answered. It was through the black market that she would need to find any connections with Ghul. There was a high probability that a member of the League of Shadows would be prowling around the new Gotham. After reading about the destruction of the city so many years ago, the chance that Ghul would monitor the city was very high. She would also need to leave the school in order to contact him without Joker knowing about it.

* * *

The following morning, Joker awakened with Willow still wrapped up in his arms. She was still out and he could hear the baby fussing in the other room. Joker untangled his arms from her and slid out of bed. His eyes no longer burned but he decided to go back into the bathroom and wrap them up again so not to draw the suspicions of the kids. He didn't need to cover them up entirely and could easily see his feet and a small bit from under the cloth. Wandering to Elijah's room was much easier now that he had a little bit of a visual without the agony.

Much to his annoyance, Elijah needed a fresh diaper and Joker nearly gagged while cleaning up the baby's bottom. After suffering through the challenge of changing a poopy diaper, Joker tossed the soiled pamper into the diaper bin and picked up the clean baby to carry to the bedroom. Willow was partially awake and greeted her husband warmly.

"Hey. How you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Better than last night." Joker laid the baby down in the bed while she slid her straps down.

She got comfortable on her side and pulled Elijah close to feed him. "You should take a tylenol. You look a little worn."

"I will. My eyes are much better though. The stinging is gone and they're achey, but a lot of the redness is starting to subside," he lied.

"Good. I hope you're back to normal soon. You're going to run out of sick leave." Willow chuckled and peered down at her baby.

"I got plenty of it," he replied and went over to the dresser to fetch a shirt. He threw on a simple gray one. "I"m going to get some breakfast. You want anything?"

"Not yet. I'll be down as soon as he's finished here."

Without another word, Joker padded out of the bedroom and to the stairwell. Amelia and Ryder were already up and sitting at the table. Joker had to tilt his head back in order to see their faces. Amelia looked happier than hell and Ryder was busy stabbing his eggo waffle.

"Morning daddy!" Amelia said cheerfully and nibbled on her cinnamon toast while reviewing a piece of sheet music.

"Hi dad!" Ryder also said as he mutilated the poor waffle and pretended it was the remains of an alien creature.

"Geez Ryder! That is so gross!" Amelia barked at her brother and held her music up even higher to avoid watching him eat the pile of syrup soaked bread.

Ryder laughed and stuffed a heaping amount of sugary goodness into his mouth while Joker looked on.

"Try not to kill each other this morning kids," Joker said as he approached the fridge and began digging for an english muffin.

The entire morning was pretty calm and the kids were out doing their own thing with their friends. Since it was Saturday, Amelia had already made plans to go over to Krysta's house to practice for their audition and Ryder had Michael over. Jackie and Dominic also came along to visit, which Willow really enjoyed. She and Jackie busied themselves with crafting and making lunch for everyone. Dominic and Gabe were out on the back patio "shooting the shit" as Dom so eloquently pointed out when the women called them in for lunch. The group shared a lot of stories and discussed Amelia's upcoming audition along with the new school year for their boys. Elijah fussed a bit when he got hungry and Dom insisted on feeding the little boy since he missed having a baby in his house. Jackie chastised Joker for putting the idea into Dom's head to have another child so they could experience the joys of having a baby around again. Overall the afternoon went well.

Ryder begged and pleaded his parents to let him stay the night at Michael's house, which was fine with both families. The kids only had a few weeks left of summer vacation so the boys wanted to spend as much time with each other as they could. Then the beginning of middle school would be upon them with new experiences in sixth grade.

By nightfall, Amelia returned home tired, but happy. She and Krysta accomplished a lot of work and made their selections for the audition. Since it was a Christmas show and a four hour long event, the girls had two fifteen minute segments spaced an hour and a half apart. They decided to do a compilation of Transiberian Orchestra music and a movie segment. They picked really good pieces that the audience would recognize and started to plan out their choreography. Amelia said it was going to be the best performance ever.

That night, Joker researched airlines and purchased tickets for the entire family to fly out for the show. He also sweetened the deal for Amelia by booking tickets to Radio City to see the Rockettes perform their Christmas spectacular. Joker hoped that such a busy day would exhaust him and cause him to have a dreamless sleep. After checking on the baby one final time, both he and Willow went to bed.


	14. Chapter 13

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 13

Sanity

_It had been a few weeks and Jack continued to enjoy Helena's company twice a week after work. They would meet at the cafe and order small treats. They always selected the same table. Surprisingly Helena gradually scooted her chair closer to his on each visit until the pair were next to each other. Within a month, they were considered best friends and even the cafe employees treated them as a couple. Jack was slowly coming out of his shell and for once he began thinking highly of himself. He took to treating himself better at work and doing his job with renewed appreciation, though he knew he could do better. Helena always sat with him at lunch and a few times she brought homemade goods that she enjoyed making at night while watching her favorite tv shows._

_By two months into the friendship, Jack finally asked if she would accompany him to a very nice restaurant and follow it up with a movie. He was nervous and felt so juvenile asking her on a basic date night but when she agreed, he was thrilled. That night was nerve wracking and from the moment he picked her up in a cab, he played the part of a gentleman. For the past month he put aside cash to save for tonight and wanted treat her like a queen. It was an expensive Italian restaurant and the setting was highly romantic. The mood was soft and Jack couldn't stop staring at how the lighting reflected off Helena's hair, giving her the appearance of a goddess. She wore a beautiful orange dress made of satin. He felt so underdressed compared to her. He didn't own a single tuxedo, but did have a few business suits and he chose the best looking one from his closet. After the delicious meal, they walked along the streets of Gotham, taking in the sights and stopping occasionally to look at the Halloween decorations. It was only two weeks until the scary holiday._

_Jack allowed her to select the movie and surprisingly she didn't go for the cheesiest chick-flick. Instead she chose an action film; the latest Star Wars. It was the first prequel and it wasn't too bad, though Jack did want to strangle that Jar-Jar character and the kid playing Anakin was not the best of actors. After the film ended, Helena insisted that Jack come over to her place to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate, which he nervously accepted. Of course, her version of hot chocolate had alcohol in it and the next thing Jack knew he was pressed up against a wall, lips locked with this beautiful woman. She wasn't shy at all and assisted him in the removal of his clothes as they stumbled through the hallway heading for her bedroom. Her dress was tossed onto the hallway floor along with his pants and jacket. His shirt hung around his shoulders, front unbuttoned and the tie around his neck loosened. She was down on her knees, attacking his boxers and sliding them down his legs. He had a massive erection that she now had her mouth around._  
_Jack groaned and ran his fingers through her loose tendrils, not really knowing what to do or how to react to the pleasure. He was ashamed to say that he'd never slept with a woman before. Most ladies found him very unusual during his teen years and they tended to be attracted to the pretty boys and jocks, which he was neither. His early twenties weren't any better and the college girls were more interested in older guys at that point. He was thin, gangly, and a bit of a nerd. The closest girl friends he had were lab partners and they weren't his type half the time._

_Not wanting to show his inexperience, Jack made her stop with her oral pleasure and he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He ripped off her thigh-high leggings and stripped her out of her bra and panties. Her full rack came into view and he must have lost a little bit of nerve because he slowly backed away, afraid that he would be taking advantage of her but she kept drawing nearer. She managed to back him up until his calves bumped the edge of the mattress, causing him to tumble backwards. The soft pillows broke his fall and shortly thereafter he felt her warm body upon his. He was blushing madly, but knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself now that he had a very receptive female sitting upon him. Something inside him finally clicked and he grasped her by the waist to begin lifting her. His length stood tall, ready to be accepted..._

Joker awakened, once again drenched in sweat. This time it wasn't due to confusion, but to extreme arousal and he pushed down his covers to see the evidence. His length was reaching for the sky and if he didn't do something soon, he would go nuts. He looked to his left and saw that Willow was still asleep so he decided to just masterbate and be done with it. He stroked himself rigorously, hoping that he would orgasm very fast and not disturb Willow. However the vibrations of the bed in conjunction with his heavier breathing caused her to stir and she groggily looked at her husband.

"Gabe? What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep..." Joker replied quickly and increased his pace.

She rubbed her eyes and peered at him through the darkness. "Are you-"

"Yes, I'm jerking. I can't help it, I woke up horny." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth from the friction. He groaned as he got closer and sped up. "I gotta release or I'll rip my hair out."

To Willow, Gabe appeared to be having issues with some sort of inner turmoil and she really wanted to help out her husband; to rescue him from this "illness." "Sweetheart, I'm really worried. You've been acting so funny the last few months and these nightmares, they're plaguing you. How can I help you get past all of it?"

Joker stopped his hand, making the bed still once again and he looked at her. Since it was so dark in the room, being about three in the morning, he could just make out her silhouette and some of her facial features. When he studied her, he could sense a similar aura from his dreams that Helena seemed to give off. Willow and Helena. They were almost the same...

He rolled onto his side and pulled Willow into his embrace, "I only need you," he whispered and planted a kiss on her mouth, which she did not reject. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to roam inside while his hands wandered to the hem of her nightgown and tugged it over her head. She wore nothing underneath. For some reason Joker did not automatically fixate on her oversized breasts and instead interlocked his fingers with hers and continued with the tender kiss. His thoughts drifted and he fell into a daze, but did not move into the unconscious...

_Jack breathed deeply as he felt moisture and heat surrounding his length. The sound of heavy breaths echoed in the room and he realized they both were moving closer to the end. Helena leaned forward, her breasts pressed against his chest and she clung to his shoulders. He held her tightly as he sat up and flipped both of them over. He was in control..._

_"Oh...g-god, Jack..." she whispered breathlessly and squeezed her thighs tighter around his hips to bring him closer. Her arms locked around his neck and she pleaded with him to speed up._

_His mouth fell open as he felt the beginnings of orgasm, but cursed at himself to wait and his body listened. However when she stiffened her limbs and her cries halted momentarily, he knew it was safe to finish. Once he felt a rush of burning heat fly through his loins, his fingers clamped down on her wrists and he held her tighter still, until his seed ejected into her body. After letting himself go, Jack peered up at his lover and saw the soft expression among her features and her gentle smile warmed his heart. Then he felt an entirely new emotion flood his mind and he gazed into her eyes..._

_"Helena, I love you..."_

Willow smiled and kissed the top of his head as her husband lay against her chest, tired and spent. He must have had a double orgasm because it lasted such a long time.

Joker smiled against her breastbone and took in a deep breath before pushing himself onto his elbows so he could see her. He was content and it seemed as though his mouth had a mind of its own because when he peered into her eyes and saw her love for him, he responded with, "Willow, I love you..." and meant every word.

She replied lovingly with, "I love you too."

Joker gasped. It was fortunate for him that the room was dark because he had the look of surprise for saying what he did. He'd put himself in an awkward position and quickly rolled off of her. He sat up on the bed as Willow made herself comfortable and intended to go back to sleep. It was time for a splash of water to the face and Joker quickly got up and wandered through the darkness to the bathroom. He turned on a small lamp on the vanity and stared at his reflection. He was tempted to physically strike himself for saying something in such a sincere fashion. Why did he do it? He seethed with anger in his bout of weakness. He actually meant it! Joker groaned. He was spending far too much time with his son's family and now he was actually getting attached to them and he hated to admit to it, but he was falling in love with Willow...

Joker tiptoed to the sink and turned on the taps, letting the cool water run over his fingers before he scooped up a handful and rubbed it all over his face. He was able to see himself clearly in the mirror and looked at his eyes. They were no longer red and swollen around his rims and he determined it would be safe enough to put his contacts back in tomorrow morning. He took a hand towel and dried his face before turning off everything and heading back to bed. Willow was already out cold, exhausted from their activities. She looked so peaceful as she slept...truly an angel. He shook his head, trying to shoo away those god-awful romantic thoughts but for some reason they kept sneaking back up on him. It was too late and he was too tired to fight it and crawled under the comforter. Willow automatically rolled onto her side and curled up next to him, making the situation worse. He tried to shift his position and scoot away, but she was pretty persistent. Eventually he gave up and just draped an arm over her.

* * *

Lily settled into her chair and waited. She had managed to get out of the school after making sure Gabriel was tied down securely before taking off. With the little bit of cash she had left, she stole a vehicle and made a pit stop at a convenience store and purchased a new shirt and a pair of ill-fitting shorts. It was better than the bloody clothes she wore previously. She also made purchases for tylenol and some feminine products to clean herself up. The cashier was either very dense or too afraid to ask about her state and just cashed her out without a hassle. The last item she bought was a long black shawl to hide her face when she went into the rundown bar. Contacting Ghul wasn't very hard, it was actually meeting him that would be the challenge. Using her computer skills, she was able to trace some of the League of Shadows subordinates and managed to set up a meeting with two of them.

The bartender had brought her a drink and she dropped a few bucks on the table in payment and she sipped the cold beer, hoping it would only dull her pain and not her senses. For ten minutes she waited...

However, her contacts were already in the establishment sizing her up. After Lily was deemed "not a threat" they finally approached her.

Two men sat down at the table without asking, but Lily knew it was exactly who she was looking for. "Thank you for seeing me. I appreciate you coming at such short notice."  
The larger of the two men extended his hand, "Our pleasure. The master was very interested in your message and after we discuss the basic details, we will determine if we can help you or not. Please start with a photograph of the accused."

Lily smiled and began scanning the files of her laptop until she found a current picture of Joker, which she secretly took of him the day they met by means of the computer camera. She turned around her screen and showed it to them.

One of the men smiled and nodded, "Interesting. You have our attention Lily. Share with us your story."

"I'd like to get your names first if you don't mind."

"Our real names have been lost to time, you may call us Twelve and Thirteen."

"Those are unusual names. Does the entire League go by number?"

The men looked at each other before Twelve replied with, "We're getting off the subject. Let's stick your story and then we'll move form there."

Lily took a breath and began with how she was employed by the clown and went into the last few months of activity. She also spoke about his plans for Gabriel and brought up all of the old information on the entire family history. It was a long process of reading, explaining, and searching but Lily managed to hand over everything.

She took a breath after getting out the last few details. "So, do you think your boss will be interested enough to help me?"

Thirteen peered at the computer again and smiled. "I think he'll be very interested in your case. We'll put in an inquiry to the master and contact you accordingly by email. I hope you check that frequently."

"I live in a digital world," she replied and closed the lid of the laptop. Her shawl slipped down to her shoulders from the movement, allowing the two men to see the bruising around her neck.

"How did you sustain those injuries?" Twelve asked.

Lily peered down at the table and hesitated. "Don't worry about-"

"That clown did that to you didn't he?" Thirteen interrupted. He reached out to attempt to pull down the fabric further.

"I said not to worry about it." Willow quickly tugged the shawl back up over her head. "So I can expect a response very quickly then?"

"Yes and when our master contacts you, please be ready at short notice. He does not tolerate tardiness and likely will bring you to his current lair for further questioning. Please be advised that if we bring you into our organization or you become associated with the master, it is for life. You cannot leave."

"As long as your master keeps the promise of showing me the secret to his long lasting life, I'm willing to do anything." Lily's eyes bore into theirs. She clearly meant business. "I need to get away from the Joker as soon as possible and his annihilation is the only sure way I can be free of him."

"So it is true then. He was the one to abuse you," Twelve said and he looked at his cohort. "Lily here seems to be in the very same situation as the former Seven."

"I'm sorry, Seven? I assume that was a comrade of yours?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yes. She and her daughter were both members of the League and great colleagues. I was the same age as the daughter when she died. We trained together." Thirteen said.

Twelve quickly ended the conversation. "Well then, we have our information. Keep your mode of contact open and we will send for you. Have a good night."

Lily was left sitting at the table alone, drink in hand. She guzzled down the last of it and decided she had to return to the school and had just enough gas money to get back. Hopefully Joker did not decide to pay a late night visit tonight. During the entire drive home, she constantly peered into her rearview mirror to make sure she was not being followed. It would only be a matter of time before she turns Joker over to the League and she will have that freak out of her life and she could find out what happened to Tank.

* * *

The following morning...

Amelia was chatting on the phone with Jason and eating a bowl of oatmeal while discussing the upcoming audition. She was extremely happy and reading off a checklist of numbers. It was all movie and Christmas music. Occasionally she would get up from the table and begin pacing around the kitchen, too focused on the conversation to even finish her breakfast. Willow kept insisting on her daughter to eat and call Jason back later.

Joker was poking at his stack of pancakes. His mind was too full of memories and they distracted him so terribly that he just didn't have the stomach for eating. Helena. He kept picturing her and it didn't help that she resembled Willow in most aspects. Every time he looked up at his son's wife, he saw the other woman. It was too confusing and too frustrating.

Amelia dropped her cell phone on the table and sat down to finish her cold bowl of oatmeal. She was smiling and Willow took notice.

"Happy again today Mia. Now every time I see you, you have a great big smile." Willow finally got the baby to stop fussing and took a bite of her pancakes.

"Yeah," Amelia replied and put down her list of music. She then finished off her breakfast and proceeded to bringing her bowl to the sink.

Willow could tell something was up and intended to get her daughter to spill the beans. "So how is Jason?"

The teenager almost dropped her dish and quickly turned around, face red and appearing nervous. "He's fine. I just talked to him about the audition."

"So when are you two going on a date?" Willow pried.

"Mom!" Amelia cried and turned even redder.

"What? I saw you two at the grad party. Aren't you dating him now? He's a sweetheart..." Willow placed Elijah into the baby swing and switched it on so he could enjoy the motion. He cooed and giggled lightly as he moved back and forth. Willow then finished up her own breakfast and watched with amusement as her daughter struggled to avert their conversation.

Ryder was busy with mushing his pancakes and teasing his sister mercilessly, "Mia's gotta boyfriend! Mia's gotta boyfriend! Haha!"

"You little twerp!" Amelia shouted and charged for her brother. The boy flew out of his chair and ran for the staircase.

"Kids! Stop running through the house!" Willow shouted and also got out of her chair to go after them, leaving Joker alone with Elijah.

Joker sighed. He didn't even chuckle at his family's actions. The preoccupation of his mind by that woman kept its hold. He then looked at the infant, "So little man, have any ideas on getting women out of your head?"

The baby just stared up at him and started giggling.  
Joker leaned over the swing and turned it off to collect the infant. He held his grandson and touched the little boy's feet. "I wouldn't expect you to have suggestions just yet." He chuckled and rocked Elijah for a minute before Willow rejoined him in the kitchen. Joker just grinned at her. "So, did ya catch them?"

"Yup. Ryder's now hiding under his bed and I managed to get Amelia to admit she has a date with Jason tomorrow. So don't tease her okay?" Willow began picking up all of the dishes on the table and stacked them for cleaning.

"I won't tease her, much."

"Honey!" Willow chuckled and deposited the plates in the sink. She was turning on the taps to fill the sink and poured a little dish soap into the sink.

"All right, all right. I'll cut her a break." Joker then placed the infant back in the swing and he slowly approached Willow as she began scrubbing a dish. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started whispering in her ear. "I'm so tempted to take you upstairs and bed you right now." His hands then wandered up higher and started caressing the underside of her breasts while his lips tickled the soft skin of her neck.

Willow tried to shrug him off, but he held on to her. "You know, the kids are home...we can't." She felt his palm sneaking to the hem of her shirt and slid beneath the fabric to cup her and he gently squeezed. "You've been so affectionate these past months. What's changed in you?"

He stopped toying with her mound and just held it, trying to think of an excuse. "I guess I just realized how much I'd been missing out on."

"You know, if you keep this up I'm going to get pregnant again. I don't think my doctor would like that after the hemorrhage I had." Willow squirmed in his embrace and tried to shoo away his hands but they were persistent. "Gabe, the kids are-" But her sentence cut off when his hand dipped down into her leggings and pushed inside of her core. She fell forward a bit against the sink and moaned as quietly as she could, so not to let off to anyone what they were doing. The last thing she wanted was to traumatize the children. "Honey..."

Joker pressed his fingers even further through her folds and started to massage her interior, feeling around for her g-spot. His chin rested on her shoulder and he continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, making her complaint. The curve of her rear pressed against his awakened manhood, sending shivers up his spine. "Why don't we go upstairs for a quick fix..."

"We shouldn't...the baby." Willow briefly looked over her shoulder and genuinely appeared concerned.

"We can get Mia to watch him for a few minutes." Joker was practically begging her at this point. The only way he seemed to be able to get some peace form these memories was to be in a state of sexual fervor. He wasn't complaining about the sex, but he sure wanted to rid himself of the dreams.

Willow turned herself around and looked into Joker's eyes. She began whispering. "I really want to say yes, but I'd rather wait until night when the kids are in bed. I promise tonight I'll do whatever you want."

Disappointed, Joker backed away but he nodded. "I'll hold ya to it." He then smiled but inside he was dying. The visions were getting strong once again and he would have to do his best to deal with them until later. Still this would give him the chance to think about the visions and why he was having them. Perhaps it had something to do with one of the many chemical baths he's had?


	15. Chapter 14

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 14

Resurfacing - Part 1

Lily carefully touched the cool cloth to her groin and wiped gently to ease the pain. She knew she had lacerations inside and out and they were taking forever to heal. The cold compress seemed to help though. However, it was the second day after Joker raped her that she was in utmost pain. There was no chance in her sitting properly for days. She had an abundance of pain killers and made sure to keep up on her dosages. It was a day after she met with the League of Shadows and she waited all day, very patiently. She glanced at the clock on her laptop, 7:33 p.m.

"How long will this last?" she questioned and removed the cold cloth to soak it again in the nearby tupperware. She swirled it around a few times before placing it back between her legs. She didn't bother wearing underwear as it only caused further inflammation. So she sat in a brand new skirt that went down to her calves, only it was hiked up at the moment. She began leisurely surfing the internet, too exhausted to try and break bank codes and began looking at images of Hawaii and New Zealand. These were two of the places that she and her brother planned to visit when they received their cut of the fortune. Her thoughts drifted to Tank and she swallowed hard, trying to keep herself from crying again. Gabriel was probably right. Tank was surely dead because he would have figured a way out of his and come straight back to assist her. But he never came and she knew he would never abandon her. It couldn't be helped. Her tears fell and she put her head down on the table, silently sobbing and twisting her fingers around strands of her hair.

She remained that way for a little while before falling asleep in her chair. However she could feel herself being shifted slightly and then a hand rested on her shoulder. Lily jerked herself upright in the chair and then grimaced. Her groin wasn't prepared for the abrupt awakening and once the pain subsided, Lily turned around and nearly had a heart-attack. There was a man standing in the shadows. Her scream echoed through the room until someone else came up from behind her and covered her mouth. It was impossible for her to break free with her current injuries, however the voice of the man who first touched her finally spoke.

"Relax dear lady. We are not here to harm you."

Lily's shoulders relaxed and the person holding her let go. "What do you want?" she asked and tried to calmly stand. It pained her to get up and she was certain both men noticed.

"My lady, my name is Ra's Al Ghul and I'm here to help you." Ghul extended his hand to accept hers in a firm handshake but she did not return the gesture, at least not yet.  
"How did you find me? I didn't disclose my whereabouts to your associates."

Ghul smiled, "I have spies throughout the country. Twelve is my best trackers." He gestured to the subordinate behind her. "And so, here we are and from what I've seen, you need my help more than ever. Come my dear. Please take your seat as you are clearly in unbearable pain and tell me everything."

* * *

Gabe rolled around on the mattress trying to maneuver the bobby pin inside the handcuff. It took him several days to get the pin from his mouth and into his hand. Attempts at spitting the little hair accessory failed so often, but persistence goes a long way. When he finally did manage to catch it, he picked the cuffs when he was alone.

The cuff on his right hand finally clicked and popped open. Gabe let out a sigh and quickly wrenched his hand from the cuff. The skin around his wrist was black and purple from being tied up for several days straight. After Lily's abuse, she stopped coming by to let him up and he'd only one meal in the last three days. He also was in desperate need of a shower. Getting the rest of the cuffs proved to be quite a chore since he was weakened from hunger and thirst. The first thing he would do after freeing himself is find a water fountain.

After removing the cuffs, he fell out of the bed and attempted to stand. His legs wobbled as he pushed himself forward and towards the door. A couple of times he nearly tumbled over, but the door handle was close and he grasped for it and tugged it open. Before carelessly going into the hall, he peeked around the halls and saw that nobody was standing guard. Then he slowly walked onto the cold concrete, annoyed that his shoes were taken from him. Luckily it was just the beginning of fall, so the outdoors wasn't very cold yet. Gabe snuck down the hall, remembering where the locker rooms were and that he could quickly get a drink and then make an escape.

There was a scream reverberating in the stairwell that caused Gabe to clench up and he assumed it was probably Joker speaking with Lily again or doing something to harm her. He wondered if he should help her, but then he'd risk being caught. However his suspicion lessened when he wandered closer to the stairs. There was more than one man downstairs in addition to Lily's voice now. Gabe had to go that way; there was no other choice and he tiptoed down the steps. Thankfully his bare feet were calloused over from years of criminal activity and working because he had to step through broken glass. A small shard did jam into his foot and he swiftly pulled it out and dropped it. Luckily the room where the voices were coming from were far down towards the old school gym, Lily's temporary hideout. He only needed to access a window and get out of the building and figure out where he was.

He pushed through one of the hallway doors and saw that these windows were boarded up and decided he didn't want to cause a racket. He moved along to the next door and went inside quietly. The windows in here weren't quite as boarded and he figured this would be the best opportunity to escape. He jogged over to the window and with his bare hands, began pulling the rotting wood away. Paint chipped and the wood splintered, but it came off easily. He made sure not to just drop the wood on the floor and piled it behind him. Once the window was cleared of obstruction, he pushed the sill outwards. It barely opened two feet and he needed to squeeze through. It was highly uncomfortable trying to wrench his shoulders through and he ended up ripping his shirt and scratching his skin in a few places. He lowered himself to the ground, feet settling on the cold wet grass and he moved across the lawn of the school grounds. He did not recognize the area and began to search for a local establishment. However, there seemed to be nothing more than abandoned buildings all around him...

* * *

_Jack was elated this morning and has been for the last couple of days. Helena agreed to see him later tonight and the pair were planning another romantic dinner and he wanted to take her to a night of comedy. There was a local club with a few comedians performing not far from work. He'd heard a lot of good things about it. When he arrived at work that morning, he couldn't take his eyes off her. His mind wandered so frequently it slowed the pacing of his productivity and had to shake himself out of the daze to avoid getting written up. _

_Around eleven that day, Jack had planned to sit with her for lunch and discuss some upcoming dates. She was pretty enthusiastic the other night; he hoped she would be the same after their show tonight. He didn't want to admit it, but he looked up some online advice columns and was pointed to a variety of "educational materials" on how to please women. He wanted to try out some of these techniques later. _

_He carried his lunchbox down the hall and managed to find an open table in the back of the cafeteria. While he settled down to his lunch he felt the vibration of his pager and fished it out of his pocket. Suddenly his face lit up as he read the number and he jumped to his feet again and rushed to the nearest office to take the call. The room was empty and he yanked the phone practically out of the wall and quickly dialed back the number. When a person on the other end picked up, Jack quickly introduced himself and waited to be transferred to the correct department. The grin he sported could compare with that of a circus clown. Once his call made it through, a man greeted him..._

_"Hi is this Jack Napier?"_

_Jack quickly replied, "Yes, this is."_

_"Hi, I'm Marshall Kline of the human resources department at Wayne Tech. I'm glad you were able to return my call so quickly." _

_"Yes, yes. So how was the processing of my application? Am I missing anything to complete the request? Was a position opened?" _  
_Marshall sighed and then spoke in a low and steady tone, "A position did open up, but we have determined that another person was a stronger candidate. I'm sorry to be the one to deliver this message but Wayne Enterprises was in need of someone with a bit more experience in the field." _

_Jack's heart sank and he dropped the phone. It hit the floor with a clunk and a piece of the plastic split from the mouthpiece. He didn't even bother hanging it up and slowly paced out of the office. He'd forgotten about his lunch and trudged back upstairs towards his desk to finish work for the day. _

_He was frustrated and depressed for the remainder of the day and hoped he would have a better night with Helena. After his shift ended, Jack remained at his desk for a few minutes to contemplate how he was going to tell Helena the bad news and prayed she wouldn't think less of him. What was a few minutes turned into a half hour and he finally got up from his desk. Everyone else had left for the day, leaving him alone on the top floor. He gathered up his papers and stuffed them inside his filing cabinet before locking it and then taking off. His stomach growled from hunger and he made a point to hit a vending machine for a bag of pretzels. His lunch was still where he left it but he had to throw the food away. After cramming the snack down his throat, he threw away the bag and headed for the front of the building to begin the trek home and prepare for his date. His spirits were starting to lift at the thought of Helena and then rose even higher when he heard her gentle laugh. She was down at the bottom of the stairwell, giggling. Jack was happy to hear her lovely laugh and was about to rush down the stairs to the ground floor when he heard a man's voice suddenly join hers in jest. Jack stopped himself from descending any further and wondered what was going on down there. He remained silent and refrained from making any noise. He determined the man's voice to be that of their boss..._

_"So he got the call today then?"_

_"Yup, they dropped a bomb on him. I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard," Helena said. _

_"That means I won't have anymore competition for that high paying job. Good job on your part. Jack was the only person I would have had problems beating out for the position."_

_"You won't have to worry about that nerd anymore, Evan. I have him wrapped around my finger." Helena chuckled. _

_"You slept with him didn't you?"_

_"You wanted me to get everything out of him and I did. He'll tell me anything if I offer the goods." _

_"That's my girl. So...we still on for Saturday night babe?" _

_"Of course. I have no date planned with that loser and I think I'll just break it off with him in a few weeks after I clean him out on his bank account. The sex probably won't get much better anyways. Can you believe he was a virgin up until the other day?"_

_"Wow! What a loser!" _

_"He even said that he loved me!" Helena burst out in laughter._

_From the stairwell, Jack's mouth hung open and he had no idea what to think. His heart was crushed already from the loss of the position and to have Helena rip it out and stomp on it made it so much worse. He slowly sat down on one of the steps, feeling like a fool and berated himself. He should have known better than to think a woman like her would take interest in a guy like him. There was no chance that he was going to show up for that date at this point and suddenly he felt a sense of rage. She used him. The entire time, she had been involved with their boss and was only trying to get her lover's foot inside Wayne Enterprises. She didn't give a damn about who she hurt to further Evan's position. _

_So Jack slowly got back up and waited patiently for Evan and Helena to finish their conversation. _

_Evan asked, "So can I take you home?"_

_"Oh no, I have a date with the loser tonight and it's probably that really fancy Japanese place and then we're hitting a show. I'm gonna meet him at the cafe soon. I'll see you at work in the morning."_

_"All right, have fun then!" Evan chuckled. _

_Jack heard the heavy footsteps of his boss fade away and then the gentle clunks of Helena's heels started to do the same. He felt safe enough to go down the last few stairwells. Tonight was the worst night he's ever had and still he planned to confront Helena about the issue. For now, he would go to the cafe as planned and he would lay it into her and break off the relationship before she could hurt him again._

_Helena had arrived first at the cafe, but did not go in immediately because Jack had not arrived yet. She stood out in the cool air and waited. It wasn't long before she saw his scrawny form appear around the corner and she put on her best smile. "Hi Jack!" _

_Jack did not respond to her greeting and stopped just a few feet before her. _

_She figured she would have to close the distance between them and moved a bit closer until they were only a few inches apart. "Ready to go?" _

_"No, I'm not actually," Jack replied sternly._

_"What's wrong?" Helena's brow furrowed with curiosity. She started to feel awkward with Jack's standoffishness. She attempted to take his hand and lead him towards the cafe where they would grab their usual cup of cocoa, but Jack yanked his hand out of hers. "Okay, what's the matter?" she asked, annoyed. _

_"I ought to be asking you what the issue is," Jack said and crossed his arms. His eyes bore into hers and he leaned against the cafe wall. _

_"I don't know what you are talking-"_

_"Cut the shit! You know very well what the fuck is going on!" Jack shouted, garnering some attention from the nearby patrons on the patio. "You used me..."_

_"Jack I-"_

_"You used me! Not only did I get fucked out of a position I've been eyeing for almost a year, I learned that you are the cause behind it. Trying to better your position by sleeping with the boss and getting him what he wants, am I right?" Jack blurted out, clearly humiliating her in front of all the people. _

_Helena's face was a deep scarlet and her lip trembled slightly."This really isn't the time to-"_

_"Not only that, but you managed to play me for a fool and I now know why my mother used to tell me to stay away from the drop-dead gorgeous ones who seem too good to be true. Well I hate to burst your bubble, but my bank account is going to continue doing its job supporting me and not your silly whims! Go get your kicks with Evan. The two of you seem to have a lot in common." Jack then slowly turned around and started trudging back towards his apartment. _

_Helena chased after him and grabbed his arm, "Jack, look I'm really not-"_

_"Let go..." Jack growled and shoved her hands away. He left her standing on the side of the street while he disappeared back around the corner. _

_Humiliated and angry, Helena marched herself towards the nearest bus stop and waited for the next public transport to pick her up and bring her home. How dare that bastard treat her this way! She miserably peered out the window and decided that she would get right back at him for putting her into such a vulnerable position. _

_Jack arrived at his apartment, angry and in desperate need of a hot shower. He locked his door behind him and casually stripped down while walking through his apartment. He dropped his clothes on the floor and went straight into the bathroom. He turned on the taps until hot water poured out of the shower head before climbing in and relaxing against the wall. The water rushed down his back and soaked his hair. It felt good to assert himself like he did. He'd never done that before. Still, he had to go back to work tomorrow and deal with the aftermath of the situation. It was going to be awkward to talk to his boss and be forced to see Helena on a daily basis while they all worked together. _

_When Jack went to bed, he struggled to fall asleep and only managed maybe two hours of sleep before he needed to get up and begin a new day. He dreaded having to see that wretched woman and his bastard of a boss again. Walking into the building was a chore. It seemed like everyone was staring at him; like they knew something was up. He felt safe when he reached his desk and looked up. Helena was at her desk as well with her back turned towards him ad not once did she look in his direction. The next hour remained this way and it was a godsend. Jack managed to get his mind off the problem and focused on his paperwork until he received a call. He answered his office phone..._

_"Jack Napier here."_

_"Mr. Napier, please come down to human resources. We have a matter to discuss with you that needs immediate resolve," said the female voice on the other end._

_"I'll be right down. Thanks." Jack hung up the phone and neatly stacked his documents aside before departing from his desk. He had a feeling that his boss probably had him transferred to another team or maybe just having him moved to a new desk. Upon his arrival to human resources, Jack was met with a greeting from his boss Evan. _

_"Please follow me Jack," Evan said and led the way to the back office where they would have privacy. _

_Jack groaned. He didn't want to deal with this asshole, but knew he had no choice. _

_Evan closed the door behind them and took a seat at the desk while Jack pulled up a chair. "Well Jack, it seems that we've hit a major crossroad."_

_"What crossroad is that?" Jack questioned and leaned back in his chair. He watched as Evan pulled out a folder and opened it. _

_"I'll get right down to the point. We've received a complaint from my secretary, Helena. She's stated that you've been harassing her as of late. She's also notified me that there's been some sexual assault outside of work."_

_"What? Harass? Sexual assault? It was mutual!" Jack shouted and he jumped out of his chair to reach for the folder. _

_Evan did not stop Jack from taking the folder and watched as his subordinate read the file. _

_"This is complete and total bullshit!" Jack was so angry that he threw the folder against the wall, causing the papers to fly everywhere. Now he really couldn't hold back his true feelings and blurted out, "I know what the two of you are up to! I overheard you talking about it yesterday! You're trying to fuck up my life! Why?" _

_"Jack, you need to calm down." _

_"I won't! You had it in for me since I applied for that position at Wayne Tech didn't you?" _

_Evan sighed and stood up, "Jack...you're already treading in deep water. I need you to stop..." _

_"I knew it. Well bud, I just wanna let you know, the job and the bitch is all yours!" Jack growled. He could see the fury in his boss's eyes and then the next sentence out of Evan's mouth was even more devastating. _

_"I'm terminating you. Go upstairs and get your belongings. I want you off company property in thirty minutes. If you aren't out by then, security will escort you out to the Gotham P.D." Evan then wandered to the door and opened it for Jack. "Go."_

_Stunned by his firing, Jack slowly went back upstairs and to his desk. There he pulled a box from on top of his filing cabinet and dumped all the company property onto the floor. He gathered up his keepsakes and took papers that were his. As he stuffed the box full, he peeked up and saw Helena staring at him. There was no expression in her features and she casually went back to work. With one last look at her, Jack put his jacket on and departed his office. He angrily migrated back to the first floor. People around him were asking where he was going, but he never responded to them. He just needed to get home. _

_Two months had passed..._

_Jack was suffering from massive anxiety attacks as his source of support dwindled. He wasn't able to find a job since he was let go and at this point he was ready to rob a bank just to make ends meet. He'd lost about twelve pounds and had no health insurance. He probably needed antidepressants, but no means to get them. Stress overwhelmed him. Right now he was pacing along the sidewalk, reading through a newspaper ad, hoping to find a job listing. He pulled a small package out of his coat pocket and ripped open the treat with his teeth. It had been a while since he'd eaten a twinkie and it would temporarily satisfy his hunger. Until he received government assistance, he could only afford cheaply made junk food. Who knew how long it would take to get food stamps approved..._

_Frustrated, Jack threw down the newspaper and glanced up at the sky. Screaming seemed to be a great idea. His world was crumbling and he didn't know where to turn. As he stood in the darkened street feeling sorry for himself, he didn't realize that someone was watching him and failed to notice they were on the approach._

_"Excuse me sir," said a very deep and gruff voice. _

_Jack looked to his left and said nothing. _

_"Ya look like you're on hard times," the man said. _

_"Yeah," was all Jack could muster. _

_"Lose your job?"_

_"Two months ago. Can't seem to find another." Jack leaned against a light pole, not really interested in the conversation. _

_"Sorry to hear. What if I said I could get ya some work with a decent payout?" _

_That caught Jack's attention and he focused on the stranger, "What kind of work?" _

_"It is a one night deal only and it is taking place in three days. It's kind of an organized job and we need another man."_

_Jack looked over this man's features. He had dark hair and eyes and was dressed in a business suit and brown trench coat. He didn't look like someone to be trusted."Organized? You mean like a crime? I can't participate in-"_

_"Nah not really. A job's a job and the boss is paying out millions. Ya look like a guy who's in need of a few million."_

_The proposition was extremely tempting and Jack was at his wit's end. He maybe had a few days left of money and he was a month behind on rent. He needed the money so badly. _

_The man suddenly pulled a business card out of his pocket, "I can tell you need a night to think about it. Here's my card. If you decide to join, call. The cut's gonna be good. I suggest ya don't pass this up and who knows when you'll find another offer like this. The name's Craig and hope to be workin' with ya soon. " _

_Jack took the card and watched as Craig slowly walked off to the end of the street and flagged down a cab. Then he studied the card for a moment before pocketing it and heading for home._  
_ That night, Jack lay in his bed pondering the situation. He'd eaten his last frozen pizza and had no clue what he was going to do for meals tomorrow. There was only a couple packages of twinkies left and two bags of popcorn. He'd been drinking water from the tap because he couldn't get milk. He was stressed to the point of tears. The business card Craig gave him was resting on his chest and he couldn't ignore it anymore. With his last bit of desperation, he picked up the card and reached for his phone nearby. He punched the numbers on the pad and held the receiver to his ear. He heard the familiar voice of Craig on the other end answering and Jack immediately said, "I'm in."_


	16. Chapter 15

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 15

Resurfacing - Part 2

_It was going to be a long night._

_Jack was leaning up against the rickety metal door and holding it open so the other men were able to get through with their heavy bags filled with tools. Craig was standing nearby, explaining the job to Jack and putting on a pair of latex gloves. Shortly after the explanation, Craig gave Jack a spandex red mask. _

_"Put this on. You're the new guy so ya gotta wear it. It'll hide your features and make ya identifiable to us." _

_Jack hesitated for a moment. _

_"C'mon ya wanted in on this heist right?" Craig pushed the mask into Jack's hands. "Big money, don't forget that."_

_Pushing aside feelings of guilt, Jack slipped the mask over his head. It was easy to see out of and he could work without any fuss. He watched the other men scatter throughout the building full of machinery. Jack's nose scrunched up as the foul smell of sulfur entered his nostrils. The center of the factory was lit up in tones of neon green and bright lights. Jack's job was primarily to keep a lookout and warn the others if security caught them or the police arrived. _

_The other were scouting around the factory, stealing documentation and paperwork with chemical compound listings and an assortment of information that could be worth millions. Apparently the development of the green shit in the containers was a biological weapon and would be needed for warfare in the future. The man in charge of this operation was apparently planning to sell this information to crime lords overseas. At least that's what Jack overheard the others talking about. So far there was no interruption and Jack figured he'd finish the job tonight without a problem, at least until he heard sirens blaring outside the factory. _

_In a panic Jack shouted, "Cops!"_

_The men started to gather up their belongings and were grouping up to escape the same way they came in. Jack had to come down out of the top floor in order to join up with the others and that meant rushing down several flights of stairs. His associates didn't seem to really care whether he caught up with them or not and the entire room was empty and silent before he could catch them. However, once Jack was near the exit door, he heard multiple gunshots outside and he stumbled backwards in fright. There was a lot of shouting and groans, most came from the men he was working with. Still, several of the gang had their own guns and were firing back at the police. Jack didn't have a weapon and the only thing he could do was try to find another way out. He climbed back up the stars and cursed himself for getting involved with thugs. No money was worth losing his life over! The gunshots started to lessen and as Jack reached the top floor of the factory, he heard the front entrance doors burst open. Police officers were piling in and shouting for anyone to reveal themselves and without weapons. Scared, Jack didn't reply nor come out. He watched as officers flooded the stairwell and rushed up to the top floor. Jack didn't want to go to jail so he quickly moved along the top floor and finally across a platform just over the chemical tanks. There was a window above that vented out the room and he could squeeze through there to escape to the next building. He kept his mask on in hopes that nobody would recognize him if he was spotted. It was going to be a hard climb to the window since he lacked any experience in this area of physical fitness and the climb went over one of the tanks. It was incredibly dangerous..._

_Upon reaching the wall, Jack pulled himself up slowly and as quietly as he could. The officers were not far away from his position and by the time he was halfway up the wall, a light shined on him._

_"Halt!" an officer shouted._

_Jack froze in place. He knew several guns were pointed at him._

_"Come down and put your hands in the air!" another officer barked at him. _

_He had to follow their orders or risk being shot. Jack slowly descended back down, but realized that his arms were growing weak from holding the grooves in the old factory wall. His feet were slipping out from under him and the cops seemed to be calling for assistance, knowing the suspect was struggling to keep his footing. Jack's hands were growing numb and all he could do now was try to cling to the wall until the police were able to help him. Then his foot slipped again and he fell a little. He was desperately holding the groove and pulled himself back up. Just above, there was a better part of the wall that he could grip and decided it was his best interest to climb up a little and grasp it. _

_Of course, the officers made the mistake in assuming that Jack was trying to escape again and they began firing shots. Most of them missed, but one struck Jack in the shoulder, passing through mostly flesh and grazing the bone. He cried out in pain, having never been shot before and finally lost his grip entirely. It wasn't until now that Jack saw his life flash before his eyes. Then there was a great splash and he was surrounded by bright green water. His skin burned and eyes suffered. The chemical was eating away at his clothes and everything he wore disintegrated. A large amount of fluid rushed down his throat as he screamed for help. _

_The officers below panicked when they saw the man fall and immediately they rushed for the controls to the tank to drain it. However, they wound up draining the entire tank, including any body that would be in it. The old factory had been fitted with a sewage system that dumped chemicals into the bay. _

_The police searched the tank once it was empty and they had determined that the man couldn't have survived but they planned to do a thorough investigation of the dump area for the body and orders were issued right away to begin. _

_Two miles away..._

_Jack had woken up on the coast of the bay in confusion and sickness. He hunched over on his hands and knees and vomited up a mass of green slime. The smell was putrid and he couldn't keep his stomach from heaving over and over again. He crawled away from the mess up the sandy beach until he reached the long grasses and eventually passed out. It was several hours into the night before he reawakened to throw up again. This time it was mostly dry heaves; there were no contents to follow. He was incredibly weak and his eyes stung, but he needed to get up. The cold air surrounded his body and his shivered as he trudged up the beach. He needed to find some shelter and clothes before he froze. It was fall, so the temperature must have dropped into the forties. Luckily there was the old theme park and a series of shops not far from where he was. There had to be something there to wrap up in. _

_Everything was off including the lights, but Jack was able to locate one of the gift kiosks and he would have to tear through the vinyl to access the goods. He'd never stolen anything before and decided his needs were great. He tugged hard on the material and it eventually unraveled at the top. He tore it down and revealed an assortment of beachwear and snack foods. In the dark he pulled down several shirts and a couple pairs of pants and layered the clothes on until the air only kissed his face, hands and feet. There were only flip-flops so his poor feet would have to suffer the night uncovered, at least until he could find a place to rest. He would wrap them up in a beach towel. _

_That night was hard and extremely cold, but he managed to make it until morning camping out underneath a game booth and piled high with towels and clothes to keep warm. By daylight, Jack felt he was capable to keep some food down and ate a package of cookies. His stomach wasn't settling and he coughed the food back up. Frustrated, he avoided eating anything else, but kept his pockets stuffed with snacks for later, just in case. He managed to keep a bit of water down. _

_"Fuck...what's wrong with me?" he whispered as he leaned back against a booth support beam. He felt incredibly sick, but not like last night after he was deposited into the bay. He would have drowned if it was not for sheer determination. He barely made it to shore after swimming nearly a quarter of a mile. _

_Another hour had passed before he climbed to his feet again and stumbled along the park for the exit. Lucky for him, the park closes for the fall and winter, so he would have no troubles getting out. _

_Walking along the streets of Gotham was a nightmare. People were giving him funny looks as he passed them by but he did not care. He just wanted to go home and pray that there was nothing on the news about him nor have any officers waiting to pick him up. By the time he reached his apartment, he groaned because he'd lost everything from his keys to his wallet and cell phone. Hopefully the building's management team would be able to let him in with the master key. It was going to cost him part of his security deposit to get a new key, but he didn't care. His bed was calling his name._

_The managers were stunned when they saw Jack stumbling in and commented on how unusual he looked and a few of the other people running the building asked if he picked up a new day job as a rodeo clown. Jack was confused but brushed off the rude gestures and words. Thankfully management did give him a spare key at the request of twenty-five dollars from his deposit as he expected. Too tired to take the stairs as usual, Jack opted for the elevator and went up to his apartment. He slammed his door shot and locked it, hoping there would be no disturbances. He never bothered with going to shower and went straight for his bed. He fell onto the mattress and passed out. _

_It was nearly two days before Jack woke up again, feeling a great deal better. He rolled out of bed and immediately he was starving; his stomach screamed to be fed. He remembered the candy and cookies he had in his pockets, though they were melted a bit. He ate half of the food and was glad to have kept it down. There was a lingering scent floating in the air and Jack realized that he hadn't showered since before the incident at the factory. It was still pretty dim in his room, likely being early in the morning before daylight. He peered at the clock, four a.m, but he was pretty rested and decided to get cleaned up. The beachwear was stripped from his body and thrown to the floor and he walked to his bathroom. He didn't bother with turning on the light because his eyes were still overly sensitive. _

_The hot water was exactly what his body needed and the film of sludge on his skin washed down the drain. He ran shampoo through his hair twice and a round of soap all over his body until he felt squeaky clean again. Then he just stood in the shower and relaxed for a few minutes. His memory was extremely fuzzy, but he could recall a little bit of the heist, but sadly did not recall the names of his associates. So he would not be paid for any of the work he did and he bashed his head against the wall in anger, leaving a small crack in the tile. What was he going to do for work? For money? He may have cost himself dearly by participating in that job! Hopefully none of the gang he accompanied would identify him if they were arrested. _

_Jack climbed out of the shower after a while and wrapped a towel around his waist. Strange, his towel seems to have shrunk in the wash or something. He had a scrawny body and typically this towel wrapped around him twice, but now it went around him maybe one and half times. He contributed this to the chemical bath maybe making his body swell up or something. Perhaps he should take a look at his reflection and make sure there was no permanent damage. Jack silently padded over to the mirror and wiped away the moisture to reveal his reflection..._

_He was in utmost shock and quickly flipped on the bathroom light..._

_His once caucasian skin tone was eradicated and replaced with deathly white. What was even more frightening was that his green eyes were saturated with bright yellow and the whites surrounding them had turned a bright scarlet red. His hair was abnormally dyed green and dried out beyond help. The length of his hair was the same, short and laying back. He touched his face and gasped, panicking until his body gave out. He passed out onto the floor, striking his head hard on the linoleum. _

_There was only so many times he could faint..._

_It was midday when he came out of the state of unconsciousness and dragged himself back to his feet. He was in total disbelief and no wonder why people were giving him funny looks. Jack growled at his image as he studied his face and immediately he shoved his fist through the small bathroom mirror, shattering it and letting the pieces fall to the floor. Then he'd had enough of this torture and went back into his bedroom to get some clothes on. He needed to go job hunting once again but who was going to hire him looking like this? Once in his room, he ripped off his towel and was about to rummage through his dresser for clothes when he caught a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror nearby. No wonder the towel didn't fit around his body, the state of his structure changed and his torso was wider. No longer did the mirror reflect a scrawny Jack, but a larger and more muscular. His shoulders in particular were broader and solid. There's no way his shirts would fit him with monsters like these. Still he couldn't help but smile as his eyes lowered down to his other masculine features. He'd certainly grown a bit of length and girth down there..._

_Jack couldn't help but chuckle. As he did so, he was surprised to hear an unfamiliar sound emit from his throat. After resting for a few days and non-use, his voice was much deeper and heartier. He kind of liked it. The scrawny wimp he once was had been lost for good. His chuckles then slowly turned into a more fluid laugh and then cackles followed. He peered into the mirror and the sight of his new self put him into a state of severe abnormality. He couldn't stop laughing..._

_And he wouldn't stop ever..._

_It wasn't until a notice to vacate was placed upon his door the following day that Jack emerged from his home. He didn't have anything left to lose, not even his sanity. He'd dressed himself in the largest fitting clothes he'd had and emptied out any cupboards with remaining food in them and stuffed them into his pockets. Then the last item he retrieved was a small pocketknife from his nightstand and immediately left his home for the last time. _  
_Jack traveled down the stairs since it was rarely used by anyone else in the complex and he slowly moved towards the office to meet with management. He was grinning from ear to ear as he pushed open the door and first saw the receptionist. _

_"Hello Mr. Napier. What can I help you with?" the blonde woman asked politely, carefully trying to hide her amusement with his appearance. _

_"I'm just here to submit my notice to vacate." Jack grinned wider, glad to see the receptionist recoil from nervousness. _

_"I'll be happy to take it and I'll get my manager to discuss early lease termination. Can you wait here a moment?"_

_"Of course..." Jack replied and he remained steadfast in front of her desk as she slowly stood up and reached out to him for the notice. Once her hand was within his reach, Jack quickly reached for it and pulled her over the desk, knocking papers and items onto the floor. He quickly retrieved the knife from his pocket, flipped it open and pressed it to her neck. Joker laughed heartily and followed up with, "Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" _

_The woman just gasped and then she screamed until the blade of the weapon dragged across her throat, spilling her blood. _

_Jack listened contently as the woman gurgled and sputtered. He let go of her and she fell forward onto her desk, grasping at her throat and trying to staunch the blood flow. She couldn't speak or call for help. However the scream attracted the two managers and they rushed out and saw the horror before them. One of them dove back into the back office and tried to barricade the door, leaving the other manager out with the lunatic clown. _

_Jack laughed as the male manager tried to pry open the back door and skipped around the desk to grasp onto the man's shirt collar. He tugged the poor bastard backwards and drove the knife into the guy's chest a few times until blood spurted all over the carpeting. Jack watched the man's body twitch a few times and then become still. He had one more person to kill and only a door between them so he used his shoulder and slammed into the door several times until the wood splintered and broke away from the hinges. Then he kicked open the door and saw the head manager backing up into a corner with a pistol on hand. Jack just smiled and walked towards his landlord with a smile. _

_The manager shouted, "Stay back! I will kill you!" _

_"Right...sure..." Jack teased and continued forward. He ended up pocketing his knife, but it didn't stop him from moving closer. _

_"I mean it!" the manager screamed. His arms were shaking and he began to cower. "I'll shoot!"_  
_"No you won't," Jack replied as he inched even closer, practically invading the manager's personal space. He chuckled and leaned against the wall waiting for the frightened man to shoot him. _

_The manager almost dropped the weapon as he fumbled with it. "Huh? Why the hell wouldn't I?" he questioned._

_Jack reached out for the gun and simply plucked it out of the man's fingers. "Because the safety's on..." He then unlocked the pistol and proceeded to firing it at point blank range into the manager's chest. It was an instant death and Jack quickly checked the chamber of the gun, seeing he had four shots left. He stuffed the gun into his waistband and quickly turned back towards the door. When he emerged from the back office, the receptionist was still stumbling around trying to dial a cell phone for help. She spotted Jack and attempted to scream, but nothing more than a gurgling sound erupted form her mouth. _

_"Still alive sweetheart? Don't worry, Mr. J will take care of you..." Jack then grasped the dying woman around the waist. He removed his knife once again and quickly jammed it into her chest. Her body jerked and she tried to pull the knife out, but she blacked out pretty fast and Jack let her body drop to the floor. He then used her blouse to clean the blood off his knife and fingers before leaving the building. It was only a matter of time before the bodies were discovered. _

_Jack stepped out into the sunlight and strolled carelessly down the street, not knowing exactly where he was going, but he no longer cared about the home or job he left behind._

_The job..._

_The one he wanted very badly..._

_And was stolen from him..._

_He grimaced, having suddenly remembered the remaining few days of his former self. There was also a girl...and his anger towards her. He remembered everything. _

* * *

_Jack waited outside the office building of his old job. Any moment he should be spotting them. He leaned up against the run-down wall while casually cleaning the underside of his nails with the point of his knife. He was a patient man. By four-thirty, people finally started filing out of the building. Jack watched for his targets and as usual they came out last, but instead of going separate ways they walked together towards a Lamborghini and climbed in. Jack would need to work fast and he quickly found a car sitting nearby. He busted out a window and after a few tries of ripping wires and holding them together beneath the steering wheel, he managed to hot-wire a car for the first time. _  
_The targets were on the road and Jack followed them, trying to keep a good distance behind so not to draw their suspicions. They finally pulled into a neighborhood in the northern part of Gotham that was a wealthy community. Jack stayed a block back as the Lamborghini pulled up to a nice two-story home and parked in the driveway. The pair got out of the car and strolled to front door to go in. Jack parked out on the street and peered at the neighborhood. There were a few kids playing outside, but that was about it. He walked up the driveway and studied the front of the home. He decided it would be best to enter from the back and he quickly climbed over the stone wall separating the yards. He needed to wait just a little bit longer. _

_There was a little commotion coming from the kitchen thirty minutes later. Jack was perched below a window and was able to peer inside through the transparent curtains. Now was the time to make his move and try learning some new skills. Using the knife, Jack jammed it under the sill and busted apart a lock on the window. It didn't draw any attention and he slowly slid up the glass enough to squeeze himself through. He was in a sitting room and he sneered at the decor. It screamed 'man trying to overcompensate" and he had to hold his belly-laughs. He tiptoed towards the tinkering sounds in the kitchen and peeked around the corner of the entryway. There was Evan, his old boss, standing in his boxers and busying himself by opening a bottle of champagne. The poor soul had his back turned and did not even suspect that Jack was slowly creeping towards him. _

_Then Jack struck..._

_The knife was immediately plunged into the side of the man's neck and his hands flew up to his throat in a panic. There was never a scream since the blade shredded Evan's vocal cords. Jack didn't even smile when the body of his old boss crumbled to the floor. The bastard stole away his life and so he returned the favor. Last there was the girl and she was probably upstairs. She was the worst of all and he planned to take his time with her._

_As he ascended the stairs, he could hear her humming a gentle tune and he slowly went that direction once he reached the top step. He followed the sound to the master bedroom and peeked through the partially open door. There was Helena, entirely nude save for the blind fold around her eyes and the cuffs keeping her hands secure around a bedpost. Jack laughed inwardly. This was way too easy! He gently pushed open the door and that grabbed her attention._

_"Evan? That was fast. Did you get the champagne?" _

_Jack didn't respond, but he suddenly had a thought roll through his head. He could easily kill her, but where would the fun in that be? _

_"Evan? Why aren't you answering me?" She tugged gently on the cuffs. "Is this part of the foreplay?" _

_He rolled his eyes and shrugged. Why not? As far as he was concerned, he would take every advantage. He moved towards the bed, his grin widening and sat down on the mattress. _

_"There you a-" Her sentence cut off as she felt her feet being tugged and her body slid to the side as far as the cuffs allowed. Then a set of lips connected to her chest and two hands embraced her, one on her breast and the other at her waist. The powerful hands squeezed her flesh, causing her to moan and cry out. It wasn't long before that tortuous tongue slipped out and encircled her right nipple. She arched her back into his embrace and enjoyed the sensations running through her body. Her tit was sucked greedily and she knew there'd be a hickey left behind. "G-god...that's really n-nice..." she murmured. It didn't end there and she felt those warm lips travel away from her breasts and down her belly. She squirmed a bit, but was held still by his strength and she suddenly groaned with raw pleasure when she felt that hot tongue lap at her outer labia and occasionally the hood covering her clit. Her stomach muscles clenched up and she was begging for him to continue. She got her wish and cried out loud when a burst of heat filled the inner folds of her pussy and moved in a vertical stroke to tackle her clitoris at the same time. "Oh...fuck!" _

_Jack had to hold her thighs still otherwise she would wriggle out of his grasp, but he had to admit that this was fun. He pushed the entire length of his tongue into her core, making her plead with him to take her. As tempting as it was, he didn't plan on going that far and instead intensified his tongue strokes until her body shook and then froze. Orgasm reached her and Jack had to keep a tight grip on her as she jerked around. Once the deed was done, Jack sat up on his haunches. He had a massive erection, but ignored it. _

_Helena lie there in a daze, giving Jack the chance to climb on top of her and sit on her belly, however his legs kept his full weight off her. He grinned as he reached for the blindfold and gently slid it up her face. Her eyes blinked open and the second they fell on him, she screamed. _

_But Jack's hand was fast and he grabbed her by the throat, not squeezing just yet. "Hello baby..." _

_"Please don't hurt me!" Helena pleaded. _

_"Awe...sweetheart, didn't you enjoy the lip service?" Jack laughed and wiped away the moisture from his chin._

_"Please get off me! Help! Evan!" she screamed. _

_"Don't bother, he's not coming."_

_"What did you do? Who are you?" _

_Jack gasped. "I'm insulted! You've already forgotten about me. My heart breaks." He mocked a broken heart and shut his eyes in good ole fashion bad acting. _

_"Where's Evan?" she demanded fearfully. _

_"Dead." _

_Her eyes widened and she started to cry, "Please, let me go..."_

_"Nah I don't think I will. You wrecked my life sweetheart. I don't take well to people who spoil my fun..."_

_She thought about it for a moment and look at this clown-wannabe's features. He suddenly looked so familiar and her mouth fell open with shock. "Jack..." _

_"It's not Jack anymore sweetheart. You can call me, Joker..." _

_There wasn't another exchange of words because Joker suddenly increased the pressure around her neck, cutting off her air supply and his hand joined in. She struggled against him, but he settled his full weight on top of her and it pushed her torso into the mattress, making it that much worse. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think..._

_Joker's smile turned into a grimace and then outright fury took over. He pushed into her neck so hard that his fingers were starting to leave bruises behind. It was only minutes until she stopped moving, but he didn't let up until he was satisfied with the blue tones coloring her mouth and eyes. He must have held her this way for ten minutes, making sure she could not be brought back. Then he finally let go and felt a tremendous weight lift from his shoulders. He'd done it. He killed her and enjoyed it..._

* * *

Someone was striking his arms...

Joker awakened not knowing what was going on and he shook his head. Then he saw that the person hitting him was Willow. She had a terrified expression on her face and tears leaked down her cheeks. He then noticed that his hands were clamped around her neck and squeezing...


	17. Chapter 16

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 16

Fear

Willow attempted to scream but her airway had been cut off and the most she could do was strike her husband and break his hold on her. She knew he was still unconscious because he was uttering some complete nonsense about a girl, which was not her. Then she reached up and slapped him hard across the face, but it did not stop him. His hands grew tighter and she realized she was in some serious trouble. Tears fell down her cheeks as she kept pounding away at his arms and face and finally...he came to.

Gabe's eyes cracked open, revealing the familiar black orbs and they looked absolutely confused. Then he saw his own hands and panic overcame him. He immediately let go of her and she gasped. Air rushed into her lungs and filled them so fast she almost choked.

Joker's mind was actually overloaded with rage and he truly wanted to strangle Gabe's wife, just because of the semblance between her and Helena. He had to hold his temper and continue to look confused and concerned at once. He suddenly remembered why he was there and the mission he set for himself to get back the fortune he lost. The awkward situation meant that he needed to smooth things over fast and he reached out to her in an attempt to embrace her and apologize.

"I'm so sorry Willow! I didn't mean-"

However Willow slapped his hands away and backed herself against the headboard in fright. She was still coughing and the tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. She wanted no part in an act of affection. When he tried again, she rolled off the mattress and hurried into the bathroom. She tried to make it inside the room with the toilet and lock the door, but Joker caught up with her and quickly grasped her by the shoulders. He spun her back around to face him and calm her, but he only saw fear. There was a moment of silence and then she uttered the words...

"I need to go."

Joker's brow furrowed, "What?"

"I need to leave."

This didn't appear to be good. "Go? Why? Where would you-"

"I'm taking the kids and we're going to stay in a hotel for while."

Joker shook his head, "No, no. Willow, we can work this out!"

"You have been acting so strange the last few months Gabe. I mentioned therapy to you already and you turned it down. So now I'm giving you an ultimatum. Go to a therapist to get these dreams, nightmares, whatever they are sorted out or else."

"Or else. Please Willow, you know I love you! I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you!"

"You were strangling me Gabe! What if you woke up one morning and found me dead? Get these nightmares under control and find someone to talk with about your childhood problems otherwise...I'm going to ask you for a divorce."

Her words stung. That was a serious warning. Joker could not afford for her to divorce his son! If she wound up leaving Gabe, that meant she would get alimony and child support...half of the fortune! No way. "Okay, okay...I'll go to therapy. I don't want to lose you." He put on the saddest expression he could muster and it kind of appeared that it worked. Once again he attempted to embrace her, but she slowly slipped away from him and went straight for the closet to get her suitcase. "Wait, wait, you're still going?"

"Yes. I don't feel safe right now. I'm worried about you and I'm worried about the kids. What if you had another nightmare and hurt one of them? I'm taking them out of a potentially dangerous situation." She started cramming clothing into the suitcase and went to grab bath accessories. Then she exited the room, dragging the suitcase behind and heading for Ryder's room first.

Joker listened as the little boy awakened and whined a little bit about getting up in the middle of the night but Willow quickly made the child gather his things and fill a duffel bag. Then she proceeded to waking Amelia. It was a much bigger fight dealing with a teenage girl. Amelia was demanding to know what was going on, but Willow flat out refused to tell the girl, which angered her.

"Mom! I'm not leaving! I have so much practice to get done!" Amelia shouted, not caring if she woke the neighborhood.

"Amelia Johnston! If I have to ask you again, I'm going to cancel your audition!" Willow shouted and she wrenched a suitcase out of her daughter's closet. "Fill it!"

Willow stomped out of Amelia's room and went straight for Elijah to pack some clothes and diapers. She would take Elijah last.

As the family began to bring their luggage downstairs, Joker awaited at the bottom of the steps and watched his daughter trudge by and leave her bags by the front door. She then approached him. "Daddy, why is mom carting us out in the middle of the night and why aren't you coming?"

Joker sighed. "Your mom and I are just having a few issues. We need to work on them and it's best that I stay here."

"What kind of issues? You and mom aren't divorcing are you?"

"No...no."

"You don't sound so sure."

Joker stood up from the step and he embraced his daughter, "Don't worry so much. No matter what happens, I"m still your daddy." Inside, Joker was cracking up at how sentimental he could be, but at the same time, he was actually going to miss his daughter. Her arms snaked around his neck and she buried her face into his chest. Then he could hear her sniffles. She was upset.

"Please don't divorce..." she mumbled, her voice cracking.

He only held her tighter. "I don't think that will happen."

"Promise?"

Joker grinned. "Promise." He let go and was able to see her tear-streaked face.

Amelia glanced at him for a moment and then silently moved towards her suitcase to wait for her mother. Ryder was down shortly after and the little boy was still half asleep so he quickly went to his father and begged to be picked up, which Joker did. Ryder planted his head on his father's shoulder and passed out again.

Joker held his grandson and quietly chatted with Amelia about her audition. He fully planned to keep his word about the trip.

When Willow descended the stairs with Elijah and his things in her arms, she went straight for her purse in the kitchen and grabbed the car keys. She had Amelia take the baby momentarily while she began dragging the suitcases out to the car and it gave Gabriel the chance to say his goodbyes.

Joker touched his grandson's head and gave the infant a small kiss on the temple. Once Willow came back inside to fetch the kids, she took Elijah and carried him out to the van while Amelia and Joker followed. He deposited Ryder into the backseat and buckled him in while Amelia waited patiently. Then after another set of tears, Amelia hugged her father again and climbed into the van.

Willow made sure all the kids were inside before she turned to bid farewell to her husband. For a moment, she looked remorseful and even embraced her husband in a gentle hug. "Just get the help you need. I really love you and don't want you to suffer. I'll call you as soon as I check into the hotel." Then she planted a kiss on his lips and climbed into the van.

The vehicle engine roared to life and it pulled away in the darkness. Once the tail lights were gone, Joker went back into the house and locked up. He had absolutely no intention to seek help and had a hearty chuckle. All of these dreams and nightmares were irritating as fuck, but he started having suspicions about their origins. For now, he would push that problem aside and focus on the task once again. For this, he would need to contact Lily...

* * *

"That is a lot. I'm impressed with your resilience and tolerance towards that abomination." Ghul said. He relaxed in his chair, waiting to hear if Lily had anything else to add.

"That's pretty much all the information I've gathered. Why are you so interested in him anyways?" Lily asked.

Ghul smiled. "The Joker and I go way back. My wife was...associated with him."

"Who's your wife? I never found any information on her. Actually I couldn't find much on you either." Lily closed her computer and popped another pain pill.

"There wouldn't be. I'm very discreet and do not leave tracks. I kept my wife hidden away for years to protect her until she was fully trained and ready for combat. She and my daughter were very good militants and strategists."

"Daughter?"

"Yes, they were-" Ghul was interrupted when Lily's cell phone began ringing. "You may answer it, my story can wait."

Lily nodded and took the phone up from the table and peered at the caller i.d. "It's him!" she muttered, her nerves already rattled. "He's going to be angry when he finds out I still haven't broken the codes he needs."

"Answer the phone. Be truthful with him. It'll draw him out to us and my men and I will take care of the problem." Ghul waved his hand, gesturing for her to quickly answer before it went to voicemail.

Lily's teeth chattered as she pressed 'send' and put the phone to her ear, "Yes boss?"

_"There had better be good news. I've had nothing but fucking problems tonight and the family may be catching on to me."_

"What happened?"

Joker roared at her, _"The family ditched and went to the nearest Holiday Inn! You are nearly out of time girl! Did you break that code?"_

She cringed at the frightening tone of Joker's voice and she looked to Ghul for reassurance. When Ghul nodded, she cleared her throat and quickly replied, "N-no..."

There was a pause on the other end and then, _"I'll be visiting tomorrow."_ Then the line disconnected.

Lily dropped her phone without closing it. Tears welled up in her eyes, "He's coming tomorrow. Can you help me?"

Ghul smiled, "I'm counting on his visit, but I need him to come to me in my territory." He picked up Lily's phone and closed it for her.

Lily wiped her eyes, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"You said Joker is keeping his son alive until he regains his fortune right?"

"That's right. Gabriel may be the last resort method to getting the code. I'm thinking Joker might end up torturing the family just to get his son to talk."

"If that is the case, then we'll have to take the son with us. Joker will come...and I'll make sure he's taken care of." Ghul chuckled and handed the phone back to Lily. "You'll come too. I promised to share with you the secret to my eternal youth and you've already proven useful. Let us take our hostage and leave immediately." He stood up and commanded Twelve to assist Lily. "Lead the way my lady."

Lily packed up her computer and took what little cash she had left and stuffed it all into a book bag. Then she slowly led the men to the second floor where Gabriel was kept and allowed them to go inside first. To their dismay, the bed was empty...

"Oh my god...he's gone!" Lily cried and nearly dropped her bag. "Joker is gonna kill me!" Her hands flew up to her mouth to stem her gasps and prevent herself from crying more. "Please, I need to leave now in case Joker decides to come back early!"

"Relax my dear. I have a plan. Gabriel will likely try to return home as quickly as possible and-"

"Yes, but his family is not there. Joker said they left for a Holiday Inn. He must have screwed something up and now he's going to be extra pissed at me!" Her tears fell, but she noticed that Ghul appeared to be smiling. "What is it?"

"The family is staying in a hotel...that makes this much easier. Change of plan again. Can you hack into the chain and locate which hotel the family resides?"

"Sure, that's a piece of cake." Lily sniffled and quickly removed her laptop once again to begin a search.

* * *

Gabriel dragged his feet through the mud and tumbled onto the ground. He was starving, but his determination kept him moving and he finally managed to make it to a parked vehicle on the street. He broke the passenger window and climbed in, intending to hot-wire it. It had been a while since he'd stolen a car, but he remembered everything his father ever taught him. When the car came to life, he stomped on the gas eagerly and nearly hit a stop sign. He still did not recognize the area, but he planned to drive until he found a gas station and get some much needed food and drink and then find out where he was.

He pulled up to a Shell station and left the vehicle running. There weren't any other cars around except for the employee's. Once he set foot inside, he frightened the cashier and she immediately reached for a phone.

"Please! Please...calm down! I'm not gonna do anything!" Gabe attempted to reassure the older woman. This lady was old enough to know who the Joker was and she must have mistaken Gabe for the real deal. "Please...I need help..." he admitted.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You might be trying to trick me!" she cried. She still had her hand on the receiver, but her shoulders began to relax.

"If I were the real Joker, I would look about 85 years old!" Gabe lied, knowing he couldn't spill the details of his father's history without causing a panic.

The woman released the phone. "You're right. I'd forgotten that the clown would be older than me. Why are dressed like him then and why are you filthy?"

"I've had a very rough few months out on the streets and I'm trying to find someone. Please, I have no cash or anything clean to wear. Can I trouble you for some food and water and perhaps some clothes?" He looked absolutely pathetic to this woman. Still, he approached slowly so not to scare her and peeked at her name tag. "Miss Abigail..."

For some reason, Abigail took pity on him. "You're right. The Joker would never speak to someone so politely. I believe you now. Though you do look like him."

"I had a similar accident years ago with the same chemical." Gabe shivered. His clothes were soaked through and covered in cold mud. "So...could I?" He was eyeing the hotdogs presently cooking on the grill.

Then Abigail really took pity on him. She was a mother and grandmother who couldn't help feeling sympathetic. "Oh you poor dear. Come on. I'll help get you cleaned up and feed you. You're lucky I have lots of grand-babies to spoil and I do the same to the people I work with at the homeless shelter."

Gabe smiled as the elderly woman took his arm and led him to the back room where there was a sink and table. There was stock back there as well and Abigail took down some shampoo and soap for him.

"I'll take of the costs. You just get yourself cleaned up young man and I'll get you some food." She smiled at him and left him to his own devices while she went back out into the store to grab a few things ranging from hot foods to granola bars. Then she fetched water, milk, and cranberry juice not really knowing his preferences. Last she took down a long sleeve sweater from a rack and found a pair of pants left behind from a previous employee. She paid out of pocket for everything and went to the back again. She knocked before putting her hand through with the clothes, which the young man took graciously.

After about thirty minutes, Gabe finally emerged from the back room, hair wet and dripping a bit. He tried to dry it with the paper towels, but they only did so much. His clothes were baggy due to the weight he lost, but they would make do.

Abigail was waiting for him at the register. She had a large bag ready for him. "You look much better young man. Here is something to eat." She pushed the bag across the counter.

"You can call me Gabriel ma'am." He accepted the bag and immediately pulled out a hot dog and shoveled it into his mouth.

"Gabriel...such a lovely name. The arch-angel." Abigail smiled softly and watched as Gabe plowed through the food. "Take it easy son, you don't want to choke."

She sounded a lot like his mother. When Gabe was a child, he used to eat really fast, especially pizza and schawarma. He chuckled through his next bite and decided to take a much needed drink. He popped open the milk and sucked it down. He must have eaten and drank half of the contents of the bag by the time he was full and he sat down on the floor to relax a moment. "So much better..." he muttered and finished off the last of the milk. "Thank you very much. I owe you when I get my situation straightened out."

"Deary, you don't owe me a thing. I do this for lots of people. Mostly homeless and children. Are you homeless young man? I have a business card here I'd like to give you." She fished a small coin purse from her pocket and took a card out to give to him. "If you ever need a place to stay or something to eat, go to Everwood Shelter. We will be happy to help you get your life restarted."

Gabe took the card, not wanting to insult the woman who helped him. "Thank you. I appreciate everything you did for me tonight. But I need to ask you one more question. Can you tell me where I am? I'm lost."

"Of course honey."

Turns out, Gabe was only an hour away from his home. After thanking Abigail over and over, Gabe continued his travels. Abigail was kind enough to give him a map and he could find the highway to return home. He was so stressed and near to the point of tears with worry. He had to confront his father in a seriously weakened state, but he would do anything for his family and it was his job to protect them. Still, the situation would be difficult and there would be a lot of explaining to do with Willow.

He drove, tired as hell, but ready to face the problem and finally reached his town. It was only a few miles and he would have to ditch the car a block away. Once in the familiar neighborhood, Gabe parked the car and was now approaching his home. He didn't have keys to get in, but he's popped open windows before and he also wanted to remain stealthy so his father would not suspect him entering. His house looked exactly the same and the entire street was quiet and dark. It was well after midnight when he arrived, making things easier. Gabe climbed over the back wall of his home and slowly slipped underneath any open windows until he reached the one outside his kitchen. He quickly took up a gardening spade and drove it into the frame of the window, wedging it between the metal and started to pry it open. It took a good while before the metal bent away and he would have to replace the entire window later. But he was able to take the glass out and laid it carefully on the ground before climbing through. Luckily all the lights downstairs were off save for the nightlight. Everyone was probably in bed. He tiptoed through the kitchen, grabbing a long knife from the block and he slowly went towards the stairwell.

Gabe heard the voice of his deranged father coming from the master bedroom and he ignored it for the moment, instead he went to each of the kid's bedrooms to check on them. To his surprise, none of the children were there. So he went back to his room and peeked through the cracked door. The lamp was on and there was his father sitting on the bed with a computer in his lap, but no Willow present. Joker must have done something to the family because whenever his wife and kids went out overnight, he typically went with them. Gabe growled and prepared to attack his father for causing so much pain to them all. His fingers clenched around the knife and he grimaced. His lost strength seemed to return and shortly thereafter, he burst through the door and leapt onto the bed, startling his father.

Joker fell off the bed and to the floor, his son coming down on top of him with the knife in hand...


	18. Chapter 17

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 17

Father and Son

Gabriel was like a wild beast trying to pummel his father and do everything in his power to stab him, but his strength was quickly depleting.

"You little fuck! How did you get out of the school?" Joker barked at his son and quickly threw a punch. It struck Gabe in the belly, sending him flying. It didn't stop the irate young man. Joker was completely caught off guard when Gabe came flying into the bedroom and he could only defend from the knife.

"You're a fucking bastard for doing what you did! You took advantage of me and my family!" Gabe shouted back and lunged again. He swung the knife, attempting to cut his father's shoulder, but the older clown easily dodged the attack.

"You're weak kiddo. You look like you lost about thirty pounds and your muscle shrunk some. You can't win this fight. I could kill you easily at this point!" Joker yelled and he caught Gabe by the arm and twisted it, causing Gabe to cry out in pain. Joker kicked his son in the leg to buckle his knee and forced him to the carpeting. He wrenched the knife away as well and once Gabe was sprawled onto his stomach with an arm uncomfortably twisted behind his back, Joker placed the carving knife to his son's throat. "Now this is awkward. I have my son face down on the floor and I can just end your life if I choose to do so, but that means I'll never be able to access the fortune without drawing the wifey's suspicions. Plus I don't like sharing."

"Looks like you've hit a wall then..." Gabe muttered, not showing any signs of fear for his well-being.

"Not really. On the plus side, I really do like having a willing partner to fuck, so I suppose killing you and taking your place permanently wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. On the negative side, all the eye infections..." He pushed the blade closer to Gabe's skin. "I suppose I could get used to a normal life..."

Gabe growled and tried to loosen his father's grip on his arm. "I would never let you take my family from me!"

"Who's the one with the knife kiddo?" Joker cackled and dragged the sharp edge along the tender flesh of Gabe's neck, making a tiny laceration. He would have gone a bit deeper, but he truly wasn't ready to kill his son yet. He would much rather watch the boy suffer a bit longer.

Just as Joker pulled the knife away, the phone downstairs began ringing.

"Phone calls at this hour?" Joker questioned. He decided to ignore it and continued taunting his son until they could hear the answering machine pick up. There was a panicked high-pitched voice erupting on it, catching both men's attention. They couldn't make out the words but it sounded like a woman.

Gabriel recognized the shrill screams, "Willow!"

"Can't be..." Joker said and he rose up off Gabe's back, bringing his son with him. He continued to hold the knife to Gabe's throat as he forced him to walk forward towards the staircase and they descended down, heading for the kitchen. As the feminine screams died down, a very deep and masculine voice could now be heard.

_"If you wish to see your family again, come to the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Theatre where a helicopter will await you with further instructions. Be there in two hours. No police and no Batman."_

"Who was that and why does he have my family?" Gabe screeched.

"Ghul..." Joker mumbled and he almost lost his grip on Gabe's arm.

"You mean Ra's Al Ghul? The same bastard who manipulated Seven and you?"

Joker twisted his son's arm tighter, "He did not manipulate me! I have plans to kill that bastard!"

"Then you know where he's hiding?"

"Course not! How would I know that? Ghul is a punk-bitch coward! He sends in lackeys and flunkies to do his dirty work!"

"Sounds exactly like you! Punch and Judy ring a bell?" Gabe spat out.

Angered further, Joker lowered the knife and quickly spun his son around. He sent his foot flying into Gabe's gut.

Gabe groaned and sunk to the floor, arms clasped around his belly.

"You say way too much stupid shit kid. The nerve..." Joker threw the knife into the kitchen sink. "Ghul's already making his move. He's early. I had no plans to go after him until I had the funds to do so."

Gabe slowly pulled himself back up to his feet. His stomach throbbed and he felt he was going to cough up all the food he downed at the gas station, but he kept it together. "I can't rescue Willow on my own..." he muttered.

"What's that?" Joker questioned, not hearing the first time.

"I need help getting my family." Gabe stood upright and looked his father in the eye. "You got me into this mess, you're getting me out of it..."

Joker was dumbfounded for a moment and suddenly he burst out laughing. He hunched over, unable to contain himself, hands on his knees. After a minute of his fit, Joker came back up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh man, you are hilarious! It'd be a shame to kill such a card! I actually thought you were being serious!" He peered at his son again and saw there was no humor amongst his features.

"I was being serious. I can't go after them alone. I'm weak and have little strength." He couldn't believe he was about to say this, "I need your help..."

It was enough to make his father start laughing again.

"Oh fuck me! You really do take after me! Ha! What the hell makes you think I'm willing to help you? Heh...I have no desire to put my life on the line for you or your family. Nothing you can do about that!"

Gabe's shoulders slumped for a moment. He was absolutely humiliated for suggesting it, but he knew it was impossible to go alone and he couldn't call the police or anyone else for help. It would be too risky. Plus Joker was an expert in getting what he wanted. Gabe had to think quick and then he realized he knew all along to grab his father's attention. "I'll make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Oh? Quoting the Godfather? You must be desperate my boy..." Joker teased and crossed his arms. "So...?"

"If you agree to go and help get my family back...I'll give you my entire fortune."

For a second, Joker didn't believe him, but before he could clarify, Gabe continued.

"No joke dad..." Gabe emphasized on the word 'dad.'

"I...I call bullshit..." Joker replied, not really knowing what to say.

"The house, the car, my bank account, my retirement, everything. When my family is safe, the numbers are yours." Gabe was utterly serious.

That would certainly save Joker a lot of time. He wouldn't have to crack any codes and he could kill Ghul in the process. The opportunity was too good. "How do I know you won't go back on your word after we get your precious family back?"

"Because I'm not like you. I keep my promises."

Joker groaned, "That's not good enough. I need more convincing..."

"If I lie to you, I'll graciously let you kill me..."

Oh...well then! I can't see you going back after making that offer!" Joker extended his hand to his son and waited.

Gabe hesitated for a second, wondering if he'd made the right choice. He knew Joker would have no qualms about killing him, given the choice. Still, he took his father's hand and firmly shook it.

"Ha ha! My boy you've just made this clown extremely happy!" Joker said and playfully squeezed his son's hand a bit harder until Gabe wrenched it away.

"We need to go to the theatre now. It's been at least twenty minutes since the phone message and I'm not going to allow my family to wait long."

Joker rolled his eyes. "Why is it always a theatre? Fine. But during this mission, I'm in charge. You do exactly as I say, when I say it," Joker insisted and he grasped onto Gabe's arm and dragged him towards the front door. "Wifey had the car, so we're gonna have to steal one."

"I have a car up the street," Gabe replied and he immediately reached for the keys dangling near the front door, but Joker snatched them first.

"House is gonna be mine remember?" Joker grinned and he waited for Gabe to exit first.

There was no protest and the pair left together, house locked and the neighborhood silent.

* * *

It was a very slow ride to the theatre. Gabe was driving since he knew the shortest route and unfortunately one of the headlights blew out so he had to be careful. Upon their arrival, they ditched the vehicle in the parking and had no choice but to wait.

"They didn't specify where they were going to be did they?" Gabe asked.

"I only heard the message once," Joker replied and he leaned up against a lamppost. "We wait until they come to us."

"And then what?"

"You wanna find your family? Then the easiest way is to surrender. The bastard probably has them all hauled up in mountainside or something. My only question is how did Ghul find out about the wifey and kids?" Joker grinned. There was a good possibility that there will be a lazarus pit nearby as well and he would definitely take advantage of that.

It must have been close to three in the morning before there was any sign of life. Gabe's attention fell on the theatre. There was movement on the roof. "Dad..." Gabe tapped his father's shoulder.

Joker turned to look at his son, but Gabe was peering up where a few lights flickered and he also saw a couple of figures shrouded in dark clothing. "League of Shadows. Don't do anything rash."

"I remember from last time," Gabe whispered.

The two figures jumped down and latched onto the piping along the side of the building. They slid to the pavement and cautiously approached with swords drawn, but did not attack. One of them spoke.

"The master awaits your arrival."

Joker glanced at Gabe and nodded. Both men padded across the parking lot until they were within swords reach of the enemy, but there was no brawl. The two associates to Ghul followed closely behind the clowns until they reached the piping. One of the men in black climbed first, while Joker and Gabe followed. The last associate went up behind. It was a short distance to the top of the building and a helicopter awaited them, blades spinning and the pilot preparing to take off.

It wasn't a long flight, but Joker knew they were on the outskirts of the state. Lazarus pits appeared anywhere. There were thousands of them and Ghul would choose the most convenient location to coincide with his plans. When the chopper finally landed, Joker and Gabe were escorted out into a large field and towards an old airline hangar. It was ancient and falling apart, but the men could clearly see the green glow of the pool peeking out of the windows. Joker grinned, he knew Ghul inside and out. He could take out the old man and then claim the pool for himself. However as the group drew closer, Joker and Gabe suddenly found themselves being forced to the ground and their hands bound with ropes. Then they were pushed forward to the inside of the hangar and a flood of green light greeted them.

The lazarus pit was enormous, possibly enough to bring back several dead people.  
Gabe was slightly mesmerized by the pool, but he chose to ignore it in favor of keeping an eye out for his family.

Father and son then heard the calm and collected voice of their adversary, Ghul...

"Welcome friends. I'm very happy you could join us this fine night."

Joker looked around the hangar, not able to pinpoint where the bastard was. "Cut the shit, come out!"

"Silence monstrosity! You'll wake the baby..." Ghul replied and finally he appeared into the hangar on the opposite side of the pit. He was holding what looked like a small bundle and gently rocking it. "We don't want little Elijah to awaken now do we?"

Gabe froze. That psychopath was holding his son! He wanted to break his bonds and charge at the bastard for daring to take his baby boy from Willow. "You fucking bastard! Don't you fucking hurt my son!" he shouted.

One of Ghul's subordinates latched onto Gabe's arms and held tightly before kicking his legs and forcing him to the pavement.

"I see you've met Twelve and Thirteen. They are the best two henchmen I've ever hired, well at least after two others I've had in my employ years ago. But we'll get to that shortly." Ghul looked at the baby who was now awake and cooing. "What a cute boy you have. I've been considering keeping him and raising him to be a part of my League. Very ironic..."

Gabe groaned as Thirteen's knee dug into his back. "I won't let you keep my son!" He struggled against the subordinate but his hands were far too tightly bound. "I want him now!"

"Don't waste your energy on the baby," Ghul said cruelly. "I'm not giving him up, but I will give you permission to fuss over your wife, daughter, and other son."

"Where is my family?" Gabe demanded.

"All in good time boy. First I'd like a word with your stand-in." Ghul chuckled as he looked at Joker, who was still in full makeup. "Very good job. You are a master of disguise," he mocked.

Joker frowned, but kept his mouth closed. Until the entire family's location was revealed, he didn't want to piss off Ghul and lose the opportunity to reclaim his fortune. He listened as Ghul continued ranting.

"So clown, I see you aren't as wild as you once were. Age will do that to you. Another added benefit of the lazarus pit. I didn't think you would come quietly as you did. Either that or you're considerably weaker."

Annoyed with the insults, Joker burst out, "I can still twist your head off and roll it down the street!"

"Ha! I've died many times! What makes you think I fear that fate? Empty threats. I thought you were better than that. Your insane mind is slipping I think. I can see it in your false eyes. Gentlemen, unburden our guest of his guise."

Joker's arms were gripped by Twelve and a hand wrapped around his throat while Thirteen shoved his fingers into his face. "Ah!" Joker groaned as those intrusive fingers plucked each contact out of his eyes harshly. Thirteen threw the lenses away and let Joker deal with the soreness. The clown could only rub his face against his shoulder to ease the minor burning, but it slowly died down after a moment.

"There. Now that must feel better. You look almost as insane as you once were. So, Joker...enjoying the gift of life granted to you? Living forever is mankind's dream."

"I have a different agenda," Joker replied.

"No witty comeback? Now I know you've changed. Much different from your early years with Helena."

Joker's attention was solely on Ghul. "How do you know that name?"

"A smart little bird told me. Show him..."

Twelve let go of Joker and drew his sword. He walked over to the hangar bay wall and sliced through a rope tied to a beam. For a moment nothing happened, but then something large and slightly heavy fell down to the floor.

There was no emotion on Joker's face when the body of Lily came crashing to the ground, rope tightly wrapped around her neck and her face a deep shade of purple. She clearly had been dead for a while now.

"Once she provided me with everything I required, I gave her the gift of eternal glory," Ghul said.

"You murdered her..." Gabe muttered.

"A traitor like her cannot be trusted. I give her credit for being courageous enough to betray the legendary Joker, but she is a risk and I took care of her quick. She was very bright indeed and her computer skills were impressive. I know everything about your past life Joker. Helena is the girl you once loved. After what she did to you, I can't blame you for hating women but at the same time, you can't resist them...not even in your dreams. I know the lazarus pit has a side effect which stirs deeply rooted memories. Your sanity is slowly returning with each use of the pit and with it, old memories are resurfacing. Your dreams will haunt you until you learn to accept them. And as you regain your mental state, I am slowly losing mine, which is why I had no qualms about kidnapping your family and this is why I will have no regrets in destroying all of you."

Gabe's eyes widened and he glanced at his father, "What's going on? What is he talking about his sanity for?"

Joker did understand after a moment of thinking. "I was certifiably insane before I took my first dip in the pool. Ghul wasn't. So the more I use the pits, the less insane I'll become. Ghul's been using the pits for centuries and he's losing his mind with every bath. He's going to kill your family except the baby. He's planning to keep Elijah."

"Over my dead body..." Gabe growled.

"That's the idea," Ghul replied happily and he cuddled the infant, purposely trying to get a rise out of the father. "Anyways, why don't we move on to the main event?" Ghul casually stepped around the pool, Elijah in hand and towards the opposite wall where a door was partially open. Twelve and Thirteen picked up Gabe and they pushed both clowns forward, following after Ghul. They passed through the rickety wooden door and what they saw startled Gabe the most.

It was an old engineering room with three posts erected in the center and there was Gabe's family, each tied to one post. Their hands were bound in the back and they were gagged and blindfolded.

"Willow!" Gabe screamed. He managed to get her attention because she was desperately trying to get the blindfold to fall away from her eyes by rubbing her face against her shoulder. Amelia and Ryder were doing the same, but none could budge the tight cloth. "Willow, kids! Be calm, I'm gonna get you out of this!" Gabe shouted, hoping they would be reassured. Amelia's blindfold was soaking wet, suggesting she had been crying a while.

Ghul chuckled and scanned both clowns, "So Joker, Lily was kind enough to let me know about your little scheme. Why don't we let our friends in on the secret?" Ghul paced around Willow and with one hand, he removed her blindfold.

For a moment, Willow blinked several times until her eyes focused and then they fell on Gabe and...Gabe? Her eyes grew several sizes and she peered back and forth between her husbands. Then realization hit her and she gasped. Tears poured down her cheeks and she bowed her head to cry to herself from utter humiliation.

Gabriel was heartbroken. There was no telling how his wife would react to him now and their relationship was going to suffer immensely. Even worse, Ghul was taking off Amelia and Ryder's blindfolds and tossing them aside.

Ghul smiled as he spoke, "So children, Amelia...you in particular. I'd like you to meet your father and brother..."


	19. Chapter 18

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch 18

Bloodlines

Amelia was utterly confused. Her eyes passed back and forth between the two Gabes. "Daddy?" She then looked at her mother, who was still hunched over against her post and sobbing.

Both Gabriels looked at Amelia and then at each other. Suddenly one of the pair burst out laughing and the creepily familiar laugh frightened Willow out of her crying fit. She cringed knowing that her instincts were telling her all along that something was wrong with her husband the past few months, yet she did nothing about it. Then Ghul interrupted the "happy" reunion.

"I see you all have some catching up to do. Well, I shall take my temporary leave of you. Enjoy your time together while you still have it!" With that, Ghul returned to the doorway and disappeared into the hangar to inspect the status of the lazarus pit. His two associates remained behind and promptly forced both clowns to their knees and secured their cuffs to the grates on the floor so it would be impossible to escape. Then they moved towards the door to stand guard, leaving the family on their own...

Gabe was glaring at Joker and so badly did he wish to slap that smirk off his face. "This fucking mess is entirely your fault and now my family is in jeopardy! That bastard is carrying around my son!"

Joker could only laugh. "Do you think I planned for your wifey to get captured? She shouldn't have left the house to begin with."

"Don't you blame her! You probably did something to blow your cover as I expected!" gabe shouted.

Not able to contain herself any longer, Amelia suddenly burst out. "What the fuck is going on around here? Who are you both?" she screamed. "That man said I'm meeting my father and brother? What is happening?"

Gabe sighed. He needed to tell her the truth. "This is going to be incredibly hard. I don't even know where to begin." He looked to Willow for help, but she refused to even look at anyone, utter humiliation already settled in. Gabe cleared his throat, "This is so difficult. I was hoping to tell you when you were at least in college."

"And far away enough to where you couldn't strangle him! Ha!" Joker chimed in.  
"Fuck off!" Gabe groaned. He then returned his attention to Amelia. "Don't ask any questions until I finish." He took a deep breath and began from the time before he became the clown that he was. "It's a devastating story. You are not gonna like it." He watched Amelia's face for any sign of emotion, there was only anger and confusion. "The man you see next to me is my father, the legendary Joker as the rest of the world would put it. I never really told you anything about him when I should have. My appearance was no accident. He did this to me."

Amelia didn't say a word and she only blinked at him so Gabe continued.

"My mother was an opera singer and a rich one as you know. But before she became a star singer, she was a nurse in training. I'm not exactly sure what happened while she was training, but I know I was the result of it." Gabe annoyingly looked at Joker who was smiling, finding everything about this conversation amusing.

When Gabe didn't turn away, Joker suddenly caught on, "Oh you want me to tell what happened then? Sure..." he chuckled.

Gabe quickly intervened, "Amelia, this will probably get vulgar. Just try not to get hysterical..."

Amelia watched as her father's attention returned to the Joker.

Joker grinned and spilled his side of the story. "I think I'll avoid any exaggerations since you are family and all! Ha! But yes...I found pretty little Sera and fucked her brains out. End of story." He peered over at Gabe and saw the massive annoyance. "What? You wanted me to tell her right?"

"Could you be any more blunt about it! She's only a teenager!" He quickly reiterated. "Your grandmother was raped and she had me. She decided to keep me and we lived pretty peacefully until Joker showed up out of the blue and forced his way into the household. I was used as a pawn and he forced Sera to do some things that she never would dream of doing. Joker threatened to kill me on several occasions and mom would do anything to keep me safe. So she was forced into a marriage and all of her assets were made into joint accounts. When the time came for her debut as a lead actress, Ra's Al Ghul's men attacked Gotham and destroyed most of the city. The theatre collapsed while the actors and audience were still inside and your grandmother saved me. But she didn't make it..."

Amelia had some tears in her eyes, but she continued to listen intently.

Gabe sniffed at the memory of his mother. It was one of few that he had...her beautiful self trapped beneath that large slab of marble and concrete. "Sera was pinned underneath a chunk of the balcony and it was literally holding her together. She didn't feel any pain according to the firemen, but I remember her face and how frightened she was. She tried to put up a front and I refused to leave her side. She died shortly after and I was placed in my father's custody."

"Awe...you make it sound so awful to have come and lived with me!" Joker chuckled.

"It was! You beat me, you broke my arm, you played mind games-"

"Get over it kiddo! Besides...the story's not over...heh heh..."

Ryder was silently sobbing to himself. He did not like this at all and the whole conversation was scaring him. Gabe felt guilty and knew the poor boy would be traumatized. Still, he had to tell the truth for Amelia's sake. "So after a decade, I met Willow and we started seeing each other, against my dad's wishes and he decided to do something despicable. He captured your mother and subjected her...he subjected to..." He couldn't say it. Willow looked absolutely miserable and she was trying to turn her head away.

Joker suddenly filled in the blanks. "Yeah I fucked her too." He bust a gut when he spilled that little detail.

Amelia's face reddened as she began to put two and two together. Still, she needed to know her past...

"It was too late for her by the time my injuries healed and I was able to find her. The damage was done. I had no idea about Ghul's motivations until after this incident, but I had enlisted help from the Leagues of Shadows and they attempted to kill all of us. We managed to rescue your mother and all of the League was obliterated. When your mom and I were taken to the hospital we had a long discussion about you and decided to keep you in memory of Sera. And so...I adopted you..."

Amelia was stunned and now the story made sense. She wanted to speak, but had no idea where to begin. She looked to her mother, hoping that the story would be false. "Mom...is this all true?"

Finally Willow glanced towards her daughter and slowly nodded her head. "Yes..." she mumbled. Tears passed over her cheeks and she slumped over again in shame.

"I don't know...I can't deal with this!" Amelia cried out. She didn't want to believe for a second that the Joker was her father. How could she ever trust anyone ever again? Her life was a lie...

Ryder was in full blown wails and he clearly didn't know how to accept the situation. "Daddy! I don't like this! Am I still your son?"

Gabe tried to ease his son's pain, "Yes, you're legitimately my son. That's a fact! Don't make yourself sick okay?" He tried reassuring the little boy, but his son kept crying.

Joker could only continue laughing, especially at Gabe's expense. The entire ordeal would probably cause serious repercussions. Still he had to think about getting everyone out and to do that, he needed to get out of his cuffs. For the first time in several months, Joker used Ivy's abilities and summoned the tiniest of vines to begin picking the lock of his and Gabe's cuffs. It was small enough so Ghul's men couldn't see. However, it might take some time to get the locks open...

"I'm so sorry Amelia. I should have told you years ago..." Gabe muttered. He could feel the teeny vines slowly wrapping around his cuff and knew his father had begun working.

Amelia didn't respond. She was so disgusted with the entire incident and very angry at her parents.

There was no point in continuing the conversation. Gabe knew that he had to get the family out of the hangar and away from Ghul before he attempted to eliminate them all. He peered over his shoulder at Twelve and Thirteen. They were watching the family carefully but did not move from their posts. The green glow emanating from the hangar next door had brightened and there was a splashing sound as though someone was throwing rocks into the pit. After several minutes of waiting, Ghul finally reappeared and approached the family. He looked very happy, but he was infant-less which frightened Gabe.

"The pool is so refreshing. Ladies and gentlemen, I am renewed and the pool is now shrinking. I'd say within a half an hour or so, it will disappear and I shall follow suit after I take care of my business with you. So...where to begin?"

Finally Willow glanced up at Ghul, catching his eye. Ghul smiled back at her and then he approached her. She panicked when she saw that Elijah was no longer in his arms. "Where's my baby?" she cried out.

"Worry not, your infant is safe. If I'm to keep him, I need him alive don't I? He is resting peacefully in the hangar." He approached Willow and touched her cheek, making her cringe. "You're lovely, just like my last wife. She was a beauty and a strong fighter."

"She was also insane!" Gabe spat out.

"A side effect. One that I am willing to risk." He stroked her face and tilted her chin upwards so her eyes were parallel to his. "I unfortunately wasn't around to comfort my wife when she died and from an eye witness account, she might have suffered greatly." He then stepped away from Willow to give attention to Amelia. He touched the teenager's head and forced her to look at him. "You have the look of your mother, just like my daughter did. Surprising that such a youthful beauty could be produced by that clown monstrosity." Ghul waved his hand, signaling for his subordinates to join him and with the other, he stroked the neck and upper portion of Amelia's clavicle.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Gabe growled and tried struggling against his cuffs. Joker grunted at him and gave him a dirty look, likely to keep Gabe from moving so the vines could do their job.

Ghul just chuckled and he raked his fingers across Amelia's skin as Twelve and Thirteen stood by his side. Then Ghul nodded at them and Twelve proceeded to removing his sword from his belt and handing it to his master. Ghul used it to quickly cut Amelia's bindings, freeing her hands, but he grasped onto her hair and pulled incredibly hard before handing her off to Twelve. Thirteen had already cut Willow's ropes and he pushed her into Ghul's arms where he wrapped an arm around her waist and started smiling. "My dear...you faced off with my daughter, a top soldier. A little bird told me she died by gunshot wound to the neck. My soldiers don't use guns as it is an act of cowardice."

Willow had tears pouring down her cheeks as she pleaded with Ghul to let her daughter go. Instead he turned her to face Twelve and Amelia. Twelve was tightly gripping Amelia's hair as she was screaming. She frantically was trying to loosen his grip by tearing away at his arm, but it was useless.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Gabe yelled. He could only hope the cuffs would be off soon and he would charge at Ghul to strangle him if he had to.

Ghul sneered at Gabe. "I suffered immensely the last seventeen years...now it's your turn..." He nodded at Twelve.

Twelve then produced his sword once again and to the family's horror he brought the blade to Amelia's throat and dragged it across the delicate flesh, separating the skin and allowing her life's blood to spill out. It was a deep enough slice to cause massive damage to her vocal cords and and windpipe. Amelia's features fell into panic and despair. Her hands flew to her neck as Twelve let go of her and she tumbled to the ground on her knees, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. She couldn't speak, couldn't cry, and certainly couldn't survive...

"No! Amelia!" Willow screamed and she tried her hardest to wrench herself out of Ghul's grasp.

Gabe couldn't believe his eyes. He was shocked beyond all reason and he couldn't help but feel a deep hatred for the maniacal killer standing before him. He also couldn't do anything until the damn cuffs were off.

Ryder was shrieking at the sight of his sister lying on the floor, bleeding to death. She was sputtering and choking with blood. The red fluid poured out of Amelia's mouth and she was slowly asphyxiating.

With a grin, Ghul returned his attention to Willow. "Now you see what my wife went through when you shot our daughter? It's hurts doesn't it...to watch your offspring die slowly and painfully..." He held Willow even tighter even as she pounded on his chest begging to be by Amelia's side.

"Please, my baby! Amelia!" Willow screamed.

Ghul continued. "And now I will bestow upon you my final blessing."

Gabriel screamed and tried to force the cuffs to break, but it was too late...

Willow was confused when Ghul's lips suddenly covered hers and he kissed her hard, but then she felt the piercing blade of his sword slowly pushing its way through her back, slicing through her organs and scraping along her ribs. It became difficult to breathe and her mouth fell open as Ghul released her, allowing her body to slide down the length of his sword. She fell to the floor on her side with the weapon still within her body, at least until Ghul ripped it back out of her. Willow was scared, in pain, but still worried for Amelia.

Triumphantly, Ghul pushed Willow onto her back with his foot and smiled at her. "My dear, prepare to meet my wife in battle in the afterlife. She will be awaiting you..." He then stepped away to leave the dying women and obtain his prize, the baby lying in the other room. "I'll leave you two clowns alive for now, maybe seventeen years so this moment in time will soak in." He left the family, both Twelve and Thirteen following closely behind and disappeared into the hangar.

For the first time in a long time, Gabe's anger and fear surfaced in the forms of tears. He hadn't cried like this since his mother died and now he was suffering with the pain of losing both his wife and daughter. He couldn't do anything but watch as both the women suffered. A pool of blood formed beneath each of them. They didn't have much time. Then Gabe heard the familiar clicking sound of a lock being separated and he knew his cuffs were off. He rushed to his wife's side and shortly after, his father managed to get loose and actually claimed Amelia in his arms.

Joker couldn't pinpoint it, but he had an overwhelming amount of emotions running through him as he held his dying daughter. He would never let anyone see him like this. He cursed the lazarus pit for returning sanity to his mental stability and making him feel sympathy once again. Amelia looked up at Joker and he returned her gaze, seeing her sad eyes. For the first time Joker touched Amelia's hair and pushed a strand behind her ear as an act of genuine fatherly affection. He wanted to hate himself for being so weak. Then another thought crossed his mind...the pit! Ghul said it had maybe thirty minutes before it receded back into the Earth and he quickly lifted Amelia. He could hear his son sobbing over his wife, who was barely clinging to life. "C'mon kid!" Joker shouted.

Gabe looked up at his father and suddenly realized that Joker meant to put both girls into the pit to heal them. Quickly, he gathered up his wife and chased after Joker. Both men rushed through the hangar door expecting to find Ghul and his men still there, but the room was empty and the baby was also gone.

"My son!" Gabe cried.

"We'll get him later, just hurry up unless you want to lose them all!" Joker shouted.

The lazarus pit was very dim and as Ghul said, receding due to his use. Joker and Gabe both rushed to the pool's edge and leapt in with a splash. They dropped to their knees and placed the girls into the waters.

"C'mon...c'mon..." Gabe muttered as the green liquid began seeping into Willow's wound. He peeked over at Amelia. It appeared to be doing the same. When Willow's skin on the outside healed up, Gabe's hope rose and he started to cry again from happiness. What was also unusual was how good this pool made him feel and he could see his own skin glowing. He felt all of his weakness fall away and his body regained its strength. His aches and pains disappeared.

Joker watched as Amelia's neck mended itself and she was slowly regaining some color. It was several minutes before the green water of the pit disappeared entirely and both men picked up the girls and laid them out on the edge of the empty pool. Joker knew that both he and Gabe's lives were extended because they also received the healing properties.

Gabe sat by his wife and touched her face, gently stroking the soft flesh of her cheek. She still hadn't come to. But moments later, Amelia's eyes popped open and she sat up in panic, grabbing her throat and attempting to scream...but nothing came out. Her hands grasped at her neck and she tried to speak...still nothing.

"Relax! Give it time, you just suffered from a serious injury," Joker said and he gripped onto Amelia's shoulders to calm her, but she wanted nothing to do with the impostor father. She shunned him and struggled to crawl to Gabe's side. Willow still did not awaken and Gabe was gently tapping her shoulder trying to get her to come to.

Joker watched over the three of them.

However, none of them expected to see an eruption of blood shoot out of Willow's mouth like a volcano. The deep crimson fluid traveled down her cheeks and neck. Gabe looked to his father in fear. "What's happening to her? The pool should have healed her!"

"I have a feeling..." Joker knelt down next to Willow and quickly placed his ear on her chest. He could barely tell, but her lungs were wheezing and she still couldn't take a good breath. "Her flesh healed, but her organs are still damaged. There wasn't enough energy left in the pit to completely repair the injury. She's bleeding internally. I think the same thing happened to Amelia, but her damage was less. It appears her vocal chords are still lacerated."

Gabe's eyes widened and he took one of Willow's hands. "No...no...this can't be! I shouldn't have gone into the pool with you! I wasted much needed energy that could have healed her!"

"Neither of us knew that would happen!" Joker replied.

Before Gabe could respond, Willow coughed up even more blood and it appeared her body was going into shock. They had no way of getting her help. Amelia was bawling silently and couldn't say a word of comfort to her mother. She took her mother's hand and squeezed it. What was worse...Willow returned the gesture. It was as if she knew she wasn't going to make it. Then Willow's eyes finally cracked open slightly and she could see her husband and daughter leaning over her. A small tear dripped down her face and she tried to speak, but struggled.

"Don't...just try to...to..." Gabe mumbled, not able to hold back his sobs. He fell over his wife's body and cried. Amelia did the same and the pair held her.

Joker was still standing, not entirely sure what he should do. Still, he knew she was a goner and decided that he could release Ryder from his post so he could get in a final goodbye. He quietly retreated back to the other room and using his vines, he quickly unraveled the ropes. Ryder didn't thank his grandfather and ran straight into the hangar where his mother lie dying. He started to wail and scream. Amelia took her little brother into her lap and kept him in a tight embrace while he cried his heart out.

Gabe then whispered to Willow in her ear, "I love you so much. You were there for me when I was lost...I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you..." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Amelia sat back with her brother, both their faces stained and swollen from crying.

With her last bit of strength, Willow brought her hand up to Gabe's face and gently pulled his face down for a final kiss. Then the hand fell away and she was still...

It was impossible now to hold back his cries of anger and sadness. Gabe screamed at the top of his lungs as loud as he could, hurting and broken-hearted. Amelia's mouth fell open as she also silently cried out and Ryder's face was buried in her chest.

Joker couldn't decide if he was feeling anger or sympathy. The emotions clashed within his subconscious. He was angered with himself as well, but decided he would remain neutral. How dare Ghul kill Willow like this! If anyone was going to kill a member of his family, he'd do it himself! He also couldn't deal with the hysterics any longer and quickly grabbed Gabe's shoulder. "I hate to interrupt, but your other kid is being abducted as we speak! You wanna save him? Then snap out of it and follow me! I didn't hear the chopper leave yet, so there's a chance Ghul is taking his time!"  
The very mention of the name "Ghul" made something snap within Gabriel and he carefully put Willow's body down on the concrete. His tears still fell, but he knew what he wanted to do and his saddened face suddenly hardened and he grit his teeth. He snarled with anger and stood up.

Joker grinned. "It's going to be hell shortly..."

Both clowns stepped towards the hangar exit and side by side they emerged into the open field where the chopper was still in sight. It hadn't taken off yet.

With murderous intent, Gabriel shouted to the evil magician and grabbed the attention of all the enemies...

It would be a battle that neither side would forget...


	20. Chapter 19

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch 19

Extirpation

Even though Gabe had shouted for Ghul, he was ignored and the bastards had already piled into the helicopter and the machine whirred and thundered before beginning to lift off.

"No!" Gabe shouted and he began running across the field in panic. Joker was right behind him, however they both did not catch the chopper in time and it was very far off the ground. They barely stood in its shadow as it took off and for a moment, Gabe was lost. He couldn't allow Ghul to take his son! The strength of the blades created a wind that nearly toppled them over. "We need to do something now!"

Joker could barely see through the dust and debris that blew around them. It was his only chance to slow down Ghul's escape and he summoned a mass of vines to fly up and latch onto the landing skids. They wrapped tightly around the metal and held the machine in place.

Gabe grabbed hold of one of the vines in an attempt to assist in dragging the chopper back down. Joker was controlling the vines and pulled as hard as he could, but his heels dug into the mud as he slid forward. He would be airborne shortly if he didn't do something and quickly began attacking the blades by sending more vines into them. The plants shredded whenever they connected, but appeared to be slowing the blades and eventually it started a slow descent.

From inside the chopper, Thirteen pulled open the cabin door and began disintegrating the vines one by one until the helicopter started rising again.

"Fuck!" Joker exclaimed. He'd forgotten about their ability to eradicate his powers. He quickly sent up even more vines and forced them into the blade's swash plate and they tangled around the motor. The chopper screeched and the blades halted, causing it to fall.

"No! Slow it's fall!" Gabe shouted and he raced towards the site where the helicopter would likely crash. It spun out of control and eventually struck the ground. The fuselage had cracked and the front end of the machine was smashed in but it did not blow up.

Joker's vines began ripping away at the cadmium plating until the side of the chopper was wide open.

Gabe reached the smoking pile of debris first and he peered inside. The pilot was dead and Thirteen was lying inside, seriously injured; a thick rod protruded from his stomach. There was no sign of Ghul, Twelve, or Elijah. Gabe angrily climbed inside and grabbed onto Thirteen's collar and pulled him forward, causing maximum pain to the bastard. "Where's my son?" he commanded.

Blood spurted out of Thirteen's mouth as he chuckled. "My master...is a v-very clever man..." He then peered to the shattered doors to his left.

Gabe's eyes fell on the other set of cabin doors. They were damaged and the glass shattered. Then he had a sense of dread...

Thirteen smiled at Gabe and then finally his head flopped to the side and death took him.

"My son...my son!" Gabe screeched and suddenly he felt a vine wrap around his torso and pull him away from the wreckage. He realized his father was getting him out of a serious situation and shortly after, the helicopter blew up, sending fire high into the sky when the fuselage gas leaked.

Joker dragged his son across the ground and deposited him into a puddle of water because a few bits of ash and lit debris landed on him after the explosion. So Gabe climbed to his feet now soaked and covered with mud, but free of sparks.

"Ghul wasn't inside! Neither was Elijah..." Gabe said as he brushed off a few pieces of long grass and cleared the mud from his face.

"I knew it. He didn't stay in the chopper. It was a diversion and he hopped out the other side before it took off. He probably kept a guard with him to slow us down. Let's go east where we last saw them facing. I doubt they got very far." Joker then took off with Gabe in tow. They ran across the field where the chopper originally took off and into the woods nearby. Ghul made a stupid decision going into a woodland area where Joker would have the advantage. At this point, Joker threw away his restraint and was ready to utilize every ounce of Ivy's powers if it meant shaming himself. He hated relying on the plants but there was a lot of money at stake...

Gabe stayed very close behind his father and once they passed into a new clearing, they caught a glimpse of Ghul, but no Twelve. It was enough to make the clowns pick up the pace and they began closing in on their enemy. However, it wasn't long before Twelve made his appearance known. He'd been running off to the side, waiting for Joker to attempt to catch his master and he leapt out. He blocked their path but his primary target was Joker and he immediately attacked, bringing his sword down. It was a stroke meant to kill in an instant. Joker dodged the sword and sent a mass of vines at his enemy, catching him momentarily in their grasp. It gave Gabriel enough time to get by and continue pursuing Ghul.

Twelve touched the vines wrapped around his neck and immediately they died and dropped him back to the ground. With sword in hand, Twelve rushed towards his adversary and attempted to impale the clown. Joker caught one of Twelve's arms and tried to pry the sword form his grasp, but the bastard thrust his foot into his stomach and knocked him over.

Twelve began laughing at the clown's expense. "Not very intelligent to enter a battle weaponless and at such a disadvantage! Your plants are useless on me!"

Joker growled and climbed to his feet. Even though they were useless, he needed his vines to help keep the sword from cutting him so he sent several to wrap around the blade while he attacked Twelve directly. Joker's fist slammed into his cheek but Twelve just stood there and took it. Before the vines fell away from the sword, Joker put some distance between himself and Twelve.

"So, how did the ladies fair?" Twelve mocked and grinned at the clown.

Having lost the ability to return a quick comeback, Joker could only grit his teeth and defend as Twelve continuously charged at him and swung his sword. One of the strikes actually connected with Joker's arm and the blade split the flesh of his upper arm. He howled with pain and peered at the wound for a moment. Blood poured out of the injury and Joker had the sense to back away from the range of Twelve's sword before he got struck again. In desperation, he summoned the smallest vine that he could and quickly had it thread the wound back together, but it wouldn't help with the pain.

"Don't bother! I'll be splitting you in two very shortly!" Twelve shouted as he yet again brought his sword down.

A fresh slice appeared on Joker's thigh and he roared in agony. He had to do something before Twelve cut him to ribbons and he focused all of his energy. Moments before the sword was about to cut into him again, Joker sucked in a huge amount of air and emitted an extremely dark purple cloud of spores, hoping it would cause Twelve to become disoriented and eventually pass out. Then Joker would take the sword and finish him off. However, Twelve appeared to be ready for a move like this and quickly dropped his attack and held his breath. He quickly pulled a mask from one of his many utility pouches. Once the mask was on, he continued.

"Shit..." Joker muttered. He didn't account for their masks and had o come up with something else. It would be a trial and error kind of night. He never really worked much with trees besides the occasional bend and he quickly concentrated on a large oak behind Twelve. The tree sprung to life and sent its branches down towards the ground.

Twelve's face carried the look of surprise when the heavy trunk attempted to crush him and branches twisted and snapped.

Joker did not have a weapon, but picked up a broken branch and swung it hard. It connected with the back of Twelve's head and he fell forward into the tangled mass of tree branches. Then the tree quickly clamped down on the enemy and immobilized his arms and legs. Twelve wouldn't be able to free himself right away. The tree did not shrivel up anywhere near as fast as the vines. Joker grinned at his adversary and casually approached the tree and the struggling soldier. Several branches wrapped around Twelve's torso and cocooned him, save for one arm which held the sword. With a vine, Joker ripped the sword out of Twelve's hand and waited for the sword to fall into his hand before inspecting it.

Twelve struggled and tried to make the tree disintegrate faster, but the oak was just too thick.

Joker waved the sword around for a moment. "Very nice. Heavy, European broadsword." Then Joker's smile turned into a frown. "You tried to kill my daughter with this sword. I don't like it when people mess with my things." He stepped closer to Twelve until there was only a foot between them and he began shouting. "I'm the only person who can determine when my daughter will die!" He then brought the sword up, the point only a few inches away from Twelve's throat. "Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

When Twelve said nothing and only closed his eyes to await his fate, Joker plunged the sword forward into the soldier's throat. It passed through the bastard's neck and severed the spinal column. The width of the blade nearly decapitated Twelve. Once Joker was sure Twelve was dead, he tore the sword away from the corpse and watched as the head flopped over and dangled from the severed neck, only a piece of skin still connecting the head to the body. He didn't bother wiping the blood form the blade and left Twelve's body wrapped within the tree branches. It was time for him to catch up with his son and hope that Gabe didn't get himself killed, otherwise getting his hands on that fortune would be impossible. He took off in a run...

* * *

Gabriel barely caught up with Ghul as he tried to make his escape. The bastard had his son in one arm and was now holding a dagger in the other.

Ghul was standing in the center of a field, waiting for another helicopter to arrive. He kept his full attention on Gabe. "Not another step otherwise I'll end your son's life prematurely."

"Don't you dare lay a fucking finger on my son!" Gabe shouted and took another step forward.

The beating of helicopter blades hummed in the distance and Gabe only had moments before the chopper would arrive and his little boy would be lost forever. It was worse when the chopper came into view. Gabe had nothing to prevent Ghul from escaping.

Moments later, Gabe heard his name being called out by his father and he turned around to see Joker emerging from the woods with a bloody sword in hand and he had a moment of reassurance. If Twelve was dead than Ghul would be alone and hopefully it would have been the last of his subordinates.

The chopper was floating overhead looking for a good place to land and pick up the waiting magician. Ghul turned towards both clowns and grinned. "This is the time where I bid thee farewell once again. I expect your women to enjoy their stays in the afterlife!" Then he ran towards the helicopter once it touched base with the ground and the cabin door slid open.

"No!" Gabe shouted and he peered at his father, "Take it down!"

Ghul's anger arose again and he yelled for Joker to stop. "If you even think to send in any foliage, I will kill this infant!" He then placed his dagger at Elijah's chest, but did not press the weapon into his skin.

Gabe froze in his tracks. If Ghul managed to kill his baby, there was no way to heal him and no telling when or where another lazarus pit would emerge. It was too much for Gabe to take and he was pushed to the point of tears again. "Please don't take my son from me..."

"Awe...my sympathies poor boy," Ghul said cruelly and he grabbed onto the chopper and hauled himself inside. He sat down in the rear and placed the baby onto the seat. When they failed to take off, an annoyed Ghul leaned forward to look into the cockpit and demand they leave immediately, but what he found was surprising.

The pilot's face was all blue and his eyes had rolled back into his head. Then Ghul noticed the vine wrapped tightly around his neck. He'd been strangled to death. Upon this discovery, Ghul panicked and spun around to see that Elijah was being lifted out of the chopper by a set of vines. Ghul managed to grasp onto one, but he missed the infant and only killed two of the vines by touch. With sheer anger, Ghul once again ripped out his dagger and leapt from the chopper, ready to attack.

Gabe had a bit of relief when he saw that his father managed to get Elijah by playing a simple trick on Ghul, but he also noticed that Ghul had the capabilities of Seven and his other subordinates. Vines were nothing to him and his dagger proved to be more of a danger than anything. When the magician jumped from the chopper, Gabe expected him to come charging at them...instead, he was going after Elijah, weapon held high and ready. "Fuck! He's going to kill Elijah!"

"Not in my lifetime..." Joker growled and maneuvered the baby high into the air and tried to bring him to Gabe as quickly as possible, but Ghul was much quicker and he sliced through several of the vines, making Elijah fall towards the ground.

"My son!" Gabe shouted and rushed forward in attempt to catch the infant.

Elijah was screaming loudly with fear as he fell and Joker attempted to thwart Ghul with his own sword. However, Ghul had centuries of experience with a blade and quickly disarmed the clown and thrust his dagger through flesh and bone.

Joker fell to the ground, the dagger still embedded in his shoulder, but it missed anything vital. He was exhausted from fighting and weakened from losing so much blood. His head was spinning and legs felt like jelly. If he and Gabe didn't finish this battle soon, he would bleed to death.

Ghul picked up Joker's discarded sword and peered at the demon-faced son. "Your son dies first..."

Gabe managed to catch Elijah and quickly checked over the infant for visible injuries. He appeared to be okay for the moment, but Ghul was not going to give up and he charged. Gabe had to retreat now that he had the baby and attempted to run for the woods, however Ghul caught up fast and restrained him by latching onto his hair and running the sword through Gabe's thigh.

Elijah unfortunately fell to the ground, still wrapped in his blankets and screaming himself hoarse.

Ghul chuckled and released Gabe's hair. The demon-face tumbled to the ground a few feet away from the baby and groaned with extreme pain as the sword was yanked from his flesh. "So now both of you are crippled and I will now kill all of you one by one...starting with this one." Ghul paced around the infant and then stood over him and raised his sword. "After I end all three of your lives, I will return to the hangar and wipe away the last of your line...Ryder. The name Joker and that of his offspring will fade into the passage of time!"

Upon seeing Ghul about to plunge his sword into the baby, Gabe's anger struck a cord and that cord finally snapped...

The sword flew down towards Elijah and suddenly it came to an abrupt halt. Ghul's arms were being held tightly by a set of vines and he immediately began laughing. "You think this will stop me? You're only slowing down the inevitable!" Ghul then ran a finger along the vine wrapped around his wrist and waited for it to die so he could continue. But the vine didn't fall away. "What the hell?" He touched the vine again and it only tightened. Confused, Ghul looked at the Joker and saw that clown looked just as baffled. Then his eyes fell on to Gabe, who was now standing with an arm raised and the most frightening display of demonic rage within his features. His eyes appeared blacker than death and his grimace made him that much more terrifying. When Gabriel moved his hand once again, Ghul felt himself being lifted into the air and away from the crying infant.

"No! No! I'm immune to your plant control! This cannot be!" Ghul shouted and he struggled against the vines, which were now wrapping around each of his legs and separating his arms so that he was in a spread eagle position. Gabriel ignored his injuries and stepped forward, careful not to walk over Elijah and he controlled the vines to carry Ghul several feet away from his son.

Joker had a perfect view of the situation and was stunned by his son's newfound ability to control plants like he could. How did this happen? He adjusted his position so he could see what his son was planning to do next...and couldn't help but smile.

Gabe stopped and held Ghul securely in the air. Then he crossed his arms and started speaking to the magician. "You interfered in my life for the last time..." Gabe commanded the vines to tighten even further and Ghul moaned as his discomfort worsened. "Now I'm going to make sure you never interfere with anyone ever again. You're going to suffer!"

"No matter what you do to me, I will always return!" Ghul shouted back.

"Not his time. I'm going to avenge everyone I love," Gabe said, a bit of calm returning to his voice. "This is for all the ones who've been hurt by you..."

Only a moment passed before Ghul felt one vine slid up his arm and begin pulling hard. He screamed loudly...

"This is for the city of Gotham..." Gabe began and he watched as the vine ripped Ghul's arm from his body. The sword in the magician's hand dropped to the ground with a clang. "This is for my daughter..." he continued and saw to it that Ghul's leg leg was torn away. Blood spurted all over the long grass as it departed from the magician's body.

Ghul was screaming in agony.

"I hope you're feeling the worst pain you've ever endured! This is for my son Ryder!" Gabe growled and watched as Ghul's other leg was severed from the torso. A splattering of blood hit Gabe in the process but he continued, "This is for my other son Elijah!"

Ghul's remaining arm was separated from the body and nothing remained of Ghul except for his torso and head. The bastard was howling and roaring with pain.

Joker looked on in amusement with his son's brutality and suddenly realized how proud he was. At the same time, he was slightly fearful of his son, but quelled the emotion fast by continuing to watch the torturous scene before him.

Gabe held the mostly dismembered body of Ghul. The bastard was still alive and obviously suffering, but Gabe had no sympathy and he retrieved the sword from the ground nearby. Once he had it in hand, he lowered Ghul's body until the magician was face to face with him. Black eyes bore into green eyes. It was as though Gabe was trying to peer into Ghul's soul. Gabe would have allowed Ghul to bleed out and die on his own, but his anger returned when he thought of his wife and mother. "You took away my heart!" Gabe shouted as he raised the sword. "And I will take away yours! This is for my beautiful wife Willow!" He plunged the sword into Ghul's chest and through his black heart before quickly withdrawing it again. Blood poured from Ghul's mouth and he could longer speak. Gabe watched as the man suffered further, yet still he had no sympathy and finally felt he could end it all. "My mother was my salvation. She was kind, caring, and an overall lovely being. She loved me more than life itself and died to save me. You stole her from me! She was Sera, my seraphim mother and heavenly guardian who birthed me, Gabriel. I was her angel of light! AND NOW I AM YOUR ANGEL OF DEATH!" Gabe swung the sword with all of his might and bear witness to the separation of Ghul's head from his body. It fell with a gentle thump to the ground and Gabe's anger slowly began to dissipate as his nerves calmed.

It was over...

Gabe dropped the sword ad let the vines fall to the ground. He heard his son crying again and it brought him completely out of his rage. He quickly rushed over to his son and scooped him up. Elijah would need to go to a hospital immediately and get checked out. In fact, all of them needed medical attention except for Ryder, but the boy would probably need counseling after tonight.

Joker slowly climbed to his feet and with the assistance of vines, he managed to walk over to his son. "I'm impressed. You finally killed. Let's burn Ghul's remains and get the fuck out of here." It was the only set of words exchanged by the two clowns as they gathered up Ghul's body parts and quickly caused a fire to erupt in the downed chopper. They made sure that the magician would never be able to return...

* * *

It was a hard night.

Gabe managed to collect his children without issue. Ryder was too traumatized by the ordeal to fight and Amelia sobbed and ignored her family except Ryder and the baby, but she did follow. The group managed to flag down a passing vehicle and the driver called for help. Joker refused to be taken to the hospital and paid the driver of the car to take him back to the house to treat his own wounds.

It turned out that Elijah was perfectly fine after a thorough checkup and would be kept in the nursery of the hospital until Gabe could go home. Amelia was checked into a private room by her own request. She was so angry with Gabe that she didn't want to speak to him. Ryder pleaded to be with her, but the doctors wouldn't allow it so he was placed in a temporary visitor's lounge with a few other children where he could sleep. Amelia's throat was damaged beyond repair and doctors said she would never be able to speak again.

Gabriel's wounds needed stitches and there wasn't a lot of internal damage. He would be put on strong antibiotics and bandaged up. He was also interviewed by the police about the incident and the police determined that because of his history with Ghul and the Gotham city incident that the fault lie on the League of Shadows. Willow's body had been brought to the hospital for an autopsy and identification. Gabe couldn't stand seeing his wife dead and fell apart in front of the doctors. He was placed back into his room and strapped down to a bed. The doctors feared he would become suicidal. It had gotten to a point where he needed to be sedated and it took several people to hold him down while he went through the phases of a panic attack and severe anxiety. His mental health was in question and he would need to be evaluated.

It would be several days, maybe even a week before the family would be released...possibly longer for Gabe...

At the house, Joker was busy stitching up his own wounds using the supplies kept by Willow in the bathroom. She had practically everything he needed to do a good patch job. Even with his wounds, Joker was glad the night was over with and his future would now be secure. There would be riches and no Ghul to terrorize him anymore. Joker smiled. Everything was going his way...


	21. Intermission

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Intermission

Back to Reality

Gabriel was the last to be released from the hospital but there was no one to pick him up from the hospital. Amelia had refused to get him and Joker wouldn't dare show his face while he was no longer in disguise. Still, Amelia did take Ryder and Elijah home and looked after them for the time Gabe was away, which he was grateful. He ended up calling for a cab and slept almost the whole way home. Gabe realized he would need to go into the house and grab some cash for the driver since he was penniless at the moment. Once he paid the cabbie and entered his home again, he awaited his father's taunts and demands, but they didn't come right away.

Joker was seated at the kitchen table alone and he noticed his son was home. "Welcome back my son..." he said far too happily. "You're looking miserable. Tell your old man about it..."

Gabe sneered at Joker. "What do you think I'm pissed about? I lost my wife, my home, my children will probably never speak to me again..."

"Awe, don't take it so hard. At least you've got your sanity! Oh wait..." Joker chuckled and patted his son on the shoulder.

Gabe flinched when the sudden movement caused his leg to jerk a bit. "So, how long are-" He paused when he saw Ryder enter the kitchen and the little boy just ignored them and went straight for the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of orange juice and closed the door. Then he proceeded to fetching graham crackers from the cupboard.

"Kind of late isn't it?" Gabe said to his son, but Ryder ignored him and went back to the stairwell. He sighed, feeling extremely guilty for what happened to his family.

Joker grinned at his son's misfortune. "Too bad. Your kids must really despise you now."

"You're not helping..." Gabe growled. "Besides, you're the cause of all this mess. You should have stayed out of my life to begin with. I hold you solely responsible for all of this!"

"Me? Ghul was seeking revenge on your wife!"

"He was trying to get back at you! You killed Seven!"

"Willow killed Seven's daughter!" Joker shouted back.

In anger, Gabe slammed his fists down on the table. "If you hadn't raped Seven to begin with and attempted to kill her the first time, none of this would've happened!"

"And you wouldn't be here!" Joker screamed. He was now holding Gabe by the shirt and they were nose to nose.

Snarling, Gabe responded. "I would've preferred it that way..." He grit his teeth and peered down at his father's hands. "Let go," he growled.

"Since when do you make the demands?" Joker replied, his voice low and menacing.

"Since now..." Gabe said viciously and suddenly both clowns were surrounded by a set of vines. They crawled over Gabe's shoulders and shot out at Joker, wrapping him up a few times.

Joker was doing the same to his son and both were staring the other down. When the vines reached their throats, Joker finally chuckled. "So what now? We end it here and now? I don't think the kiddies want to be placed in foster care."

Gabe let his vines fall away. His father was right. There was no way he would hand over his children to the government nor would he ever place them in Joker's custody, not after what he suffered through while growing up.

"Thought so..." Joker said. He didn't let up on Gabe though and kept him tightly wrapped. "You're tired my boy. We should put you to bed." Joker then grasped onto Gabe's head and held it still while he blew a dose of pink spores into his face. Of course, shortly after that, Gabe started to have a reaction and his eyes reddened and his breathing slowed. "Ah shit...I forgot." Joker carried his son up the stairs and to the master bedroom. Gabe probably kept controller medication in the vanity. He was correct and found the inhaler quickly. Gabe was not entirely out of it when Joker shoved the tube into his mouth and squeezed the albuterol. "There you go. Just one breath at a time my son." He laid Gabe onto the bed shortly after and watched him for a moment, making sure he didn't suffocate or go into anaphylactic shock from the allergy. Joker found it unusual that his son was able to develop the ability to control plants. He needed to know how...

After Gabe passed out, Joker moved into the master bathroom again and dug through Willow's medical supplies. Luckily she kept emergency materials on hand and even had a few syringes. It was exactly what he needed and he took one. He returned to Gabe's side and maneuvered one of his arms in order to trace his fingers along it and find a vein. When one was discovered, he quickly inserted the needle and took a sample, fully intending to take it to the hospital for analysis. He would have to do it during the night when the staff was minimal and he could break in easily or sneak inside and gain access to their labs. It's been a little while since he's really analyzed anything, but he could manage. There weren't any disturbances when he left the house, nor did the kids bother him. He locked up and wound up hot-wiring a car since the family van was still missing, likely left at the hotel.

* * *

Gabe awakened the following morning with a massive migraine and a throbbing sensation in his thigh where he was wounded. He slid out of the bed, but his legs were very weak and he tumbled to the floor. He suddenly remembered last night's argument with his father. In a nervous panic, Gabe crawled into the bathroom and dug through the vanity for his inhaler. It wasn't in its drawer, but sitting on top of the vanity. He reached for it and quickly medicated himself to stave off any other reactions. It's been a very long time since he needed to use it.

After dragging himself out of the bathroom, Gabe decided food was in order and quietly went downstairs. There was no sign of his children, but he did hear Elijah cooing in the nursery and someone was shaking a rattle at him. It was likely Amelia because Joker was seated once again at the kitchen table and chewing on a piece of jerky.

"Good morning," Joker said and waved at his son.

Gabe didn't return the greeting and instead moved straight into the kitchen for some breakfast. A pot of coffee was sitting on the counter, freshly brewed. It was a good idea. He grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup as his father started to talk at him.

"I figured out how you managed to get your ability."

This actually got Gabe's attention because even he was curious. "How?"

"Well after I knocked your ass out last night, I took a little blood sample and borrowed your wife's hospital."

"Don't mention my wife," Gabe threatened, still extremely hurt with her loss.

"Fine, fine. Well I broke into the hospital lab and used their labs. After a quick analysis, I found a couple of gene sequences that were of particular interest. They matched some of mine. When I took the dip in the green shit, my blood was enhanced. After those morons in the hospital stuck me with chlorogene, they infused me with every plant mutation under the sun and I went into cardiac arrest. Next thing I know, I'm a vine-slinging cowboy heh heh!"

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Well I wasn't injected, so I'm assuming this is genetic."

"Right! Even though I didn't have my abilities for long, I passed them on when Sera I had-"

"Stop...just stop. I know what happened. You don't need to explain that. My only question is, why couldn't I control plants years before now?"

Joker scratched his chin. "Hm, I suspect it's because of stress. When I was given the injection, I was under so much pain and duress, that my emotional stability was jeopardized. I was declared dead. Sounds like something to stress over!" He laughed heartily for a moment before continuing. "When you saw your son nearly killed, how did you feel?"

"More angry than when he...he..."

"Killed your wife? I figured as much. So now you know."

Gabe sighed thinking of Willow again. "But it still doesn't explain why Ghul couldn't destroy my vines like he could yours."

"Different gene sequence. Ghul developed a serum that worked against my breed of vines. Yours are different, thanks to Sera's mix of genes."

"Will this pass on to Amelia or my two?" Gabe was a bit concerned that the ability would affect their lives negatively.

"I don't know. Depends."

Gabe sucked down the last of his coffee. He didn't want to think about the family problems anymore, but there was still one huge problem lying before him and he knew his father would want to discuss it right away.

"So kiddo. Let's cover the transfer of your assets into my name." Joker smiled and leaned back in his chair awaiting his son's reply. He was expecting Gabe to turn his back or change his mind.

Gabe flinched but he knew he made a promise and needed to avoid dragging the kids into a new problem. "I'l l start making calls today. You'll have everything I own by the end of the week as long as the banks and retirement services don't give me a hassle. My house keys are hanging by the door. Same for the van keys, but I can't promise that the car is in good shape if Ghul wrecked it while kidnapping my family."

"I'm not worried about the car." Joker grinned. He felt like he'd won the lottery. "Thank you my boy! I'm happy to have my life back!" He smiled at Gabe and bit down on another piece of jerky. "Oh by the way, I'm giving you until Christmas to get your ass out. That's about 3 months. Do what you need with your kids."

"Fine. I'll get all four of us out by the end of December. The kids are not gonna like this."

Joker chuckled and smirked at his son. "Four? I'm under the impression that you only fathered two kids. Amelia is staying, especially if she still wants to attend future auditions and get her dream job. Having a celebrity daughter is a good financial decision."

"Amelia is my daughter! You just happened to be the man who raped the mother! I took care of her and raised her!"

"And I'm stepping up and taking her back!" Joker shot back.

"You're only after her for the money! I love her and will do everything in my power to protect her!"

Both clowns were at each other's throats again, but they came to a halt when the two of them noticed Amelia standing at the foot of the stairs and staring at the two of them. She was emotionless and holding something in her hand. It was a notepad and pen.

Gabe got up and approached her, "What is it?" She only handed him the pad and he saw that she'd written a note and it shocked him.

_I am not going with you._

"Amelia..." Gabe just looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Why? You can't possibly stay here with a lunatic! I won't let you!"

She took back the pad and quickly started scribbling down more before handing it over again.

Gabe scanned over the message several times.

_You lied to me, Gabriel. Everything I knew was a lie and mom is dead. I can't be around you anymore._

Tears welled up in Gabe's eyes but they didn't fall. Just seeing that she referred to him by name hurt immensely. "Is this really what you want?" He gave her back the pad so she could write again and it wasn't long before she finished. He read the new message.

_I'm going to be 18 in a few short weeks. I've made up my mind and still want to pursue my dreams. If it means staying here to get it, I'm going to do just that. Then I'll move out on my own._

"He won't let go that easily. I know him too well. Just come with me. We can work this out and I'm sure everything will turn back to normal." He outstretched his arms hoping she would let him embrace her in a hug, but she backed away and quickly jogged back up the steps, further breaking his heart. He was losing his family one by one.

Joker felt the need to interrupt the sad moment and patted his son on the back, "So how about we get in touch with the banks now, hm?" He was grinning from ear to ear, internally laughing at Gabe's expense.

Without another word, Gabe followed his father to the office to begin the process of handing over everything in his life. His depression was increasing, but not over losing the fortune...but giving up his only daughter at her request.

* * *

Willow's funeral was very small and very private. Only Gabe and the kids attended while Joker stayed behind. Jackie and Dominic were allowed to attend as well and Gabe had the duty of telling them everything. It was only right that their best friends knew the situation. They took it pretty hard and promised Gabe they would keep everything under wraps and even offered him their help. He graciously thanked them and accepted.

Amelia's 18th birthday came and went without event. She didn't want to see any of her friends except for Krysta and Jason. She had a lot of explaining to do and only trusted the two with the truth. It was hard for them to accept at first, but Willow's absence made the whole story make sense. They also avoided giving her a hard time about her real father since the stories of the Joker were quite frightening. Nobody would believe them anyways since Joker is supposed to be dead, according to rumor at least. They worried frequently for her safety and that of her brothers.

Not only that, but Joker kept his word on sending both Amelia and Noel to New York in December for the audition. It would be hard for Amelia because her mother attended every function that she'd ever been apart of. This would be the first function since she died.

Jason was extremely supportive and took Amelia out on frequent dates to get her mind off of the tragedy. It took a few weeks, but Amelia smiled once again when he brought her to a symphony performance. He also insisted that her being mute had no bearing on his feelings for her and he even offered to go to sign language classes to learn along with her. It was nice to have someone by her side, but Amelia would also have to deal with Jason's schedule changes in a few weeks. He pushed back his first semester at college until the spring time so he could have a break from schooling and that time would be coming in a month and a half, but at least he would be staying in the city where they could see each other.

It wasn't long before December arrived...

Gabriel had made temporary arrangements with Dom and Jackie. He would stay in their guest house with the baby and Ryder. Because Gabe lost his contracting job, he would be out looking for work most days and Jackie would babysit for him.

Amelia and Krysta were on their flight to New York along with Krysta's family and Jason in tow. Gabe hoped that it would go well for her because it meant that she would be able to support herself if she nailed a contract and she'd be far away from Joker if she was smart about it. Then he'd only have to be concerned about his boys not growing up with trauma. Ryder was beginning to show signs of stress and was acting out a lot. He refused to do his chores and started talking back. Gabe hoped it was only a phase, but he still intended to put his son in counseling when he found a job with good benefits.

As for Joker, he was living the life under his old guise Nathaniel Douglas and would go out every night having a good time at the casino or vacationing at the nearby resorts. He would get massages and other forms of pampering. He loved every second of it. Strangely, he didn't do what Gabe expected, which was blow the fortune on weapons or materials like he used to. Gabe suspected Joker was possibly feeling his age or that getting money in other ways besides extortion was beneath him. Joker began investing money into computers and learning how to hack. That would take years to learn, but he had all the time in the world and there was no way he'd ever trust someone else to do code breaking ever again. He would keep the money coming in this way should he ever lose access to Amelia. He was preparing for it...

But none of the family would ever be prepared for the future...


	22. Chapter 20

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 20

Sweet Tooth...

Ten years later...

Gabriel kicked another hole into the wall, foot destroying the plaster and putting a few more cuts into his flesh. He was drunk again. With a bottle of Talisker in one hand and an empty glass in the other, he continued to pour and down the contents as he punished the poor wall. It was the third job he's lost this year and there was no way he'd be able to catch up on rent. A notice to vacate was attached to his door just days ago and he had a month to get out. The grief had eaten away at his soul over the last decade and he couldn't seem to pick up the pieces. After Joker had taken over the household and all of the finances, Gabe took his boys and moved out. Even his temporary stay with best friend Dominic didn't last long. After seeing Gabe go downhill and begin a life of drinking, Jackie grew upset with his behavior and ordered him out. Ryder was old enough to decide to stay with his father, even though he'd also grown some disdain towards him, but the boy found that he was able to get away with a lot of mischief. Sadly, Gabe had a massive falling out with Amelia and after she saw how he was behaving, she dragged him to court to fight over custody of Elijah.

Gabe lost that battle in court and was forced to pay so many fees that it ate up the remainder of his savings that he kept hidden from Joker. He had nothing left but a broken heart and the drink to keep him company. The day Amelia took Elijah from him was the worst since Willow died. Thankfully Elijah would be too young to remember any of that as he was barely two when he moved in with his sister. Still, Gabe knew Amelia was the best person to raise him as she did manage to strike a contract with a recording company and now performed in New York with a symphony orchestra. She was very successful, married to her childhood sweetheart Jason, and from what he's seen of her on tv, she was pregnant. He would never be able to get in touch with her though. She always refused his calls and made it a point to change her number often.

After putting one more hole in the wall of his apartment, he quickly put the bottle to his lips and sucked down the remaining bit of liquor. Then he threw the glass across the room, letting it shatter on the floor. The bottle went next and he stumbled to his feet. He fell several times on his way to the bathroom and when he did make it, he spilled all of the contents of his stomach into the toilet and eventually passed out on the floor. He remained that way until he felt someone kicking his foot. Gabe slowly came out of his sleep and peered up at his extremely annoyed looking son.

"Hey moron, I'm going out..." Ryder said.

Gabe sat up, nearly regretting the action when his head began spinning, but he had to address his son, "No." He rubbed his face and tried to shake the hangover away, but it lingered.

"What are you going to do, get your drunken ass up and stop me?" Ryder asked and continued on his way. He was about to slip on a jacket when he felt a vine slowly wrapping around his ankle. He kicked away the offending plant and laughed, "You think that'll stop me? You can't even control them anymore! You're pathetic!" Ryder shouted and he headed down the hall and towards the apartment door. He yanked on his black trench coat and went out into the cold darkness. The streets were pretty bare at this hour and he trudged through the snow, grumbling and cursing to himself. He hated his father with a passion. That drunkard could take a one way trip to hell and he wouldn't give it a second thought.

About twenty minutes of sloshing through snow and sleet passed and Ryder finally made it to a broken down old apartment building where his friend awaited him. He pushed open the rickety door of the first floor and made his way up the flights of stairs. It was an abandoned building and he was meeting with his buddy for years, ever since they met at sixteen. Ryder made it to the top floor and could already smell the goods. "Hey, you didn't wait for me?" he shouted.

"Sorry fucker, I did wait, but I got impatient!" came a very low toned voice from the last apartment on the right.

"You're a dick, ya know that, Kramer?" Ryder replied and pushed past the broken door. There he caught his friend seated in a corner and smoking it up.

"I don't deny it."

Ryder took a seat next to his burly friend, who had short blonde hair, brown eyes, and hard features. He was dressed in black with dangling chains and a pair of fingerless leather gloves. His feet were covered in steel-toed boots and he wore a large duster in black. He passed a joint over to Ryder, "Got ya started."

The two young men shared a couple ounces of warlock marijuana before hastily laughing their way through a conversation about a previous night's score.

"Dude, I got your half," Kramer said as he inhaled another drag and ripped a wad of cash out of his pocket. "Here."

Ryder took the money. "Good score, what's this? Two grand?"

"About twenty-five hundred. About eighty-percent is from the robbery and the other is from dealing. Our reputation is growing. People are coming to me now for their shit after Jim-Jang hit the road."

"I still think he was bumped off," Ryder replied and jammed the butt of his blunt into the flooring to put it out. "He couldn't keep his nose out of the wrong business and I think he's buried beneath city hall."

"Eh, whatever. I'm not sticking my fucking nose anywhere near the eastern district. I have a steady flow of clients as long as you keep up your connections," Kramer commented. "I'll be a millionaire by the end of next year at the rate we're going. Anyways, you down for breaking into the pawn shop?"

"No, not with the old man home. He's drunk off his ass as usual but a bit coherent when I found him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's out lookin' for me. My dad is a fucking moron. He lost his job again and I'm getting ready to ditch him. I have a few thousand put away at the bank and I'll find a steady job as a cover so I can keep growing more shit for ya."

"We can't keep those plants here for much longer, the generator will be going out and the cold is getting in. We'll lose thousands if we do."

"I found a complex in the north district with good ventilation. I'll check it out next week after I get a few interviews done. Job prospects lookin' good. Glad I actually tried to pay attention in school."

Kramer laughed, "Well then Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, how about we hit up the local strip bar? I got some spare cash, I'll buy you a lap-dance! Maybe the bitch will let you suck her tits!"

Ryder chuckled, "Not a bad idea..." He pulled a few hundreds from the wad before pocketing it. "Maybe if I drop this in her panties, she'll let me fuck her!"

"You fuckin' dog!" Laughing, Kramer pulled himself to his feet and kick aside the leftover bits of warlock. "Let's move, I'm getting a stiffy already and I wanna rub one out by the end of the night.

"You got cash, make her do it!"

The two men descended down the stairwell and out into the night, heading for their destination and sharing explicit sexual fantasies that they'd enjoy inflicting on the unsuspecting strippers.

* * *

Gabe awakened the following morning, still sprawled out on the floor and suffering through a major hangover. He was exhausted and his body throbbed from all the heavy lifting he performed the previous day. His jobs were all very low paying construction projects. The manual labor took its toll on his body in addition to all of the alcohol he consumed on a daily basis. He went through three companies and each one fired him for secretly keeping liquor in his locker or in a water bottle. He was responsible for causing damage to a few projects. He was even arrested once for public drunkenness and escorted from work premises.

Keeping down breakfast was a bit of a challenge, but he managed. Toast and tylenol seemed to be his meal of choice these days and he only ate once a day. He'd lost so much weight that his ribs were showing. Still, he didn't care. Right now, his only interest was the next bottle of booze and when he could get it. Currently he was seated at the broken table on a stool and staring down at his wallet. He had pulled out a few pictures, which were frayed slightly around the edges and the colors were beginning to fade. The first picture was the oldest and it was of his mother. This was taken during the height of her performances. She was dressed in a cat outfit and crouching on her knees next to another cat, who was her closest friend, Trisha. They looked so happy together.

Gabe swallowed another bite of his toast as he peered at another image. This one was of his whole family during a photo session at Christmas. Willow was smiling and she was holding a five year old Ryder. Amelia was settled in between both parents. It was a happier time. He also wished he knew what his other son Elijah was up to. He was now ten years old and probably loving his life with Amelia.

"I miss you all..." Gabe muttered under his breath and he lifted both photos to his lips to kiss them like he always did every morning. He wanted it all back; the lost love of his life, the happy-go-lucky son, the baby sister who he loved as a daughter, and the infant child he barely got to know. Tears of sadness rolled down his cheeks and he slumped forward over his empty plate to cry. Years ago he stopped caring about how much of a wreck he was and only wanted the love of his family once again. "I love you..." he mumbled through sobs as he peered into the beautiful face of his wife. Then he clutched the photos to his heart and lost it...

Two hours later...

Ryder returned home and slammed open the door loud enough to wake his father out of his slumber. The photos were still spread out on the table and Ryder just ignored them.

Gabe sat up in his chair, his head much clearer than before. "Where've you been?" He then awaited his son's response, but only received a sneer and a nasty reply.

"If you must know Gabe, I was out smoking a blunt, making a buck, and fucking a stripper. I'd say it was a pretty good night. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my room to pack up my shit because we're apparently being evicted, or have you forgotten that we've been served?" Ryder then walked right past his father and went straight upstairs to his room.

"Ryder!" Gabe shouted, intending to have another one of his chats with his son about his manners and etiquette, but the most he would receive was a long argument and Ryder disappearing for days on end. He didn't want that and he feared his son would disappear forever and he would have no one. Gabe sighed. His son was growing more and more difficult to handle each passing year.

It was a while before Gabe went upstairs to flop onto his makeshift bed. It was only a pile of blankets on the floor and a pillow. He just wanted to sleep all day and hope the horrible memories would magically leave him, but every time he dreamed, he saw Willow's face and heard her voice...as if she was haunting him. But she never frightened or hurt him. She looked so sad, as if she had been the one to abandon him and in his dreams she would always approach him and take his hands within hers. Then she held him, allowing him to bury his face into her chest so he could cry. She would stroke his head and tell him that it was okay, that she loved him. Then the dream would end and Gabe woke up in tears. His first instinct was to reach for the bottle and drown out his sadness with alcohol until the next night. Being sober meant pain and mental suffering.

While his father slept just across the hall, Ryder was busy with stuffing all of his clothes into a duffel bag. He also collected his favorite childhood toy. A partially deflated soccer ball. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't get rid of the old ball and somehow connected the silly notion to his mother's memory. He grit his teeth and stuffed the toy into the bag. He wholeheartedly blamed his father for everything that happened in his life even though on several occasions Gabe tried to pass blame to his father, the Joker. But Ryder knew better, or so he thought...

After packing all of his things, Ryder decided he would leave the following night and establish himself temporarily in his and Kramer's current "greenhouse." Once he found himself a good apartment, he could carry on growing and making a nice income. The drug business was booming these days since the government began cracking down on street sellers. Only those with growing knowledge and underground sales were able to remain under the radar. Ryder grew the warlock and Kramer handled the finances. It was a good partnership and they were steadily gaining notoriety in the black market.

Of course, there were times when Ryder felt tremendous guilt for doing what he did. His mother would've never approved and probably disown him, but the money trumped his feelings.

* * *

The suburbs of Marietta...

Joker was happily relaxed in a chair out by his newly built pool. He had no idea why he never bothered getting one sooner. His skin glistened from having recently taken a dip. It was wise of him to extend the house as well, so now he could go swimming indoors and have a great view of the snow covered landscape outside. He sighed peacefully as he sipped at a martini. With his newfound free time, he took a few lessons in bar tending so he could mix up all the delicious drinks he desired and share them with the occasional woman who happened to visit. They never stayed around long and he paid them a pretty penny after he was finished with them so they would keep their mouths shut. He never called upon the services of prostitutes, but rather relied on women who were hating their marriages or young, unmarried women who were easily taken advantage of. Joker knew he was a player, but his reputation in the neighborhood remained positive as he kept up his cover by donating funds to the local youth groups. Nobody ever questioned it and so Joker remained a king in the extortion business. His wealth tripled in the first five years and he was set for life.

What was even funnier was that he managed to keep connections with his daughter Amelia. She was doing extremely well for herself and he didn't need to rely on her for his future. She didn't trust him at all, but he managed to keep ties by making up a bleeding-heart story about how sorry he was for treating Willow the way he did in the past and blamed it on mental issues. Perhaps she thought Joker was able to be rehabilitated? He chuckled when he thought of it. Even though she could never trust to be around him, Joker made sure to avoid any forms of physical abuse on her when she was living with him. He needed to ensure that she would always remain bound to him somehow and he sent her on many auditions with Krysta. The generosity seemed to work and Amelia kind of warmed up to him.

There was also the other matter that Joker was so nice to her during the time that he portrayed Gabriel. Even though it was a dirty trick, Amelia fell for the act and took pity on him; a typical female move. However the day she moved out to marry Jason, Joker didn't attend the small ceremony with the Justice of Peace. It was still too risky for him to set foot in any type of courthouse or city hall until his name became obsolete amongst the people. It was strange really, he didn't feel as though he needed to make a name for himself anymore and actually preferred to remain out from under a microscope. Being out of Arkham for so long had its affect on him and he had no intentions of losing his freedom ever again.

Joker yawned and got up off his chair. He was starting to get hungry and figured now was a good time to go out and grab some grub. Only this time, he would be getting more than a typical meal...

He was still a bastard after all and no amount of green shit from the lazarus pit could take that away...

It was best to call for a cab during a run like this. After changing his clothes and putting on a few layers of shirts, pants, and a wool coat, he slipped on his boots and locked the house up before heading outside into the frigid weather. The cab didn't take long and he gave a set of instructions to the driver to take him across town and into the next city. Joker busied himself with tucking his overly long hair into his jacket and placing a wide brimmed hat on his head. The collar of his coat kept his facial features hidden and his hands were covered with gloves. He loved the winter; it was easiest to keep himself a secret.

Once the driver stopped out front of a bank, Joker dropped a few bills on the front seat and climbed out. There was a a long line of restaurants on the street and he slowly moved along from window to window, peering inside each store...

He finally came across an old fashioned candy shop and immediately his mouth began watering at the sight of the multicolored lollipops. There was the scent of warm chocolate wafting through the air and he figured he would go inside for a bite. A mug of steaming hot chocolate sounded fabulous. He pushed the old wooden door open and stepped into the warmth.

"Good evening sir! I'll be right with you!" called a youthful female voice.

Joker stepped a little bit further in and saw the woman who had called out to him. It was a little blonde girl who couldn't have been more than sixteen. She was bagging up some treats for another customer and cashing them out.

"Thank you, come again!" she said. After the guest left, she turned her attention to the gentleman looking at the jars of black licorice and taffy. "Is there something I can help you find?"

Joker looked at the youngster, giving her a once over and decided she was too young for his tastes so he pretended to be making a purchase. "Looking for a gift for a lady-friend."

"Oh! We have a lot of specials. Let me show you." She wandered over to the back of the shop and began pointing out a shelf filled with chocolate care packages and overly large heart-shaped boxes filled with truffles. "Perhaps she likes salt water taffy?"

"Nah, no. She really loves fruity-flavored sticks, like those there..." Joker pointed to the small wooden box near the register. All different kinds of honey sticks and hard candies were wrapped neatly in foil.

"Those are a favorite around here. We must go through about three boxes a day. Would you like a baggy to fill?"

"Sure." Joker waited while the girl fetched a paper bag from under the register and handed it off to him.

As he was picking through the sticks and loading up his bag, the girl was busy with cleaning the register. It appeared as though they would be closing for the night. However shortly after he finished choosing and dropped his purchase on the counter, the door to the back kitchen of the chocolaterie slid open and a woman appeared. She was holding a tray of macaroons and some other treat Joker didn't recognize.

"Sam, you can go home now. I'll finish up here and close the shop."

"All right!" Sam replied cheerily and she quickly pulled her apron over her head and tucked it under the counter. Then she ran through the back door to the kitchen.

The woman who appeared from the back caught Joker's eye. She was very pretty in a classy kind of way and probably in her mid thirties. Her hair was shoulder length and layered, colored a deep chocolate brown...how appropriate for a chocolaterie. Her blue eyes added to her beauty and she was dressed in a button-down red blazer and denim skirt. She looked the part of a fifties housewife who truly enjoyed spending hours in the kitchen. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

"Sir, are you finding everything okay? I hope my associate was quite helpful!"

Joker replied, "Yes she was. But I think I'll choose a few more items, ya know...for the trip home."

After a few minutes, Sam burst through the back door and cheerfully said her goodbyes as she punched out, "I'll see you tomorrow Meredith!" Sam then bounced out the front door and took off.

"She's certainly chipper," Joker said.

"She's the best employee I've ever had and that's saying something. It seems teenagers are only interested in lazing about and collecting a paycheck. She's very interested in learning my trade. Who knows, she may be my protege in the future." Meredith chuckled. She then opened a glass case next to the counter and began placing the macaroons inside in neat little rows. Then she lifted the tray with the unidentifiable treat. "Can I interest you in a free sample?"

Joker grinned, "Sure." He reached for one of the chocolates on the tray and popped it into his mouth. "Mm, what is this?" he asked, mouth slightly full.

"Those are Nipples of Venus."

Joker almost choked, but held in his laughter as she nonchalantly continued to stack the chocolates into the case. When he swallowed the delectable treat he couldn't help but ask, "What's inside those?"

"Milk chocolate truffle. They're very popular." After the tray was emptied, Meredith took the tray to the back, leaving Joker alone. He was cracking up over some of the names of the goodies in the case, but figured it was to help attract buyers, especially men.

Joker opened up one of the candy sticks he was to purchase and placed it into his mouth, sucking on it greedily. The store was obviously empty and he was ready to make his move. He summoned a handful of vines and quickly had them lock the door to the shop and close the curtains. Then he quietly stepped around the counter as his vines rummaged around the shop, gathering a lot of goodies and placing them into bags. He intended to collect enough candy to store at home for later when he craved it. Right when he pushed the back door to the kitchen open, he startled Meredith as she carried a fresh tray of fudge towards the shop.

"Sir, you shouldn't be back here, there's dangerous equipment here."

"Meredith, right? I've worked around dangerous equipment before and this stuff is no different."

She placed her tray down on a nearby table. "Well sir, only employees are allowed to be back here. Let me escort you to the register and I'll be happy to cash you out." She then cautiously maneuvered around the odd man and to the front. However upon seeing the front of the shop, she was stunned to see green ropes knocking over jars and pulling down shelves. "What the...?"

In a panic, Meredith rushed into the middle of the store and grabbed onto one of the vines, but the plant seemed to attack her right back and she screamed as the thick rope started wrapping around her waist. Others seemed to join in and captured her limbs to keep her from struggling. She started to cry as another wound tightly around her neck, cutting off her ability to speak. Why was the customer just standing there smiling at her and not helping her? She tried to reach out to him, but he only smirked and slowly walked back into the kitchen. Then she was carried in tow. It didn't take her long to figure out that this man was responsible for the plant manipulations when he snapped his fingers and two more vines emerged through the linoleum floor. Joker slammed Meredith down onto a cold metal table and the extra two vines quickly wrapped around her torso and arms, pinning her in place.

"Well sweetheart, I really am in need of your company tonight. I haven't had a mature woman in years. The call girls just don't have any spirit and I'm not going to summon them to my house anymore." Joker teased and he leaned over Meredith. He brought his hand down and stroked her cheek then he trailed his fingers down her neck and over the vines of her throat until they touched the top button of her blazer. "You look a little strained my dear, how about I relieve some tension?" He pulled the top button, ripping apart the threads. He did the same with the following three buttons until her undershirt was exposed. It was a simple white tank top. "Lots of layers. You must be cold sweetheart." Joker proceeded to grabbing the cotton tank in both hands and swiftly tearing it in half. "Lovely lingerie my lady..." He laid his hand on her chest and touched the thick material of her satin bra. "Why don't we..." he muttered while pulling on the satin cups and ripping the bra away from her body. She had overly large breasts that spilled out in all of their glory. "Nice...very nice. You are definitely the largest I've had. Why don't we have a little fun with those?"

Meredith mouthed her desperation for him to stop and she struggled against the vines.

"Now, now sweetheart. No shame...no shame. I've seen 'em all." His fingers trailed all over her left tit and pinched the nipple. Joker then leaned forward and dragged his tongue all over the softness of her breast before taking the nipple into his mouth. His other hand snaked up to her chest and entertained the right mound. He pulled away after a few minutes and looked around the kitchen at the machinery. The large boiling pot in the corner caught his eye and he wandered over curiously. "Ah...carmel and it's boiling. Getting ready to prepare candies?" He spotted the table nearby and the stacked trays. There were wooden sticks lying nearby and a bushel of apple. "Carmel apples, yum! I really do love eating those." He stared at the sticks momentarily and looked back at Meredith. Then he grinned wickedly, having thought of a fun little game where he could torment this woman and have a tasty treat at the same time. He picked up two of the ten inch sticks that hadn't been cut down yet and carried them back to her. "Sweetheart...your tits are lovely...like the freshest of apples."

Joker then stuck one of the sticks into his mouth and climbed up onto the table so he was straddling the woman. With one stick in hand, he pressed the wood against her right breast until the point was resting on the outer curve. "I've always wanted to make my own apples!" Without another word, Joker thrust the wooden stick into her flesh and twisted it.

Meredith screamed against her gag and tried so hard to wriggle out of the vines. Her chest hurt so badly. The man was slowly twisting the stick deeper.

"Heh heh..." Joker chuckled as he watched her blood trickle down her chest and stain her shredded shirt. When he decided the stick was deep enough, he took the other one from between his teeth and prepared to drill it into the other tit. "Looking good sweetheart!" Joker said as he drove the stick into her left breast in the same fashion and enjoyed her cries and groans of pain. "Oh fuck...I am so hard right now, but I'm not gonna blow a load just yet." After watching her suffer for a moment, he rolled off her and went back to the boiling pot of carmel. He picked up a large wooden spoon and scooped enough carmel to fill a plastic measuring cup. Then he carried the scalding hot liquid to Meredith's side. "It's such a sweet delicacy my lovely lady. I know you appreciate the finer gourmet treats..."

Knowing what he was planning, Meredith began screaming again and then her breath caught in her throat when the boiling liquid flowed down her flesh, melting the top layers of her skin. He was cackling at her expense and that horrid grin...it was too much.

When the cup emptied, Joker refilled it and proceeded to pouring more onto her until both breasts were thoroughly covered. The carmel began to cool a little, but gave her no relief. The damage was already done and the wounds around the sticks stung like hell. She was bawling and pleading with him to stop, but he couldn't make out her groans.

"Don't worry my lovely, I'm not quite finished. Let's make you even prettier and I want to finish it up before the carmel hardens." Joker jogged out into the front of the store and selected two candies. He returned with the happiest of faces and laid the jars down next to her. "I think you'll love this!" He opened up the jar labeled "Mounds" and took a handful of the candies and crushed them in his hands before sprinkling the broken pieces onto her chest. "Isn't it only appropriate that I selected these?" He brushed the chunks of his fingers and quickly opened the second jar. "Milk duds! I love these!" With great excitement, he dumped the entire jar on her and picked up a few pieces to snack on before he decided to further his torments. "I love this shop! It has everything!"

Joker snapped his fingers and some of the vines fell away from her lower body. She tried to kick her feet but he held onto her ankles while his vines ripped apart her skirt. Only her panties remained and he chuckled seeing that they were covered in hard candy images. "Very cute for an older woman. I see you hung on to some of your childhood my lovely!" He ripped off her panties and immediately dove for her center. His length twitched the second his tongue met with her soft folds and he licked her like a child licks a lollipop. She was a stubborn girl at first and it took some time, but he could taste some traces of her sexual fluids. He grinned against her folds, but continued to suck each flap until the moisture was cleaned away. He jammed two fingers into her sopping canal and thrust them back and forth until he brought out more. Once he was satisfied, he withdrew them and licked off the traces of liquid. Then he had an idea...

"If I'm going to torture you up top, why don't I do something nice on the bottom hm?" Joker said and he rummaged through the pile of candy on the floor until he retrieved a very long piece of candy on a stick. "Unique looking sucker...fruit punch flavored. Called a corkscrew pop, nice..." Joker bit the plastic wrapper and tugged it off the several inches in length candy. It was twisted, like a drill bit and as colorful as a rainbow. Joker grinned as he brought the pop to the juncture between her legs.

She attempted to close her thighs, knowing what he intended to do, but the vines wrapped around her calves and held them apart. Then she cried out when she felt the long candy being stuffed into her core. Humiliation set in and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look of pleasure on this sick bastard's face.

Joker couldn't help himself. Upon seeing the candy pass back and forth between her folds, he let go of the candy, letting it dangle while he quickly unbuckled his jeans. His length was ready but he enjoyed seeing this woman squirm and instead of diving in, he wound up stroking himself as he continued to jerk the candy inside her body. "Do you like this sweetheart, because I'm certainly enjoying it!" He wrenched the sucker from her folds and brought it up to his mouth and pressed the tip to his lips and then let it slide into his mouth. A mixture of feminine fluid and fruit filled his mouth and he swallowed it. "Ah...exquisite..." Then he reinserted the candy into her body to coat it again and this time he brought the pop to her face. "How about a taste my lovely?"

She shook her head profusely but couldn't escape it. The vines were creeping up her cheeks and prying her mouth open. Once her lips were separated, the candy was shoved into her mouth and swirled around a few times until every trace of her essence was gone.

Shortly afterwards, Joker put the sucker aside and figured he'd get the job done. He stroked himself one more time before engulfing his length into her awaiting pussy. "Oh, I fill this up nicely!" he muttered and began a slow pace until he was sheathed with enough moisture and upped the speed. His hands wandered up her belly until they sunk into the layer of carmel on her chest. Then he leaned forward and brought his mouth down to her breast. He nibbled at the candy and licked away some of the carmel until her right nipple was exposed and he took it into his mouth and sucked hard, leaving a nice purple bruise behind. The skin beneath the carmel was extremely red and seriously burned. The injuries would require a hospital visit.

It made the clown smile...

After nearly twenty minutes of fucking her, Joker was nearly peaking. "And now to load up your womb with my own sugary goodness sweetheart!" He thrust even harder until he exploded in ecstasy and filled her up. He relaxed, feeling his length squeeze out the last drop and slowly pulled away from her to let her suffer in silence. She was sniffling and hurting. "Awe, didn't have much fun did ya? That's okay my lovely because you aren't going to remember this night."

Joker then tugged his pants back up and buckled his belt. Hastily, he climbed on top of Meredith again and forced his mouth down on top of hers and conjured up his strongest spores. After a few more years of development, he mastered putting people into comas to point of a near death experience. He didn't let up on her until her eyes rolled back into her head. Then he broke the kiss, "Good luck sweetheart. If you're found within the next twelve hours, you might live...but you won't ever be able to tell the tale."


	23. Chapter 21

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 21

World's Smallest Violin

"Moving again?"

Amelia glanced at her husband Jason and nodded. She was holding the left side of her belly as the unborn child kicked and stretched out. The baby was very active these days and with Amelia at seven months, she was slowly growing uncomfortable and had to deal with symptoms like sciatica and lower back pain. Jason occasionally would rub her back, which she loved. He would even massage her swelling feet, to which she also appreciated.

Jason smiled as he held his hand against her belly and felt his little one move about. "I'm so excited. Are you sure you don't want to find out the sex?"

Amelia nodded and she grinned. She started signing her way through her explanation of why she didn't want to know the sex; it being a lot more fun to remain surprised during the birth.

The couple then embraced and Jason guided his wife towards their front door. She had an appearance to make before the show tonight and would be meeting up with good friend and co-worker Regan. Ever since being taken into a contract, Amelia met a lot of new and interesting people which filled in the hole in her heart when Krysta went off to do her own business. Though they said they would do everything together forever as most friends would say in school, the two girls went their separate ways to fulfill career opportunities and each married. Regan was a great friend to Amelia. They performed together frequently when Amelia was not doing any orchestral duties.

Amelia picked up her violin case waiting by the door. Tonight she would be playing some classic music from the early 2000s. A bit more of it was considered pop-classical, but she loved it all and while she played, Regan would be singing. She was trained in the classical and operatic method and did a perfect rendition of Sarah Brightman.

"Let's get going. We don't wanna miss your tea time." Jason held open the door as Amelia passed through. "I'll meet you at the car." Then he turned back towards the stairwell, "Elijah, c'mon! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" shouted a youthful and playful voice from upstairs. A boy of ten appeared at the top step and he was dressed nicely in a child-sized tuxedo. He was ready for the performance. Elijah then climbed onto the banister and slid down the railing to the first floor.

"You know I hate it when you do that. One of these days you're gonna fall off," Jason said and he attempted to ruffle Elijah's hair.

"No! I just put gel in it!" Elijah cried and protected his head with his hands.

"You put gel in your hair? I swear your more like an adult than me." Jason chuckled and quickly smoothed out his jacket. "I think your tux is fancier than mine too." He then gathered two thicker coats from the rack by the door and took Amelia's faux fur jacket just in case the cold picked up.

Elijah laughed and ducked beneath Jason's arm to hurry out the door and he caught up with Amelia. He hopped into the backseat of the mercedes while Amelia got comfortable in the front passenger side. Jason slid in and started the engine. "Let's get going." He tossed the extra coats into the back seat.

"You have everything, Elijah?" Amelia signed, settling her purse and violin into her lap.

"Yeah. Are we going to the coffee shop first? Can I have some pumpkin nog? The one with spirit?" Elijah pleaded.

Jason burst out laughing. "I don't need to go to jail for providing a minor with alcohol."

"Awe! Please Amelia?" Elijah begged.

With a bit more signing, Amelia replied, "In eleven years I promise I'll let you have eggnog with spirit okay?"

The drive to the coffee shop wasn't long, but the traffic made it seem that way. New York was known for it. However Jason always had a VIP parking tag for the Metropolitan Opera House and the cafe was only a short distance from there. It was three hours before the performance; plenty of time to grab a hot drink .

Amelia fixed her dress as she settled down at the table and chatted with her little brother while Jason fetched the drinks. Only a few minutes went by when a few people in the cafe started a little bit of an uproar and a woman in a lovely teal dress stepped into the shop. It was Regan and she looked fabulous as always.

"Amelia!" Regan cried and hastily stepped through the shop in her clunky heels. She and Amelia embraced and each took a seat amidst the whispering around them. It wasn't until the two were together that people around them began to stare and some people shyly came forward to ask for autographs. Their names were pretty big amongst the people who treaded in the shops around the opera house. The two artists greeted everyone and graciously signed every scrap of paper pushed at them.

When Jason finally sat down he handed out the hot mugs and gave Elijah the virgin nog he loved so much. "I also got your favorite, Regan." He handed a steaming cinnamon spice apple cider to her.

"Jason, you're such a gentleman! How much do I-"

"No need, this one's on me."

Regan smiled. "Such a charmer! How did you get so lucky?" she asked Amelia.

Amelia shrugged and smiled before taking a sip of her drink while Regan continue chattering.

"So I hear you're also ready for the big night!" Regan said to Elijah.

In his excitement, Elijah nearly spilled his mug but Jason helped catch it. "Yup! I'm gonna rock!"

"Pay attention to your drink," Jason reminded and pushed Elijah's mug away from the edge of the table.

"Sorry..." Elijah said sheepishly and he dove right back into his drink. "Jason, do you have a front row seat this time?"

"Yup, right in the middle; the best seat in the house."

After the tea time, Amelia and Regan needed to get to the theatre to prepare for the show. Jason escorted all of them down the street and to the back of the opera house. There they were greeted by the stage manager and other cast and crew. Elijah stayed with Amelia and Regan to prepare for the show, which began in fifteen minutes.

By the time the orchestra played, Elijah grew antsy and fidgeted behind the large gold curtain. Amelia was right next to him and comforting him.

Regan smiled. "My first performance was a little scary but the audience cheered and tossed little flowers on stage. It was the greatest day of my life! Now it's your turn to be a big star!"

Elijah nodded and tried his hardest to produce a half-assed grin, but his nerves were getting the better of him. He held his violin tightly, it's dark blue coloration glowed under the overhead lights and then the orchestra began playing a slow opening number, which steadily grew into a gothic undertone and then Amelia and Regan stepped out onto the stage to take their places and wait for the curtains to begin opening. Elijah knew his role as well and followed his sister and Regan to the stage. The three of them waited...

Then the music intensified and the curtain flew open to reveal a full house and then finally Amelia began playing over the strength of the orchestra and while Elijah was nervous at first, he also began to play.

Regan took her cue from the conductor and belted out her first note. Her voice carried with such intensity that it seemed to startle the audience.

Elijah's stage fright lessened when he spotted Jason in the front row; he looked super proud.

Jason watched intently as Amelia walked about the stage in rehearsed choreography while Elijah did the same and they continuously intertwined their movements with Regan which made the performance that much better. Elijah now appeared to be having a great time up there.

The audience loved the music and adored Elijah. By the time the number was over, the audience was already standing and clapping their approval, even when Elijah and Amelia were taking their places to move into the next number...dueling violins. It was the same song Amelia originally auditioned with Krysta so many years ago and the audience ate it up. Seeing someone as young as Elijah playing that piece was unheard of. He was amazing...

* * *

It was a terrible morning.

Ryder was fighting with a drunken Gabriel...again.

"Fuck you! I'm getting my ass out of here and making it on my own!" Ryder shouted as he pushed his father aside.

However Gabe angrily grabbed onto his son's arm and yanked him back. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" A fist smashed against his temple and knocked him to the floor. Gabe couldn't get back on his feet from his drunken stupor. Then a foot connected with his stomach and he curled up in pain. "Fuck..." he spat out.

Ryder groaned and straightened out his jacket before smoothing back his long brown hair. He looked down at his father and growled. "You sicken me. I'm beginning to think mom made a mistake when she chose you!"

Gabriel flinched. Those words hit him pretty hard and he lie still on the floor, not knowing why he let his son treat him so poorly. He didn't know if he wanted to apologize to Ryder or slug him for being so cruel. It couldn't be helped and Gabe let out a lengthy sigh and didn't bother to get up. He let his son leave...

Ryder grabbed his duffel bag from the countertop and headed out the door. Luckily he made arrangements with Kramer to temporarily stay in his apartment. It was on the other side of the neighborhood and not far from their little "greenhouse" of hydroponics so he could check on the goods.

Kramer was already waiting outside in the car, keeping the vehicle warm. Ryder rushed down the steps and opened the back door, tossing his bag inside before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Let's go before the asshole follows me," Ryder urged. He settled into his seat and rubbed his temples. "My father is such a fucking moron."

"He drinking again? Well at least he's too fucked up to find you. We'll crash at my place for a few nights and then move the greenhouse into your new place." Kramer pulled away from the curb and drove at a high speed. He had a joint dangling from his lips for a moment before offering it to Ryder.

"Should you really be doing that while driving?" Ryder asked as he accepted the joint and took a drag.

"Nope. But I am..." Kramer replied.

"Whatever." Ryder replied, brushing off the issue at hand and he inhaled a bit more until his troubles magically went away. Once he finished the last of the warlock, he tossed the remaining joint out the window. His spirit was much higher now and he smiled for once. "I'm ready to hit the clubs!"

"Dude, you just got out of an argument with your old man. I guarantee that's the first place he'd look for you." Kramer said and slammed his foot on the gas even harder, making the car top ninety miles per hour on the street. There wasn't much traffic this early in the morning, but it was still dark outside at five-thirty. Kramer was weaving around the occasional car and speeding through lights.

Ryder was attempting to roll up another joint when he heard Kramer shout and the car came to a screeching halt, but it was too late. They'd struck something.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Kramer screamed and he pulled the car over to the curb. He scrambled out of the vehicle while Ryder brushed the weed off his pants and followed.

Kramer ran around the front of the car and saw that it took a bit of damage, but whatever they hit was not very big.

"What'd you hit? An animal?" Ryder questioned in a panic. The two men looked around the front of the car and only saw the tire tracks where it came to a stop. They looked further off into the street and saw something dark lying on the ground. "Shit..."

They rushed over to the figure lying on the ground and Kramer touched it. He pushed gently and the thing turned over, revealing a very bloody and contorted face. "Fuck it's a person! I hit a person!"

"And judging by the clothing, a woman; she's dead." Ryder added.

"Son-of-a-bitch! What am I gonna do?! I'm high off my ass and I hit someone! I'm goin' to jail! We're gonna lose our business!" Kramer screeched. He began pulling on his hat to attempt to cover his eyes. "Fuck!"

Ryder thought about ti for a moment. He had no interest in going to jail either and losing out on a multimillion dollar business wasn't in the cards either. "Help me," he commanded Kramer.

"Do what?"

"Just gather her legs and help me carry her!" Ryder said as he got the corpse under the arms.

The pair lifted the woman and carried her to the trunk of the car. Kramer popped the back. "I really don't think this is a good idea. Shouldn't we take her to a morgue or hospital or something?"

Ryder looked at his friend, annoyed. "You wanna go to jail? Then shut the fuck up and help me get her in the trunk!"

After they stuffed the body inside the car, they piled back inside and left the scene.

"Head for the Gotham Bay bridge," Ryder said.

Not another word was spoken as they drove, but Ryder's mind was full of argument between his subconscious and current mindset. He felt a whole lot of guilt for what he and his friend were about to do, but the pent up anger within him was winning the war. He actually wanted to do the exact opposite of what was good, just to spite his father. Then again, he had his mother's voice nagging at him to do the right thing...but he ignored it. The money was too convincing.

When Kramer reached the Gotham Bay bridge, he pulled alongside the barricade and the two of them waited for a few minutes to make sure no cars were coming and they quickly disposed of the body over the side of the guardrail. The body fell with a heavy splash and they left as quickly as they ditched the corpse. There was nothing but silence as Kramer drove them back to his apartment.  
By daylight, they'd made it and swiftly ascended into the complex. Kramer was sweating badly and immediately took to taking a shower to wash away the stench of fear. He swore that they'd been followed the entire way home, but Ryder smacked him and insisted they were fine. Afterwards, Ryder crashed on the couch and tossed his duffel bag on the floor. He was tired and ready to plow his way through a bag of chips and a two-liter bottle of soda; a familiar case of munchies from smoking so much.

When Kramer finally emerged, he looked worried still, but intended to forget about tonight's accident and disposal of the corpse by smoking themselves into a stupor. He carried a freshly cleaned bowl and a half filled bag of warlock. Immediately he prepped the pipe and lit up, quickly putting himself back into a high and finally he was comfortable. Ryder let Kramer finish up the first bowl on his own before taking his own. They were both content and avoided the topic of cars and killing people. Instead they discussed money and their growing business until they passed out.

* * *

Joker rolled onto his side, tired from his romp with another escort girl. He booted her out promptly with a few hundreds stuffed in her bra to keep her quiet. He'd seen her before but didn't get attached to her. He only wanted to keep his circle of fuckable girls small and not allow them to disclose his identity to anyone, so he paid them well. Plus if he got attached to one in the same manner as he did with Sera, he'd have a problem with the girl wanting to clean out his bank account. Of course, he found it hilarious that he was putting himself in the same position that Sera was in when he was trying to force his way into her life. She did whatever she could to try and get rid of him or refuse his every advance and now he was doing the same with these trampy girls. At one point he accidentally knocked one of them up, but he persuaded her to abort it by paying her a tenth of a million. The last thing he wanted was another problem child. However, the second time it happened, the girl refused to abort the child and he had no choice but to take it into his own hands. She was only six weeks into pregnancy. He trapped the girl with vines and breathed so many spores into her respiratory system that it knocked her unconscious for days and to top it off, he struck her in the stomach while she was out until she bled from the uterus. It was cruel, but the girl never remembered a thing when she awakened and Joker dropped her in front of a hospital. The police couldn't do anything, having no evidence to go off of.

Currently Joker was lying on his bed, satisfied from hours of fucking. He'd also gotten used to wearing condoms after those pregnancy incidents. They weren't too bad he supposed and the technology today made the latex almost paper thin so he could still feel everything. It was nice to be able to last even longer than normal. He yawned and pulled himself upright to reach for the remote on the nightstand. He flicked on the television to catch the news. It was the same old crap; celebrity shit, a few murders, the sales for Christmas already starting and it wasn't even Halloween yet, and then the entertainment. Joker liked seeing the sports bloopers that replayed. Football season was always a riot. Then came coverage of musicians and some clips from New York. Joker knew that his daughter was involved in the symphony and he closely tracked her through the news and online. He cracked a smile knowing how successful she was and that some time in the future he would figure a way to swindle her out of her fortune as well. However, when he saw that his grandson Elijah was now in the spotlight from the previous night's performance, he decided to leave Amelia alone while she trained Elijah for success. The family was getting wealthier and he intended to let his kids keep breeding more little artists into the family. Joker planned to live for decades and what better way t obtain more riches than by stealing it from his own?

"That's my girl..." Joker said as he saw a clip of a very pregnant Amelia dancing across the opera hall stage with her little brother, each holding a violin and playing extremely well while the audience gave a standing ovation. They were bringing in millions and now that Joker had reeled Amelia in with his lies, getting her to release funds should be an easy task. At the same time, the little voice of his subconscious was nagging at him to be proud. Damn those lazarus pits and their powers! He didn't enjoy the guilt trips he gave himself, but did what he could to deal with it. It was the worst when he terminated the call-girl's pregnancy on his own, but a few days of blowing money on gambling cured that fast.

He shut the tv off and rolled out of bed, intending to clean up and go out for the day to pick up basic necessities and groceries. There wasn't anything in this world that could ruin his life now...

Or was there?


	24. Chapter 22

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 22

Downward Spiral

Ryder awakened on the old couch with a shudder and quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was still a little bit groggy from a night of smoking and energy drinks. Last night, he and Kramer were higher than kites...no, they were soaring into orbit. They'd smoked enough to excite themselves into forgetting about what they did, at least for a while. Ryder remembered everything now and decided to push the horrid thoughts aside in favor of getting up and choosing to pee in the nearby plant.

"Dude! You know I got a john for that!" Kramer shouted as he caught his friend poisoning his plant.

"You were in it!" Ryder yelled back and quickly finished his business before zipping back up. He plopped back down on the couch and reached for a half-eaten bag of chips. He munched on a few before Kramer started speaking again.

"Do you think the cops will find that body?" Kramer almost regretted the question when Ryder jumped down his throat.

"Don't fucking talk about that! We don't mention it ever again! The cops won't find the body and even if they did, it won't happen until the body is badly decomposed. Nobody else knows about it, so drop it!" Ryder angrily threw the bag of chips at Kramer and frowned.

"Easy! I'm not gonna tell anyone! I don't wanna go to jail either!" Kramer picked up the bag and wiped away some of the crumbs now scattered all over his lap. "We need to visit the greenhouse and check the goods."

"They're fine, unless the competitors found the place and made off with everything. But I doubt it. I checked it yesterday. The next batch is ready for hashing out. I'd say about twelve hundred bucks worth and then maybe another grand in a few days. I'm growing it at different rates so we have a constant supply. But they need to be moved to the new place soon." Ryder ran his fingers through his hair and decided he desperately needed a shower. "I'm using your shower. I'm fucking gross." Ryder pulled himself back up and headed for the bathroom, anticipating a hot shower and a chance to jerk off.

The water poured down his back, enveloping him in its warmth. He breathed in the steam, allowing it to clear his sinuses and he picked up a bottle of shampoo and scrubbed his head clean. Like his father, he never really bothered to cut his hair and always kept it tied back. Plus he really enjoyed the ladies pulling it when he was busy fucking them into oblivion. He smirked when he thought of the last few women he's messed around with. Most of the time they were strippers, but occasionally he had a naive drunk girl. Still, he dreamed of bedding an honest woman; one who was modest and didn't dress like a tramp. They were a bit tougher to get, but eventually...it would happen. He relaxed against the wall as he began stroking himself slowly and built a steady pace. The water and warmth of his hand brought on his orgasm quickly. The familiar rush of sensation flew through his loins and caused him to erupt all over the shower curtain, followed by a loan grunt of satisfaction. A quick splash of water sent the pale fluid down the drain and he finished up his shower.

While Ryder was grabbing a towel to wrap himself in, the bathroom door bust open and in came Kramer.

"What the fuck man? Doesn't anyone know how to fucking knock anymore?!" Ryder shouted angrily and held the towel around his waist.

Kramer stumbled inside the bathroom while Ryder stepped aside, annoyed and still trying to keep his junk hidden from view.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" Ryder asked.

Kramer pushed past his friend and went straight for the toilet, throwing the lid open and retching into the bowl.

"Awe god dammit! What the hell's wrong with you now?" Ryder turned around so he didn't have to watch his cohort yack. He waited for the noise to stop and wound up plugging his nose since the smell was atrocious. When he couldn't take it anymore, he squeezed around Kramer and went out into the living room soaking wet. "Fuck, man!"

After Kramer regained his bearings, he slowly emerged from the bathroom and collapsed on the couch. Ryder had already dressed himself and had his hair piled up inside a towel to keep it from soaking his clothes. Kramer was mumbling about something.

"What is it?" Ryder asked.

"I can't get over...what happened," Kramer muttered, extreme regret overwhelming his conscience. "We should have called the police or something!"

"Shut the fuck up about it! How many times do I gotta say it? The girl was dead! Do you want to go to jail?" Ryder yelled and threw the nearest item at Kramer, a remote control. It clocked his friend in the head.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Kramer grumbled and rubbed the sore spot on his temple. "You know the cops are going to find that body! They have really good equipment for tracking down murderers!"

In extreme anger, Ryder shot up from the couch, allowing the towel to fall off his head and he stomped over to his friend and grabbed Kramer by the shirt. His eyes were fierce and teeth were gritted and in a threatening, yet calm voice, "Not another word." The threat did the job and Kramer simply nodded and stared at his friend. Ryder let go. "Good." He returned to his spot on the couch and the two sat in silence for a few minutes, at least until Kramer spoke up again.

"You know, your dad might find out about-"

"I told you to drop it! I don't wanna discuss my old man or the-"

Kramer quickly interrupted, "I was about to say the warlock you dumbass!"

"Oh...I doubt it. My old man is a stupid drunk, you know that. He wouldn't think to come after me, if he could even think to begin with," Ryder said as he plucked another bag of chips from the coffee table. "Dude, you gotta have more food than chips all over the house. You're such a fat fuck already, how about a little meat or fruit?"

"Blow me! I got what I got. Anyways, your dad is infamous. He used to have big money right? You sure he doesn't have reserves that he could be hiding from you that he could use to track our whereabouts?" Kramer asked.

"Nope, the moron gave away his life savings like a fool."

"To who?"

Ryder sighed, "My grandfather. Gabriel made an idiotic deal with him and cost us the family fortune. I would have inherited a portion of it if my dad didn't make such a decision. I do have a little bit in savings from the fortune, but it won't last forever. I've been using it to fund the greenhouse and the cash is almost dried up. I need this plan to work out so I can regain that lost money."

"Why the hell would your father just give all that money up? Wow...what is so special about your grandpa anyways?" Kramer questioned.

Ryder sighed and peered down at the floor. He figured it was only a matter of time before he would have to share this with someone, but how to explain it? "My grandfather is the Joker," he said plainly and as expected, there was nothing more than a moment of silence and Kramer's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Your shittin' me...the Joker? The legend? I only heard stories of him in elementary school. Isn't he dead?" Kramer asked, his full attention was on Ryder. "So that's why your dad has the odd paint job. I thought it was just part of a job."

"He wasn't born with it. Joker dumped his ass in some green shit and now he's a freak. My dad was an impersonator on a few occasions in the last couple of years as a part time job to entertain people. He only made a few thousand bucks doing that. People don't give a shit about the villains of old and are much happier fucking around with their phones and computers. Anyways, the audience lost interest in dad's act quickly and so he gave up on that job and started taking construction work. That's when the drinking really started and now he's a loser. Glad I got out of there when I did."

"So it's your dad's fault? All the problems you have now with cash and...uh-" Kramer suggested.

"It's all of their fault! Why couldn't I have been born into another!" he shouted and slammed his fists down onto the coffee table, slightly cracking it.

"Easy on the table! I can't get a new one right away!"

However, Ryder wasn't listening and continued on his rant. "I blame dad for all our financial problems. And I hate my sister for her success! I blame all of them, including Joker for the death of my mother! She could have survived if they didn't all set foot into that pool! I'd gladly revisit that night if I could to make sure my mother had enough of the pool's energy to live...and I would've traded my sister's life for hers any day! No! She's not even my sister! She was Joker's daughter. That fucking bastard is the reason for my misfortune! He better pray he doesn't meet me!" Ryder screeched at the top of his lungs.

Kramer was wide-eyed and almost frightened of his friend. "Uh, why don't we calm down and have a smoke hm? You're kinda uptight." He sat up and withdrew a large pouch from his duster nearby. There was a small stash within the pouch and Kramer proceeded to rolling a fresh joint and offered it to Ryder.

"No," Ryder quickly rejected the joint. He was far too preoccupied with his thoughts.

Kramer shrugged and lit it up for himself. He was a little nervous with the current state of his friend. The last two days it seemed as though Ryder was becoming a bit unstable, but he assumed it was the stress of leaving his father and the accident causing it. Still, he couldn't help but feel a whole lot of sympathy for the victim the previous night. He kept the topic under wraps for now until he decided what to do about it.

* * *

In a fit of anger, Gabriel threw the empty whiskey bottle at the apartment complex. He'd just been evicted and tossed out on the street by the landlord. He only had the bottle of booze and a duffle bag filled with his precious memories. Now there was nothing but loss and disgrace. He hobbled away from the building, each step a burden as he trudged along the sidewalk. It was raining heavily and he was steadily growing soaked to the bone. He needed to find a place to crash for the night; one that was dry and warm.

It had been two days since his son disappeared, but there was nothing he could really do about it. Ryder was twenty and capable of living on his own, but did he have the means? Gabe was suspicious that his son was doing something illegal to support himself. It was a countless number of times that the kid came home smelling of smoke and what was likely to be drugs. It depressed him thinking about how Ryder was potentially destroying his life.

He walked by a few people clutching their umbrellas. He was not used to the idea that people would cross the street when they saw him, out of fear. So this is what it was like to be homeless, to have nothing, and to have nobody care about you. By this time, Gabe was frozen cold from the winds and rain and his bag luckily was waterproof, so his pictures and things were safe. This situation was new and he wasn't sure exactly what to do. Due to a lack of eating the last two days, his stomach was screaming for food and he had no money to buy some. The only thing he could do at this point was to step into a gas station and steal a few granola bars and a small bottle of water. Of course, he was spotted by the cashier and had to dash out of the store before the police could be called.

If Willow saw how he was now, she'd be so disappointed in him, he just knew it. He munched on the peanut butter bar first and allowed his thoughts to drift while he slowly made his way towards a highway bridge. It wouldn't do much good against the wind, but he could dry off and try his best to stay warm. The surface was cold and hard. He dropped his bag on the ground and took a seat. He'd eaten through all four bars in under ten minutes and downed the water quickly. At least his hunger was quelled for the time being but he would need to get some sleep and worry about the next day. Should he even bother with finding another job, only to lose it again within a few weeks?

Gabe drifted off to sleep eventually, but found himself violently awakened when someone grabbed him and proceeded to punching him in the stomach. Then another set of hands hooked around his arms and held him steady while the first person repeated blows into his belly. Gabe groaned an shouted in pain while he was attacked. When he opened his eyes to look at his assailants, he could only see blurred outlines. The alcohol interfered with his vision as it always did. Then he heard a third person join in and they were busy rummaging through his bag.

"Put my shit down!" Gabe shouted at them but he only received a heavy strike across his face. His left eye now throbbed and he felt a trickling of blood drip from his nose.

The thugs were only laughing at him and continued the beating until he was almost unconscious. After they finished with searching him, they dropped him to the ground and took off. Exhausted and in pain, Gabe dragged himself towards his bag, which was now ripped and its contents strewn about on the pavement. He was frustrated to see his only photo album tossed to the ground like a piece of rubbish and a few family trinkets he'd kept were now missing. Willow's and his wedding bands were gone...which hurt him deeply. There was nothing but the album and he was grateful they decided not to destroy it.

Gabriel clutched the photo album to his chest and decided to find a different spot to sleep. The only other option was to plant himself behind an old fashioned boutique. There was an awning overhead that kept the rain off of him. It was probably two in the morning and he was finding it difficult to get back to sleep. Instead, he flipped through his album and smiled at the pictures. He longed for those days again. Once he reached the final page, he found a stack of tiny pictures and business cards stuffed within. He'd put those there years ago and forgot about them. He dug them all out and sorted out the cards before reading them all. One was a business card for his old workplace when Willow was alive. Another was for Willow's hospital. Two more were for Amelia and Ryder's old schools. Then there was a small stack for old associates and friends. The last card was the newest looking, but frayed and faded from years of aging. It was difficult to read, but he could make out the words "Everwood Shelter" and the address was partially ripped, but he easily could tell this place was on the other side of the city. He'd forgotten how he obtained this card, likely due to years of alcohol abuse...and speaking of alcohol...

"Whiskey..." Gabe muttered, wanting to get his next bottle and not caring how he obtained it. He would find it and steal it if he had to. He would forever drown himself in liquor to escape his history.

When light shined down on Gabe's face, he realized that he did manage to sleep after all, but he was angry to have a hangover, rather than be wasted. His face throbbed and he remembered the attack last night. Slowly he stood up, still holding the album and made his way back towards the street. He had the business card in hand, but he still had yet to decide if he was going to go to the shelter. In this part of the neighborhood, there was a liquor store not too far and he figured he'd make a pit stop for his next bottle...

* * *

The entire day passed without incident or another mention of the murder and Ryder was hunkered down on the couch, full of beer and high off his ass again. Kramer and the other few friends that had joined them that evening were scattered throughout the apartment. Ryder relaxed against the cushion and groaned in pleasure as the whore between his knees continued to suck his cock. Her head was bobbing and her fingers were flexing against his thighs, squeezing and kneading the flesh.

"Oh...shit that's nice," Ryder muttered under his breath and he pressed his hand on top of her head, making the blonde bimbo nearly gag. Orgasm reached him quickly and he shot every ounce into her mouth. He heard her gasp for air and stopped tugging her hair. His length slid out of her mouth and she came up coughing and sputtering, cum slipping through her lips.

She eventually yelled at him to which he promptly responded, "Fuck off and get out." Then he quickly zipped up and strolled right past the annoyed girl to claim another beer from the fridge. With a grumble, the girl climbed to her feet, straightened her clothes and stomped towards the front door, dissatisfied and frustrated.

Ryder smashed the beer bottle on the kitchen sink as he heard a very drunk Kramer coming downstairs followed by the several friends he invited. They were laughing and talking about something.

Kramer flopped onto the couch and a couple of girls sat down next to him. The other gents took seats on the floor and remaining chairs. They were still chattering drunkenly about the same topic and when Ryder listened in, he realized they were discussing the murder from a few nights ago!

"So yeah! I hit the girl and Ryder here helped me dump her in the river! Ha! It was so stupid!" Kramer exclaimed and squeezed two of the ladies around the shoulders. They were all laughing...

But Ryder was not...

In a rage, Ryder turned and headed up the stairs to Kramer's bedroom and slammed the door shut. He proceeded to throwing his fist at the mirror hanging on the wall. "That idiot! He's gonna fuck up everything!" The mirror shattered and the pieces fell to the floor. His knuckles reddened from the strike, but did not bleed. He was used to hitting walls and people frequently. What was he going to do about Kramer and the people sitting downstairs? They were a liability now!

Not knowing exactly how to handle the situation, he moved around the room, purposely knocking over Kramer's personal belongings and throwing open the drawers of the nearby dresser. He ripped the contents out of each drawer and threw them until he reached the bottom.

Before he could scatter the contents of the last drawer, he caught a glimpse of metal. He pushed aside a few articles of clothing and found a revolver, encased in a holster and single box of rounds sitting next to it. He picked it up and unsnapped the holster to allow the gun to fall into his hand. It was already loaded. Ryder looked over the weapon. It wasn't the first time he's seen one or touched one, but he never had a reason to own one. Then he heard the people downstairs laughing again and Kramer shouting about something and Ryder's annoyance intensified.

When he held that gun, he felt a sense of dread and anguish and he thought about his future and how it would be ruined if one of the people downstairs leaked the murder to the police. Ryder wasn't ready to go to jail...

He stuffed the gun into his waistband, keeping it hidden under his t-shirt. Then he took the rounds and pocketed them before slowly heading back for the stairs and descending.

"Hey Ryder! You look pissed off!" Kramer called. The women sitting around him started giggling and Kramer continued, "You look like your grandpa dude! If the pictures I saw when I was a kid were accurate, you look just like that clown! Ya know, when he was angry?! Ha hah ha!" Kramer chortled.

All of the people in the room started chuckling.

Being compared to his grandfather sent Ryder's emotions into a fury and he gritted his teeth. "Never..." he began and slowly approached Kramer, "Never, ever, compare me to that fucking bastard...NEVER!" Ryder shouted and he ripped out the revolver and pointed it at Kramer.

Kramer's eyes widened and he screeched in fright as Ryder aimed the gun at his face...and pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew between Kramer's eyes and passed through his skull, splattering blood and brain matter all over the back wall and the girls sitting around him.

The room remained silent for a moment. The guests were stunned, at least until one of the women began screaming and attempting to escape the apartment.

Ryder wasn't the least bit sympathetic towards his dead friend and surprisingly found himself...energized by what he'd just committed and he felt the need to finish the job. The guests did not get far when he went on a spree and took them out...one by one. The final string had snapped and he had achieved a new form of freedom. No mercy...

There was only one thought running through his mind now...to eradicate everything that brought him to this point in his life...including family ties.


	25. Chapter 23

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 23

Lowest Point

Joker flipped through the newspaper. There had been an increase in drug trafficking these days and it seems as though there were less articles based on individual crime lords. He threw down the paper, annoyed. "Not a single villain left from the old days...just me. Ha! I knew they were all fucking lame asses!" He stomped on the paper and kicked it aside. "Well then, maybe I should go back out into the world and reestablish myself as the King of Crime!" However, he knew if he did that, he wouldn't be able to stay put in his house and the feds may try to freeze all of his assets. He grumbled about being trapped in a new kind of cage and not having the freedom to commit crimes like he used to. He cared more about keeping his money than actually having fun like he did over fifty years ago. What was wrong with him?

Bored out of his mind, Joker flipped on his television and found there to be much more interesting news. "Oh...how welcoming!" he chimed in as the news was currently focusing on a large crime scene. Yellow tape surrounded an old apartment complex and people were scattered all over, peering at the cops while they worked. The newscaster said there were lots of fingerprints and tons of evidence for the cops to go off of.

Joker grinned. "Wow. Somebody out there's having a good time." But at the same time, he was a little annoyed that someone else was having a bit of fun and he wasn't. It appeared as though his good name was rubbed out and being replaced by petty criminals. He continued to watch.

_Reports are in that the killer's fingerprints do not match any current inmates or registered offenders in the country._

"Hm, an upstart?" Joker questioned. As the camera panned across the outside of the apartment complex, Joker saw what looked like red paint streaking down the side of the building. If he didn't know any better, he say it was blood...and spelled out to form the words...

_Ha Ha Ha Ha!_

His frown turned into a scowl. Someone was ripping his act and it pissed him off to no end! But who was doing it? Only one person knew Joker inside out and who's life was going into a downward spiral...his son. Did Gabriel finally snap after all these years and losing everything in his life?

* * *

During a major panic attack, Ryder fell to the floor, heaving and gasping for breath. He'd dropped the gun onto the linoleum in the bathroom and nearly vomited up his breakfast. He'd just killed...again. Well, the first was technically an accident. This time it was a lot of people. The police were looking for him and who knows how long it would take them to figure him out? Because he'd never been arrested or had a juvenile record, it would take them longer. Still, his adrenaline was pumping and he sucked in rapid breaths. The anxiety was overwhelming. He reached for the sink and pulled himself up slowly until he was face-to-face with his reflection. He hated what he saw...just some dumb common murderer who fucked up his life at an early age. That was the last thing he wanted to be. His thoughts drifted to his family and he frowned.

"Fuck em' all!" he growled and shoved his fist through the mirror. He hated that he looked just like Gabriel and that clown bastard he calls grandfather. He wanted to gouge out his own eyes so he didn't have to see their semblance. They had the same jawline, the same forehead, hair, chin, nose, what the hell! Ryder picked up a piece of the glass and began dragging the shard over his arm, letting the blood flow freely. He growled and decided there was nothing he could do about his physical appearance. Then his thoughts moved into a different direction...if he couldn't change his looks to get away from his heritage, maybe he should embrace them.

Ryder smiled...

Perhaps he could somehow "outdo" his old man and his dick-head grandfather? Ryder dropped the shard of glass and chuckled lightly. What better way to insult his grandfather than by out-performing him in all aspects? "Heh heh heh..."

He made his way through the old apartment and passed right by his growing warlock plants. They didn't matter anymore. He planned to go to the local library and do a little bit of research before he began planning.

Three hours passed.

Ryder had managed to clean up and burn his old clothes before replacing them with other leftover garments in the apartment. Then he joyfully destroyed all of the plants and anything that could possibly lead the police onto his trail. After getting rid of the evidence, he left the apartment for the last time and headed downtown towards the library, not bothering to call for a cab. He decided it was best to hide in plain sight and walked along the bustling streets.

The Cobb County Public Library was large and a good place for him to use a computer without a hassle. The other people went about their business and the librarians were busy with their work, so he was able to access a computer by himself in the back. He sat down and began researching the legendary villains until he pulled up information on his grandfather. There were lots of websites dedicated to the crime clown, but his popularity waned considerably in the last decade. The people alive during Joker's greatest schemes were mostly dead and so the information was really limited now. There was a lot of old periodicals and footage, which he watched intently and then smirked with every one of the clown's actions.

"So old fashioned," Ryder commented and he skipped the current video for a biography and history of the clown. There was something that caught his eye; how the Joker came to be what he was. Curious, Ryder popped open the article and read it carefully.

It was too ridiculous, but Ryder believed every word of it.

The chemical factory in Gotham he'd just read about had shut down a while ago and since its closing due to hazards and health problems to employees, the product was moved to Florida in a secure facility for further development. It chemical compounds were changed. Ryder growled and searched the internet for more information. He found the location of the new factory and it wasn't very far from the Naval base on the coastline. Very smart of the government.

He had to think it over, which didn't take long. He had a family history of crime and burglary. It ran in his blood and perhaps now was the time to put those skills into use.

Ryder left the library with only a pocketful of cash and few granola bars. He walked a few blocks until he set his sights on an SUV and decided to steal it. The drive to Florida would be a couple of hours, but he had enough cash to get by until he reached his goal. He busted out a back window of the vehicle and squeezed through to the front. He'd never hot-wired a car before, but trial and error was the way to go!

The car's engine came to life after ten minutes of trying over and over. "Ha ha! Finally! Ryder, you got it!" he chanted as he stomped on the gas pedal and the car flew down the street. He proudly thanked the owner of the car for leaving him with a full tank of gas as headed for the highway. It would likely take him two days to get down if he stayed within the speed limit, which he planned to. The last thing he needed was to get pulled over and delayed. He might as well enjoy the trip.

* * *

Gabe rolled over onto his side. He'd walked so many miles and finally collapsed out of exhaustion, still clutching a bottle in his hand and the photo album and business card in the other. His eyes stung from the swelling due to his beating and the amount of sobbing he'd done. Nothing prevented him from thinking about his misfortune and the loved ones he lost.

He flipped onto his back and let the empty bottle roll away. The sky was so cloudy today and the rain came sprinkling down. It was at the point where Gabe just wanted to close his eyes and never wake up. The fingers clasping the album loosened and the book nearly fell from his grasp.

As his thoughts drifted in this drunken stupor, Gabe found himself in a familiar setting...

_Willow was gently humming as she scooped up the remaining cookie from the sheet and placed it into the snowman cookie jar on the counter. She then quickly washed all of the pans and utensils before stuffing them into the drying rack._

Gabe was watching her from the kitchen doorway. He'd already put Amelia to bed and read her a portion of her favorite book. When she nodded off, he turned off everything except her nightlight and kissed her before seeking out his wife. He waited for Willow to remove her apron and snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting several kisses onto her shoulder.

"Gabe...what are you doing?" It was obvious to her what he wanted, but she felt she should play naive. His hands were snaking underneath her blouse and immediately he cupped her breasts and toyed with them for a moment before unhooking her bra.

She groaned her satisfaction as her husband pinched her nipples and sucked on the soft skin of her neck. His warm body pressed into hers, trapping her against the countertop and he whispered sweet nothings into her ear as his hands ravaged her. Then they swooped down to her skirt and he stretched the elastic, catching her panties in the process. He tugged them along her thighs until they bunched around her knees. He pushed them down the rest of the way with his foot as he quickly unbuckled his belt and undid his zipper. His length was stiff, throbbing, and begging for attention as it appeared. Gabe was rushing to get himself inside his wife and half-assed his clothing. His jeans remained up around his hips and he didn't bother with their shirts.

Gabe momentarily brought himself back to reality to fetch the other bottle of scotch he carried and ripped it open before taking a swig. The liquid was bitter and earthy, but it helped...at least he thought it did. He returned to his memory...

_His fingers spiraled around in her folds and he felt she was ready for him. He eagerly slid his cock into her body and the two of them rocked together against the counter. She was grasping at the tile, trying to keep her balance as he pounded into her from behind._

"Oh g-god..." she murmured as Gabe rubbed his fingers against her clit. Her hand joined his at her core and she was so desperate for release that she took over toying with herself.

Gabe wouldn't allow it and he took her hands and gently wrenched them behind her back. It didn't hurt her but she seemed to enjoy his "roughness" and relaxed her arms. He leaned in and licked the back of her ear, sending shivers down her spine before whispering, "I love the way I feel when I'm inside you..."

Her face grew hot and she mumbled something incoherent, but she was so preoccupied with passion...

He could feel his orgasm brewing and knew she was closing in on hers by how fast her breathing picked up. He wanted to see her beautiful face as she approached the heavens and he quickly changed their position so she was seated on the counter and him between her thighs. His lips captured hers and she locked her ankles together to bring him closer as he fucked her. Her nails raked up and down his back.

Gabe picked up his speed and shared the deepest kiss with her...one that was only shared between a married couple who promised their lives to one another. They could see into each other's eyes. Hers were so soft, caring, and filled with love for him...

Tears welled up in his; the flesh surrounding his black orbs turned a pale pink and he knew he was complete.

Within seconds, they both were encased in a cocoon of rapture and eternal bliss.

Gabriel jerked but did not awaken. He was crying in his sleep again; a typical habit he's developed, especially when he dreamed of Willow. His body wouldn't listen to him and he was certain that he'd overdone it with the liquor again. Still, something caused him to tip over onto his side and then he felt himself vomit, but couldn't do anything other than cough it all up. Then, in his drunken stupor, he could tell someone was picking him up and Gabe was sure whoever it was just called him, "pathetic."

Eventually Gabe was being hoisted into a vehicle and thrown across the backseat. His album was tossed onto his belly. It was impossible for him to open his eyes and see clearly the person that picked him up. All he knew is that he was now being carted somewhere against his will and could do nothing about it.

Twenty minutes passed and the car finally came to a halt, but was not turned off. It was night by the time Gabe reopened his eyes. His vision was still blurry but he could feel the gentle weight of the photo album on his belly. He did his best to grasp it when his captor opened the back door and dragged him out. The night air was extremely cold and whoever took him by the arms was incredibly rough and just dragged him over the wet concrete.

It was raining again and quite heavily. Gabe groaned when he was dropped and his head struck the ground. He was half frozen and soaked when the captor decided to leave him with parting words...

"Get sober dumbass. Then come seek me out. You're an embarrassment."

Gabe blinked several times, but the rain kept pelting his eyes and he squeezed them shut. The captor climbed back into the car and drove off. The album was now wet and he could do very little to protect it.

The alcohol in Gabe's blood was really high, but not enough to require a hospital visit. He was just so damn used to it. He couldn't move and wondered if he would freeze to death tonight.

Is this what his life was? Will he succumb to the cold and liquor?

Not tonight.

Someone had clasped onto his arms and tried to lift him again, but they were failing miserably and they were calling for help. Gabe could hear several voices surrounding him and all grabbed onto his limbs and carried him away. He could feel the warmth as he was carried indoors. There was chattering everywhere, but it died down quickly. He remained completely unaware and fell unconscious...

"We need to get him into the rehabilitation center quick!" an older woman shouted.

The women who charged outside to help carry the unconscious man into the building rushed him towards the back of the building and into emergency care. They brought him to a bed and immediately stripped him out of his clothing while an on-staff nurse practitioner appeared, ready to treat the sick man.

"What's going on?" the nurse asked.

"Carol, this man was unconscious outside and left on the steps in the cold. He's not responsive!" another woman said.

Carol approached and immediately started checking the man's vitals. "His breathing is shallow and pulse is a little slow. We need to warm him up immediately and get some fluids in him." She then began preparing an intravenous drip and told the other women they could leave, but not before asking one of them to stay and help.

A woman in her early thirties stayed behind while the others filed out. She had long sandy-colored hair that touched her waist and brown eyes. Her skin was tanned from spending time outdoors. She went over to the side of the bed and peered down at the naked man. She was kind enough to pull up a sheet so he could keep his dignity. "This is the strangest looking person I've ever seen."

Carol finished the line and prepared to place it in the man's arm. "Well, maybe he's a performer. We'll wash off the makeup when we stabilize him. Right now, he's in danger from hypothermia and from the looks of it he's under the influence. Get some hot water bottles and heating pads for his limbs and I'll need another blanket."

"Yes ma'am."

Five hours later there was screaming and shouting echoing through the halls and several volunteers of the center came running towards the emergency wing. Carol was trying her hardest to hold down the odd looking man as he thrashed about and knocked over items on the nightstand nearby. He'd ripped the tube out of his arm and was screeching incoherently. Two ladies grabbed his legs and pushed them against the mattress while another two attempted to hold his arms. Carol and the tanned woman she picked to assist were trying to calm him.

After several minutes of him thrashing around, the women had to call in some muscle and two men who were residents and not volunteers or workers helped hold the man down while the girls put restraints on his limbs. Carol was forced to give the man a sedative. After administering it, the group stayed around the bed to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

It was around three in the morning and Carol watched over the new patient. Only her volunteer assistant remained behind and she was currently pressing a cool cloth to the man's head as he was now sweaty from the episode earlier. They were able to remove the hot bottles and heating pads and leave him with a light blanket. He looked much more comfortable. It was funny though, the women tried to wash him down and take away the makeup, but were astonished to see it was permanent. They laughed a little about it, but figured it was some sort of disorder and berated themselves for chuckling at his expense. During the night, they waited and checked on him.

* * *

The following morning, Gabe awakened, groggy and miserable. He was boiling hot and felt nauseous. He attempted to sit up, but realized his limbs were tied down. Where was he? In a panic, he pulled on his restraints and groaned when they wouldn't loosen. He felt a throbbing sensation in his head and immediately stopped. "F...uck..." He struggled a bit more and realized he was beginning to burden his lungs. Breathing was difficult and he was so weak he couldn't do anything about it.

"Relax. You're very sick," said a woman's voice. It was stern and held a lot of authority.

Gabe did his best to look to the right, but the light was driving his headache further into agony and he closed his eyes to stop it. He took heavy breaths to accommodate his screaming lungs, but found it impossible to satiate them.

Carol could hear the wheezing he produced and immediately began prepping a machine to administer albuterol. It was the only one the center had, but it was very useful for patients with asthma and the symptoms she knew all too well. She hooked the poor man up by putting a mask over his nose and mouth and told him to breathe easy. "Just try to calm down. You're experiencing some nasty withdrawal symptoms and you panicked yourself into an attack."

After taking a few deep breaths, Gabe calmed himself a bit, but he couldn't stop his body from shaking and sweating.  
"I'm going to leave you on the machines for a while until your palpitations stop," Carol said.

Gabe squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as another wave of nausea hit him. He prayed that he kept everything down. He watched as the nurse roamed around the room with a clipboard.

"I'm fortunate to have only one patient right now. We have a bit of a shortage of nurses. I really hope Abigail manages to find another within the week."

Abigail. Why did that name sound so familiar to Gabe? He peeked up at Carol as if he wanted to ask her a question, but he did not have the energy to speak. Instead he just lie back and let the medicines do their job while he worked through the shakes and annoyances of withdrawal.

Carol saw his questioning look. "Don't you worry, we'll take good care of you and help you through rehabilitation. That's what the center is for and at government expense so no need to worry about how you're going to afford this. Anyways, I'm going to go on a breakfast break. I'm starving and have been up all night looking after you. I'll have my assistant come keep you company and bring you something to eat that you can keep down."

Gabe didn't say anything or nod. Once Carol left the room, he could only lie back an absorb his surroundings. It looked like a hospital, but Carol called it a center. Maybe it was outpatient. Still, the medicines they gave him were helping to keep his asthma in check and he was able to keep relaxed somewhat while the alcohol absorbed into his system. As he rested, the door to the emergency room opened and in came a woman carrying a tray. She had sandy hair and a tan complexion. He also noticed she had a thicker build, particularly around the hips, yet he found it extremely attractive. He shook his head and immediately regretted it because he caused himself a dizzy spell. The woman set the tray down on the bedside table. His stomach churned slightly when the scent of food wafted through the mask on his face, but he saw that two slices of toast and butter lay on the plate along with a glass of some red colored juice.

"I hope you don't mind having simple toast for breakfast and the cranberry juice should help flush out that alcohol," she said. Then she approached the edge of the bed and started to untie the restraint on his right arm. "I think it's okay to let your arms free now that the worst is over. Though, you have a long detox ahead of you."

Once the cuff was taken off, Gabe lifted his hand slightly and found his limb to be very heavy.

"Take your time. There's no rush." The woman moved around to the other side of the bed to undo the other arm and once the restraints were off, she lifted the mask off Gabe's face, to which he finally asked...

"Where am I? Who are you?"

She smiled at him. "You're at Everwood Shelter and Rehabilitation Center. My name's Ulani. I'm one of the staff here and occasionally Carol's assistant. So, who are you?"

He peered at her gentle eyes and liked the softness of her gaze, so he was comfortable enough to give her his name. "My name is Gabriel."


	26. Chapter 24

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 24

Be Mine Forever

It was very late at night by the time Ryder reached the naval base and lo and behold, the factory was under strict guard next door. It seems Joker made such an impact on the history of the factory that the owners upped the security. There was a state of the art security system and soldiers posted at every door. He knew it would be a bitch to get inside and the only way he could do that was to pose as a soldier.

So Ryder was currently hovering over a knife-inflicted corpse and finished stripping the SEAL's gear from his body and layering it on over his clothes. The helmet was last and it just barely covered up his thick brown hair. He had to tuck the long ends inside the jacket. The SEAL carried a Mark 12 rifle and a knife. It was more than enough to help pass him off as another soldier. He even took the soldier's identification badge just in case. He dragged the body away from its post and hastily dumped into a spattering of bushes before entering the facility. He went right past security without a hassle and he gained clearance by the soldier's name badge. This was so ridiculously easy that Ryder had to wonder why they even bothered with added security. He could smell the chemicals...he was getting closer.

Two floors below, Ryder had to speak with a few personnel in order to access the processing chamber. The security almost caught him off guard in their questioning as to why he wanted to enter the room to begin with.

When he finally entered, he was swallowed in a neon green glow and the heat radiated from the tanks. He'd broken a sweat after ascending the stairwell to the nearest tank and the smell was seriously overwhelming.

"Holy fuck, this shit reeks!"

The tanks were bubbling and fumes invaded his eyes, making them sting. He leaned over the railing to the first tank.

"So this is the infamous shit my fore-fathers took a swan-dive in!" He dropped the rifle and began stripping off the soldier garb. He would need it again and had no idea what would happen to his clothing if he jumped in with it on. Actually, he had no idea exactly what would happen to himself either. He left his t-shirt and boxers on. "I cannot believe I'm doing this willingly..." he mumbled but remembered how his claimed to be sick as a dog after emerging from the vat. "Dad was always a pussy." He peered down at the green pool again, "But I'm no pussy..."

Ryder looked around the room once again to make sure he was alone. The only soldiers remaining were the night security and they were busy guarding the outside. He took a deep breath...and jumped into the tank.

* * *

Gabe was shouting and struggling once again against his bonds and since it was a lunch hour, Carol and most of the other employees and volunteers were out eating in the cafeteria. This left Ulani to look after him and she was trying her hardest to comfort the suffering man. He was babbling, shaking, and going through massive withdrawal symptoms. She had her hand underneath his head, giving him some support an to keep him from hitting his skull against the bed rail. She also rubbed his back and kept an eye on his i.v, making sure he didn't rip it out again. Tears leaked down his cheeks and occasionally he cried out to someone named Willow. A few times he grabbed onto her hand and squeezed.

Ulani allowed him to grasp onto her arms while he suffered. "It's all right. You're gonna be fine. This is always the hardest part."

It was a horrid experience. Gabe grit his teeth and rolled onto his back. He wanted a drink so bad, but there was no way they'd allow him to leave the facility to fetch one. It wasn't long before Carol returned and assisted with putting Gabe into a more comfortable position and they gave him a relaxant. It helped with his shaking and decreased his anxiety a whole lot. He was able to get some much needed sleep for a few hours...

_He was sitting in a bathtub filled with toasty-warm water and the scent of lavender. The room was dim and calm; a relaxing environment. Gabe was familiar with this bathroom. It was one of the many hotel bathrooms that he and Willow had frequented in the early years of their marriage. The walls were a deep purple with simple maple and oak leaf patterns. The tub was steel and deep enough to fit two people. He closed his eyes to enjoy the quiet, at least until he heard the door crack open..._

_The creaking of the door pulled him back and he was now peering at his beautiful wife. _

_"Hello Gabe," she greeted sweetly. _

_Gabe knew this wasn't real, but it was torture to deny it. In dreams, everything seemed so real. He couldn't resist having a meaningful conversation, "Hello my love." He watched as she untied her bathrobe and let it spill to the stone flooring. He held back his emotions as he watched his lovely wife set foot inside the tub and slid in. She sat opposite from him, leaning against the edge. She was exactly as he always saw her. Beautiful. Her pale flesh and dark brown locks; how he wanted to touch her. _

_He shook his head, expecting her to disappear within the dream. But she didn't. "This isn't real," he commented._

_"It's a partial memory, unlike the traditional dreams you've had of us making love. You see the things you desire the most when you're asleep and the memory adjusts according to your wishes. Then again, I could be an angel visiting you in your slumber to leave you a message," she replied._

_"You're an angel regardless." He couldn't smile. It was tugging on his heartstrings to be having this conversation, even if she was an illusion. She was as lovely as the last time he dreamed of her. "You know, this is the first real conversation we've had since, well..."_

_"I know. The other times you dreamed of me, I was trying to comfort you. I know you're hurting very badly. I know the kids have left you, but-"_

_"Willow, I'm so sorry! I just-"_

_"Gabe," she interrupted and leaned forward in the tub. He hand rested upon his knee and she crawled over to sit in his lap. Her body felt so real. The warmth in her skin was present again, not like the other memories he's had. When her hand slid up his thigh and passed over his groin, he felt that fire light in his stomach, as if it was truly happening. "I love you so very much, but I don't want you to dwell on my death. Move forward with your life. I've never blamed you for our children's decisions. Don't be sad anymore. Give up the drink and become that hard working man I married once again."_

_"I don't want to live life without you."_

_"I want you to live. After this dream is over, you won't see me again." _

_His eyes welled up. "I can't give you up again. Please don't ask me to forget you! You know I can't do that!" A solitary trickle fell down his cheek as her face closed in on his. "I love you so much..."_

_"I know..." she said calmly before her lips connected with his. _

_It was impossible to kiss back, having so much sorrow in his heart and knowing his wife will never appear to him again. He sat there like a statue, eyes refusing to close as if he worried that she would disappear should he blink. His body began to tremble and she broke the kiss._

_"It's okay, I'll stay with you until daybreak. I promise." She then settled her mouth against his again and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer and finally his body calmed itself. They kissed deeply and he was able to close his eyes and take delight in her embrace. It was also the last time they made love..._

Gabe awakened with extreme sadness and it was the break of dawn. Ulani was over by the window marking down some numbers on her clipboard and she nearly jumped a mile when Gabe startled her as he jostled out of sleep. He was breathing frantically and suddenly a flood of tears fell down his cheeks and he collapsed back into his pillow.

Ulani dropped her clipboard and rushed over to Gabe's side to check on him. He seemed to be having another panic attack, but was surprised when Gabriel's arms reached out for her. It was awkward for a moment, but when she heard his sobs, she felt so saddened and sat down on the mattress. Gabriel held her tightly around the waist and cried heavily into her shoulder. Then she did her best to whisper comforting words and stroke his back. He needed to cry; it was another step towards healing.

* * *

Ryder came up sputtering and coughing after suffering for a minute under the surface of the chemicals and he struggled to swim for the side of the tank. He'd almost drowned himself as he reached for the ladder nearby. It was a massive burden, pulling himself up one step at a time. He was severely weak.

The moment he reached the top of the tank, he hauled himself out and rolled onto the steel platform. Then he turned his head to the side and vomited up his last meal. It was a burning sensation and he groaned once his stomach emptied. He couldn't remember where he was nor what he was doing, but he was sure he'd remember when he got away from the tank and horrid smells of the factory. Slowly he crawled over to a pile of clothes on the floor, not knowing who they belonged to, but didn't really give a shit. He pulled the garments on over his chemically-slicked body and put on the helmet to hide his identity. He left the rifle behind, forgetting why he had it in the first place. Right now, he needed to get out of here and find a place to rest. He trudged through the factory, keeping his head low. A few people walked right by him, but did not bother him other than to ask if he was okay. He brushed them off and said he had the flu, which scared them away.

Getting out of the building was proving to be difficult and he'd forgotten where the exit was. So he wandered through the compound looking for a window or emergency exit. It didn't take him long to go up two floors and he found an empty office with a window. The latch broke easily and he squeezed through the sill with great difficulty. It was like his body composition had changed or something. His shoulders had the toughest time getting through. Once outside, he collapsed to the ground and threw up again, but mostly dry heaves.

"F-fuck...what the hell...happened?"

He crawled along the grassy lawn until he reached the base's edge. It took him a while to get into the parking lot and there was a ton of military vehicles and a scattering of regular cars. It was a chore, but he dragged himself to the nearest car and almost passed out in front of it. Sheer determination pushed him to carry on and he slammed his fist through the driver's side window and pulled himself upright. Once the door was open he tumbled inside the car, smacking his head on the steering wheel. He slowly ripped out the wiring from under the dashboard and strained his eyes looking for the correct colors to touch.

When the car started, he slammed his foot down on the gas and sped off. It was a horrid drive and he swerved like crazy, even busting down one of the factory's many fences to escape.

The car was wrecked when he finally made it to the next city. Exhaustion was taking over and if he didn't find a place to stay, he would pass out at the wheel. As if on cue, rain began to pour down and within seconds the car was drenched and visibility was poor. Only a neon motel sign flickered through the storm. He was forced to pull over and park behind the building. He killed the engine and relaxed for a minute, trying to recall what happened in the last two hours. It was a blur. Why did he do this?

He pushed open the door and slid out of the car, feeling incredibly nauseas as he stumbled through the mud and rain. The motel was relatively small and there was only three cars parked in the lot, meaning there would be plenty of rooms unoccupied. He peeked into the window of one room and figured it was vacant. Carefully he broke part of the sill and easily slid open the glass.

Ryder pulled himself through the window and crashed onto the floor, his face dragging a little on the carpeting, but he was glad to be indoors where it was warm and dry. He had to close the windows and reached upwards until his fingertips reached the sill. He pulled hard and slammed it shut before passing out...

An hour went by and Ryder awakened, sick as a dog and scrambling to the nearby trashcan to vomit again. He felt horrible afterwards and crawled across the floor towards the bathroom.

"Oh my fucking god..." he mumbled. His hands touched the cold tiling of the bathroom floor and he continued to pull himself forward until the tub was in reach. "Remind me never to do this again."

The dizzy spells he was suffering from kept him from climbing to his feet, but he could reach the taps. It took him a second, but he turned on the water and waited for the temperature to adjust. Then he painstakingly began removing his clothes until he was nude and climbed over the tub's edge to allow the water to remove the gunk and chemicals. His eyes were stinging and his skin tingled. He never got a good look at himself when he escaped the factory. In fact his vision was insanely blurry while he was climbing out of the tank. The drive to the motel took his focus off his body and he concentrated on the road as best he could, but now...  
Now he could inspect his body and peered down at his torso and legs. They were as dark as night. No. They were black as death itself and his hands matched. He wiggled his fingers and toes and moved his limbs around. Everything was in working order it seemed.

Ryder toughed out the sick feeling and sat up so the water would flush away the remaining chemical. On the tub ledge was a complimentary bar of soap, shampoo, and conditioner and he ripped open the little box and lathered the bar up. He scrubbed himself down and washed his hair three times. He piled on the conditioner, noticing how dry his ends were. He noticed that his hair darkened a few shades, enough to match his skin.

"Kinda boring, all one color..." he griped. However he'd yet to look at his face.

After spending a lot of time in the shower, Ryder felt comfortable and well enough to get out. He would still need to recuperate for a few days. There was a towel up on the rack and he reached out of the shower to grab it, nearly toppling over. He smacked his head on the corner of the shower.

The simple white towel barely wrapped around his waist; typical of a motel to get the cheapest shit possible. He rubbed his eyes to rid them of their itchiness, but it only did so much. Once he stepped out of the shower, he was greeted by a stranger in the mirror...

"Holy fuck..."

It was also this moment that he realized his voice had lowered, out of his control. His tenor voice had been brought down to that of a bass. It was sinister and yet, very soothing in a manner of speaking. Ryder found himself smiling at his appearance. He studied his face, which was as black as his entire body. He could barely tell where his hairline began.

He ran his fingers through his long hair as he inspected his teeth. Every single tooth was warped into a rounded point, almost resembling that of a demon. Behind his vampiric smile was a deep blue tongue, one that matched his father's and grandfather's. Then his eyes traveled up to meet the reflection of themselves. It was so eery. He took more after Joker, however the pupils looked permanently dilated and were rimmed with a smudged yellowy-orange iris. Outside the iris, the "whites" were replaced with Joker's redness. He resembled both his forefathers, yet looked even more terrifying. In his opinion, he'd outdone both of them and started to cackle. The echoing of his voice in the bathroom made him sound out of this world and it caused him to double over with more laughter. He fell to the floor in a fit and realized that his destiny fell on making a statement, a mark if you will. One that will leave a lasting impression that even the legendary Joker could not...

* * *

Days went by before Ryder convinced himself he was capable to begin his lengthy plan. No guests had arrived to the motel and he was never bothered by any staff. He was sure nobody knew he was there. Tomorrow was the day he would leave for New York as he felt strong enough to travel. He regained strength by breaking a vending machine and stealing the snack foods and drinking water from the bathroom sink. He only had towels to wrap up in as he refused to wear his other garments, still covered in grime.

He was relaxing on the bed when he saw lights flicker through the blinds and he curiously peeked at the vehicle pulling up to the motel. It was dark outside so he could make out the silhouettes of two people, one a bit shorter than the other. They went up to the motel office and were in there for around twenty minutes before emerging again. They were chatting as they moved along the walkway and Ryder could clearly hear a man and a woman as they approached the room right next door to his. They entered and he heard nothing. He figured the pair were staying for the night after traveling a while.

For a moment he ignored them, but he figured he would start making himself known and he slid out of bed and carefully slipped through his broken window. He quietly passed underneath the sill to the neighboring room until he reached the bathroom window and grabbed onto the ledge. He pulled himself up and saw the bathroom had remained dark. So the couple were hanging around in the bedroom, probably unpacking a few things.

"Heh...time to work," Ryder muttered and he easily broke the hinge on the sill before pulling himself inside. His towel fell to the ground so he wound up going in nude, but he didn't give a damn. He stayed in the bathroom, listening to the couple speaking and he was certain it wouldn't be long until one of them needed to brush their teeth.

About ten minutes went by before he grew antsy and finally the bathroom door creaked open. Ryder was hiding inside the shower, his form obscured by the curtain and the light went on. It was the guy who was emptying out a toiletry bag and he was digging for a tube of toothpaste.

"Honey, do you have the toothpaste in your bag? It's not in mine," the guy said.

"Yes dear, I've got it," the woman called back.

Just as the guy was about to head back to the bedroom, Ryder took a breath and quickly ripped the curtain over, catching the guy off guard and threw a fist in his face. The man fell to the ground after striking his head on the sink. He lay on the ground in a heap.

It caught the woman's attention and she called from the bedroom, "Honey? Are you all right? Did you trip?" She quickly went towards the bathroom. The door flew open and her eyes immediately fell on her husband who was unconscious on the floor and screamed. "Honey!" She was about to rush to her husband's side but somebody grabbed her, causing her to scream louder.

Two strong hands took her arms and forced her forward out into the bedroom. She cried out when she was thrown onto the bed and she got a good look at the attacker.

"Oh my god! Please don't hurt me!" she cried when her eyes fell on what looked like a monster. It's black skin and frightening eyes caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. It moved towards her and its knees sunk into the mattress. She rolled away, attempting to escape it but it grabbed her ankle and tugged her back down.

The woman did everything she could to fight it off; beating her fists on its torso and scratching at its skin. Nothing was working and the monster grabbed onto her wrists and harshly pressed them into the mattress while its torso pressed down onto her, trapping her.

"Please, please stop!" she begged.

The monster crawled up and literally sat on her while it grabbed a portion of the bed sheet and ripped it into strips. Then it wrenched one of her arms up and began tying her wrist to the bedpost. It did the same with her other hand until she was secure.

She wouldn't stop screaming and so Ryder rose up over her and quickly took hold of her cheeks, squeezing them between his fingers. "You want to live?"

She nodded profusely, too scared to talk.

"Then stop screaming. Can you do that?" he asked sternly and peered at her, waiting for a response. He received another nod. With that confirmation, Ryder sat up and rolled off of the woman. "You care about your hubby, then don't say a word." He then took another couple strips of sheets and brought them over to the bathroom to tie up the husband's feet and hands. Afterwards, Ryder dragged the unconscious man out into the bedroom and secured him to the room's heater. It was an old system, meaning the pipes protruded from the wall. After going into the bathroom to make a quick peek in the toiletry bag on the sink, he produced a razor blade. It was an old fashioned free blade, one used in the 1800s and Ryder had to laugh. His grandfather had been known to use knives in his heyday. So why shouldn't he pick up his own signature weapon? He carried the blade into the bedroom.

Ryder then sat down on the bed again, listening to the woman struggle, he did nothing but wait. "Your hubby will be waking up soon, missy. We'll get the party started then." He chuckled at her expense and returned his gaze to the man out cold on the floor while twirling the razor in his hand.

The woman pleaded and begged him to stop. "Please...don't hurt us. We won't tell anyone about you!" she cried.

He turned around to look at her and held the razor up, causing her to freeze. Then he grinned and slowly crawled up the mattress until he was seated in her lap again.

"Please! Please don't sit on me like that!"

One of his eyebrows rose and he curiously asked, "Awe, what's wrong? Am I squishing you?"

She sniffled, but didn't say a word.

He smirked and brought the blade to her face, running the sharp edge down her cheek and neck until it touched the top of her blouse. Then he slid it under the fabric and began slicing away at the cotton and separating it until her bra came into view. "Nice rack, madame..." he praised her and ran a hand along the underside of her left breast before tugging on the fabric and revealing her flesh.

She started to squirm and pull on her restraints as he exposed her bare breast to the cool air. "N-no...please! Don't do this to me!"

But Ryder didn't stop and he continued cutting down the length of her shirt until the fabric fell completely away to reveal something unexpected.

"Oh my," he commented as he noticed the top of her swollen belly and he laid his fingers on her skin, just below her ribcage as he scooted himself down to rest on her thighs. "Let me guess, oh...five months?"

She was shaking really bad as he questioned her and tears flowed down her cheeks, but she couldn't speak once again.

"C'mon honey, work with me here!" he said and placed the razor to the underside of her pregnant belly. "Five months?"

She was sobbing by now, but managed to nod and say, "Five and a h-half..."

Ryder dragged the blade along her skin, but avoided cutting her. He really liked watching her suffer and he figured t would be more fun to fuck around with her mind for a bit, but he heard a groan coming from behind. He turned to look at the man on the floor who was stirring. "Ah, finally coming around?" He looked at the woman again. "Now we can truly start the party!"


	27. Chapter 25

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 25

The Writing's on the Wall

The woman was screaming at her attacker, trying to beg him to stop.

Ryder was busy dragging his tongue along her breasts while her husband was shouting obscenities and threats, which of course he would ignore in the meantime. He made sure that every action was within clear view of the husband and taunted as often as he could. The blade sat nearby on the nightstand where he could reach it just in case, but he had this girl right where he wanted her. His hands were squashing her oversized mounds and she was attempting to roll onto her side as best she could so her belly was away from this monster.

Ryder ripped her shirt away from her body and immediately attacked her maternity pants, which easily slipped off as the waistband was nothing more than elastic. "Oh, nice panties momma. You definitely qualify as a milf." He grabbed the small black lace underwear and tore them away from her body. She was squirming and trying to close her legs, but he shoved a knee between her thighs to keep them apart. He immediately dove for her neck, placing sloppy kisses on her skin while she cried and pleaded. Every so often he would whisper in her ear all the things he wanted to do to her.

The poor girl cringed and tried to turn her head away, but no matter where it went, the bastard's lips would follow.

"I'll leave love bites all over your tits, suck your pussy dry, and leave a nice parting gift, momma..." Ryder muttered as he pressed his hips down against her. He was rock-hard and so desperate to penetrate her, but he held off.

She groaned as his stomach put pressure on her pelvis. "Please don't do that..." she begged. She turned her head quickly to avoid his lips connecting with hers. "My baby..."

"Aw, I'm sorry..." Ryder chuckled and he lifted his body off of hers only to lower himself until his legs dangled over the edge of the mattress. His face hovered over her belly and he made her extremely uncomfortable when his tongue slid out of his mouth. It ran along her hip and slowly moved towards the juncture of her thighs and she immediately squashed her legs together once again.

The husband's voice boomed, "Back the fuck off of my wife!"

Ryder grinned and figured it couldn't be helped. He climbed off of the woman and reached for his blade, only to return to the bed and he quickly flipped open the razor and pressed it against the woman's throat, causing the husband to panic and try to rip his bindings away from the pipes. Ryder then pressed the blade harder, making the tiniest cut on her skin, "Get with the program homeboy! I'm this close to gutting her! Another sound out of you and you kiss your wife and child goodbye!"

The husband grimaced and closed his eyes. It was agonizing to see his wife put through so much stress and abuse. If he attempted anything, this monster would surely kill her. All he could do was watch and pray.

Ryder smiled at the husband's obedience and immediately he dropped the blade back on the nightstand. He returned to his position on the edge of the bed by the woman's legs and he harshly grabbed her ankles and pulled her downwards until her arms strained from the tightness of the bonds. "Where were we, mama?" he teased and pushed apart her thighs with both hands so he could squeeze his shoulders between.

The woman cried out when she felt something wet touch her outer labia and then slide along the rim of her opening. She squirmed and pulled on her bindings. "No! Stop it!" she screamed, but it had no affect on him.

His tongue drove into her core, picking up every trace of moisture. He kissed and stroked the soft folds while his hand wandered down to his groin and gripped onto his throbbing length. He sucked one flap between his lips and breathed in her scent. With only one small desk lamp to provide him light, he could only see a trace amount of fluid leaking from her pussy. He licked away the moisture as it trickled down her perineum and decided to just help himself. He purred against her folds and stopped briefly, "Straight from the tap; the way I like it." Then he pushed one of her legs upwards to further open her core.

She was crying and begging. Humiliation was setting in and she couldn't bear to look at her husband, so she turned to face the other wall as her attacker continued to torment her.

Her limbs were slowly falling limp, meaning his ministrations were driving her up a wall, whether she admitted it or not. Ryder back away from her slick folds, "Women are so easy..." He pressed a solitary finger inside her and swirled it around, rubbing the contoured walls a bit before a second digit joined it. He pumped his fingers for a few minutes before deciding to get to the best part. He climbed up onto his haunches and crawled to the woman's side so he lay parallel to her.

"Please let us go..." she muttered, looking him straight in the eye and hoping to gain his sympathy. She shook her head in sadness when he only chuckled at her expense.

He licked his lips, removing the last trace of fluid and lay his hand on her chest before letting it slowly slide down to her belly. "I'm ready. I know for a fact you're ready!" He laughed and quickly slid his arm beneath her back. Quickly he lifted her body and slid himself beneath her so she was lying on top of him. Her warm back was heating up his stomach. "You're nice and toasty, momma!" Ryder grasped onto her hips and slid her down so her core was somewhat lined up with his cock, but her legs were cinched together again. He took care of that by threatening to slice her throat open. The razor was within his reach...

The woman choked back a sob and let her legs fall apart so his length sprang up just underneath her core.

Ryder reached down between them and guided his cock right up against her entrance and rubbed the head along her slit so he was covered in moisture. Then he engulfed himself and jumped right to a steady pace. He was grinning from ear to ear knowing that her husband had a great view of his cock pounding away at her. Occasionally Ryder looked over at the husband and gave the poor guy a thumbs up just to piss him off.

"Oh fuck, babe," Ryder commented, relishing in her warmth. He released her hips and let his hands roam all over her breasts, giving them a good squeeze before running them down her belly and letting them settle on the swelling flesh. He rubbed her pregnant belly several times over until he felt the unborn child begin to move and he stopped his thrusts. "Awe...how sweet! I suppose the rocking would have woken me up too, heh!"

She didn't say anything, but released a low moan, likely out of embarrassment.

He let one of his fingers press into her stomach as though he was encouraging the little one to kick. Her belly jerked in response and he laughed before continuing to fuck her. His hands rested on the underside of her protruding stomach, much in the same way her husband would hold her when they shared intimate moments together. Moments later, he rolled both of them on their sides. It was highly uncomfortable for her arms being twisted slightly, but her lower back was much happier. Ryder was now free to explore her further if he wanted but he rather liked humiliating her in this sense. He was kissing on the back of her neck and down her shoulder while his hands remained on her belly, caressing the flesh. "Lift your leg," he commanded.

After a moment of hesitation, she did as he asked and he hooked his fingers behind her knee to keep it up in the air. It allowed him to pound her harder and continue to give the husband an excellent view of their joined bodies.

The woman was sobbing uncontrollably and her husband was struggling to watch. He wanted to close his eyes, but at the same time, make sure this monster didn't physically harm his wife. Her mental state was another matter.

Ryder let go of the woman's leg and pressed his fingers against her groin, searching for the clit and rubbing it vigorously when it was located. She was breathing hard between sniffles and hiccups. It couldn't be helped and she went to pieces...

She exploded in rapture as orgasm ripped through her body, but the guilt overwhelmed her at the same time and she went limp. Her face was red and her arms trembled. Her husband looked so pathetic sitting there watching her endure a forced climax. Her baby was frantically kicking her from the contractions of her uterus, a result of several waves of pleasure. Her body had betrayed her and she felt she'd betrayed her husband.

Ryder laughed uncontrollably while she was mid-orgasm and continued to toy with her soaked folds and clit until the climax ended. Then he gripped onto her torso again, hands invading her personal space around her belly. He held her far too "lovingly" as he reached his end and grunted. Seed poured into her canal and he thrust a few more times for good measure until he felt empty, but he didn't withdraw his cock just yet. He wiped away some of the sweat on his brow and kissed her neck one more time. "That was wonderful, mama. And I think daddy over there had a good time watching too. Anyways, I think I've had my share and now I gotta take a leak and get back to my planning!"

The woman appeared to be calming herself. Perhaps this monster wasn't going to kill them after all. She lie there waiting for the attacker to leave, but then she felt something sickeningly warm running inside her. Shortly thereafter, whatever it was dribbled out of her body and down her leg to stain the pale comforter. It traveled way too fast to be semen and suddenly she felt incredibly nauseous.

Ryder had his eyes shut and he was grinning again. He groaned in satisfaction as he finished relieving himself inside this poor girl. "Ah...much better..."

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch! How dare you humiliate her like that!" the husband screeched and began pulling at the pipes again, fully intent on seriously injuring the monster.

Ryder frowned at the guy and decided he was finished here. He let his length slip out of the woman, a small flow of urine followed immediately after and he rolled off the bed. He walked around the bed and to the nightstand where he left his blade. He didn't utter a word as he picked up the razor and made his way over to the husband, fuming mad.

The husband flinched when the razor was placed to his throat and the monster bare his teeth. He could clearly see the frightening red and yellow eyes. The pupils were blacker than death...

"You insulted my mother..." Ryder said, voice low and menacing.

"I, what?" the husband asked, confused.

"You said son-of-a-bitch. Therefore, you insulted my mother by referring to her as a bitch..."

The husband swallowed nervously when the cold steel of the razor pushed into his throat even harder. "I wasn't trying t-to insult your m-mother..."

"Excuses," Ryder lamented as he stared off into space. "You know for the last decade my father gave nothing but excuses. You're just like him. You just let your wife get taken without a fight! My father did the same! He did nothing! Nothing! Nothing when she was tied to that post! Nothing when that sword was shoved through her heart! He let her suffer..."

The man looked utterly bewildered. "What are y-you talking-"

"Shut the fuck up! No longer will you put her through your shit. I'll be making certain of that..." Ryder growled.

The woman on the bed began screaming when the monster grabbed her husband's head and yanked his hair. He was pulled back harshly and then the razor blade was dragged deeply across his throat.

Ryder slashed him several times while the wife cried out and struggled on the bed, fearing for her own life now and that of her baby. She squashed her eyes shut, but could do nothing about the sounds she was hearing. There was gurgling and thumps as her husband tried everything in his power to fight back. But it was useless and eventually the noise halted which meant that her husband...

She curled her legs and placed herself in the fetal position before feeling the foot of the bed sink in. The monster was crawling up her body once again and hovering over her.

"Open your eyes."

That was the last thing she wanted to do and she refused.

"Open your eyes!"

Too afraid to disobey, she cracked them open and they met with the monster's glowing yellow orbs. That awful smirk on his face sent chills down her spine. She gasped when a hand laid on her belly again, however it stayed put this time.

Ryder looked at his blood soaked razor and then dangled it in front of her face. "Don't worry mama, you won't have to deal with a scumbag hubby anymore..." He then stroked her face with a bloody hand, smearing the fluid all over her cheek while tears dripped and mixed with the redness. Then Ryder slid off the mattress and over to the couple's suitcases on the floor. He popped one open and found the husband's clothing. After grabbing several articles, he headed back towards the bathroom, stepping over the body of the husband. The window was still cracked open and he easily passed through, taking the razor as a keepsake. He rather liked using it.

His room was exactly as he left it and figured he'd get himself dressed and leave before the girl screamed for attention. Eventually the motel owner would wonder why the couple didn't check out and inspect the room.

After washing his hands and cleaning the razor, he folded it and pocketed the blade before gathering all the soiled garments in the room and preparing to leave. There was no blood left behind or any other evidence. Plus his fingertips had been burned by the acid bath, meaning no fingerprints.

He decided to go back out the way he came in, through the window. He stuffed everything into his dilapidated car and rewired it to get it to start. He would need to ditch the vehicle and find a new one before he started hunting down his victims...beginning with the one who started it all...

The Joker.

* * *

Gabe was slowly making his way through a plate of french toast and fresh cut strawberries and cantaloupe. It was a dish that Willow used to make and his favorite breakfast. He forked another piece into his mouth and chewed it slowly. It certainly wasn't the same recipe, but it was good enough and the syrup was sugar free, not like the pure maple syrup he used to be able to afford. He cleaned the plate and put it on the nightstand. Carol periodically checked on him and did a lot of blood tests this morning, which he didn't argue about because he knew he needed help.

It had been a few days since his last dream with Willow. It was painful, but he took her final words to heart and he needed to respect her wishes. She never would want him to be miserable forever, but how could he possibly think to ever move on? He picked up the glass of cranberry juice and downed it. Hopefully the nurses would let him have something else eventually. Cranberry juice was getting a bit boring.

The door to his room opened and in popped Ulani, dressed in scrubs and her long hair tied back in a claw. She walked up to his nightstand and scooped up his tray.

"You're looking a hundred times better today," she said cheerfully.

Gabe nodded, "Yeah."

"So are you nauseous? Do want anything else? I can bring you some crackers, water, just no dairy until Carol clears you."  
"Ah, no...uh thanks." Gabe watched her take the tray towards the door.

"Well if you need something, there's a buzzer available by your bed now." Ulani exited, leaving Gabe alone again.

It didn't last long and eventually Carol came by to check on him again. She seemed to be distracted with her charts, but she did ask Gabe a question here and there about his history and skin disorder to which Gabe did a half-assed job in answering.

"So Gabriel, I'm halting dosage a little bit for pain suppressants now that you're out of the woods and we'll keep your drip going until you aren't showing anymore signs of dehydration. Good job on drinking all of your fluids. I'm confident you'll be able to keep down more than toast, fruit and water. So I'm expanding your menu and you can enjoy a chicken or steak for lunch. I also got back your results. A lot of the alcohol in your system is gone, but you'll probably have bouts with irritability and other associated symptoms of long-term withdrawal."

"Oh, okay." Gabe didn't really know what to respond with, but he did swing his feet over the edge of the bed. He hadn't walked much in the last few days except to use the bathroom and look out the window. When his feet hit the cold floor, he pulled them up and cringed slightly.

"There's slippers under the bed for you," Carol said, not really looking in his direction. "We also provided you with a robe. You'll find that in the cubby under the nightstand."

She was sharp, that doctor, Gabe thought. Once again he slid to the floor and fished out a pair of large moccasins. He put them on and immediately went for the robe. What he truly wanted to do was go outside and get some fresh air, but he didn't think the nurse would let him, but he sure would try. He had to put the robe on carefully so he wouldn't pull out his iv, but after some maneuvering, he was ready to stroll around and took hold of the iv pole and dragged it along beside him. Before he could leave the room, Carol stopped him.

"If you're going to stroll around the facility, stay out of other patient rooms. A lot of them are suffering from the flu. In fact, you'll be getting a flu shot later so be back here by lunch time. The patio is open to you if you want to get outside for a bit. Feel free to spend time in the rec room."

Gabe blinked. She was scarily sharp and he quickly exited his room and went straight for the patio. It was bright outside and cold. A volunteer who'd been watching and spending time with other patients noticed Gabe and insisted he wrap up in a blanket before settling down into a chair. He looked around the grounds. Lots of patients were seated at the tables, conversing amongst themselves and laughing every so often. They reminded Gabe of all the barbecues he used to hold at his house so long ago. He loved having his friends over and the kids would play in the yard when they were small. How he missed those days.

He sat in the sun for twenty minutes, enjoying the warmth and letting the cool breeze run through his hair. Eventually someone touched his shoulder and he turned slightly to see Ulani standing by his side.

"You have a visitor," she stated calmly.

"A visitor, who?"

"I don't know. He seems very secretive and he's really shy to show us his face. But he says he knows you and wants to visit, unless you're not up for it. We can send him away until you are stronger."

Gabe frowned. He had a feeling he knew who it was. "Did you catch his name?"

"He said his name was Nathaniel Dawson or was it Douglas? Something like that."

So it was him. Gabe groaned and figured it must have been his father who dumped him on the sidewalk last week. This visit couldn't be good, but Gabe didn't want to cause a problem for his caretakers and nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. Let him come. Just tell him I'll be sitting on the other end of the lawn where it's a bit quieter."

Ulani smiled. "Okay. I'll bring him out here." She went back indoors to retrieve the guest while Gabe dragged his pole away from the crowded patio and into a corner where nobody would be able to hear their conversation.

He only waited a few minutes before seeing Ulani with a tall man draped in layers of cold weather garments and a wide brimmed cowboy hat. It had been a very long time since Gabe saw his father consciously.

Ulani pointed from the patio door and left the guest to cross the patio himself.

Gabe sighed. He didn't care to see Joker, but he knew he'd have to eventually for some reason or another. He watched as his father pulled up a chair and sat down. He lifted the brim of his hat and promptly grinned.

Joker chuckled, "Well, you're certainly looking shitty these days."

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" Gabe quickly replied.

"Ha! Good one my boy. Glad to see you didn't lose that sense of humor. I figured the booze would erase the "funny" out of your system, not that you had much to begin with. So, my little drunkard, how's this place treating you?"

"Well they certainly don't play mind games, force me to commit crimes, or break my arm when I argue with them."

"Dear child, you make me sound like such an awful father."

"You were an awful father. Anyways, were you the one who left me on the sidewalk?"

Joker's smile widened. "Yup."

"Why didn't you just let me die? I probably would have killed myself with alcohol eventually."

"I could have, but something told me I would be needing you again. So I found you and dragged your ass here. Isn't this where you were heading anyways? That crumpled old card in your hand had this building's logo on it. Obviously, you didn't want to die."

Gabe sneered. "And I suppose it was your conscience that-"

"Shut the hell up kid. Be grateful I even have a minuscule amount of pity for you. If it was two decades ago, I would have left your scummy ass to rot in the streets! Now pay attention." Joker pulled a rolled up newspaper from inside his jacket. "I doubt you've been keeping up with the news in the last ten years, but there's been a lot of shit goin' down." He threw the paper into Gabe's lap.

Gabriel picked it up and unrolled it to the front page. It was revolving around a murder and he read the headline out loud, "Expectant couple attacked in motel room, husband dead, wife traumatized. What's this got to do with me?" Gabe asked.

"Keep reading," Joker replied.

"Police questioning the wife. Gave a description of a monster with a frightening smile and red and yellow eyes with pitch-black skin." He looked up at Joker, "And?"

"Someone out there is ripping my act. I don't like it. Just prior to that, there was a massacre here where someone wrote the words "Ha Ha Ha" on the walls."

"I still don't get why you're telling me this. Why the hell should I give a damn that someone's replicating your crimes?"

"Because the public will be looking for suspicious-looking folks like us you moron! I've got a cushy lifestyle going and have no intention on giving it up and being put back into the asylum. To the public I'm dead. I'd prefer it to stay that way. If they locate you, they're sure to ask questions."

"Good, let them!"

Joker frowned. He knew his son would be difficult, so he figured he'd hit him where it hurt most. "All right then. I'm prepared to make you a deal."

"The answer's no."

"Hold your horses, I haven't made the proposal yet."

"I don't want to hear it," Gabe growled and flung the paper back, letting it fall apart on the concrete. He was about to get up, but Joker stopped him by stealthily sending a few vines to wrap around his son's arms and legs and pinning him to the chair.

"The next step is a face full of spores. You want an asthma attack?" Joker threatened.

Gabe let out a gasp. He didn't have an inhaler on hand and the employers of the facility would ask questions. Why cause more problems for them? "Fine. I'll hear you out."

Joker released his son and let the vines disintegrate. "Good boy. So, here's the deal. I want you to help me track down this wanna-be clown-boy and put him out of my misery before he cause me heaping amounts of trouble. I can't count on the cops catching the bastard. If he's anything like me, you are the only person who knows me inside and out and who can track him. Whether you admit it or not, you're not so different from your old man."

"Why should I help you? What's in it for me?" Gabe questioned. "And don't insult me. I'm nothing like you."

"Ha! Wishful thinking. You're more like me than you want to believe. Killing Ghul proved that much. Plus you learned my little vine trick and I find that useful."

"I only killed once and those vines are useless to me. I can't control them."

"It's mind over matter, son. You haven't been practicing. I remember they followed your commands the night of Willow's death because of your blood thirst." Joker smiled again.

"I'm not bloodthirsty. I refuse. Now go!"

Joker smirked. "Hasty. You haven't heard the rest yet. I'm prepared to pay you handsomely."

"I don't want your money."

"So what are you going to do with yourself then? Stay in a shelter the rest of your life? You disgraceful kid! Now shut the fuck up and listen! I'm going to pay you a shit ton of money, allow you to live in your house again, and provide you with everything you need to assist me and keep the police off our trail. I want to get this guy first before the police do!"

"I don't understand! Why does this guy matter so much? He's a crappy criminal with bad taste in idols!" Gabe insulted his father. He saw the look on his father's face. Pissed off beyond belief.

Joker grit his teeth, but kept his cool. "Because I have the feeling this knock-off is related."

"That's impossible." Gabe refused to believe it.

"Think about, Gabe! The entire world thinks I'm dead and the only ones who would know of my personality are you and your kids and maybe a few friends."

Gabe still couldn't bring himself to believe it, "It's a fluke. Probably some kid who dug up your history and is trying to become a media sensation."

"Regardless of who it is, I refuse to allow my legacy to go down the drain. My pride is on the line!"

"I don't give a rat's ass about your pride." Gabe crossed his arms. He'd had about enough of this visit.

"But you do give a damn about your family! In addition to giving you a place to live, money to support yourself, and provisions, I'm gonna be a nice guy and put in a good word with your sister the next time I speak with her. I know how bad you want to reconnect with all of them. I don't predict Amelia wanting anything to do with you without my help."

It was true and Gabe couldn't deny that he wanted to see his kids. Amelia would be difficult to convince, but Elijah might be open to the opportunity. He was still a child after all.

Joker sensed his son's inner turmoil. "I see this is a difficult time for you. I'll give you a chance to think it over." He stood up, reached inside his jacket, and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here's my contact information. Call me when you're ready to commit." Then Joker stepped away, heading for the building. He disappeared inside and left for home.

Gabe remained on the patio, confused and frustrated. How dare Joker use his family as leverage! That bastard knew Gabe wanted more than anything to see them again. What should he do? He wanted to tear up the paper, but his hand refused to acknowledge the signals from his brain to destroy it. Instead, he squeezed the paper tightly and stood up, intending to go back to his room to let the conversation sink in. He would decide later...and hoped it would be the correct decision.


	28. Chapter 26

Welcome Back to the Asylum

Ch. 26

Return of the Joker

Joker threw down the newspaper and stomped on it, cursing madly as he finished reading through the article about the copycat. These days, he was destroying every paper that fell into his lap. There were a few more dead and robberies galore. Whoever this person was, Joker was certain to leave them in pieces when he got his hands on them! He glared at the clippings splayed out on the floor and growled.

"This fucking little bastard is completely overshadowing me!" he shouted and stomped away into the kitchen to grab an energy drink. He'd been reading half the night and searching the internet. This new kid had a following now. Websites were popping up left and right describing him as a demon with blacker skin than the darkest night and eyes so red they instilled in men the deepest fright. Samael is what they were calling him. "Samael...not even a classy calling card, little prick." Joker growled all the way to the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot sitting on the counter. He dumped its contents into the sink, intending to start a new brew. He reached for his favorite flavor of coffee beans in the cabinet and prepared to grind them himself.

After situating his brewer, he stormed his way up the stairwell and into the master bedroom, where a girl was currently tied down to the bed. She was just a youngster, no more than twenty and she was crying. Joker paid her no mind at first and waltzed right up to the nightstand. He dug through the top drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper with all of Amelia's information written on it. He rarely called her. Plus she changed her number often, so he could only hope that the number he had written down was up to date. He stared at the paper and then his eyes drifted towards the sobbing girl on the bed who he picked up earlier after convincing her to join him for a cup of coffee, only she didn't realize he'd meant to his home. He dropped the paper back down on the nightstand and crawled onto the mattress. "Well, I suppose my little girl can wait." He dragged his fingers through the girl's ashy brown strands. "I'm so glad you joined me for coffee today sweetheart."

The girl gasped and tried to tug on her ropes. It didn't do any good. She didn't like how his hand was caressing her cheek and she turned her head slightly. "Please...don't h-hurt me..."

"Hurt you? No, sweetheart. I have another means for you," Joker said. He hadn't killed anyone in years, why should he attempt to disrupt his life now by mingling with the cops again? His hand drifted over her collar and grasped onto her cotton blouse. He tore apart the fabric, leaving only a satin bra as a barrier between them. He was about to reach under her and unclasp it until she asked a simple question...

"You're that monster aren't you? The one I've heard about in the news. Samael. E-everyone says he was a demon face."  
Joker's eyes widened. How dare she refer to him as that wannabe! He quickly grasped onto her chin and tugged until their noses almost touched. "Never, ever, refer to me as Samael! That chicken-shit is a rip-off and a cunt! Do not mention that name in my presence again! Do you hear me?" he shouted at her.

She nodded profusely as more tears poured down her cheeks.

"Good. Now apologize and I'll be gentle my dear." He let go of her jaw and waited.

She sniffled and opened her mouth, but she couldn't form the words. Then she squeezed her eyes shut.

"C'mon sweetheart. You can do it." Joker stroked her face again and then let his hand travel down her throat and he gently squeezed, hoping it would make her more uncomfortable. When he only received more tears, he tried another tactic to play on her emotions. "All right sweetheart, you win. I'll let you go."

Her eyes instantly opened and her spirit rose slightly. She finally mustered the courage to speak, "You m-mean, I'm free to leave now?"

"Sure my dear. Just give me that apology and a goodbye kiss and you can go," he said sweetly.

There was a lot of disbelief that this man would keep his word. "How do I know that you aren't lying?"

Joker smiled and crawled up her torso until he could reach her ropes. He loosened them, letting her arms fall to her sides, but he did not crawl off her just yet. "See? I can be a nice guy. So, how about that apology and goodbye kiss?" He let her sit up onto her elbows to give her some confidence.

She stared up at him and saw that he was being sincere. To avoid his ire, she finally whispered, "I'm sorry," and attempted to squeeze out form under him, but she found he wasn't moving his body off her legs.

"What about my kiss?" he asked and leaned in.

"I really don't think-"

"Humor a clown, hmm?" he whispered and didn't give her much time to say otherwise before his mouth latched onto hers. His quickly grabbed onto her wrists and pushed them down into the mattress, but he kept his kiss extremely gentle.  
She was frozen with fear, but let him continue with the promise of being released. However, she had a sense of calm suddenly wash over her and her eyelids drooped slightly. She felt unknowingly sensual...which only worsened when he coaxed her into an open mouth kiss. Then she was overwhelmed with desire only minutes later. Her limbs were heavy and her breaths evened out. Her captor's face was growing blurry and he slowly backed away from her. Even if she wanted to run, her body refused to do it. Her mind was telling her something was wrong, but just wouldn't send warning signals to her limbs.

Joker sat upright, his thighs kept her trapped beneath him. He figured this girl wouldn't do this willingly, not like the call girls he'd grown used to seeing. To be honest, he was tired of women who liked to get paid or were part of the escort business. Joker missed the thrill of the hunt and brought this unwilling participant home instead where he could drug her. Knowing this girl would do anything to get out of this situation gave him a massive erection. "Spores, don't fail me now! Let's continue, my dear." He immediately reached underneath her back and unhooked the clasp of her bra and pulled it down her arms. Then he immediately grasped onto her breasts and toyed with them. "So soft, darling. I really like them." She wasn't very large, but in his opinion, a handful was enough.

The girl didn't complain as he ran his tongue up and down her chest and to the underside of her breasts. If anything, she brought her hands up and put them on his shoulders and scratched his skin lightly beneath his collar.

"Oh, that's really nice my dear. Here..." He sat up again and tugged his shirt over his head and threw it aside. Then he returned his affections to her breasts while she gave him a nice back-scratch. He captured one of her nipples between his teeth and gently nipped at it while his fingers twisted the other. He sucked harshly, leaving a red splotch behind and switched sides to leave another hickey on the left side.

She groaned and squirmed in his embrace, completely drunk off the spores. Her fingers kneaded his shoulders, almost too professionally and he was curious about it.

"Sweetheart, you a massage therapist?"

"I'm finishing a degree...want to be a chiropractor..."

"Oh, sweet. So you can practice on me then, huh?"

"I can..."

"Good. After we're done here, I'll have you give me an adjustment. Sound good?" he asked.

The girl just nodded and continued, allowing Joker to work his way down her belly. His tongue dipped into her belly button and he lay trails of kisses on her warm flesh. His fingers busied themselves with the button on her jeans while she kept up her massage on the back of his neck and skull.

His cock twitched and stiffened, painfully rubbing against his restrictive pants. The zipper on her pants separated and he quickly backed up to tug them down her legs. This girl was very pretty, a lot like the very first woman he slept with after his accident. Both were plus sizes with gorgeous faces. He didn't give a damn as long as she was female and wet. Of course, he had standards, doesn't everyone?

The girl only had a pair of silk panties shielding her from his gaze, but it wasn't long before those were removed and her legs were pushed wide. Joker stripped himself down in the process and was now planted on the edge of the bed, knees rested on a pillow on the floor and tormenting this girl. He was kissing her inner thighs and licking around the shaft of her clitoral hood, purposely avoiding direct stimulation.

She was pulling his hair and arching her back, trying to get him to focus on her clitoris, which was screaming for his attention, but he just kept refusing to give it. Her legs were shaking and her breathing sped up.

Joker smiled against her folds, but still refused to even look at the sensitive bead just centimeters above his tongue. He wanted to try something else and lightly began teasing the edges of her entrance causing a raging inferno inside her womb. She was tensing up and pleading with him to just take her, but still he refused...

Fluid was pouring out of her and he gulped it down like his favorite beverage. When he cleaned away all of her juices, he was a bit saddened but figured he could work a little more out of her and inserted two fingers into her. He pressed hard on the roof of her vagina, dragging his fingers against the soft cushions of her canal. He decided to finally give her what she begged for and placed his tongue on her clitoral hood and let it slid downwards over the swollen pearl, sending immense waves of pleasure up her spine.

It was torture.

She was now grasping the sheets tightly and on occasion would bring them up to her breasts to squeeze and pinch her nipples. "Oh...g-god..." she murmured when his tongue repeatedly ran over her folds. Every other minute or so, he would withdraw his fingers and lick them clean before shoving them back inside her. He pushed against a particularly softened spot on the roof of her vagina. It felt inflated. She groaned every time he pressed it and figured he'd keep it up.

He backed away, mouth and neck absolutely covered with sexual fluid. "I think I know what happens next," he chuckled and began a pattern of thrusting his fingers upwards.  
Her body writhed and shuddered with each stroke and her thighs clamped around his head, to which he responded with pulling away from her and sitting on the mattress. He left his fingers inside to continue the hard thrusts. He watched her face and grinned. Seeing it contort with so many erotic expressions pleased him. The girl's chest rose and fell so fast. He knew she was close and it was getting harder to control his hand with her moving around so much so he placed his other hand on her lower belly, just a few inches above her pussy.

Moments later the girl gasped and her body convulsed. Fluid gushed from her body, covering his hand with a warm wetness. He laughed and withdrew his fingers when she came down from her high. "Hmm...I wonder..." he muttered and quickly inserted his sopping fingers into his mouth before pulling them out just as fast. "Tastes almost the same. My dear, I do believe my cock's waited long enough." Joker quickly climbed over her and used his knees to push her legs back apart and settled between them. He rubbed his length against her slit, soaking it and slid himself inside. He immediately set the pace and watched the girl recover from her prior bliss. She appeared to be coming out of her daze and he quickly pressed his lips to hers and coaxed her into a nice, long kiss. With it came new spores and he drugged her once again to prolong the bliss.

When her eyes glazed back over, he slipped his arms underneath her shoulders and continued to fuck her. His grip was firm and his speed increased. It wouldn't be long...

She was moaning and scratching at his shoulders as she drew to a second peak. Joker was practically grinding her into the bed. Her nails didn't bother him a bit. If anything, they were a turn on. She scratched so hard, he was most certain he was bleeding. His cock was spasming with excitement as he neared his end. The friction was unbearably pleasant and just seconds before he shot, he felt her body freeze and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her mouth fell open and she released a series of gasps and cries. The sound of her mewls sent Joker over the edge. His loins were on fire as he spilled seed into her womb. It was a very stupid move to forgo a condom but he figured he'd just drop her some cash for a morning-after pill.

After he was sure he'd finished up, he just relaxed on top of the girl, not bothering to withdraw from her. "So nice," he muttered and pressed his cheek into her breast. They were soft as pillows and he turned his head slightly so he could kiss the fleshy mound.

A few minutes went by and the girl did not move much. Her body would squirm slightly and he figured he'd just get it over with. He sat up, confident that he could take his full weight off her without a problem and he peered down at his still buried length. It was softening and eventually would slide out on its own. He touched her labia, stretching out one of the lips and just looking it over. It was dark pink with red splotches. Wait a second, red?

Joker pulled his length out of her and saw a few streaks of blood and he sighed. "Huh...good timing to go on the rag, sweetheart. Saves me a few bucks." He rolled off the bed, but before moving towards the bathroom, he approached the head of the bed and leaned over her one more time. He reconnected his lips to hers and poured purple spores into her lungs which would put her into an unconscious state for a while. It would mess with her memory and save him a boatload of hassle. Satisfied he let up on her and headed for the bathroom, intending to shower. Then he would tend to her, tell some cock-and-bull story to fill in her missing memories and send her on her way.

As he hit the shower, he thought of how he was going to deal with his son should he refuse the offer. However, Joker did not believe Gabe would turn down the deal...

The pancakes were surprisingly good. Gabe plowed through the delicious breakfast, not giving any thought to his ordeal nor his father's visit. In fact, this was the highest point he's been at in the last decade. He was able to forget about his problems, even if it would last twenty minutes. His plate was clean and Ulani had already come to collect it. Gabe was slowly becoming fond of her. She was the one who cooked his breakfast that morning. Sometimes she volunteered in the kitchen and it was the other patients who spoke highly of her culinary skills. So Gabe wanted to try some for himself and it was worth it.

Carol wasn't skulking around his room as much anymore, but she did notify him about how much he's improved and she gave him clearance to go on outings with an escort if he wanted. All of his ivs were removed and he no longer needed pain medicines. Plus he didn't have to wear a hospital gown anymore, which was a plus. Ulani was kind enough to bring him a few days worth of spare clothes. They were a little baggy for him due to weight loss in the last year, but it would do.

Two days later...

Gabe was toting a bag through the halls, following Ulani to a new room. He no longer needed the hospital wing and Carol released him to the regular detox facility. Ulani was chattering about the rules and regulations of the dorms. Plus he had a schedule of group meetings for recovering alcoholics. He was deep in thought, not really paying attention to her as he walked. He was thinking about his father's proposition.

"Gabriel?"

Ulani's voice brought him back and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"We're here." She opened the door to a small room with a bed and a nightstand with a desk lamp. "It's small, but it's comfy. You'll be sharing a bathroom with four other patients. We provided you with everything you need in the drawer there." She pointed to the nightstand. "Your first session is-"

"Thank you. Uh, I have my schedule. Appreciate it," he interrupted. Right now he just wanted to be alone in his thoughts.

Ulani smiled, "Okay then. If you need anything, there's a buzzer next to your bed and if you need to make any outbound calls, there's a phone room down the hall on the left. It's not recorded or anything. I'll be assigned to you. Have a good night." She then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Gabe peered around the room and his eyes landed on the bed. The staff was kind enough to clean his old clothing for him and left him a pair of slippers. Plus his photo album and a newspaper were stationed next to them. He though he'd lost it and was so glad to see it. He scooped it up and quickly flipped through the pages. The photos were safe, not wrecked from the rains. He closed the book and placed it on the nightstand before unpacking his clothes and putting them away. It was nice to be in a private room again. It was dry and clean and the people looking after him were kind and helpful. He moved the slippers under the bed and put the newspaper aside before slipping into the covers.

Should he take Joker's offer?

"On one hand I get to see my family. On the other, I'm trapped living with that psycho again," he groaned. He briefly glanced at the newspaper's front page and saw the headline, _Samael moves north._ Gabe rolled his eyes and stare up at the ceiling. So that was the name Joker's new target carried. Kind of corny, but whatever. The media's assigned stupider names to other criminals, his father knows that better than anyone. Gabe closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind so he could sleep. He knew that he wouldn't dream of Willow, but he didn't want to give up on her. He could control his dreams somewhat couldn't he? It was a long shot, but he would try.

Three hours went by and he was rudely awakened by a loud thunderous bang. Gabe sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. With this racket there was no chance in going back to sleep so he wandered out of his room and down the quiet hallway, heading for the cafeteria to grab a drink. He descended down the stairwell and saw a light peeking out from underneath the double-doors. He pushed one open and spotted Ulani alone and seated at a table, enjoying a glass of orange juice and reading a book. A half eaten sandwich sat on a plate nearby. She looked up from her novel and spotted him.

"Oh hey there, can't sleep?" she asked.

Gabe stepped towards the table. "Yeah, I heard the thunder...and...yeah."

"Does thunder make you nervous?"

"No. Just...anxiety."

"Carol can prescribe something for you to help with that."

Gabe shook his head. "No more meds, please. I just want to deal with this on my own."

"All right. But you know, Carol won't like it really if you-"

"I don't care what Carol thinks!" Gabe shouted, but regretted it when he saw the stunned look on Ulani's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

She put her book down on the table and folded her hands, "It's okay. I'm actually used to being shouted at, struck, kicked, name-calling, the works. I work in a rehab facility. Comes with the territory. So...do you need something? Is that why you're here?"

"I just came down for a drink."

Ulani got up from her chair and went over to the locked cases. She had a key to fetch whatever Gabe wanted. "What would you like? Juice, milk, tea?"

"I suppose, given the choices, tea would work." Gabe then took a seat at the table, just across from her place.

Ulani pulled out a Lipton green tea from the cooler and brought it over to him, depositing it on the table. "Enjoy."

Gabe popped open the bottle, "Thanks. So, Ulani. That is a very unique name."

"It is. My mother picked it out. She is Samoan and my dad is from Maine. They met in Hawaii, had a fling, then I came along. Now they're both happily married and residing in my dad's home state."

"That was a quick bio."

"I don't want it to be too complicated. What about you? Can you tell me how you wound up with your paint-job there? Is it like a giant tattoo?"

Gabe smiled.

"Hey you're smiling. That's a first."

"Been a long time since I've done that," he admitted. He took a sip of the tea and figured it wouldn't hurt to tell this woman where he got his looks. "It's a long story."

"One I'm ready to listen to," she replied sweetly.

Gabe froze. Did he really just hear that? Those were words that Willow often said when she was ready to hear a lengthy tale and she heard so many from him. His mouth hung open, but no words came right away.

"Gabriel? You okay?" Ulani asked and she reached for one of his hands.

He quickly pulled away and stood up. "I- I'm sorry. I'm really tired. Another time." He grabbed his drink and quickly rushed for the doors, blowing past them. He ran up the steps and back down the hall to his room. He slammed the door shut and collapsed on his bed, confused and sad. It wasn't long before the tears resurfaced and he buried his face in his pillow. He was so confused. Why was Willow tormenting him so?

Still downstairs, Ulani was dumbfounded. Why did he run away so quickly? She hoped she didn't insult him and could only be left wondering how deep his emotional problems lie. Tomorrow she would let him come to her if he needed anything. He was very emotionally compromised and trying to ask him anything could worsen the situation. She gathered up her empty plate and bottle and disposed of them before heading upstairs to get some much needed sleep.


End file.
